Itadaki no Hecate
by JohnPeacekeeper
Summary: What if Hecate had met Yuji first? The world flows down a similar pattern to one already known, but how different will this new path of possibilities be? Follow the story of a girl who learns that she is not just a Priestess. SEASON 1 COMPLETE
1. A Different Beginning

**Author's Note: ** I know I promised this a long while back, and I always keep to that. I've also really wanted to write it myself. This is for all you people who really wanted it, and who wanted a different ending to the anime and to SnS Eternity.

Yes, this WILL end in Hecate x Yuji

I'll skip some introductions when compared to the anime, as it would be exactly the same anyway, and it's not really necessary.

Also, for this series, I will be very open to suggestions on how to go about with this alternate route. If some of you were planning something like this, maybe we can work together? So please give your support and ideas, and credit will go where it is due.

PS: The speaker of the introductory line _isn't_ Alastor.

* * *

An orb of bright light shines in the darkness, orbited by gears of a clock. Circles of glowing arcane shapes and letters dimly shine in the darkness. Wrapping around the device is the body of a great black serpent with long spines.

_A heartbeat that lasts for eternity; souls consuming lives in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world will be remade, and the wishes of the Crimson Realm finally granted._

* * *

A normal city in Japan, where Autumn came late that year. In Misaki City, it could have been a day like any other.

But days like that did not last forever.

The sky was tainted in crimson red. Men, women and children stood still as statues beneath the veil, unhearing, unseeing, and completely unaware of the scene around them. One by one, the humans were consumed in wisps of bluish flame as a monster, a giant abomination of a baby with two rows of sharp teeth, consumed them in its massive maws. A sphere of many doll-like faces accompanied it.

The first monster noticed something different beneath the crimson sky. One lone human, a single male Japanese student, although terrified, was running away while carrying a petrified girl with long black hair and small pigtails.

The giant had no trouble catching up to the young man. It quickly grabbed him from behind by the legs, causing him to lose his balance and drop the girl he was trying hard to save.

"Itadakimaaaas!"

Holding its prey upside down, the giant baby opened its mouth wide in glee to swallow its meal whole.

Suddenly, a shower of energy beams fell upon the creature.

* * *

_**The End of One Possibility, A Different Beginning**_

* * *

School had just begun. It was a time of moving up and moving on, to reach for greater heights. For some, it was a fresh start. For others, it was the continuation of the story of their own lives.

It was a seemingly ordinary day, and a seemingly ordinary lunch break. Most students would bring their desks together to eat with one another, sharing their thoughts and feelings, to tease one another as friends did, and to sample each other's food too.

A certain male student in his freshman year had just bought his share of food. Normally, he would eat together with the best friend he had grown up with, Hayato Ike, but today he felt like a change of pace. The two didn't always have to be together after all. And besides, when he had left him, he seemed to be enjoying a good conversation with a pair of cute girls. As he recalled, one had short light brown hair, and the other had long black hair with little pigtails. It would probably have been a bad idea to walk in if he was still with them.

For some reason, he felt like staying on the roof for that time. Perhaps it was on a mere whim, or perhaps something was beckoning him, be it an inaudible voice, or some mysterious fate.

He caught the glances of two girls in the green school uniforms of the school. They stood beside each other as he passed by his classroom on the way up. The roof was unlocked, so he let himself through.

He was surprised to see one of his classmates up there as well, by herself. She had short, dark greenish hair, cut no further than her shoulders and ended in straight, blunt bangs. She stood on the edge of the rooftop, leaning over the rails. The wind blew against her face gently, and she closed her eyes in peaceful serenity. Her eyes opened again slowly only when two small birds fluttered in the air in front of her.

"Konoe… Fumina-san, right?" the young man said as he approached her.

The girl turned back to him. Her bright green eyes glittered like gems. She simply nodded in reply.

"I'm Yuji Sakai," the young male introduced himself. He joined her on the edge. "We never really talked to each other much… At all really. I don't think I've seen you talk to anyone for that matter. Are you alright?"

Konoe simply nodded again.

"You sure you're not having trouble making friends?"

Another silent nod.

I really hope she's not saying that because she isn't bothered about not having any, Yuji thought to himself. "Mind if I was one of your friends then?"

The whole time, Konoe bore an emotionless expression. Now, she seemed surprised, or as close to it as she could have. Her eyes widened, but then she smiled a little, then nodded. Yuji smiled at her in return.

"I'm glad," he said, then offered her a piece of bread he had bought. "Here, it doesn't seem like you have much to eat."

In fact, she didn't have anything with her to eat. Nonetheless, she accepted it and took a tiny bite with little ceremony. In a way, it was cute.

They spent the rest of their time together in silence, with the wind blowing against them. It was a companionable silence, however.

* * *

On his way home, Yuji passed through a narrow street with shops on either side. A short distance away, he could see familiar long black hair with little pigtails. It seems she lived close to where he did.

He may have been considerate of his childhood friend earlier, but he was curious. He walked up to her as she entered a CD store.

"Hey Hirai-san," he said as he caught up with her. The girl known as Yukari Hirai was browsing through a selection of music CDs. She turned to face the boy.

"Oh, hello Sakai-kun," she said with a cheery smile. "Checking out the CDs too?"

Yuji nodded. To feign truth, he randomly picked up a CD off a nearby shelf and looked at its back casing.

"I didn't know you were that way Sakai-kun," Yukari said. Yuji gave her an asking look in response. She continued, "that's Brokeback Mountain."

Suddenly aware that his image of his own sexuality was in danger, Yuji panicked and fumbled to return the CD case, which ended up both upside down and face down. Yukari giggled.

"So, why are you really here?" she asked. Women's intuition was sharp, apparently.

"To be honest, I was curious," Yuji answered. "I wanted to know what you were talking about with Ike earlier."

"You should have told me so in the first place," Yukari said. "What I would have told you would have been the same even if you tried to catch me off guard."

"So, what did you talk about then?"

Yukari winked and stuck her tongue out. "It's a secret," she said, before picking up her bag from the floor and fleeing from him in a half-hearted jog.

"H-hey! Hirai-san, wait up," Yuji said as he chased after her. As he did, on the inside he chuckled. She was certainly cute, any guy would have been lucky to be with someone like that.

As the two youths ran through the street, all of a sudden, out of nowhere a circle of arcane lettering appeared on the ground and expanded to fill the entire area. At the same time, the sky turned crimson, and time stopped flowing for all beneath it. Yuji alone was not frozen and gray, but just before him, the figure of Hirai had stopped moving, like everyone else.

Yuji frantically looked around, trying to understand what was happening. Suddenly, a giant baby with massive teeth appeared alongside a ball composed of many doll heads. The people before them burned in bluish fire, which streamed into the creatures' mouths.

Yuji could only watch in terror as the people in front of him were helplessly being eaten. Then he realized that it would only be a moment before Yukari Hirai, would be eaten as well. The girl with the upbeat and cheerful personality, a now important friend to him, would soon be swallowed without any hope of return.

A small step forward. It was all that was needed to change the fate of one meant to die. Within the seal that stopped the flow of time, he moved. He pushed through the walls of fear that would have bound him had he not had the will, and picked up the frozen girl in his arms. Without any time to waste, Yuji took off as fast as his feet could carry him.

He did not go unnoticed, however, and the giant baby easily caught up to him. The creature grabbed him by the legs, making him drop Hirai on the ground. In a vain attempt to resist, Yuji struggled and flailed his arms while hanging upside down in the massive fist.

"It doesn't seem like any normal human, or a Flame Haze or Crimson Denizen," the baby said. "Looks more like a Torch."

"But it should not be able to move in the Fuzetsu," the other monster said. "Perhaps it is a Mystes, and a special one at that."

"Oh goodie! Our master will be very pleased!" the baby exclaimed. It opened its mouth wide to eat its latest catch. "Itadakimaaaaaas!"

In the nick of time, a shower of energy beams peppered the monster, severely damaging it and causing it to drop the boy with a scream of pain. Yuji struggled to regain his bearings, and watched a familiar figure approach from the edge of the seal.

Konoe Fumina, still in her green school uniform, walked toward the monsters with an emotionless face. In her hand was a golden staff, its head was a triangle with six chimes hanging from it.

The other monster, the ball of faces, charged at Konoe, only to be smacked aside. The staff rang as Konoe struck her foe with ease, and the girl continued forward.

The giant baby stood up again. It still had both of its arms, but now it was missing half its face, its limbs were in danger of falling off, and its body was full of holes. With a furious growl, it slammed both fists at Konoe.

The girl jumped – or rather, _floated_ – straight up. Below her, the baby's fists struck one another and fell off from the force of the blow. Konoe did not hesitate to raise her staff against it, and wordlessly fired another barrage of energy beams that tore up the creature.

Descending to earth once more, Konoe assessed her enemy's condition. There was no trace left of the ball of faces, but the giant baby's remains, fragments as they were, appeared hollow. As she glanced around, Yuji was about to approach her when he heard a voice behind him.

"Let's see what you have in there," said a blonde-haired woman in a dark purple evening gown as she attempted to plunge her long-nailed fingers into the young man's back.

Before she could touch him, however, Konoe spun around and fired a number of energy beams in his direction. They all missed him, however, passing around him instead and blowing away every limb off the woman.

Behind her, the ball of faces recovered, in rage, it charged at the girl again. Yuji yelled frantically.

"Konoe-san! Behind you!"

The girl quickly turned around and smacked the monster upwards with her staff. While it spun in the air, she fired another salvo of energy beams that completely obliterated it.

In the meantime, a little female doll with curly brown hair emerged from the hollow remains of the woman's torso. It flew away, glancing back at Konoe.

"Whatever you are, you will pay dearly for this!" she said.

The battle over, Yuji fell on his knees, trembling. Before him, Konoe walked up to him, her staff no longer with her. She offered her hand to help him up, a tiny smile on her face. Yuji gratefully took her hand and stood up again.

Then, the girl backed away and, as wordlessly as usual, she raised one finger toward the sky. A light came from it, and time began to flow backwards within the seal. Rubble and debris recollected in perfect condition in the structures they came from, holes made from the explosions of the energy beams refilled, and the swallowed people returned to one piece, albeit still frozen.

With her work done, Konoe released the seal, and time began to flow forwards again, and the people came to life under the clear blue sky. A few feet before the still surprised Yuji, Yukari Hirai continued running from him happily. When she was some distance away, she glanced back to see the young man who was once behind her standing with the girl known as Konoe Fumina. Yukari slowed down, then smiled to herself as she continued on her way home.

Yuji, meanwhile, began to see balls of bluish flame in the chests of the people around him. They walked without spirit, and their faces betrayed hopelessness to continue living. Close by, even a little boy wasted away into nothingness, his mother paying no mind as if he did not even exist.

"What's… going on…?" Yuji said, finally realizing that what had happened was reality. Beside him, Konoe stood, studying him intently.

"Konoe-san," Yuji began. He was desperate to understand what had just happened, but he felt compelled to ask a different question first. "Are you alright?"

Konoe nodded, still silent. Yuji, relieved, asked something else now.

"What were those things?"

Konoe blinked, as if unsure why the boy did not know anything. "Rinne," she answered. Her voice was soft, but monotone.

So she can speak! Although he was delighted to finally hear her talk, Yuji still needed to understand more.

"Why are these people carrying flames inside of them?"

Again, Konoe answered with a single word. "Torches," she said. Then added, as if realizing how little the boy really knew. "Replacements."

"Re-replacements?" Yuji repeated.

Konoe pointed at one of the Torches passing by. "They were eaten," she told him. "The real them don't exist now. Soon, they will burn away."

"They don't exist?" Yuji repeated again, "and what's left are replacements… They're more like walking corpses."

His head bowed, then he realized something: the same flame within them was the same as what was in him. His eyes widened.

"Wha? What is this?" he yelled, then recalled what Konoe had so coolly told him. "A flame, so… I don't exist too…"

* * *

"I'm sorry master, I lost one of your precious Rinne," the doll apologized to her master.

It was a dark room filled with many Treasures, not the type made of gold or precious gems, although some did contain them. These treasures were much more valuable for a different reason. In the center of it all, a man with blue hair, blue pupils and a pale complexion, dressed in a white business suit, cradled the doll caringly.

"Don't you fret, my dear Marianne," her master told her. "What you had just fought may have been a mere Faux Vessel, but it was one from a very powerful Crimson Lord."

"Will you be fine fighting your own kind?" Marianne asked him with concern. He grinned.

"Humans killing one another has been very uncommon since the dawn of time, it should not be so strange for those of the Crimson Realm to do the same," he told her. "Let me deal with this. No matter who it is, I will destroy them if they get in our way, my dearest Marianne. Now, you must be tired, get some rest."

He kissed her on her head, then held her closely to his chest. "The Supreme Throne herself," he muttered softly. "Even if your god were not dead, I would always choose my dear Marianne above anything else."

* * *

The boy was still trembling, but for another reason now. He put a hand on his chest and shut his eyes as he took in the revelation. After a while, although he was still in shock and grief, he felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

Konoe Fumina still stood before him, as expressionless as usual, but Yuji could tell that this was probably her way of comforting him.

"Thanks," he told her. "Thanks for saving me back then too."

Konoe nodded. "I have to watch over it," she said simply. She turned away.

"Wait," Yuji said as he followed beside her. "So, do you have any idea how long until I burn away?" he asked.

She glanced at him. The bluish flame within him still burned very brightly. "You will live long," she told him. The next few words, however, she said without intending to. Who knows what compelled her to say it. Perhaps it was envy for something he had that she did not, or self pity, or the desire for someone to help her. It could have been any combination of the three, but nevertheless, she said it.

"At least you once existed. I will also disappear soon, but from the beginning I was never alive."


	2. A Shadow of Herself

**Author's Note:** There's a reason Hecate's Faux Vessel has been with Yuji from the beginning, it will just be revealed later on. Considering how quiet and _kuudere_ our heroine is, it will be much later on, until she's more willing to open up. It's something I've already thought through, but if I made Hecate explain it all too soon, it would be out of character for her (considering how she barely talks to even Sydonay prior to the Snake of the Festival's return).

On another note, this series will also be a trilogy, as it will reflect the three seasons of canon, albeit with the changes brought about by Hecate being with Yuji instead of Shana.

* * *

It was there, he could see it, a bluish ball of flame burning brightly within him. No matter what he thought or how he felt, it wasn't a dream, this was reality, a reality hidden from the eyes of the normal world.

He did not exist.

The day that he had met the girl full of silent mystery, his whole life changed forever. The one who could change the fate of the world awakened, and soon, he would begin his destiny, starting with the girl who was a fragment of someone else.

* * *

_**A Shadow of Herself**_

* * *

"We both don't exist, and we'll disappear," Yuji said sadly. He glanced at Konoe's chest. Unlike himself and everyone else around him, there was no lit flame within her. "Wait, you don't even have one of those fireball things inside you. You can still disappear even if you aren't a Torch like me then?"

Konoe gave a single small nod. "I am a Faux Vessel," she answered plainly, still in monotone.

Yuji expected more of an answer as they walked, but even as they crossed the bridge over the river flowing through the city, she said no more. The sun was already setting, painting the sky in a deep, moody orange. Yuji finally understood that he would have to press for more specific answers if he wanted more out of this quiet girl.

"So, what's a Faux Vessel?" he asked.

"A fragment," Konoe said, again, in simple and brief monotone, despite her cute yet soft voice.

"Of what?"

"Of myself."

"And, who would you be then?"

"Nobody."

Yuji scratched his head. This certainly was going nowhere fast. He tried to think of a better way to get her to talk, but the horrific events of today were still weighing heavily on his mind, added to the fact that he was merely a replacement for himself that would soon die out. Come to think of it, he never got around to finding out what the purpose of the replacements was. He decided to change his string of questions.

"So, why are there Torches anyway?" he asked first.

"Less damage," Konoe answered him. Before continuing, Yuji tried to gauge her temperament. She did not seem the type to get angry, but he felt that if it were someone else, he would probably be seen as annoying. Thankfully, she did not seem to mind.

"To what?" he asked.

"Distortions."

Yuji tried to figure out what she had meant. Asking more before he caught up with her own pace would just result in her giving more fragmented answers that would leave him confused.

"Distortions," he said, then recalled what had happened to the little boy and the mother who did not seem to care that he had just vanished. "Does everyone forget about them when they get eaten or something?"

Konoe nodded. "Yes," she answered.

It seemed he was on the right track, so Yuji continued. "So, when you said they didn't exist, then, they didn't just die then? They die in everyone's memory."

"They never existed," Konoe clarified.

Yuji blinked. To die was one thing, but to have your entire existence, from your birth to the day you died, to be taken away, it was something else. "It makes sense then," he said. He continued to deduce what exactly this new truth of the world meant. "So, people never existed, but then, what about all that time they spent interacting with people and objects? Perhaps that's what you meant by distortions, some twists in time and space or something like that."

"Yes," Konoe said.

"So, Torches reduce the damage the distortions cause," Yuji said. "How so?"

"They fade away."

"Fade away?" Yuji repeated, and tried to piece together what she had meant by that. Distortions from people suddenly never existing would certainly leave an impact. But it seems that Torches, even if they were replacements, were still residue left of people who had been consumed. He continued to rack his brain, knowing asking for another answer would just add to his confusion.

The sun had fully set now, and the two still walked together. "Come to think of it, do you live this way, Konoe-san?" Yuji asked her.

"Yes," Konoe replied.

"I see," he said, then went back to his thoughts. After thinking about things from his own perspective, he tried another angle. In something like a horror movie, when something would appear suddenly, like a jumpscare, it could completely give him a heart attack; this could be comparable with the damage caused by the distortions. But if a creature was to slowly appear, he would not notice it so much, and even though he would still notice it eventually, he would still be frightened, but not to the point that he would get a heart attack. He shared his thoughts to the Faux Vessel.

"So, Torches are shock absorbers so that distortions won't cause too much chaos," he concluded. Konoe confirmed what he said with a simple word.

"Yes."

Yuji smiled to himself a little, even if it was a little grim, he was glad that he finally came to Konoe's level of thinking. But now something else came back to bother him, among other thoughts.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself. "I never existed, and I'm not really me. So who am I then?"

He did not get a reply from Konoe, nor did he expect one. However, her silence was louder than any yell, and he remembered what she had said earlier, that she never existed either, but in a different way, and that she was also going to vanish. To his regret, he realized what he had said was selfish.

"Sorry, Konoe-san," he said, and still received no reply.

As they passed through the suburban area, Konoe stopped and watched as a tiny bird flew above. Fluttering its little wings, it landed on its nest, precariously set up on the edge of a rooftop. Yuji followed her gaze, and couldn't help but notice that her face betrayed a little interest in the creature.

"Do you like birds, Konoe-san?" Yuji asked her.

The girl looked at the boy, then continued on her way without another word. Yuji shrugged and continued alongside her.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'maybe'," he said to himself.

* * *

Observing the city from high above, the pale man with blue hair stood. In his hand was the doll Rinne Marianne.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said. "Very soon, it will all be ours, and you will become a true existence living in this world, forever with me, my darling Marianne."

"Master," the Rinne said, moved by his words. "But what of the Mystes, and that person protecting him?"

"Shhh, let me take care of that," the man said, kissing the dolls lips, at least, where there should be. "If it truly is _her_, then she should be an even greater threat than any of those pitiful Flame Hazes would ever be. But she might not even have a reason to fight us, other than to protect that Mystes. But if it ever came to a fight, I want you to stay where it's safe, and I will deal with her personally."

He embraced her closely, then a thought came to him. "I have to admit, though, that I am curious about that Treasure he has," he said softly, "if it's so important that someone as high as herself has to guard it."

* * *

Konoe Fumina watched as the light in Yuji's room went out. The girl sat on a rooftop across his house, unnoticed by him. A chilling breeze blew over her.

The Mystes has become aware of his own situation, and the Treasure is threatened by the power of another Crimson Lord. It was time for her true self to appear to protect it from any and all who wanted it for themselves. It was vital to the Master's plan.

But, she wished that she could at least live for one more day until she had to disappear.

* * *

Yuji awoke with a groggy feeling. He had a hard time falling asleep the night before. Too many things clouded his mind: What was he going to do with the residue that was what remained of his existence? Would people still see him as Yuji Sakai? What was inside of him? And what was going to happen to his new friend, Konoe Fumina?

He sat up from his bed and looked down at his chest. To no surprise, the bluish flame was still there. He dressed and made his way downstairs. To his relief, his mother did not carry a flame within her, although it was unlikely. As she served him his breakfast, she greeted her son.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said. Her name was Chigusa Sakai.

"Good morning mom," he replied, then began to eat. At least, even if he disappeared she would not notice and worry about it, and that comforted him.

Then another thought came. He tossed his mother a question.

"Hey mom, if one of your friends said they were going to die very soon, what would you do?"

His mother sat and thought about what he had asked. It was a question she should have expected, considering her son was at an age when he wanted to know more about things. Sure of her answer, she replied.

"I would give her the best last days of her life," she said. "The least I can do is make sure she can die happy."

Yuji smiled. He was sure he'd do the same, but he was glad to know someone would do the same. "Thanks mom," he told her before finishing his meal and leaving the house.

As he emerged from his home, he found Konoe Fumina waiting for him at the front door, in a fresh uniform and with her bag held in both hands.

Yuji smiled at her and gave his best smile. "Good morning Konoe-san," he greeted her.

"Good morning," Konoe replied, in her usual monotone. Yuji accepted that this was how she would be, even if she was going to disappear. In a way, her coolness was admirable.

"How are you feeling today?" Yuji asked. It was a simple and very typical question, but it was a start.

"Fine," Konoe answered.

Yuji scratched his head. "Did you get a good sleep?"

"No."

"Oh? So, something was troubling you too?"

Konoe didn't answer. Yuji spoke as gently as he could.

"Konoe-san, yesterday you said you would disappear too. If you won't burn away like a Torch would, then how would it happen?"

Still no answer, and Konoe's face did not betray any sort of expression either.

"Alright, if you won't tell me that, then why did you mention it in the first place?"

The girl was still silent. It seemed that she would be mute about it forever, and Yuji was just about to abandon any hope of a response when she finally responded.

"…I… don't know…"

Her face was the same as ever, but Yuji can tell that she was just as confused as he was, if not more.

As the two stood together, the girl named Yukari Hirai walked by and looked at them with interest.

"Good morning," she greeted them with an upbeat tone.

"Oh, good morning Hirai-san," Yuji replied in kind. Despite that nightmare of an attack yesterday, he was glad that he was able to save her. He didn't mind if she did not know what had happened, he actually preferred that she didn't.

"You two seem awfully close this early in the morning," she said suddenly. "Are the two of you going out?"

Yuji, caught completely off guard, blushed and faced her. He stuttered to find an appropriate answer, unsure of his own feelings himself. Yukari stifled a giggle.

"No," Konoe answered her in a deadpan monotone. For some reason, Yuji felt a little depressed at that one word. She didn't have to say it so calmly, he thought.

"I see," Yukari said, then continued on with a smile. "If you were, it would have made my choice so much easier," she muttered.

Yuji blinked. "What was that?" he said after her.

She turned around and stuck her tongue at him cutely. It was a familiar scene, but not one Yuji would get tired of.

"It's nothing," she said cheerfully. "Oop! Look at the time, we're going to be late. I'll see you there!" Then she took off.

Yuji checked the time on his own cell phone. "She's right!" he said. "Come on Konoe-san," he said, then took her hand as he ran behind Yukari.

* * *

"Good morning you guys," Ike greeted his friend as Yuji, Konoe and Yukari arrived at the school's shoe lockers.

"Good morning Ike," Yuji replied.

"Good morning," Yukari said cheerfully.

Konoe, however, said nothing.

The two girls separated from the boy to go to their respective lockers. When the two young men were alone, Ike spoke again.

"You seem awfully close," he said.

Yuji changed his shoes as he responded. "With whom?"

"Konoe Fumina," Ike said. "It seems she won't talk to anyone, and she's always been alone since anyone knew her. But she's following you of all people today."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes it is. Seriously, tell me. Have you ever spoken to her?"

"Yeah, we talk quite a bit, and I mean that literally."

"She actually talks to you?" Ike said, surprised. He grinned and shook his head. "That's even more than I expected. Well, besides being a guy who can figure out a way to get whatever he wants, it seems you have some other special ability a lot of guys would envy."

"What are you talking about?" Yuji said with a confused look.

Ike glanced at him and shook his head again. "Apparently it's an ability you're completely clueless about," he said. "By the way, did you know that Hirai-san and Yoshida-san approached me yesterday?"

"I think I saw the three of you together," Yuji replied, although, compared to the more major event of the day before, it was something he had pushed to the back of his mind.

"They were asking me what yo-,"

"I-Ike-kun!" said a sweet sounding female voice nearby. The two boys turned to see the girl with short light brown hair, Kazumi Yoshida. She softly pulled the bespectacled young man aside.

"That's supposed to be a secret from Sakai-kun, remember?" she whispered to him.

"Don't you think he'd be a bit more interested if he knew you were asking about him?" Ike whispered back. Kazumi shook her head.

"Please be quiet about it? Please?" she pleaded. Ike smiled a little and complied.

"Alright," he said, then turned back to Yuji.

"What was that all about?" Yuji asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ike said. "Back to what I was saying earlier, they were just asking me for help with their homework."

"Oh, I see," Yuji said. He saw Kazumi wave at him from beside Ike.

"Good morning Sakai-kun," she said softly.

"Good morning, Yoshida-san," Yuji said back with a smile.

Yukari and Konoe rejoined the three friends, and they went to class together. The whole while, Konoe stayed close to Yuji alone.

* * *

Just like the day before, Yuji and Konoe ate lunch on the roof together, with no one else around. This time, however, it was on purpose. Konoe took small bites in the bread Yuji had bought for her.

"Hey, Konoe-san," Yuji said after finishing his own meal, "how about we go somewhere after school?"

Konoe looked at him with the same expression as she normally did, but to Yuji, it was obviously a questioning look.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Yuji told her, and smiled.

Konoe tilted her head up toward the sky. After a while of watching the clouds drift overhead, she answered.

"Alright."

* * *

The first place the two went to was a pet shop. Judging by how the girl had reacted toward the bird the day before, Yuji felt that this would be a good place to start. The decision was right it seemed.

Konoe approached each little animal with wide sparkling eyes, pulling Yuji by the hand as she moved from one cage to another, to pet cats, hug dogs, and feed birds. The boy had never seen the girl so happy before. Their time together had only just begun.

Next, they went to a dress store. Yuji could not afford to buy any of them, but he thought she would like to try wearing cute clothes at least once. He picked out a clear blue dress that he thought would suit her. Meanwhile, Konoe picked some shows and a ribbon.

The young man, of course, waited in front of the dressing room, imagining how she would look with the dress. What emerged was better than what he had been thinking.

The girl emerged, and when she met his expectant eyes, she blushed a faint red in the face. The dress suited her very well, it seemed. The blue ribbon tied around her milk-like neck, with a bow at the back, was very cute, feminine, and sexy in its own way. Her shoes, with ribbons crossing over each other a short way above her ankles, matched her outfit very well too.

"You look beautiful, Konoe-san," Yuji said, a light blush on his face as well.

Konoe's face reddened, and she smiled at him. To his surprise, she did not hesitate to pay for the dress with her own money.

The two walked together. The whole time, Konoe held Yuji's sleeve, not wanting to let go for anything. Then, something caught her eye, and she took the boy by the hand, startling him a little. With more enthusiasm than before, she pulled Yuji with her into a store filled with musical instruments.

Tugging on the buy's sleeve, she pointed at a flute that was on display in front of the window. Even without any spoken words, Yuji understood what she meant, and asked the shopkeeper if they could try it out.

Konoe took the flute up to her lips and began to play a slow, sad tune. It was beautiful, smooth and melodic, and in the minds of those who listened, it painted a deep, dark, empty abyss, and a girl floating through it for what seemed like ages. As Yuji listened to her play, he wondered if this was an expression of what she was feeling inside.

Finally, the two took a stroll through a park. They didn't notice it at first, but the sun had already set. Even up until now, Konoe held onto Yuji's sleeve. It surprised him when her hand suddenly let go, and she stopped walking.

"Konoe-san, what's wrong?" Yuji asked as he turned back to her. Then he noticed a new expression on Konoe's face he had never seen before.

A tear trickled down her face, yet at the same time, she was smiling a truly happy and sincere smile.

"Konoe-san?" he said.

"I have never felt anything like this before," she told him. Like her expression now, she was not in complete monotone, but spoke with a tone that expressed what she truly felt. "Thank you."

Yuji smiled at her. Another tear trickled down the girl's cheek as she closed her eyes. She continued.

"If only I had been born a real existence," she said, with a tone full of regret. "It would have been nice. But I am just a fragment, a shadow of who I really am."

"You're wrong," Yuji said. Konoe opened her eyes, and met his. His eyes were sharp and determined, unyielding and full of conviction, as he spoke back to her. "Konoe-san, you did exist. To me, you did exist. It doesn't matter what you are, to me, you are Konoe Fumina. Just like I'm not just a replacement for my real self, I am still me, I am still Yuji Sakai, you are still who you are, no less, not even if you call yourself a shadow."

Konoe smiled and shook her head, wiping another tear. "You're half wrong," she said. "You will understand soon. My time is up."

It was then that Yuji realized that the reason she was finally opening up was not just because of what he did for her, but mainly because this was her final farewell, and she had nothing left to lose. He was about to step towards her when, without warning, the two were transported into a space of clear aqua blue. They floated in an endless space full of nothingness. As Yuji tried to comprehend what had just happened, another figure appeared.

She looked exactly like Konoe, however, her hair was teal, and she wore black stockings, white robes lined with gold, and an unusual white hat with two red balls hanging from it. But what was most striking was her face. Unlike Konoe, who had been pouring her whole heart out to the boy before her, the other girl was even more emotionless than she had when he had first met her. Her gaze was cold, and Yuji felt a chill in his heart as he looked into her eyes.

The Priestess and Konoe faced each other and began to hum a tune. They were in perfect sync, and their rising vocal hum resonated as they clasped hands together. In a bright light, Konoe began to fade away, merging with the one who looked like herself.

"Konoe-san!" Yuji yelled after her, reaching out in vain as he floated powerlessly.

In the last few moments of Konoe Fumina, she turned her head to meet Yuji's eyes one last time.

"Yuji, meet the real me," she said with a sad smile, then introduced herself.

Then it all stopped, and Yuji found himself where he had been moments before, still standing in the park in front of Konoe Fumina.

But the girl before him was anything but her. She wore the same dress, same ribbon, same shoes, the hair was the same too, but it was most certainly not her. Her expression was cold as ice, her gaze was a piercing chill, and there was not a trace of warmth or emotion in her.

As he looked upon the Priestess, he recalled the last words Konoe had spoken to him.

"Yuji Sakai, meet the real me, the Supreme Throne, Hecate."


	3. Bearer of Treasures and the Priestess

The girl who was once Konoe Fumina, who called herself a shadow of her own self, had become one again with her real self. In appearance, there was little difference, but the girl who now stood before the young man seemed like a completely different person. The Faux Vessel had disappeared, and in her place was the Supreme Throne, Hecate.

* * *

_**The Bearer of Treasures and the Priestess**_

* * *

"Konoe…san?" Yuji said as he was about to step forward.

Suddenly, the girl in front of him glared sharply, and took the initiative ahead of him. The Torch, caught off guard and startled, stumbled back and fell to the ground.

The Priestess stood in front of him. She was shorter than him, but right now, she was a towering, menacing presence. Without any thought or feeling, she stretched her hand out towards Yuji's chest…

Only to stop a few inches away from it.

"Konoe-san?" Yuji said, confused.

Hecate's eyes were wide, as if not comprehending why she would hesitate. She would not realize it at that moment, but something inside her was stopping her, a memory of this Torch who had made herself, or at least, a part of herself, feel something completely different.

Hecate shrugged it off, then attempted to reach into Yuji's chest again, but this time, she was stopped by a sharp pain from within, from a different source. She winced and pulled back, with eyes closed.

"I understand," she said, as if to herself. But Yuji could sense her reluctance. It seemed that not only one, but two things inside of her were stopping her from taking out whatever was inside of him.

As the Priestess backed away, Yuji stood up and studied her. In every physical way, she was still Konoe Fumina, yet she was completely different. This one did not even seem human, or even seem to have a heart of her own. He recalled Konoe's last words.

"Meet the real me."

So, this is the person that Konoe had come from. Yuji stepped forward again bravely, even when his eyes met the cold stare of the Supreme Throne. He gave his best effort to smile.

"Hey, are you feeling okay after all that?" he asked.

Hecate did not answer. She simply ignored him, turned around and flew straight up into the night sky. Yuji sighed and shook his head. It seemed like he had gone back below square one.

He knew that that would be the last he would see of her that day. Turning in the direction of his home, the Torch headed towards it with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

* * *

High above the city of Misaki, Hecate surveyed the area. Still wearing the dress her shadow had bought, she was like a single luminescent star in the dark night sky.

There was another Crimson Lord in the city, she sensed, and a very powerful one at that. However, he was nowhere near Hecate's level of power, and should not be too much of a threat. However, his Rinne did seem to have an interest in the Treasure that she was protecting, and when Rinne were interested in something, it usually means their master is after the same thing.

"If he touches it, I will destroy him," she said aloud, as if to someone unseen.

* * *

From a relatively safe distance, the pale man with blue hair observed the Supreme Throne.

"She's finally here," he said. In his arms, his dearest Marianne slept I comfort and security. "The Supreme Throne, Hecate, one of the most feared Crimson Lords of all time."

He took out an elegantly crafted revolver, then shrugged as he put it away. "As powerful as I am with the many Flame Hazes I've killed," he said, "this would be pointless against her. Thankfully, it doesn't seem like she has any reason to stop my plan, or she would have gone right at me at this moment. It appears that her only motive in this city is protecting that Treasure. I want it even more now, but I'm no fool, I would not stand a chance against that monster."

He sat down and began scheming. "A monster, huh?" he said with a smirk.

* * *

On his way home, passing the way he had gone yesterday, Yuji found a small, familiar bird on the ground. Its feathers were blue and yellow, and it was under a light, so it was not hard to notice. It was on its back, with a wing apparently broken, yet it was still alive. Yuji looked up to where he remembered a nest was supposed to be, and found none. His guess was that either the wind or another animal had knocked it off while the bird was resting. He looked down at the little bird again, barely clinging to life…

Just like he was. As he recalled that, he looked at his chest. He was going to burn out soon, unremembered.

"Looks like you and I are in the same boat, huh, little guy?" as gently as he could, he picked up the small animal in his hands.

As soon as he got home, he tended to the bird's injury, recalling some first aid he had learned before. As he treated the little creature as best as he could, making use of a popsicle stick for a splint, he thought about how fragile life was.

Like this bird, he was going to die soon. That thought kept haunting him over and over. What bothered him even more was that Konoe was gone now, replaced by a cold Priestess.

There was no need for a cage for the bird, it could not even leave the room. He made a small makeshift bed for it before going into his own. He did not sleep immediately, however, and just stared at the ceiling.

Even if Konoe was a fragment, he thought, he would always remember her. Even when he saw Hecate he could never forget the girl who once desired to truly live. She seemed so different now, but he believed that deep down, she was still the same. If he could, at the very least, revive a little bit of Konoe in Hecate, if he could bring even a little warmth to the lonely girl, then his existence would be worth something.

He had no idea how naïve he was at the time.

* * *

The next day, he went to school as he always did. There was no sign of Hecate anywhere nearby. On the way, he met up with Yukari, who had gone ahead of him by a few minutes.

"Good morning," she said. "You seem a bit down. Something happen?"

Yuji smiled at her a little, grateful for her concern. "Well, a friend of mine isn't exactly feeling like herself," he said. "But today, I want to do something so that she could feel more comfortable again."

He could never forget the two faces he had seen the night before, one full of sincerity and emotion, and another completely devoid of any expression. It may be selfish on his part, but he wanted her to be a little more like the girl he remembered.

Yukari gave him her most sparkling smile. "If it's you, I'm sure you could do it," she encouraged him.

"Thanks," Yuji replied.

* * *

When the two neighbors arrived at their school, they found Konoe Fumina waiting for them at the front gate. At least, she was waiting for just Yuji, and he alone knew that she was not exactly the same person she took the appearance of. Nevertheless, he greeted her as he always did.

"Good morning, Konoe-san," he said to her. Yukari did the same.

But Konoe, or rather, Hecate, just stared at them with eyes that could care less. Yukari whispered to Yuji.

"Was she always like this?" she asked him. "I remember her being quiet all the time, but she feels a little, how do I put this, hostile."

"You're just imagining things," Yuji told her. "She's Konoe, same as always."

He and Yukari entered the school, close behind the boy, Hecate followed. The boy had no idea how badly he was going to be proven wrong.

* * *

"Konoe-san, you don't mind if I borrow your notes again, do you?"

It was a few minutes before homeroom, and no sooner had the trio entered the classroom did a female classmate with long brown hair come up to Hecate. As Yukari went over to where Kazumi was, Yuji watched Hecate, studying how she would react.

Konoe was silent, he remembered, but she was also good in classes, and normally got grades on par with Ike. She also did not seem like the type to complain or refuse a person, so it was no surprise that someone would ask for her notes.

Betraying Yuji's expectations, Hecate did not even acknowledge her classmate, and simply stared in her general direction.

"Konoe-san?" the classmate said again, and was about to tap her shoulder when the Supreme Throne suddenly gave her a sharp glare. The classmate felt her heart get stabbed right through and freeze up. She withdrew a little.

"Um, s-sorry, did I offend you somehow?" she said.

After a moment of silence, with no lack of chilling staring, Hecate spoke in monotone.

"Do not touch me."

"O-okay," the classmate said. But she was not about to give up, she seemed like the kind of fickle idiot to try and get what she wanted it seemed. "Anyway, could I please borrow your notes?"

More silence, and more staring, the classmate repeated her request.

"Annoying," Hecate muttered in a low tone, but Yuji heard it. He watched as her index finger began to rise toward the classmate. He felt a familiar energy coming from her, and recalled the power that Konoe Fumina had used to save him not too long ago. She was seriously going to blast the girl standing in front of her!

"Nakamura-san, you okay over there?" a bespectacled girl to one side of the classroom asked her.

"Yeah, we're alright here Harumi-chan," Kimiko Nakamura replied as she turned in her direction. In that exact same moment, Yuji grabbed Hecate's hand before she could aim it, and, in a panic, pushed her to the ground, with himself on top of her.

It only took that one instant for them to be the center of attention in the room. Close by, Yuji heard Nakamura giggle.

"Oh my, how bold of you all of a sudden Sakai," she said.

The boy, confused, glanced at her then at Hecate. Finally realizing what she meant, Yuji blushed a deep red. A second later, with horrible timing, their homeroom teacher, Omine, came in behind them.

"…What are you two doing?" he said with a half-lazy, half-confused tone.

Before Yuji could think of any sort of response, Hecate pushed him off herself with such force that he fell over on his own back. The girl stood up and went to her desk without so much as a howdy-do, as if none of what happened mattered. Yuji sat up and sighed.

This wasn't going to be the end of it either.

* * *

"Konoe-san, have lunch with us today!" a trio of curious, gossiping classmates called to her during lunch. At first, Hecate ignored her, but they continued to call to her.

"Annoying," Hecate muttered. Yuji did not miss that word this time either, and, just as she raised her finger, he grabbed her by both her hands and pinned her against the wall. As before, everyone around them stared, causing Yuji to blush. A moment later, he would be shoved off.

As lunch ended, while Yuji and Hecate were on the way back to the classroom from the roof, where Yuji had taken her since the two embarrassing events in the classroom, a teacher approached them.

"Konoe Fumina-san, you did not pass your homework earlier," he said. "If you have it with you, give it to me now."

Konoe ignored his insignificant existence.

"Konoe Fumina-san," the teacher repeated. "If you don't give it to me by the end of lunch in five minutes, I will give you a failing mark." Then he turned around.

As before, Hecate raised her finger. Yuji hastily wrapped his arms around her to keep her arms down. Students passing by watched the two, believing they were embracing; even the teacher whose life had just been unknowingly saved turned around with a look of exasperation. Yuji did not even have time to feel embarrassed this time, as Hecate broke free of his hold and threw him over her shoulder.

Finally, as class ended, a young male student with wild hair passed by Konoe, sitting idly in her desk. Beside her stood Yuji.

"You better stop showing off, it's a real pain in the ass," he told them, standing in front of Hecate. He received the cold glare of girl, who by this point, had had enough bothers for one day.

Unlike those before, however, the young man did not yield, and on top of that _he glared back_.

"H-hey, Keisaku," said his friend, who stood a safe two feet away, "she got your point already." It was another male student, taller than his friend and normally had his eyes squinted.

"I'm not going to back down so easily Eita," Keisaku responded, not looking away from Hecate. The sharpness of their gazes clashed, and the air around them grew heavy. To everyone around them, it felt as if there was going to be an explosion.

And there certainly was about to be one, a literal one. Yuji responded as soon as he could, and pulled her hand down. Then, to quickly resolve the tension, he held Hecate's head by her cheeks and forced her to look at his face. They were remarkably soft and smooth, and she had a pretty face, he realized, then blushed as he also realized that his move was another one easily misunderstood. And as expected, Hecate smacked him right in the face with the palm of her hand.

By the end of the day, Yuji was exhausted. It was difficult making sure Hecate would not try to kill anyone who pestered her, but he could finally relax now that it was more or less over.

The two left the school and walked home together in silence. Some distance behind them, Yukari traveled the same way, observing them discreetly. After a while, Yuji spoke up."

"Hey Konoe-san," he said, "I hope you still have that dress, it really suits you."

Silence was his response.

"How about we go to see the animals again sometime?"

Again, silence.

"I'd really love to hear you play the flute again."

This time, he received a reply.

"You are annoying," Hecate said to him, without even looking at him. Her voice was still monotonous, but now it carried a hint of impatience.

Suddenly, the sky was veiled in red, and the people around them stopped moving, including the girl following behind. Hecate instantly reacted, and in a flash of clear aqua blue flame, she transformed into the Priestess from the night before. She reached out into empty space, and a staff, the same as what Konoe had used, appeared in its grasp.

"What's going on?" Yuji said aloud, startled. "Another attack?"

"Don't you worry," said a voice as a pale white flame appeared and materialized into a pale man with blue hair and eyes. "I am not here to fight. Even I must admit that I fear the Supreme Throne."

"What have you come for, Friagne the Hunter?" Hecate asked as she raised her staff at him. The man raised both hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Why, I came to apologize," he said, then bowed as a gentleman would. His voice was gentle, yet at the same time, sinister. "And to pay my respects to the Supreme Throne, Hecate. You won't have to worry about me from now on, I don't intend to fight you, or touch that Mystes. I am no threat to you."

He turned to the boy accompanying the Priestess. "It is a wonder you have survived being with her this long, little Torch," he told him.

"What do you mean?" Yuji responded.

"Oh, you don't understand yet, or you probably haven't been told everything," Friagne said. "The person right beside you is a Crimson Lord, the same as I am. Crimson Denizens, you see, feed on the existences of people to live, you should at least know that much, while Crimson Lords feed in even greater quantities. We also use Rinne to gather Power of Existence for us, like my darling Marianne whom you've hurt the other day, but since she's recovering well at home, and considering the presence of the Supreme Throne here, I will let it slide."

"A Crimson Lord," Yuji repeated. "Both of you?"

Friagne nodded. "And like me, she can and will feed on the existence of numerous others to live," he said. "I'm quite surprised that she did not kill anyone here today."

Hecate threatened him with her staff. "You were spying on us?" she said.

Friagne shook his head and gave her his most innocent face. "My dearest apologies, but I was merely waiting to meet you out here," he said. "And considering your reputation, I had expected the whole school to go up in flames."

Yuji's eyes widened. "What?"

Friagne smirked. "She is known to be not only one of the most powerful of Crimson Lords, but also the most merciless," he said. "There are those who say that she has a deep, abysmal void in place of a heart."

"Konoe-san, is what he's telling us true?" Yuji said, turning to the girl. However, she did not say anything otherwise.

"Rest assured, it is the truth. Since you've been drawn into this world now, it's only right that you know," Friagne said. "Well now, I must be going. I have things to attend to. And I certainly hope we won't meet again in the near future."

Lifting the seal on time as he vanished, Friagne left them. As if nothing had happened, Hecate, who had resumed the guise of Konoe Fumina, continued forward. Meanwhile, Yuji stood in place as he took in what he had just been told. When he realized that Hecate was already some distance away, he quickly caught up with her.

* * *

It was night by the time he had reached his home. Finally noticing Yukari pass by on the way to her own home, he waved at her. She responded in kind. Yuji turned to Hecate, still unsure of what to say to her.

"Come to think of it, where do you live Konoe-san?" he asked her.

Hecate did not reply, and simply stood in front of his house. Too tired to think of any way to get her to talk, he stepped toward his house.

Just before the front door, he noticed that Hecate was right behind him, about to follow him in. He turned to face her.

"Konoe-san, I know you're supposed to protect something inside of me," he said, remembering what Konoe had so vaguely told him before. "And I really appreciate it, but you really shouldn't come in with me. I'm sure if you stayed within the area, you could do just as well. I wouldn't want my mom to misunderstand." Or get blasted, he thought.

Hecate just stared at him.

"So please don't follow me in," he pleaded. "I don't want to have to keep watching that you don't hurt someone."

Hecate continued to stare at his face, then floated upwards. Yuji sighed with relief. He had no idea why she listened to him that time, but she did. He tiredly entered his home.

* * *

In the chamber full of Treasures, Friagne patted the head of the resting doll Rinne, Marianne.

"How did it go, master?" she asked him.

"Oh, it went quite perfectly, my dear Marianne. The seeds of doubt have been planted," he told her as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "And they do not suspect anything."

He turned to a half-finished puppet he had been crafting very recently. It was the first time he had made a male doll, but it was necessary for what he had in mind, and he was confident in his own skill that it would turn out perfectly.

* * *

The Priestess Hecate, still in the guise of Konoe Fumina, knelt on the roof of the Sakai home, gazing up at the sky. She did not like the city, or its people, but she loved the touch of the night wind, and the dark clouds sweeping past in the deep dark sky.

She heard a ladder rattle close by, and watched as Yuji emerged from the edge of the roof.

"So you did stay close anyway," he said to her. She continued to stare at him silently, but it was still better than being completely ignored like an insect.

Sitting beside her, Yuji produced a thermos and poured Hecate a cup of hot water, then steeped a tea bag in it. "I figured you wouldn't be the type to appreciate coffee," he told her, "but I think you'd like this. It's a cold night too."

He handed her the cup. At first, he was expecting her to not even acknowledge it, but to his delight, she took it in her hands.

"Why did you come to me?" she asked him. As before, she betrayed no expression, but Yuji could tell, as clear as day, that she was confused.

"I came to apologize, for having to pin you down all those times and embarrass you," he told her. "Also, I realized that accusing you of being someone who always attacked people was wrong, so I'm sorry for that too."

For a very brief moment, Hecate's mouth opened slightly. Within herself, she was surprised. Was that what had bothered her enough to give the Mystes some distance, that he had accused her of something? She certainly would not have done so for anyone else who had pleaded or begged her, and kill whoever was in her way, but this was the one time that was different. Why did she respect his request, _how_ did she come to let it even bother her enough to that point? How did she even feel bothered?

She continued to look at the boy. He was smiling, looking up at the same clouds she was gazing at, without a care in the world, even when there was so much that should be tormenting his heart, mind and soul. It was one thing to be a Torch who believed he would die out soon, but add to that the fact that he was right beside one who could devour as much Power of Existence as she pleased.

"You already know who I am," she said to him. "You should fear me, and yet, you don't. Why?"

"Yeah, but even then, if you wanted to do as he said, and burn the whole school to the ground, I have no doubt that you would have done it anyway if you wanted, even if I tried to stop you. Yet, you didn't do that," Yuji told her as he looked into her eyes. They seemed a lot less cold now, and they looked back at him intently, even if her expression had not changed. "You're not the person he told me about, at least, not today.

Hecate stared at the cup of tea in her hand. After another while of silence, she spoke again.

"You're strange."

Yuji chuckled a little at that, and Hecate looked back at him with the same face she always made, but to Yuji, it seemed like she was blatantly raising an eyebrow. He chuckled a little louder at the thought.

Hecate blinked, then stared forward again. "Strange indeed," she said.

A drop of water fell from the sky into her cup. They both looked up at the sky. It started raining.

"Let's go inside Konoe-san," Yuji told her. "You'll be drenched."

Hecate did not seem to let it affect her, however, and simply answered. "I am immortal."

Yuji was already on his way down the ladder. So, it seemed that it didn't really bother her, and it would be impossible for her to be sick. "Either way, it's going to be uncomfortable for you if you don't get in some shelter," he said, then added. "Besides, there's a little bird in my room you might like to meet."

Hecate opened her mouth, about to tell him that she did not care about such insignificant creatures. Yet, she didn't say it, and just stared at him.

"Well, I'll at least get you an umbrella," Yuji told her before descending.

The Priestess, more troubled than she had ever been in her thousands of years of life, stared at her tea again. It was starting to overflow, yet she still sipped it.

"…Bitter."

She glanced back to where the Mystes had gone down.


	4. The Troubled Lord of the Crimson Realm

_I knew that one day I would vanish, but even then, I knew that I am Yuji Sakai, no less. But before I can leave this world, I would like to at least do one good thing with my existence._

As the ice cold rain poured over Misaki City, an old man wearing a coat and hat took shelter beneath an awning. Propped on a wall was his wooden cane. Another man, uncaring about the rain, walked past him with his head down, dead to the world. A moment later, he vanished, and a small flame appeared in the old man's hands before he clasped them together.

_If even to help that girl smile again, as the one she called a shadow once did, I would be satisfied. It did not matter if she was a Crimson Lord, her past did not matter either._

Meanwhile, drinking a glass of beer at a local bar was a bespectacled, yet beautiful and well-endowed woman in a violet business suit. Her blonde hair was tied in a pony tail, and her lips were red as blood. Slung under her arm was a thick tome like a magic book. Sipping her beverage, she looked out the window and narrowed her eyes.

_At the time, I thought I had finally understood her, even by a little, but the truth was that I was not even beginning to know her. I still didn't know anything, and little did I realize that everything had just barely begun._

* * *

_**The Troubled Lord of the Crimson Realm**_

* * *

Yuji rummaged through his belongings in his closet, searching for his umbrella. As silent as the wind, Hecate descended into his room, hovering in the air. Water dripped from her hair and uniform and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Hmm, maybe I put it somewhere else around here," Yuji told himself. As he turned around, he found himself looking at Hecate's face, up close, a mere four inches away. The Torch jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, K-Konoe-san, so you did decide to come in here," he said to her, a hand on his chest. The girl did not reply, and merely blinked. Her attention strayed to something else in the room.

A little bird, with its wing broken, but in a makeshift splint out of a popsicle stick, stood on Yuji's desk. The little animal, in all its innocence, looked at the Supreme Throne and gave her a single chirp in greeting. The girl approached it, studying it, even if she did not understand why she would.

Yuji smiled. "Look familiar?" he said, walking over to his window to close it. "It's the same bird we saw on our way home the other day, a little after you saved me from those Rinne."

Hecate turned and stared in his direction. "That was not me," she told him.

Yuji scratched the back of his head, feeling a little dejected as he remembered that even though the girl looked like Konoe, she was not completely her. "Right, I forgot," he said.

"Anyway, my mom's sleeping downstairs, but we won't get in any trouble if we're quiet," he said, then added a little jokingly, "which won't really be too hard for you, Konoe-san."

Hecate just blinked. Yuji mentally brought a palm to his face for telling such a lame joke.

"You can sleep here tonight," Yuji said, patting his bed, "in the meantime, I'll sleep in my dad's study."

He began to move toward the door when he felt a light tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Hecate still holding onto it. It felt a little familiar to when Konoe did it, although the expression on the girl's was as lacking as always.

"Stay," she told him, then pointed to his chest.

It seemed that she wanted to keep him, and whatever was inside of him, at arm's reach. Even so…

"But, uhm, you are still a girl," he told her, scratching his cheek with his finger.

Hecate replied by staring silently into his eyes. Her unyielding gaze was more forceful than any loud yelling at his face. After a while, Yuji gave up with a sigh; nothing he could say would convince her, he was sure.

"Fine, but we should at least dry you up," he said. "You're soaked. I'll be right back."

The boy went out the door, creeping through the corridor as silently as possible. Hecate watched as the door closed behind him, then faced the little bird, now perched on a chair's backrest. It was a tiny creature that was now barely a shell of its old self, with that broken wing, and yet it seemed as lively as it was from her memories from Konoe Fumina.

"…Et tu?" she said softly.

A drop of water fell from her bangs before her eyes, and her gaze followed it to the small puddle on the floor beneath her. Despite her lack of action earlier, she understood the importance of drying herself.

Closing her eyes peacefully, she undressed, tossing her uniform and underclothes onto Yuji's bed. Drawing upon energy from her own body, she bathed herself in clear water blue flames. The flames of purification cleansed her body of whatever little dirt that came in contact with her and dried her hair and soft skin. Afterwards, she summoned a new set of underclothes in a flash of blue flame in her hands.

It was the moment when she had just begun dressing that Yuji returned. "Here Konoe-san," he said as he cheerfully came in with a dry towel in his hand, closing the door behind him as he entered. Then he noticed the girl in front of him.

Her skin was smooth, unblemished and white as milk. She was in her panties only, and had just begun putting on a new undershirt. Apparently, she was only barely flat-chested, and her legs were lean and shapely. Even though she wasn't human, she looked just like any pretty girl did, complete with a cute navel. She stared back at him, still just halfway through putting her undershirt on, as the boy gaped in astonishment.

Yuji was the first to stir. He spun around as he apologized hastily, his face beet red. "S-sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" he said, just before slamming his face on the door he had just gone through. The doorknob also stabbed hard into his stomach. His self-infliction from his failed escape was forceful enough to make him stumble on his back. When he recovered, he realized that he now witnessed the same spectacle from an even better angle.

He sat up, reacting a little calmer this time, with his back against Hecate. He had no idea how she had dried herself, but that was pushed to the back of his mind. Behind him, Hecate continued to stand still, her cheeks slightly pink, although she was not aware of it.

"Uhm, why didn't you lock the door?" Yuji asked her, his face still red and his heart still beating rapidly.

Silence from the girl. He was not able to see if her expression had changed from the usual, and he wondered if she was even the least bit embarrassed. He pointed toward his closet. "There's a jersey in there that you could use if you don't have any pajamas."

Hecate blinked, not understanding the concept of night clothing, but still nodded, even though he could not see her response. She walked over to his closet and picked out the first thing she saw, a white T-shirt too large for herself. Nonetheless, she put it on.

Yuji heard the rustle of cloth. "You done changing?" he asked. Hecate nodded again.

After a while of silence, Yuji spoke again. "Konoe-san… I can't really tell if you're nodding when I can't see you like this," he told her.

"Yes," she answered him.

The boy turned around. He smiled and stifled a chuckle as he saw the shirt hanging from one of the girl's shoulders, while the other side drooped lower. Meanwhile, the bottom end of the shirt covered her panties as good as any skirt would. In a way, it was very cute. Even cuter was when Hecate tilted her head very slightly at his reaction.

"I guess it's as good as any," Yuji said, a little embarrassed to look at her directly for too long. He gestured towards his bed.

"Like I said, you can use my bed," he told her. "Since you insisted, I'll stay here and sleep on the floor."

Hecate nodded and knelt down in the middle of Yuji's bed. Meanwhile, the boy stood up, switched off the lights, and lay on his back on the floor beside his bed. He was too tired to place anything between himself and the hard wood.

Having trouble falling asleep, staring straight up at the ceiling, he threw a question at Hecate. "So, Konoe-san, you and that Friagne are both Crimson Lords," he said. "Where did you two come from?"

After a brief moment of contemplative silence, Hecate answered.

"The Crimson Realm," she said.

"Is it anywhere here on Earth?"

"No."

"Another world like Earth, or a different dimension entirely?"

"The latter is closer."

"How much of you are there?"

"Many Crimson Lords, and even more Crimson Denizens."

"So there's stronger and weaker ones, huh? And you and Friagne are two of the more powerful ones?"

"Yes."

From experience, Yuji knew that such a fragmented and roundabout method was the only way to get any sort of explanation from Hecate, even if it was a little vague. It was still better than nothing.

"So, why did you, the Crimson Lords and Crimson Denizens come to this world?"

Hecate was silent.

"Konoe-san?" Yuji said as he sat up, Hecate was still kneeling on his bed.

"Power of Existence," Hecate told him.

Yuji put a hand on his chest. "I see," he said. "Why do they need it?"

"To live," Hecate answered him. "And to fulfill desires."

"Isn't there anything like it in the Crimson Realm?" Yuji asked as he lay down again.

"No," Hecate replied.

"I see."

Yuji nodded a little with his eyes closed, satisfied with what he had learned so far from her. His fatigue from the day finally getting to him, he soon fell asleep.

On the other hand, Hecate did not lie down to rest. Still kneeling, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. At the same time, her hair turned from its dark greenish color to teal. With her eyes closed, she conveyed her thoughts and feelings towards the deity she was the most devout follower of.

"_The Reiji Maigo is safe, and preparations are on their way, Master,"_ she voiced from her soul. _"Am I to extract it soon, in accordance to your divine will?"_

Then a thought came to her out of nowhere. If she were to remove the Treasure, he would die not too long after. Suddenly, she felt a reluctance to continue with the plan.

"_Why?"_ she spoke her will. _"Why do I feel so troubled for him to leave my sight? He is but a Torch, only a bearer for your key instrument. Even if he were to die, it would make no difference when we can find the next container. Yet why do I feel this reluctance? Why is it that I do not want him to disappear?"_

There was no answer from the one she prayed to.

"_Why is it that I cannot hear your voice?"_ Hecate continued. _"Why are you silent to me? Have I become too distracted by unimportant things? Why can I not hear you answer? I cannot understand anything. I cannot hear you. I need to hear you."_

She opened her eyes and sighed. She bowed her head, and her usual composure was gone, replaced by a feeling of fear. Why was all of this happening now, when it had never happened in the thousands of years she had lived both in this world and in the Crimson Realm she had spoken of.

She rested a hand on her chest. She did not mind it before, but now she felt it. Since she had displaced herself into the city, so far away from home, so abruptly, she needed some energy to stabilize her existence. It has also been a while since she had last consumed anything, she realized.

The girl leaned over the side of the bed, looking over Yuji, sleeping like a log with his face up. He was shivering, however. Was the night really that cold? Or could it be that it was because he didn't have a blanket or a jacket on? As her eyes began to shut, longing for some rest, they strayed to his chest, where the precious Treasure resided.

The boy's flame was still very bright, a light shining in the darkness.

* * *

A buxom blonde woman in a violet business suit looked out of the window of her hotel room, drinking alcohol from a tiny bottle that was just one among a few others stocked in her cabinet.

"Geez, there's not enough booze in here, the cheapskates," she said.

"Good for me then! No more smelly breath and loud snoring tonight, eh, my glutton for wine, Margery Daw!" the magic tome, rested on her bed, guffawed as it shook in its bindings. Margery threw the empty bottle at it.

"Shut up, stupid Marco!" she yelled. Turning back to the window, she spoke again, more calmly this time. "Besides our target, it seems there are two other Crimson Lords in this city. It's going to make tracking that bastard a lot harder."

"Then we'll just have to kill those two Crimson Lords first!" replied the voice from the tome, whose full name was Marcosias. "We won't be finding ourselves in any lack of prey, my unrelenting huntress, Margery Daw!"

Margery grinned. "We can't leave this city without killing them all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Friagne was nearly done sewing the hair on his latest creation. It was a meticulous procedure, but it would soon be worth the effort. He finally sensed the two new presences in the city.

"Another Denizen," he said. "It's starting to get quite crowded. And there's a Flame Haze too."

"As if that Priestess wasn't enough trouble!" Marianne said. Friagne picked her up and embraced her.

"Calm yourself Marianne," he said. "If we panic, it could all end in disaster. We can't afford for the plan to go to waste. When we are through, you will become a real existence, and not just a Rinne, and then you can live forever by my side."

"I would love that master, I would love to share our love for all time," Marianne said to him sweetly.

Friagne rubbed her cheek against his. "Ah Marianne, there is no better one for me than you," he said to her.

"But what do we do about the visitors?" Marianne asked him.

"We'd best leave them be and lay low until the preparations are complete," Friagne calmly explained. "Besides, that Flame Haze would likely fight the Supreme Throne first, and one of our problems could solve another problem for us."

"Master…"

Out of the corner of his eye, on the large holographic projection of the city in the center of the room, he noticed something was off. Looking at it more closely, he watched as one of the candle-like flames among thousands of others flickered out. A moment later, another followed and vanished.

"It seems that someone else is tampering with the Torches we've strategically placed."

"Could it be the Supreme Throne? Or that Flame Haze?" Marianne asked.

"No, this isn't either of their doing," Friagne replied. "Neither of them would have any idea, and in the case of the Supreme Throne, even if she did, she would have no reason to do such a thing." He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The light of morning spilled through the window, veiled by the curtains. As Yuji roused, he felt a little different from when he usually woke up, and it wasn't just because he was sleeping on the floor.

"What's this weight on top of me?" he mumbled. "It's warm, smells nice too."

Blindly and groggily, he groped with his hands, and felt the soft touch of skin.

Huh?

Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a head of teal hair. Not too long after he had awoken, the head stirred, and the face of Hecate looked into his eyes with a slightly sleepy expression.

Yuji blinked, and then his eyes snapped open. "K-Konoe-san!" he said, wiggling a little in an effort to move in his surprise. The girl on top of him shook along with him, but did not fall off. His face reddened deeply as he realized that her full weight was straddled on top of him.

Hecate studied Yuji's face, confused as to why he was reacting this way. She looked down at his chest, and then realized that for some reason, she was on top of him. She abruptly stood up, stepped off the boy, straightened her shirt, and faced away, a little pink in the face.

Yuji sat up, his back stiff, his body shaking and his heart pounding. As he got up to his feet, he found his whole body aching everywhere. He nearly stumbled onto the floor again, but caught himself on his bed. What a way to start the day.

As he slowly flexed his body, he glanced at Hecate. She was still facing away from him. "So, Konoe-san, what exactly were you doing," he said, blushing a little again, "sleeping on top of me?"

Hecate didn't answer, although after a while, he heard a faint mumble from her lips.

"It was close to him, and it was warm," he thought he heard.

"I see," the boy said, his body finally no longer stiff. He headed out of the room. "I'll go wash up, you go ahead and get dressed."

Hecate nodded in response.

Yuji stopped on the way out and turned back. "Oh, and, you might want to turn your hair back to how it was earlier," he said, and then continued out.

She held one of her bangs before her eyes. As she remembered, her hair had become teal when she entered her state of being a Priestess. It was the true color of her hair, a reflection of herself even.

Is there anything wrong with my hair? she thought. Then another thought came to her: why would she even feel offended by that? How did she even have and understand the feeling of being offended?

After all is said –and not said – and done, in the end she was still a girl deep within.

Her attention redirected itself to something else, as she stood waiting, once more she felt a familiar need within herself. She would need to absorb an existence soon.

* * *

It was a school day, just like the day before, but it went by much smoother. Unlike yesterday, Hecate did not even bother to raise her hand, not even when she was being pestered by classmates who wanted to know more about her relationship with Yuji. Rather, she completely shut herself out from the people around her.

It was an improvement, at least, Yuji thought. True to his word, he did not keep watch on the Crimson Lord every waking second, and by noon, he was convinced that the she intended to keep the trust he placed in her.

Gym class outside on the field was not so bad either, although he could still feel Hecate's occasional stare as she sat on the bleachers, while he and other boys played some dodgeball with each other.

When the class ended, the students returned the equipment to the shed at the side of the track. Kazumi Yoshida was one of the last to return a volleyball she, Yukari, Nakamura and the tomboyish Matake Ogata had played with. The other three were already on the way back inside, but she did not really need any help for such a simple task.

As the girl searched in semi-darkness for the large basket where other volleyballs were kept, she heard a couple of faint male voices from the open door of the shed. A brief moment later, as she found the basket she was looking for, she heard a couple of balls bounce inside and the door shut.

As she heard that terrible sound, she spun around and raced to the closed door.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone out there? I'm still in here!" she yelled while banging on it, but no one came.

The two boys who had so lazily tossed in their equipment did not come back, they were probably too indulged in their own conversation. As she recalled, most of the students had already been on the other side of the track on their way inside the school building. No one would be back for a long time, until one of the clubs would need something from the shed. But what if there were no clubs going out on the field that day?

Fear gripped Kazumi's heart, and she sat down on the floor. Was she going to be trapped here the whole day? She would go hungry, and her parents would worry. She didn't have a cell phone with her to contact anyone. Also, it was dark, very dark.

She glanced around. There were no windows, and the only light and smallest comfort was a line of dimming sunlight through the narrow crack under the locked door. But even that would be gone by the time the sun went down.

She was alone, all alone. Trapped in a room without light, and flooded with darkness.

"What do I do?" she said to herself as she began to weep in fright.

* * *

During a class lecture, Yuji was listening half-heartedly, bored by the redundant ranting of his educator. Hecate was staring off into space, he noticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something was off.

Kazumi was missing at her desk. He, like everyone else, knew she was anemic, but she seemed to be in perfect condition after gym class. He looked at Yukari, who noticed his movement. Discreetly, he glanced at Kazumi's empty desk to gesture a question for her whereabouts.

Yukari glanced at her desk in response, then shrugged and shook her head. Apparently, she did not know where her friend was either. Something was terribly wrong. If Kazumi had gone to the nurse or anywhere else, Yukari would have known one way or another.

Resolutely, Yuji stood up. "Sensei, may I please be excused, something urgent just came up," he said. "I think Yoshida-san's missing."

"Yoshida?" The teacher repeated, then noticed her lack of presence. "Very well, you may go look for her. But this better not be an attempt to escape classes."

"Thanks sensei," Yuji replied, then walked out the door in a brisk pace.

"Wait Sakai-kun, I'll search with you," Yukari said as she stood up.

"I'm coming too," Ike said as he followed them.

As the three hurried out to find their friend, Hecate wordlessly followed after Yuji.

The first place they searched was the last place they had seen the girl, the track where they had had their gym classes, but it was a wide open space, and she could have been anywhere within the area.

"We'll find her more easily if we split up," Yuji said.

Ike nodded. "Right," he pointed to one side of the field. "I'll search there, Hirai-san, you look over behind the building."

"Gotcha," Yukari said before running off.

"I'll search the side of the track opposite from you," Yuji told Ike. "And Konoe-san, how about you look over there?" he pointed towards another side of th track.

Even though he said that, however, Hecate continued to tail Yuji. The boy glanced back at her and continued to search. There was no point arguing with the silent girl.

Eventually, he came upon the shed. He noticed that the door had already been locked. It was as likely a place as any for a person to get lost in.

He knocked on the door. "Yoshida-san, are you in there?" he said.

He heard a weak, female voice come from within. "S-Sakai-kun? Is that you?"

"Yoshida-san!" Yuji exclaimed, relieved that they had found her. But there was another problem: the door was locked, and finding the key could take a while, even if Yukari and Ike came to help him. Kazumi would be frightened enough as it was, he knew, and as time went by, the experience could traumatize the gentle girl.

He turned to Hecate. Remembering how easily Konoe Fumina had smacked aside the Rinne larger than herself, he asked for her help.

"Konoe-san, could you please use your staff to break the lock?" he asked.

Hecate just looked at him, then the lock. Yuji spoke again.

"Please," he said. "I know you don't think much of her, but well…"

Then it hit him, she really didn't have a reason to help her, she had just followed Yuji to make sure he and whatever inside of him was safe. Recalling the way she acted towards people – or the lack of it - the past couple of days, he felt that she did not consider their existences as anything worth her attention. He sighed.

"Well, it's pretty dark in there," he said finally. "And she's all alone, and probably scared. I won't force you to help her, but I'd really appreciate it."

Hecate blinked, but did not respond immediately. Accepting that it may be her intention to remain apathetic, he was about to run off when Hecate took a step forward. In an instant, her staff appeared in her hands and, using the butt of the weapon, she smashed the lock of the door with ease. As quickly as it had been summoned, the staff disappeared.

Smiling at Hecate as his thanks, Yuji threw the shed's door open. As light poured into the dark shed behind him, he found Kazumi Yoshida sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at him with big round eyes.

"Sakai-kun," she said weakly. "Sakai-kun!" She got up and ran to him, finally relieved to be rescued from the dark prison. "Thank you" she said as she sobbed on his chest.

Yuji, perplexed at what to do next, could only pat her on the head gently. "It's good to see that you're alright," he told her.

Soon, Yukari and Ike joined them, and Kazumi ran into the other girl's arms. Meanwhile, Ike approached Yuji.

"Good job finding her Sakai," he told him.

Yuji smiled. "I'm just glad to see that she's okay," he said.

As Yuji, Kazumi and Yukari returned to the building, Hecate felt the need for energy nag at her again. She could not bear it for much longer. She needed to stabilize her own existence. The Mystes would be fine, she knew, as long as they were within the same area.

* * *

A single Torch out of several in an area melted away in fire, its Power of Existence being collected in a small glowing ball in the old man's hand.

The old man with a cane and a hat continued to carefully select his targets before discreetly absorbing what little energy remained in them. His actions could slow down the plans of a certain Crimson Lord in the city, he knew, but there were far too many Torches, and he was incapable of stopping the mastermind once and for all.

"The Flame Haze would not stand a chance against him either, no matter who they are," he believed. "If only that other Crimson Lord was willing to intervene, however, then perhaps the fate of this city can be changed."

* * *

Things were looking up, Yuji thought. To do something good, even as small as that made him feel alive, like he still had a purpose. Even if he disappeared, his actions were proof that he existed.

After the incident, he didn't find any visible sign of Hecate, although he could feel a similar sensation to the seal that stopped time, which he had experienced at least twice now. That probably meant she was somewhere close by.

The sky above was dyed an orange hue. On his way home, rounding a corner, Yuji witnessed something unbelievable, despite seeing something similar before.

No one besides the boy saw it happen, as everyone else's attentions were placed elsewhere. One by one, a small crowd of people dissolved into bluish flames which streamed into the mouth of one of those of the Crimson Realm, leaving behind the residue of their original selves, Torches. The boy's eyes followed the streaming trails of fire and saw who consumed them. Of all the people to consume a human, it was the girl in the guise of Konoe Fumina, Hecate.

He stood still, frozen in shock. But it was right there, it was happening, he could not deny that she was devouring the existence of people, to kill them and let them be forgotten. It wasn't too long until the girl took notice of him.

His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide, staring straight at her. They were the eyes of one in disbelief, the eyes of one who did not want to accept that he had seen such a hideous sight. His face was a mix of shock, anger and fear all at once, as if he did not know what to think of her at that moment.

Hecate cringed, shaken by another new feeling. Never before had she experienced such a feeling of fright and regret, for showing such an ugly side of herself. She continued to look upon his face, growing more and more afraid of him. Why she felt afraid she could not understand either, but she was, and she felt there was only one way out.

She fled. Floating off the ground, she took to the sky. She had no destination in mind, and all she thought about was to run away as far as possible from that face of his.

She remembered it. It haunted her. His look was accusing. His trust and faith in her, proven by his words the night before, had been so easily crushed and betrayed.

She continued to run, to fly and flee. But as no matter how far she was, she could still see his face.

Why? Why did he make her feel such a thing? How did he bring so many new feelings into her eternal life? Never before had she felt such sensations that confused her to no end. They troubled her, more so when these feelings clouded her from the one she used to always hear. And now, all those feelings, now that she thought about them, made her even more frightened of his expression even more.

As she continued to fly above the buildings, a ball of purple fire struck her from below, catching her at unawares. She suffered the impact in the leg, and flew out of control before crashing on a rooftop.

"Fuzetsu!" a voice before her said, and the sky was painted a deep crimson red. Hecate looked up and saw the one known as Margery Daw standing some distance away.

"Chanter of Elegies, and Claws and Fangs of Violation," Hecate said, speaking in cold monotone. The attack that had knocked her down had snapped her out of her panicked state, although the memory of Yuji's expression still haunted her.

"Oho! Looks like we've got quite the catch, eh, my sharpshooter of drunken fortune, Margery Daw!" said Marcosias.

Hecate got to her feet and changed her form into that of the Priestess in white, her hair turning teal once more. In the same instance, her staff appeared in her hands.

"The Supreme Throne herself, huh?" Margery said with a smirk. "What are you doing all the way out here, so far away from the Bal Masque?"

Hecate didn't answer. Her only response was to raise her staff towards the woman who had shot at her.

"Still not one for words I see," Margery said. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you anyway."

"Ha! That slimy shapeshifting bastard sure is going to be pissed," Marcosias said.

"All the better for us," Margery told him. "No matter what Denizen you are I'm going to kill you, along with the rest of your kind. I won't stop until you're all dead dead DEAD!"

That last word was as good as a signal. Hecate fired off several beams of energy at the Chanter of Elegies, who quickly opened her magic tome, hopped onto its covers, and flew straight up to avoid the barrage and its following blast against the floor. In midair, Margery seemed to transform into a large violet werewolf with massive claws. In reality, it was just a shell to protect her, but it was a vicious form nonetheless.

"Let's see you dance your way out of this!" she said, then began to recite.

"_Rain of fire,_

_Rain of pain,_

_Pouring long and hard_

_Upon the grassy pain!"_

The wolf opened its maw, and a spell circle appeared before it. From that circle, a rain of firebolts rained down on the Supreme Throne.

"Aster."

The Crimson Lord fired her own energy beams to intercept most of the firebolts. As each collided with one another, they exploded violently in the air. The sound of the clash was likened to thunder clapping repeatedly. For the bolts that Hecate had missed, the Priestess also flew up to avoid the attack.

As she took to the air, Margery suddenly barreled straight at her. Hecate raised her staff again, but was too slow to fire another barrage at her enemy. As the Chanter of Elegies closed in, Hecate was forced to use her staff to block a double-pawed slam instead.

The force of the blow was great, very great. It was as strong as another Crimson Lord she knew, who possessed the strength of dragons. The Chanter of Elegies held onto the staff with one claw, trying to pry it out of her foe's hands, while at the same time, pummeling against it with the other in an attempt to rattle the Supreme Throne and break past her guard.

Even as Hecate resisted her efforts with a two handed-block of her staff, she recalled Yuji's face, that face of accusation. Why did it still trouble her? Feeding on the existence of humans was natural for a Crimson Lord that had come to this world, just as fighting the Flame Haze was natural. This fight right now was according to the natural order.

Yet why? Why was it so heavy on her heart? Why couldn't she forget his face even in the heat of battle?

No longer able to resist the constant heavy beating against her defense, Hecate flinched. Having successfully battered her foe, Margery Daw let go of the staff with her other paw and swiped at the Priestess, sending her spinning through the air and crashing onto another rooftop.

Using her staff to support herself, Hecate got to her feet. No sooner than she did, Margery came down and smashed at her. The Priestess just barely managed to get out of the way in time, and fired another salvo of energy beams a her energy.

Margery jumped back off the edge of the rooftop, landing on another just a little distance across. As Hecate took a stance and raised her staff against her foe, the Chanter of Elegies opened her maw wide and let out a loud and fierce growl at the Crimson Lord.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Credit to the scenario of Yuji witnessing Hecate's ugly side goes to CapoExecutor. Thanks for helping to add a lot more depth to the whole first arc. And thanks to Markal for helping me figure out the Kazumi "flag". It was still a bitch and a half to think up something decent to replace the track incident from canon though.

I'd just like to say I enjoyed using expressions more than dialogue, unlike any of my other series which are more oriented to the latter. If there's one thing I learned while doing my best to write Hecate's character development from the ground up, it's that expressions and subtle actions can speak louder than words.


	5. Closer Understanding

Explosions clustered the rooftops under the deep crimson sky. Beams of clear blue energy and balls of purple fire rained across the air, often colliding into each other and exploding forcefully on contact. As the Supreme Throne Hecate and the Chanter of Elegies Margery Daw exchanged fire, they hopped and hovered from rooftop to rooftop.

At one point, Margery increased her speed, and blurred as she strafed the platforms they fought on. After rounding a round corner, it seemed that she was forced to land on the side of the building. Despite such a forceful landing, it was not even enough to crack the cement surface. Hecate took it as a sign that her foe was cornered, and did not hesitate to fire again.

"Aster."

Beams of energy tore through the building and completely demolished it and everything within. But there was no sign of the Chanter of Elegies.

"Right here!" Marcosias yelled suddenly from behind her. Hecate spun around, eyes wide in surprise.

"_Little sunflower in the dale,_

_Little sunflower in the wind,_

_Raining little yellow petals_

_On the sweetest flower bed!"_

As Margery recited her piece of poetry, the maw of her large purple werewolf shell opened wide. A spell circle of eldritch runes lined it, and smaller similar circles appeared over her claws. And as she finished, she unleashed a storm of blazing purple missiles at the Priestess.

The missiles arced and spread out in different directions, only to curve back towards their target. Hecate quickly fired another barrage of energy to intercept the attack, but was only able to take out the bulk of it. As she fired off her energy beams, she strafed in the air, narrowly avoiding the missiles.

The missiles she had just evaded soon turned back, however, but now they were all bunched together again and headed at her from one direction. The Priestess raised her staff and unloaded her Power of Existence to intercept. The resulting cluster of explosions was huge, creating a large cloud of blazing fire in midair.

As the Priestess had spent so much time avoiding the attack, however, Margery had taken the opportunity to close in on her. She emerged from the cloud of fire and swiped at her foe with a massive claw. Wincing in pain from the blow, Hecate spun through the air and crashed once more onto a rooftop. While she struggled to regain her bearings, Margery descended after her, casting a spell on the way.

"_Dance, dance, dance my pretty,_

_Prance till you drop!"_

The form of the giant purple wolf multiplied in midair, and the collection of beasts surrounded the Priestess in a ring of their own bodies as they hit the floor.

"_Ring around the rosy—"_

Panicking as the congregation of beasts began to open their mouths, Hecate, although staggering a little, raised her staff straight up.

"Aster."

The energy erupted in one stream before branching out to rain on the multiple forms of the Chanter of Elegies. All at once, every single target was hit, ripped to pieces by multiple beams of energy. The resulting multitude of explosions from the attack battered heavily against the structure, and it too began to collapse.

Hecate hovered in the air once more as the building fell apart. She had successfully struck down the threat, but she still felt the presence of the Chanter of Elegies.

"Too naïve!" Margery yelled as she suddenly came out of the collapsing building. Before Hecate could react and block with her staff, Margery slipped through her defense and struck her with a powerful backhanded smash. The Priestess was sent flying through the air before crashing flat into the side of another structure. Then her body went limp and fell towards earth. Her eyes shut themselves from the pain that racked her body.

"She seems unfocused, it's unlike her," Marcosias noted. "With all her experience, she should be better than this."

Margery nodded. "I really was hoping this was going to be more of a challenge," Margery said with a serious tone, as if she was gravely disappointed in her opponent. "But we're never going to have another chance like this. Let's end it right now."

"You got it, my merciless bloodhound, Margery Daw," Marcosias replied in a similar tone, which was unlike him.

Still in the form of a beast, the Chanter of Elegies closed in on her descending, injured enemy.

It was getting dark, very dark. The Priestess, the Supreme Throne, Hecate, was now losing consciousness. Her whole body was in pain, both inside and out. She would hit the ground soon, but to her, it was a slow drop, as if time itself was standing still. It was getting dark, very, very dark.

She would never see her Master again, not for a long time, not while he was also trapped in the void. His plans would not come to light without her. The wishes of her kind would never come true. And the deep emptiness within her would never be filled. Until now that emptiness was something she had grown to accept, and yet, she felt it more strongly than ever.

Was it the Mystes? Even now, she could still see his face; that face full of fear, anger, and sadness. Once again, she felt that pang of regret, a pain greater than all the damage inflicted on her during the battle. Then she realized that she would never see him again. She did not want to die yet, not with things left like that. As empty as her life had been until now, there she could not die yet. She did not want it to end yet. Not yet. She was frightened.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the Chanter of Elegies approach like a great menacing beast ready to ravage her until she was no more.

"Stay away… Stay away! STAY AWAY!" the Priestess screamed. It was a shrill, loud scream, and it strained her throat, but she still screamed. Her outburst caught the Chanter of Elegies by surprise, and she stopped in her tracks.

"She's getting desperate! Get out of her range!" Marcosias hastily warned his partner, but it was too late.

Hecate raised her staff at the Chanter of Elegies, even as she continued to fall. Pouring all her fear and pain into her staff, she unleashed a storm of energy beams greater than any of those before now. The number of beams could not even be counted, and they all streamed from one direction towards the Chanter of Elegies like a massive wave.

"_Titans of the moon,_

_Gods of earth,_

_Bind the sky!"_

Just as the wave of energy beams came upon Margery, she barely completed her spell. Barriers upon barriers layered themselves before her. Yet even with such a defense, the sheer raw energy beat against each shield, quickly shattering them. It wasn't too long until all of the barriers were spent, and the Chanter of Elegies braced herself as she received the remainder of the attack. But that was not all she did; even as her large wolf form wasted away, she began to weave another spell in retaliation.

"_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

_The wheel stops spinning,_

_Tick Tock, Tick Tack!_

_DROP!"_

A heavy stream of purple fire, so thick it may have been a column, was unleashed from Margery's outstretched hand. The flames battered against the oncoming energy, knocking away those that were headed straight for the Chanter of Elegies. When the wave of energy beams finally passed, dispersing in the air before exploding like many fireworks, the column of purple fire continued towards Hecate, who could not make an effort to avoid it.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The flames burned her, it ravaged her, and it scorched her. She screamed once more in agony. She was barely clinging to life, but with that little will to live, she cast one last spell.

A spell to run away.

The Priestess melted away in clear blue flames as she displaced herself. She needed no place to run to, anywhere was fine, as long as she was away from all this pain. Yet, just as she completed the spell, for some reason she did not understand or expect, one place came to mind.

The stream of violent purple flame ended. Standing on her partner's vessel, Margery watched as her foe disappeared from sight. Her clothes were tattered and torn, she may as well have been mostly naked.

She clicked her tongue. "Tch, she got away."

* * *

_**Closer Understanding**_

* * *

That was the last Yuji saw of her. After he had seen her consume the existence of humans, she had fled from him and did not return. Even when he arrived home, he did not find her waiting for him. He did not even sense her presence anywhere close by.

"Konoe-san," he muttered aloud. "Where could you be?"

Even by the next day, there was still no sign of her. As Yuji left his house, he looked towards his own roof, even if he knew she would not be there. He was no denying that he still hoped he would see her again, even after what he had witnessed.

The sight still haunted him, however. He could still vividly remember the girl, her mouth wide open, devouring the souls and existence of living people like him. What made the sight even worse was that she did so with such an indifferent expression, as if they were nothing more than food. As he thought about that, he recalled Friagne's words of her being heartless. Yuji still refused to believe it, mostly because he felt that she was still Konoe Fumina somewhere in her.

Even so, he still could not forget the scene that repeated in his memory over and over. He found himself unable to think of who exactly she was now.

"Konoe-san…"

There was nothing he could do, he felt. All he could do was hope to see her again, and he probably would, since there was still that object inside him. Now that he thought about it, he still had no idea what exactly what he carried. He put a hand on his chest. Just what kind of object could be so valuable to the girl?

"Hey Sakai-kun, you alright?"

Yuji, startled, snapped out of it. He realized that at some point, Yukari Hirai was walking alongside him, concern written all over her face.

"Oh, good morning Hirai-san," Yuji greeted her, forcing a smile.

"Good morning," Yukari replied, her expression not changing. "Did something happen?"

"Not really," Yuji denied. Yukari was not convinced by such an obvious lie. Then she noticed something that was inconsistent with the past few days.

"Where's Konoe-chan?" she asked.

She was catching on quick. "Well, we're not always together," he said.

Yukari was still not convinced. "Really? It seemed to me that she was quite attached to you," she said. "Trust me, when a girl is attached to someone like that, she won't just up and leave so easily, unless something happened."

Yuji didn't reply to that, he couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Did something happen between you two?" Yukari asked.

Yuji bowed his head a little. "Yeah," he admitted, then turned to her. Now that she had some idea, he thought that maybe he could ask for some help. At this point, he had no idea what to do.

"Hirai-san, if someone you cared about betrayed your trust in them, what would you do?" he asked her.

Yukari smiled and closed her eyes as she thought about it. After a while of walking, she answered him.

"Well, if I really cared about her, I'd forgive her, even if it's hard," she said. "After all, unless she was some complete monster, there should be some reason why she would act that way."

Yuji nodded. "I see," he said. "Thanks, that helps."

"Don't mention it," Yukari said with that familiar bubbly tone. "I just hope things between you two would be resolved soon."

They continued walking, no longer sharing words and staying within their own thoughts.

A reason why she would consume humans? Yuji recalled Hecate telling him that the Power of Existence was for Crimson Lords and Denizens to live, although he still could not understand why. And why did it have to be so much people? Couldn't she have gotten the same energy from Torches? But what bothered him most was her lack of any remorse, gratitude, or any kind of emotion as she consumed existences. At least the Rinne from before were happy, even though it was still wrong.

It was only then that he truly understood the difference between himself and the Crimson Lord. He did not know what to do now. Could he even do anything about it? Was there anything for him to do?

As for Yukari, initially she had intended to thank Yuji for saving Kazumi the day before, and to ask him how he had felt about her friend. But after seeing him so troubled, she could not bring herself to ask him yet. And now something else was bothering her: how much did Yuji care about the girl she knew as Konoe Fumina? And why was this bothering her so much? Was it for Kazumi's sake, or for hers?

Now that she thought about it. If Yukari had been the one trapped, Yuji would have done the same for her. He was just that kind of person. But she's had a crush on Ike for the longest time, so why has she been thinking of Yuji a little more since the incident? Would Ike have been as bold for her sake? As much as she didn't want to, somehow, she doubted that.

It was not just the two who lived close to each other who were deep within their respective thoughts.

* * *

_I can do it. It's alright. I can say it. I can do it. It's alright. I can say it. _

The girl with short, light brown hair repeated to herself in her head. She remembered the young man breaking through the darkness to save her, with the light of the bright sun behind him. He was just a silhouette, but she knew it was him; she could never forget that form. At that moment, in her teary eyes, he seemed larger than life, like an angel come to pull her out of the void.

She closed her eyes, blushing a little, and grasped the two tickets to her chest. It would be a small gesture, and she hoped he would accept her thanks. He probably would. He was a kind person after all. It was precisely that part of him that she had fallen in love with.

Opening her eyes again, the girl kept watch for the boy.

Arriving at school, a bespectacled male student found Kazumi Yoshida waiting for someone. She was leaning against one of the shoe lockers with something in her hands.

"Hey Yoshida-san, good morning," Ike asked her as he approached.

Kazumi, slightly startled, turned to him. "Oh, good morning Ike-kun," she greeted. "Uhm, where's Sakai-kun?"

'I haven't seen him yet," Ike answered her. "Why? Did you want to speak to him?"

Then he noticed that what she was holding was a pair of tickets. The simple piece of information labeled as "pair" was enough for him to figure out everything. Besides that, he already knew from the beginning.

He recalled her and Yukari approach him the other day, when Yuji had first encountered Konoe Fumina on the roof. The latter girl seemed to have something to say, as she kept opening her mouth a little to speak. In the end, it was Kazumi, rather than the bubbly and upbeat Yukari, who had asked he first question.

"U-uhm, does Sakai-kun have a girlfriend?" she had asked him. Her face was a deep, dark red, but there was also determination in her eyes.

"Not that I know of," he had answered her.

"I see," Kazumi had said with a relieved smile. "Could you please tell me what he likes?"

All the while that they had spoken together, Yukari had stayed silent. Somehow, she just could not bring herself to talk to the boy.

A gleam shined off Ike's glasses.

"N-No!" Kazumi said, flustered, as she hid the tickets behind her back. "I-I mean, it's just, my dad gave me these two free tickets. O-or even a movie… that would have been okay. But I thought this would be nice too…"

"Good morning Kazumi-chan," a voice called to them from the entrance.

Yukari, walking alongside Yuji, waved to them as she approached. Then she glanced at Ike, and, putting down her hand, hesitated to speak to him. Yuji, on the other hand, had no problem greeting either of them.

"Well, speak of the devil," Ike said.

Yuji blinked. "Pardon me?" he responded, somewhat confused.

Ike put an arm around him. "So, you got anything planned after school?" he asked him.

"Nothing in particular," Yuji replied. It was the truth. As much as he wanted to see Hecate again, he didn't feel quite ready to face her yet. Not to mention he would have no idea where to even look for someone who could fly.

It was by this point that Yukari noticed the tickets in Kazumi's hand. She smiled to herself.

"Oh! That's right, sorry I had to cancel with you today Kazumi-chan," she said cheerfully.

"What?" Kazumi was confused.

Yukari playfully clapped Yuji on the back, shoving him a little towards the other girl. "How about you go with Sakai-kun instead?"

Suddenly a little closer to the boy she liked, Kazumi flushed. But it was still an opportunity. She might not have another chance to ask him later, and it was better to be done with it now than keep wondering later.

"Well, I have two tickets for the art exhibition today," she said, hiding her blushing face behind her tickets as she held them up. "And I was wondering, if you weren't going to do anything after school."

Yuji had no idea how to respond to this. To him, it was all out of the blue. "With me?" he said as he pointed to himself.

Kazumi nodded shyly. For a while, they looked at each other in the eye, and Yuji felt a little pink at the cheeks himself as time went by. She was cute too, he realized.

"You should go with her," Yukari said as she leaned in between them with an excited smile. "I'm sure you'll both have a great time together."

The two blinked, remembering they were not alone. "Well," Yuji said as he considered it.

Meanwhile, Kazumi watched as Ike, grinning, went on his way. Following after him, Yukari flashed her the V-sign and winked. Kazumi silently nodded her thanks, and faced Yuji. She waited for his answer intently.

He still had no idea what to do with Hecate. He was also going to disappear soon. It would be a waste if he was to fade away on that same day, alone. It was a selfish thought, but he figured that maybe, if Hecate would not remember him, at least Kazumi might.

The boy nodded. "Sure," he said, and then smiled. "I'll be glad to go with you."

Kazumi smiled gladly in response.

Further down the shoe lockers, Yukari and Ike peeked at them.

"I couldn't have handled that better myself Hirai-san," Ike told the girl beside.

Yukari nodded. A moment passed, and she realized that she was all alone with Ike. Her eyes widened, her pupils shrank, and a light blush streaked across her face.

"W-well, I have stuff to ask someone, so I'm gonna go ahead!" she told him before running off, head bowed and bag held to her chest. She did not even bother to change her shoes. Some distance behind her, Ike paused with his eyebrow raised.

"What a strange girl," he said out loud.

* * *

Margery leaned on a wall in a dark alley. Normally, one would think f such a sight as a call girl waiting for her next man to sink her claws into. However, it was anything but that, not even close.

"Dammit, it's already been a day, but it still hurts like hell," she said, gritting her teeth. "At least I had some spare clothes to change into."

"No doubt that even if you had none, you'd still have no problem getting some fine young man into giving you someplace to stay, am I right, my beautiful goblet, Margery Daw?" Marcosias bellowed before being smashed in its bindings by an angry fist.

"Shut up, stupid Marco," Margery said. "Dammit, any of those Denizens could be anywhere in this blasted city."

"How about we get some help like usual? Some men full of hormones but know their way around the city?"

"Not a bad idea Marco," Margery said, relaxing a little, then winced again.

"Oi, oi, before any of that, you'd better get yourself rested," Marcosias said with genuine concern. "You've been hunting for the Supreme Throne and the Corpse Collector the entire night until now. You haven't even slept a wink. It'd really suck if I had to see you get all baggy eyed, my ragged witch, Margery Daw."

Margery shrugged. "I guess," she consented. Besides, she could not work well without having had anything to drink for quite a while.

Suddenly, a pair of young men, obviously still in high school due to their gakuran uniforms, ran past her before finding themselves at a dead end just a little beyond.

"Shit," one of them, the fierce one with wild hair, cussed as he turned around. "They've got us Tanaka." His eyes strayed to the woman leaning on the wall.

"M-Miss, you'd better get out of here before it gets ugly," Eita said to the blonde woman, but she didn't pay his words any mind. Instead, she spoke to the grimoire she carried.

"How about we go with these two?" she said.

"A little young for your liking though, aren't they?" Marcosias remarked.

Glancing in the opposite direction of the two men, Margery noticed four other men who had been chasing after them. The Chanter of Elegies grinned.

A few seconds later, they were sprawled all over the ground, unconscious.

"Hmph," Margery smiled to herself, satisfied with blowing off some steam. She turned to the two boys again.

"I-I don't know who you are lady, but we'll hurt you if we have to," Keisaku so obviously bluffed, "so you better not get in our way!"

The reaction of the other boy beside him, however, was the complete opposite. "Can I call you Onee-san?"

Margery smirked. They will do, she thought.

* * *

Friagne stood over the holographic projection of the city in his Treasure chamber, watching as little flames flickered out one after another systematically.

"Whoever is doing this is continuing unhindered," he observed. "At this rate, we won't be able to complete the plan successfully."

"Do you still think it's not the Flame Haze or the Supreme Throne, master?" Marianne asked. Friagne embraced her tiny form.

"Don't you worry," he told her as he caressed the doll. "It matters not who they are. You will still become an eternal existence regardless of what any of them will do."

He turned to a dark corner where his newly finished marionette sat finished.

"Normally I would go out myself to search for the perpetrator," he said. "But we won't want to attract any unnecessary attention, and give cause to suspicion. And considering that massive series of strong power surges we've felt earlier, we could assume that the Flame Haze present must be quite powerful, powerful enough for a duel with the Supreme Throne to end in a draw. Perhaps we should give the new Rinne a trial run."

He looked at the city's projection again and watched another flame go out. He knew where he had to deploy his new construct.

* * *

It was deep, deep and empty. As she curled up in a fetal position, she floated in a deep, deep space of nothingness.

A whole day had passed since the duel with the Chanter of Elegies, but the Priestess Hecate did not move from her spot. She did not even bother to use her human guise. She continued to sit there, where she had transported herself to, kneeled on the ground, hands clasped together in prayer.

Yet she still could not hear her god.

Instead, conflicting thoughts clouded her mind.

Why hadn't she just taken the Treasure and left? Everything would have been so much easier then. Everything would have gone back to the way it was. But why didn't she? Her thoughts shifted towards the bearer of the Treasure, the one who firmly believed he was Yuji Sakai. Since when could he affect her in such a way that she would feel such pain and confusion, yet also warmth when she was with him?

She was not Konoe Fumina, she was a feared, cold, and heartless leader of Crimson Lords and Denizens, the highly respected Priestess, the Supreme Throne Hecate. Yet this boy believed that she was something else. And somehow, someway, she was glad he saw her that way. Yet...

This boy… How is it that she had come to fear _him_? Immediately after seeing his face when she consumed those existences, she felt the sharp pain of regret in her chest. Why? Why was it so painful? Who was this Mystes that he could do such a thing?

Even so, she still wanted to see him again.

She felt a sudden awareness of the deep emptiness within her. She had borne it all her life for thousands of years, but had grown accustomed to it. But why was it that she felt the void so much more than ever before? It was strange. She realized another thing just then: how is it that she never noticed the void in herself at all whenever she was with the Mystes?

She continued to ask herself questions she could not answer, deepening the darkness in her heart and mind with clouds of confusion. Why wouldn't it end, as much as she tried to pray?

Why? Why did it hurt so much?

* * *

After school, as promised, Yuji went along with Kazumi to the museum. The two viewed various pieces of art, both artifact and modern. They stopped to admire paintings of various artists, each bearing a different style and projecting different feelings. They also passed by small sculptures of beasts, heroes, beasts, gods, and goddesses. For a second, as he viewed one, a statuette of a goddess with three faces that looked in different directions, Yuji was reminded of Hecate.

He read the plaque, and discovered that it bore the same name as the person he was thinking about. Beneath the name was a translation of the name: "far-off". It certainly was like the Hecate he knew. She always seemed to be far off in her own world, deeming the one he was in as something irrelevant or unimportant. What was she always thinking about? he wondered. She probably knew something he had no idea about, something that caused her to be cold to the world around her.

"Sakai-kun, are you okay?" Kazumi asked as she came up to him. Yuji realized that he must have been staring for too long.

Yuji turned at her with a forced smile, although it was not obvious. "Yeah, I'm good," he said. "This piece just makes me wonder about some things."

Kazumi leaned closer to study the statuette. "A friend told me about this one," she said. "A Greek goddess that signifies crossroads in people's lives. She must be quite an important person."

Yuji glanced at the girl, a little taken aback by her words, and smiled a little. "Yeah," he said.

As the two continued on, Yuji stopped as he witnessed something painfully familiar. A woman in a crowd some distance before him turned into blue flame before streaming into the hands of an old man seated nearby. As the crowd, oblivious to the disappearance, passed by, Yuji and the old man's eyes met.

Yuji looked at him with a furious look in his eyes and stood before Kazumi, ready to protect the girl.

"Is something wrong, Sakai-kun?" Kazumi asked him.

"Just stay behind me," Yuji told her.

The old man walked towards them casually. "My, what an angry expression you have," he said. "I take it you know about the truth of this world," he studied Yuji for a brief moment before continuing, "young Mystes."

Yuji clenched his fist tightly, as if ready to strike him in the face.

"Have no fear, I have no reason to consume either of you," he said, choosing his words carefully, given certain circumstances he had perceived. "I dislike having to erase the existences of innocent people, who have the right to live their own lives unforgotten."

Yuji relaxed a little, but remained on guard.

"Perhaps you and I could talk for a bit?" the old man said before heading towards one of the exhibits.

"Sakai-kun, do you know this person?" Kazumi asked Yuji.

"Sort of," Yuji answered before following him. He already knew this person was a Crimson Denizen, but maybe he could give him the answers to the questions that plagued him.

* * *

On the streets of Misaki, a boy with the exact appearance of Yuji Sakai searched the streets. He had an innocent expression on his face, but his intent was anything but that. The objective given to him by his creator was to search for whoever had been

But no matter where he was sent, he did not find anything. At one point, he could have sworn he had seen an old man in a brimmed hat completely melt away in a crowd, but he shrugged it off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Yuji Sakai walked with the old man he had just met. They passed by the stained glass display, which was the least populated area in the whole art museum. Ahead of them walked Kazumi, who glanced back at them and sighed to herself. So much for a nice date, she thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the old man said. "I am the Corpse Collector, Lamies. As you already know, I am indeed a Crimson Denizen. But I am not the first you've met, am I right?"

Yuji nodded. "Yes, I've already met two more."

"I do hope that one of those was not Friagne?" Lamies said. "If so, then you must be quite lucky to still be alive. But he's not the kind who would let any Treasure escape his grasp. Now if I may ask your name, as I have given mine?"

"My name is Yuji Sakai," Yuji answered.

That was the one thing he was certain of. If there was anything he knew in spite of everything that had happened, and in spite of everything that troubled him, it was that he was the same person he always was. It did not matter that he was a fragment or replacement of his real self, he was still Yuji Sakai.

"You sound quite certain of that," said Lamies. "You've retained your sanity despite knowing you will disappear soon, quite impressive of you. Or perhaps you've simply given up on everything."

Yuji thought about that last statement. He was probably half right, the one goal he set out for himself he was already close to abandoning, and even now, he was just passing his time until it ran out. It was quite depressing, not being able to do anything for the one person who could remember him, and be forgotten by even her. Even more than that, he was hypocritically trying to leave a mark in the girl he was with right now, even if he knew it would amount to naught. Lamies noted his silence for a while, then spoke again.

"You've already met Friagne, but I doubt he was the one who explained things to you," he said. "Was it the other Denizen in this city?"

"Yes, though 'explain' is kind of an overstatement. I had to figure things out from bits and pieces she would tell me," Yuji answered honestly.

"Do you know her name?"

"Konoe Fumi-," Yuji was about to say, then changed is answer, remembering the cold girl devouring human existences so nonchalantly. "Hecate, the Supreme Throne."

Lamies stopped in his tracks, quite astonished.

"The Supreme Throne?" he said, as if he did not believe it. "The Priestess of Bal Masque herself is here? That is quite unusual indeed. Perhaps the wheels of fate have finally begun to turn."

"Excuse me?" Yuji said, quite confused. It was all still confusing to him. "Bal Masque? Wheels of fate?"

Lamies looked at him closely. "You will understand in due time. Perhaps if we meet again, I could explain a little more to you," he said. He glanced at Yuji's chest. "You must be carrying something quite valuable in you, for the Supreme Throne to come here. I am honestly quite curious to know what it is you possess."

Yuji stepped back, his guard up again. Lamies spoke in a casual tone.

"Don't worry," he said, "unlike Friagne, I would not risk getting on the Priestess's bad side. She can be quite terrifying."

Lamies turned around, about to move on, when Yuji threw a question at him.

"Just who exactly is she?" Yuji asked. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't understand anything about her."

Lamies turned back to him. "From what you had said earlier, I can assume she has spoken to you more than once?" he said.

Yuji nodded. "Yes, but she usually just gives me fragments, or one or two statements, nothing more," he said.

"That is many times more than anyone has ever heard from her lips." Yuji was surprised, and recalled Ike telling him something similar about Konoe Fumina. "If one was fortunate, or very unfortunate, then a Crimson Denizen would hear her speak once in his entire lifetime, and Denizens can live for a very, very long time. Even her caretakers have hardly ever heard her speak."

"So, what could that mean?" Yuji asked, understanding even less.

"What it means is that you mean something to her," Lamies told him. "And it's not just because of what you carry, but something else. What that something else is, you would have to figure out on your own. But you can trust me when I say that you are important to her, even if she does not know it yet. In time, you may be the one person who would know more about her than anyone else has in thousands of years."

"I'm important to her?" Yuji repeated, as if he couldn't accept it.

* * *

"So, these Crimson Denizens, they're all bad, right?" Keisaku asked Margery as they entered his home.

"That's making an understatement," Margery told him. "None of them are innocent."

She took a look around the place. It was a pretty good house, even by her standards. But what attracted her most was a whole rack of beer, wine, and every kind of good alcohol.

She grinned. She was certainly going to enjoy her stay here.

* * *

Still further ahead, Kazumi sat on a bench. Turning back to the two males, she frowned and puffed her cheeks.

"So, who exactly is she?" Yuji asked again. "Who exactly is the Supreme Throne?" he restated.

"She is a Crimson Lord who bears a burden," Lamies answered. "That burden she carries is a great one, greater than that of any other Crimson Lord or Denizen. Other than that, however, I do not know anything more."

"I see," Yuji said, somewhat sadly. Here he believed that he would finally understand her a little more, but it turned out that he knows just as much as anyone else did.

"Did something happen between you two?" Lamies asked him. "If she was meant to be here so she could guard the Treasure you bear, she would be nearby, but I do not sense her presence, and a presence as great is hers is difficult to miss."

Yuji nodded. After a brief moment of composing his thoughts, he answered simply. "She ran away."

Lamies considered his reply while silently looking at the display they stood close to. By some coincidence, they had stopped before a stained glass image of a beautiful fairy in white and lavender. She was innocent and lovely, a very inspirational figure, like a muse.

"Earlier, you seemed rather furious when you witnessed me consuming that Torch," he said. "I must admit that it frightened be for a very brief moment. It is not the first time I have seen that look in one's eyes. In fact, you are the second person to ever look at me in such a way."

"What?" Yuji said. At this rate, he would understand nothing about everything. As he tried to process everything he had learned, Lamies made the task easier for him in his own way.

"You witnessed her consuming human existences, didn't you?" he said.

Yuji faced the Corpse Collector in shock. He was spot on. It was exactly what had happened indeed. But how did he guess that?

"Believe me, I understand where you are coming from," Lamies continued with a sympathizing tone. "To watch as someone you care about betrays your trust in them, shattering what you once believed about them."

Yuji noticed something about the Denizen. His expression softened, as if he remembered a similar tragedy. His was a face full of regret and sorrow.

"But you must understand her point of view as well," Lamies said to the Mystes. "It is just as terrifying to see one who once cared for them witness their most hideous side, to look upon them as a monster. Answer me honestly, do you see her that way now?"

Yuji once again remembered the girl coldly devour fellow men and women. It was an image he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. He hesitated to answer.

"How did you come to know her?" Lamies asked him.

"Well, I didn't really," Yuji answered truthfully. "The one I met was Konoe Fumina. She called herself a fragment of her real self."

"A Faux Vessel?"

Yuji nodded.

"And what does she mean to you then? She is not the same person you met before."

Yuji shook his head. "I don't really think so. I think that somewhere deep inside her, she is still Konoe-san," he said. "She is the only one who would know that I once existed. If I could revive her, then it would be proof that I once existed."

"How selfish," Lamies said, frowning suddenly. "Although you say that, the fact is that she _is_ someone else. It is as if you believe that the Supreme Throne is only Konoe Fumina, and nothing more."

Yuji was taken aback. It was not something he expected to hear, or even consider himself. Lamies continued.

"You may be right in that Konoe Fumina may be a part of her, but it is not all of her," he said. There was a hint of anger in his tone. "Up to now, you have thought of her as a human just like you, without even considering what she is as a Crimson Lord. It's no wonder you both reacted the way you did when you saw her consuming existences."

Yuji stepped back and bowed his head. He was right, he realized. The whole time, he saw her as Konoe Fumina, completely disregarding who her real self was. No, he even rejected it. It was completely hypocritical.

"I assume she has told you that our kind has a need for Power of Existence to live in this world?" Lamies asked.

Yuji suddenly remembered one of the girl's rare phrases to him, the reason they fed on the existence of people: _"To live."_

"Yes," Yuji said.

"And even then, you still did not accept it. If there is one thing you have to understand about those of the Crimson Realm, it is that they need Power of Existence to manifest in this world. The more powerful they are, the more of it they need to live. The Supreme Throne had great need of it, or she would have become unstable, or even die. Without it, she cannot continue to exist here. In a way, to her, humans _are_ food, no more than cows, pigs, and chickens are to your kind."

Yuji didn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if everything he knew was crumbling. He wanted it to just end, he didn't want to know more. But at the same time, he needed to understand, and forced himself to continue listening.

"However, it _is_ wrong," Lamies said, surprising Yuji. "Unlike animals, humans have souls. Their actions, their existence, no matter how small, affect the world around them greater than any other creature on this earth could. That impact on the world is why their existences are substantial enough to keep a Denizen alive."

Lamies looked at the stained glass image of a fairy once more. He wasn't angry anymore, and was once again sympathetic.

"There is a reason I am called the Corpse Collector," he said. "I have no desire to sacrifice the lives of those with souls to sustain my own existence or achieve my own goal. Rather, I consume Torches, and even then only those that are about to burn out. Your flame is still quite bright, so you are safe."

It was a comforting thought that needed to be said. At the very least it would alleviate any fears that the young man would have towards the Denizen.

"Do you still care about her?" Lamies said suddenly.

Yuji thought about his words for a while. The whole time, he could never forget her, even when he was with another girl. Even now, her absence bothered him. She was still Konoe Fumina to him, but now he had finally realized why he wanted to understand her so badly, and why the image of her consuming existences had disturbed him so much.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Then go, and do not stop until you find her, or she may very well disappear from your sight forever, and live with a great and agonizing regret for all eternity," Lamies told him. He said it as if the situation was something he himself had experienced, and did not want to repeat.

"But what should I say to her?" Yuji asked.

"Something only you can say to her, after understanding this much."

Yuji nodded. Something only he can say, he finally knew it when it came to him.

"Do not let your existence go to waste, or be forgotten by that girl. It isn't over for you yet," Lamies encouraged him with a smile. "Now get going."

Yuji turned around, about to leave, when Lamies spoke to him one last time.

"One more thing," he said after him. "I suggest you find her very soon. Friagne plans to consume the entire city. If he is not stopped, everything will be consumed, everything you have ever known will vanish."

Yuji gasped. Friagne had spoken to Hecate and him so respectfully, he did not suspect it. It could be that that was what he wanted, so that they would not be suspicious of him.

Everything was going to vanish. His mother, Ike, Yoshida, Hirai, everyone will be gone. None of them will be remembered, not even a trace was going to be left behind. The whole city would be wiped off the face of the earth and no one would even know it.

"The Flame Haze who followed me here will be no match for him," Lamies said. "No Flame Haze could stand against him. Only a Crimson Lord more powerful than he is could stop him. Right now, the only one present with that qualification is the one you know, but she would have no reason to fight. She only fights when it is something important to her. But if you mean as much to her as I believe, then perhaps the importance of this problem will be reflected in her. You must give her a reason to defeat Friagne, or all will be consumed."

After taking in the revelation, Yuji nodded determinedly. "I understand," he said. "I won't let him do as he pleases. And I will make things right with her."

The Corpse Collector nodded approvingly. On the way out, Yuji stopped before Kazumi.

"Sakai-kun?" she said, and Yuji smiled at her softly.

"Sorry Yoshida-san," he said. "Something really important just came up. I'll make it up to you, I promise. See you tomorrow. I'm really sorry."

With that, he took off to search for the one who was always by herself, the one who was also the only person who could save the city, who could give Kazumi the 'tomorrow' he had promised.

"Sakai-hun…" The girl watched him leave with a sad expression. Lamies stood beside her and spoke in a comforting tone.

"Don't take it personally, young lady. There is something that only he can do," he said. "It may not mean much in a greater scale of things, but at the very least he can make things right."

* * *

**Author's Note:** To stay ahead of the critics, I have something to say. Yes, it seems like I am recycling the original plot, and I might be, but it will only be for the first season as it is something more relatable and a good starter, a warm-up you could say. People like things that are familiar to them. It's also my way of showing how a timeline can gradually change by a single or few factors.

Itadaki no Hecate Second will still retain a similar essence, and some similar scenes, but from there it will start to branch out into something different. By Itadaki no Hecate Final, it will be a whole new plot.

Besides, Margery and Keisaku just HAVE to meet. It's too juicy a pairing to pass up. I have a lot of plans for them later on anyway.

And please DON'T make a review on the author's note, just the chapter. If you have any comments or criticisms regarding them, send me a PM, we wouldn't want to spoil anything to the others would we? ^^

Finally, thanks for the tremendous amount of support with this. I really appreciate it. Please continue with your honest reviews for each Episode. Personally, I love to read about your favorite scenes.


	6. Decision, Action, Retribution

She was here, he knew it, even if he did not know that he did before, when he had given up. It was the place where Konoe Fumina had disappeared, her last memory, and Hecate's first memory of the city, when she had first met him.

Night was falling. He found the Priestess kneeling on the open ground, still deep in prayer. But her expression was troubled, her brows pushing against each other. He approached her carefully.

"Konoe-san," Yuji said softly. It was out of habit, but regretted it immediately. He recalled what Lamies had told him.

"_Something that only you can say to her, after understanding her this much."_

"Hecate," he said. And he noticed the Priestess stir. He continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I only looked at one part of you, and didn't accept everything about you. I can't forget what you did, nor will I ever will, but that's because I want to understand you. I'll accept everything that you are, even the side of you that is a Crimson Lord. What I'm trying to say is that I don't see you as a monster, and I never will."

"You're wrong," Hecate suddenly said. She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. Her gaze was cold as ice stabbing into his soul.

But Yuji did not back down, not this time. He stood before her resolutely. She was still Konoe, he knew, but she was more than that, she was Hecate. And he was convinced that he meant something to her, and with that fact, he trusted her. He wanted to understand her.

But did she trust and understand herself?

The Priestess raised her staff against Yuji, her piercing eyes full of a chilling fury.

"I am a heartless, soulless entity. My only purpose of being is to be the Priestess of Bal Masque," she said. It was emotionless and cold as ice. But even if there was no hint of it there, Yuji could sense her sorrow, anguish and confusion as she spoke. "My master's will is all that matters to me. Everything else is meaningless."

Suddenly, a sharp pain plunged into the Mystes. As he coughed and gasped in pain, he felt something come out of him. An orb wrapped in a clear blue light emerged from his chest, and floated into Hecate's hand.

Yuji looked at her with disbelief. Then stood as he did a moment ago, unaccusing, unafraid, sure of himself and sure of what he believed in the girl before him. He smiled at Hecate, who felt her own gaze thaw under his warm expression.

Hecate gritted her teeth and clenched her staff tightly. Without so much as a goodbye, she turned around and floated into the air with the Treasure in her hand. She turned back, the Mystes was now a small figure below. She could not see his expression, but he continued to look at her.

Why? Why did she still feel so horrible inside? Her mission was completed, and she had a reason to leave the city and return to serving her master…

Yet why did she hesitate, even now, when it was over?

* * *

_**Decision, Action, Retribution**_

* * *

Friagne walked through a populated street, glancing from side to side.

"It appears that our undercover Rinne couldn't find our little meddler," Friagne said to himself. "Maybe the Tool of Hunting would have some idea of who it is. It shouldn't be too hard to wring the answers out of the barbarian, no matter how powerful it is, as long as it is just a Flame Haze. But first, we'll have to invite it for a chat."

He raised his hand and cast his spell. "Fuzetsu."

The sky was painted crimson red, and all time froze within the Seal.

* * *

"So, you live in this huge house all by yourself? Margery said, addressing Keisaku. A glass of quality alcohol was in her hand, and Eita was eagerly on his way to fetch another bottle.

"Yeah, what of it?" he said.

Margery smirked as she leaned back on the couch she sat on. "Doesn't it get lonely for you?"

"Not really," Keisaku said. "My parents don't really care about what I do or where I go, so I spend most of my time outside of the house with Tanaka."

Margery watched the other young male go through the shelf, selecting another good drink that the one he called Onee-san might enjoy.

"Hmmm, I kinda wonder how growing up was for you, silver spoon kid," she said.

"Hey, don't call me that," Keisaku said as he stuck his chin up in the air. "I can handle myself just fine."

Margery leaned closer. The young man could almost smell her booze breath. "Were you always getting in trouble like that?" she asked.

Keisaku averted his eyes. "It's none of your business," he told her.

As Margery settled in, she sensed the surge of power some distance away from Keisaku's home. She grinned.

"A pale white flame, huh?" she said. "So the other Crimson Lord here must be the Hunter Friagne."

"I'm rearing to go, my scorching blaze, Margery Daw!" Marcosias said. "Let's go and smash his face in!"

Margery Daw finished her drink and opened the window.

"And what do you expect us to do in the meantime?" Keisaku asked with arms crossed. By this time, Eita returned with a couple more bottles of alcohol.

Margery winked at him. "Just be a good boy until I get back," she said before riding out on the covers of the open grimoire.

* * *

Yuji looked up at the sky. There was no sign or trace of the Priestess. She was gone.

He put a hand on his chest. With the Treasure gone, he suddenly felt a little emptier. Could it have been from the feeling of having something so violently yanked out of him, or was it the knowledge that Hecate had no real reason to come back.

He bowed his head. Although he had put up such a bold and confident front earlier, he now felt doubtful that she would return. Then he remembered another thing Lamies had told him.

"_What it means is that you mean something to her. And it's not just because of what you carry, but something else."_

Was he really to be believed? He and Friagne had both told him that she was one that was isolated from others, even her own kind. True to her name which had meant "far-off". If such was the case, then the fact that she talked to him was proof that he meant something to her. Yet why, he wondered, would she find him important to begin with?

Could it be that Konoe Fumina was still active within herself? Or could it be the memories from her fragment?

In either case, there was a chance she would be back, even if it was a small one. But she needed to return soon, before Friagne could devour the city before he would even have a chance to understand her. But she had no reason to fight him either.

He sensed the Seal as it came up. It was not too far off from where he was at the moment. If what Lamies said was true, then there was one way to get Hecate to face Friagne.

"Even if I fail and she doesn't come, it's better than waiting around for the city to be wiped out," Yuji told himself. Gathering his resolve once more, he hurried in the direction of Friagne's Seal.

* * *

Hecate flew high above the clouds, carrying the Treasure she had just taken within her being. The moon shone brightly, and the stars glittered in the dark night sky, but she paid them no mind. Her thoughts remained on the Torch she had so easily abandoned.

Why? Why won't this feeling of emptiness go away? She asked herself. She felt the void in her deepening, as if to swallow her up into its nothingness. Just stop. It hurts.

But the emptiness still remained.

Perhaps, come midnight, the void will be filled with endless Power of Existence from the Treasure? It was a hopeful thought of encouragement that the Strategist of Bal Masque had told her not too long before she had deployed her Faux Vessel into the city.

Her Faux Vessel, now her thoughts strayed to that for the first time. How was it that a mere fragment of herself, who had lived for no more than a week, had so much more prominent memories than everything else she had accumulated through the centuries after her master had been sealed away. Never before had she felt such feelings of warmth, joy, and sorrow.

As she remembered them, she realized that the void in her had been forgotten for a moment. But now that she was conscious of her loneliness once more, she felt it. Just how did these memories affect her in such a way? Then she realized who was at the center of all those memories.

Yuji Sakai.

Whoever this boy was, she realized, he was the only one who could end the pain, to relieve her of the emptiness within her. For some reason, when he had come back for her, and told her that he was willing to accept her whole self, she felt a sense of… happiness, happiness and relief, especially when he had called her by her real name, and not just the name of her fragment.

She halted and turned back to the city of Misaki. Maybe, just maybe, if she returned, the pain would stop. If he was to be believed, then maybe she could face him this time. She would finally mend the deep emptiness within her. He had come for her not too long ago, perhaps it was time for her to do the same for him.

* * *

Margery hopped off the covers of Marcosias before stylishly landing on top of a street light.

"Ah, the Chanter of Elegies Margery Daw, and the Claws and Fangs of Violation Marcosias," Friagne said as he stood on another street light opposite from her. "Just the people I wanted to see. I doubt it would be you two who were messing up my plans."

"I don't know about any plans," Margery said with a smirk before entering her bestial purple werewolf form. "But it wouldn't matter anyway, since I'll beat you to a pulp right here, right now!"

"Let's break him in half, my berserker of bloodlust, Margery Daw!" Marcosias yelled as the purple beast charged forward with a growl.

"My, how savage," Friagne said as he pulled out a tiny glass bell and chimed it. Out of nowhere, a doll appeared and rammed itself into Margery's chest before exploding. Despite its size, the shock was enough to push Margery back.

"You sneaky doll pervert," Margery said as she quickly recovered before reciting her Poem of Slaughter.

"_Shining rain, burning pain,_

_Starlight, star bright, burn as the stars tonight!"_

From her maw, she fired a massive purple fireball in the direction of the Crimson Lord. That one shot had enough firepower to level a whole building to the ground in a glorious blaze.

Yet it did nothing.

As soon as the blazing fireball had come in contact with Friagne, it dissipated into confetti-like embers.

"What?" Margery gasped. Friagne raised his left hand, a metal band shone on his finger.

"Behold the Anti-Flame Ring Azure," he said. "As long as I wear this, no flame of any kind can hurt me."

"That's not fair!" Marcosias protested.

"Hmph! Who says we need to hit you with our fire to beat you," Margery said. "A well placed smash to the face should still be enough to total you!"

She charged at him again, gliding through the air between them.

"We'll see about that," Friagne said as he chimed his bell once more in response.

"That same trick again?" Margery said as she handily evaded another doll that had come her way. As soon as she did, however, a golden chain wrapped around her paw.

"And with my Bubble Root, you can't escape me," Friagne said.

With abnormal strength, the chain went taut and pulled her to the ground. As she crashed into the pavement, the doll she had just avoided divided its body parts before homing in on her, bursting into flame on impact.

"Guh!" Margery groaned as she stood up again. Her bestial shell was still intact, but even then, the battle was not going well for her.

"So, I wanted to know," Friagne said, in a very casual tone. "Do you have any idea who the other Crimson Denizen in the city is?"

"You mean the Supreme Throne?" Margery said. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'll kill all three of you anyway!"

"_Itsy bitsy spider, climbing the water spout,_

_Itsy bitsy spider the rain washed out!"_

Although it was futile, she unleashed another blaze of flame at Friagne from below. It arced upwards in a streak of fire before expanding and entrapping the Crimson Lord in a raging inferno.

"Tut, tut, little dog, I expected much more from you," Friagne said with a shake of his head. In a pale white flash, the glass bell in one hand was replaced by a single card, the ace of spades.

As he dispelled the fire around him with his ring, Margery appeared right in front of him. The massive purple beast raised her arms together.'

"Got you now!" Margery yelled as she brought down her paws.

"Hmph," Friagne scoffed as the card in his hand instantly multiplied and stabbed into the Chanter of Elegies like a shotgun blast at point blank. The force was enough to knock the beast back. As she stumbled in midair, the cards that had flung themselves into her returned to Friagne, converged as they multiplied even more, and became a spinning wheel.

When Margery recovered, she saw energy build up in the core of the wheel of cards, aimed right at her. Without any chance to cast a spell, she attempted to dodge, but Friagne's Bubble Root caught her by the leg.

"And here's my personal favorite, the Regular Sharp," Friagne said as he opened fire.

A barrage of energy bolts peppered the Chanter of Elegies. It was nowhere near as powerful as Hecate's Aster, but it was still enough to inflict some major damage, even when hammering against the bestial shell.

Before Margery could recover, Friagne yanked on the chain and hurled his foe into the side of a building, embedding her into the cement wall. Quickly following through, he exchanged the Regular Sharp with the glass bell and chimed it. A number of dolls appeared out of the air, split apart, and plunged straight at the Chanter of Elegies with extreme prejudice. The force from the volley of explosions was enough to make the structure collapse on its side, crushing the Chanter of Elegies in debris.

Friagne's chain was still attached to her leg. With it, he traced where his opponent had been buried and blew apart the rubble with a pale white flame. When all was clear, he slowly pulled the bleeding and battered figure of Margery Daw, now back in her human form, from the heap.

She was barely conscious, but now on her knees. Friagne let go of her leg, only to bind her neck with the chain. She coughed and gasped for breath as the links choked her.

"I'll ask again, who is the other Denizen in this city, the one who is not the Supreme Throne?" Friagne interrogated as he slowly pulled against the chain. Margery felt the cold metal digging into her neck, cutting through her skin, drawing a little blood. One small tug would be all it would take to crush her neck.

In Friagne's other hand, he switched the bell for an intricate and elegant revolver and aimed it between his foe's eyes. Margery looked down the barrel of the gun, recognized as the Trigger Happy. If the rumors were true about it, then it would also only take one pull of the trigger. Still, Margery was defiant.

"Like I'll tell you so you can catch him yourself, asshole?" Margery said with a weak, strained voice.

"I guessed not," Friagne said. "No matter, he can't do anything if I advance my plans tonight. As for you, it is always better to kick away a stone before I end up tripping."

Margery scowled at Friagne angrily. As the Crimson Lord with the pale white flame began to squeeze the trigger, a young male voice called out to him.

"Friagne!"

Surprised, Friagne pointed his pistol skyward as he looked towards the source of the voice. Standing out in the open, with his knees shaking but also with an expression of courage, was Yuji Sakai.

Without hesitation, Friagne tossed aside the defeated Chanter of Elegies and wrapped his chain around Yuji's form. With a tug, he pulled his catch toward him and held him up with one hand.

"Ah, the Supreme Throne's pet Mystes," Friagne said, studying him closely. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me to take the Treasure from you."

Yuji just glared at him. Friagne shrugged and turned to Margery Daw.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty satisfied right now, so I'll spare you," he said to her as he rose upwards before vanishing into the air.

As the Crimson Lord left, Margery, still too hurt in the neck to speak, flashed her middle finger in the general direction of his departure.

"Heh, losing twice in a row and being saved by some random kid," Marcosias said as the Chanter of Elegies slumped back weakly. "We must be losing our touch."

"Nah, we'll get them," Margery assured her partner, despite her condition. "We'll hunt them down again and kill them all."

* * *

At a not too special house, Chigusa Sakai opened her sliding glass door and stepped out into her little yard.

"It's already very late, I'm worried about Yu-chan," she said to herself. "I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble."

She sat down on the porch and looked up at the sky. For a moment, she thought she saw a white speck fly across the vast dark of the night.

"Hm, could that have been a shooting star?" Chigusa said. Her eyes already closed, she made a wish. "Please bring Yu-chan back safe and sound."

* * *

Atop a large department store, Yuji, still bound by the golden chain, looked over the city. The sky was a deep crimson red, but he could still see the many lights near and far. Soon, the lights would go out as the whole city he knew went up in flames to be devoured by the monstrous Friagne. The Crimson Lord still held the other end of the chain behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it," he said, holding Marianne under his other arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuji said. "Why consume a whole city? Are you that greedy?"

"All Denizens are greedy in their own ways, my naïve Mystes," Friagne told him. He caressed Marianne. "But all I want is for Marianne to become an eternal existence."

"Oh master, you're too good for me," Marianne said. "I couldn't be happier than I am right now with you."

Friagne nuzzled the doll softly. "Ah Marianne, no matter what pains I have to go through, it is all worth it if you are happy," he said.

"Oh master, I can never thank you enough for letting me be with you always."

The Crimson Lord continued to caress his dearest Rinne for many moments. Then he faced the city again and, switching the chain to his other hand where Marianne was cradled, summoned a glass bell.

"So, why are you keeping me alive?" Yuji said, noticing the display of affection had finished.

"Better to have dinner before dessert," Friagne said. "I want you to watch as everything you know is wiped away in a sea of fire and consumed by us. When all is done, I will take the Treasure inside of you to add to my collection."

Apparently, he still had no idea that Hecate had already taken whatever was inside of him. For a moment, Yuji once again doubted if she would return for him. But he had to hope, it was all he had left. It was either that, or resign himself to defeat and the destruction of his city.

"Let us begin the ceremony," Friagne said as he raised his bell. "No one can stop us from gaining eternity."

"You're wrong," Yuji said, almost growling. "You're wrong there Friagne."

Friagne paused to humor the Torch. "Oh? How so?" he said mockingly. "And who exactly could challenge me? The Chanter of Elegies was so brutally defeated she would have no chance against me now. And that other Denizen is too cowardly to face me himself."

"Hecate," Yuji said, intentionally and consciously using her true name. "Hecate will stop you."

Yes, it was a small hope, but if he did not have that hope, he would not have been so bold as to challenge Friagne. She would return, if what he believed was right, she would come back for him, even if there was no reason to.

"The Supreme Throne?" Friagne scoffed. "She doesn't care about this city, she doesn't care about you, she cares for nothing but a god long dead. She has no freedom of her own either, always her duty to pray to a god who cannot answer, who cannot satisfy her existence. Frankly, she's no better off than the Flame Hazes. Fearsome as she is, she's rather pitiful really."

That word again, Yuji had heard the word Flame Haze before, from Lamies, but who were they? Could it have been that blonde woman from earlier?

Suddenly, there was the sound of chimes ringing together. The echoing sound filled the air, and for those who heard it, all time stopped. As they turned their heads skyward, they found the source of the sound, just as a rain of light fell upon them.

Just in time, Friagne leaped back, still clutching Marianne and dragging Yuji with him by the chain. They barely avoided the hail of energy when the beams had struck the ground right where Friagne had been floating above.

The three looked up towards the Supreme Throne, a cold, menacing figure in white, as she descended from the crimson sky.

"She really came!" Yuji said aloud, relief washing over him. His hopes had not been unfounded nor betrayed.

"Marianne, take the Mystes and hide," Friagne told the doll. His eyebrows pressed together as his eyes made a determined glare.

"But master-," Marianne was about to protest but Friagne interrupted her.

"Please Marianne, I cannot risk you getting into harm's way against this monster," he said. "Our only hope is to complete the city devouring and overwhelm her with the newly acquired power." He smiled at the Rinne. "Don't worry about me, I've prepared for even something like this."

After a brief silence, Marianne complied. "I pray for your safety master," she said as she lifted herself from his arms. In a swirl of pale white flame, she transformed into a beautiful woman with blonde hair in a violet evening gown. It was the same guise she had once taken, when Konoe Fumina had revealed herself.

Friagne released Yuji from his chain, and the boy attempted to run, but Marianne quickly placed her hand on his mouth and dragged him away. In response, Hecate opened fire with a volley of energy beams.

At the same time, Friagne switched out his Bubble Root for the Regular Sharp. With a wave of his hand, he multiplied the card into dozens and sent them to intercept the Priestess's volley. A cluster of explosions filled the air, and even as it happened, Friagne strafed sideways, hovering above ground, and sent more cards in his opponent's direction.

Hecate easily dodged the cards by flying lower, and fired on Friagne again. This time, the one with the pale white flame chimed his little glass bell, summoning a number of dolls to divide themselves and intercept the incoming barrage.

Meanwhile, at the staircase that led below, Yuji struggled with Marianne. She was strong, even if it was her outer shell – or maybe because it was her outer shell – he could not break free. Her hand was still on his mouth, digging into his cheeks.

"Stop squirming Mystes!" Marianne said as she also struggled with her hostage. "I'm not going to let you or anyone ruin master's plan!"

But Yuji continued to resist her, until a figure his eyes could not believe passed by him; it was a creature with the exact same face, body, and clothes as him, casually walking up the steps with dead eyes. In his astonishment, Yuji had momentarily lost his concentration, and Marianne pulled him down a few more steps.

Above, Friagne and Hecate still fought on equal footing. Both were in the air above the structure, dodging and intercepting each other's ranged attacks. The Priestess barrel rolled to evade another spray of cards from Friagne, who had more cards with him form a wheel, with energy building in its center.

Hecate used her spell Aster once more, this time sending out more energy beams than she had been prior. Most of these headed directly for her target, while the rest arced around to outflank the Hunter. In response, Friagne chimed his bell again, sending more dolls to intercept the beams flanking him, while firing bolts of energy to meet with the beams headed straight at him.

As the fought, Friagne made an observation. "Your powers are less destructive than I remember," he said. "You're either still recovering from your battle with the Chanter of Elegies, or still haven't consumed enough Power of Existence. Am I right?"

Hecate did not answer; instead, she fired on her enemy. Like the rest of her attacks, it was evaded by the Hunter.

Below them, the marionette with the appearance of Yuji Sakai came to view. He yelled towards the Priestess, waving his arms. His expression was no longer that of one with no life, but faked an expression of fright and relief.

"Hecate! I'm over here! Pick me up and let's get out of here!"

Hecate noticed him, and dodged two more attacks from Friagne as she descended. Little did she know that behind her Friagne, who had been fighting with a serious expression until now, was grinning sinisterly.

Hecate extended her hand to pick up the marionette, and just before their fingers touched, she suddenly stopped. From her open palm, she unleashed a stream of flame in the color of clear blue water. The flames scorched the marionette, which screamed and writhed in agony before wasting away.

Spinning around, Hecate knocked away several cards that had been sent after her with a flourish of her staff. Above, Friagne spoke with a disappointed tone.

"You really are a monster, aren't you?" he said, "killing the one who you came here to rescue."

Hecate gave him an icy glare. "Do not take me for a fool," she said coldly. "He is not him."

It was true. When she had come closer, she realized that it was not the same expression that Yuji Sakai would use. When he looked at her, they were the eyes of one who was forcing themselves to look on a fearsome monster. The Rinne was terrified of the one reaching out to him, it was the same as everyone else who the Priestess had ever looked eye-to-eye with. Everyone, that is, except for two certain people who took care of her.

And Yuji Sakai, the real Yuji Sakai. She remembered his words to her earlier, and she believed them. Even if there was no basis for it, she wanted to trust him. He was the one person who had made her feel that she was not an empty, cold, heartless monster. She did not want to lose him, even though she did not understand the how's or why's yet.

Below, the real Yuji Sakai continued to wrestle with Marianne, now more fiercely than before. He knew that whatever had gone up would be trouble for Hecate, so he had to fight harder.

"Stop resisting!" Marianne said. "Don't make me deny master's pleasure and kill you instead."

Yuji continued to struggle. Noticing that the Rinne's grip on his mouth had loosened somewhat, he opened his mouth and dug his teeth into her slender finger. Marianne winced, but did not let go, although it was still enough for Yuji to use all of his strength to break her hold. As fast as he could, the boy raced up the steps to the roof.

There, he found Hecate still engaged in combat with Friagne. The Priestess evaded a volley of cards and unleashed a wave of blue fire to incinerate another. She followed through by pouring more Power of Existence into her blaze, letting the wave extend towards Friagne. The Hunter was completely unharmed, however, as the blue flames passed harmlessly around him.

Yuji could not escape Marianne for long, and she managed to take Yuji in an arm lock from behind. Friagne glanced towards them.

"You know, that marionette was originally intended to lead you away while I went after the real Mystes," Friagne boasted. "Even now, he would have been useful as a suicide bomb at point-blank, but it seems that you would not even allow that purpose for his existence." He chimed his bell again, sending more explosive dolls her way.

They exploded in midair, just as Hecate dodged each of them, but she did not care for the pain. Right now, she had a different target in her sights. Raising one of her fingers, she aimed at Marianne. Yuji noticed the gesture and recognized it instantly. He forced himself sideways, leaving Marianne as a more open target, even if it was by a slight margin.

Hecate fired a bolt of energy in the color of clear blue water. It struck Marianne right in the eye. The Rinne screamed as she let go of Yuji and stepped back. As Yuji broke free of once more, he dived to the floor as Hecate followed through with a barrage of energy beams, blowing apart the Rinne's shell.

"Marianne!" Friagne yelled, then turned on the Priestess in anger. He chimed his bell and more dolls appeared and surrounded Hecate. They swirled around as they closed in on her. The Priestess managed to stop most of them with a swirling blue flame, but the rest managed to hit her directly and explode on impact.

Meanwhile, as Yuji ran to a safer distance, Friagne rushed to the remains of Marianne's shell, calling for her as he searched. Finally, he came upon the bruised and burned doll.

"Marianne, you're still alive," he said as he embraced her closely and nuzzled her head.

"I'm sorry master," she apologized to him.

"Don't be Marianne, you did your best," Friagne said as he cradled her in the arm where his hand held the glass bell. He glared towards the Supreme Throne. "You will not stop us from gaining eternity," he challenged her.

Once again, Hecate reacted not with words, but with another shower of light. Friagne leapt back, ascending to the air as he narrowly evaded the bombardment. Out of the attack's range, Yuji watched as much of the wide rooftop was ravaged.

"At this rate, she's going to end up using too much of her Power of Existence," Yuji noted. He had no idea how much she had in her, but he knew that she would just keep wasting energy as long as Friagne intercepted and evaded her attacks. "She's always been alone they said, and because everyone fears her, probably no one watches her back."

"I want to help her," he decided. "But what can I do to help? I feel so helpless, just hiding like this."

As Friagne chimed his bell to summon more dolls, to flank the Priestess, who blew an arc of blue flame against them, the Hunter followed through with a continuous spray of cards, which Hecate was forced to avoid. When she was out of the cards' range, Friagne rang the small bell once more, and a doll came from beneath her, changing its form into that of a rope of pale white light.

As the cards gathered together before Friagne and began to form a spinning wheel, Yuji noticed something. No matter how many cards were thrown and destroyed, they would be replenished. But when they prepared for its most destructive state, the wheel of cards, they were all converged into one tool; on top of that, if the energy building up within the wheel were to explode, it would wipe out every card around it.

"Hecate! Shoot the cards!" Yuji called out to the Supreme Throne.

Normally, Hecate would have blown away the doll coming at her first, but Yuji's call reached her ears and caught her attention. Instead of doing otherwise, she let the doll snag her legs. At the same, she aimed her staff towards the Regular Sharp and cast her spell.

"Aster."

The beams of light quickly came upon the Hunter Friagne, who dodged aside, although it was too late. To his carelessness, one of Hecate's well placed shots struck the core of the Regular Sharp, blowing it up in a burst of blue fire and smoke. In the meantime, Hecate was brought to the ground by the string of pale white light, but it was a very small and necessary sacrifice to eliminate one of Friagne's weapons.

Yuji noticed that Friagne could have easily chimed his bell again to use more dolls to intercept the beams, but he didn't. It was as if he was regulating his use of it, to keep in pace with something. He registered that as knowledge he could use later in the battle.

Friagne, although surprised, brought out his next weapon. He flicked a gold coin into the air, and its trail, a faint pale white curve in the air, became a golden chain, the Bubble Root. Whipping the chain, it snaked around a large piece of debris towards the left before latching onto the Priestess's staff, preventing the Supreme Throne from freeing herself or utilizing it against him.

"Shoot right now!" Yuji yelled to the girl.

With a light gasp, Hecate immediately responded and fired her spell. The barrage destroyed the debris that anchored the chain, letting it go slack. As soon as she could move her weapon again, she fired again at Friagne, who had just chimed his bell again to send dolls her way. The resulting explosion caused a smokescreen between them.

Taking advantage of the short pause in action, Hecate smashed the string of light binding her legs with the butt of her staff. She was equally surprised as her opponent at this new turn of events. The Supreme Throne, due to her unrivaled power, was accustomed to wiping out any and every foe she encountered. She had little need for elaborate strategies, and when it _was_ needed, it was left up to someone else she knew to direct her actions. But other than her, she would follow no one else. But just then, _twice_ she listened and followed the words of Yuji Sakai. She turned to the boy, who gave her a thumbs up along with a satisfied, open-mouthed grin.

She found herself once again wondering just who this person was.

Not risking being pulled by the tremendous strength hidden in Hecate's body, Friagne had withdrawn the Bubble Root and flew up to higher ground.

"Master, I think we should stop," Marianne pleaded. "She's too strong for us."

"I know Marianne," Friagne said, ringing his bell once more, but no longer summoning dolls. "But we cannot give up now, not while we are so close to gaining our eternity."

All around the building, around the area, throughout the entire city, specks of light began to flow upwards. Yuji looked around as they rose. The City Devouring was close to hand!

"We have to stop him!" he said to Hecate, coming up to her. "Please, or he'll consume this whole city."

The Supreme Throne turned to him, a blank expression on her face, but Yuji could tell what she was thinking. "Why should I?"

Knowing the question even though she did not open her mouth to speak, Yuji answered her. "Because this city is everything to me," he said simply.

The Priestess continued to stare into his eyes. He looked back at her, unyielding, full of conviction, full of determination. In a way, they reminded her of someone she knew a very, very long time ago.

She gave a single nod, but it was enough. Yuji smiled at her and nodded back in thanks. She extended her hand and the boy took it. Together, they rose to meet Friagne.

By the time they had reached the platform from where Friagne continued to chime his bell, the rising particles of light had multiplied. Even so, the two did not panic, not even Yuji. They could – they will stop Friagne. Yuji was determined, and he could ask for no better person to fight with him than the Supreme Throne, Hecate. Friagne faced them.

"You would still get in the way of our eternity?" he said to the Priestess. "You have already recovered your pet Mystes. Why would you do such a thing, when it does not concern you?"

He chimed the bell again. As he did, more particles rose from the city. Yuji noticed this, and realized what the true purpose of the bell was for, why the Hunter could not ring it again so soon after another chime. Also, it seemed Friagne seemed to have a predictable pattern to his ringing. The boy glanced at Hecate. The chimes on her staff were most likely not simply for decoration. Now, he just had to wait for the right time.

Hecate only stared silently at the Hunter in response. With the boy, who could help her forget about the emptiness within her, standing beside her, she was regaining her confidence and focus in battle, and with that, her ability to command the fear of others. She continued to stare at the Hunter, as if she now acknowledged him as a worthless existence.

No, as an insect that needed to be crushed.

Friagne stepped back, trembling. As he continued to look at her gaze, her stare seemed to grow larger than him, larger than his presence, larger than the city, to the point that it felt that he would get crushed by it. Chuckling nervously, he raised the bell, switched to his other hand now, and chimed it again.

"It doesn't matter!" he said loudly. "Just once more and this city will become our eternity!"

"Ring your staff!" Yuji said suddenly.

At the same time that Friagne tinkled his bell, Hecate rang the chimes on her staff. As the final pulse of sound from the bell rippled through the air, a similar wave from the staff met it, forcing it to bounce and return to where it came from. The glass bell shattered as it suffered the feedback of its own spell.

Friagne's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. They were so close, so close! He glared at the one who had given the signal, Yuji Sakai, and brought out the Bubble Root once more.

"It's not yet over," he mumbled.

"Master?" Marianne said, looking upon his face with concern.

"It's not yet over," Friagne said again. He snared Yuji with the chain and dragged him between himself and the Supreme Throne in an attempt to use him as a shield. "It's not yet over!"

"Hecate!" Yuji called to his partner. His eyes showed confidence and trust in her, that she would not hurt him, that she would end this with the final move.

Hecate aimed her staff once more.

"Aster."

The final volley of light passed around Yuji, headed straight towards Friagne. The Hunter, even in his descent into madness, remembered Marianne and tossed her away as the light struck him.

A direct hit. In a series of blasts, the Crimson Lord was finally torn apart. Yuji fell forward from the shock behind him, and a disembodied hand landed before his face before fading away in a pale white flame, leaving behind a ring, the Anti-Flame Ring Azure.

"Master!" Marianne grieved, then turned to Yuji and Hecate. Although a doll, tears flowed from her button eyes.

"He was everything to me," she said as she began to twirl in the air. "Prepare to die!"

Becoming a fireball of pale white, she flew straight at the closest enemy, Yuji Sakai, helpless on the floor. Yuji shut his eyes, accepting his fate. There was a blast.

But he felt nothing. Completely unscathed, Yuji opened his eyes and saw Hecate standing before him, her arms spread wide. Behind her was an indentation in the floor where the blast from Marianne's suicidal bombing had been. Their eyes met.

Her expression was as emotionless as always, but there was no coldness. Meanwhile, in the boy's eyes, the girl found an expression of satisfaction and relief.

* * *

"Looks like that doll loving bastard is done," Margery said as she looked towards the window. She sat on the couch at Keisaku's home, wrapped in bandages.

She glanced to the seat next to her slept Keisaku with a first aid kit on his lap. Eita rested a little further in the room.

"A little pissed that a Denizen did the job of a Flame Haze, my fallen avenger, Margery Daw?" Marcosias said.

Margery clenched her fist. "Next time we find them, they won't be so lucky."

Closing her eyes and giving in to her need for rest, she thought about the boy who had suddenly run in. Who was it? Friagne called him a Mystes, and apparently one who knew the Supreme Throne. As an idea formed in her head, her blood red lips curled into a grin.

* * *

Yuji, dead tired from the day's events, sat on the floor with his back against a large piece of debris. Hecate knelt beside him.

"Hecate, thanks for coming back for me," the boy said. "And thanks for saving this city."

"I know how it is to lose everything," Hecate said, looking up at the black sky. "It leaves you empty."

They rested there in silence, a companionable silence. In those quiet moments they spent together on that rooftop, they celebrated their victory in their own way. Finally, Hecate spoke.

"You called me Hecate," she said "Why?"

Yuji smiled with his eyes closed. "Well," he began, "I want to understand you, _all_ of you. Calling you by your real name is a good place to start I guess." As he faced her, he saw the one thing he had wanted so much to see again.

She was smiling. Hecate was smiling. Replacing her usual icy stare was a gaze of warmth and a small smile on her lips. The boy was speechless.

Finding his awed silence unusual, Hecate blinked and went back to her old emotionless self. "What?" she asked.

Yuji, realizing he had been staring at her, flustered.

"Well, why did you come back for me?" he asked, although he had a slight inkling of the answer.

"Because I do not understand," Hecate told him. "But I want to understand."

As vague an answer as always, but it was an answer nonetheless, Yuji was happy enough with it. Apparently, both had a mutual desire to understand one another; a Crimson Lord wanted to understand the human, and the human wanted to understand the Crimson Lord.

"Too bad we won't have too much time for that though," he said, his mood darkening slightly. "I'll disappear like any other Torch someday soon."

"You're wrong," Hecate said as she summoned an orb of blue light. He could not see it clearly, but Yuji could have sworn its contents appeared to be a sphere of bright light orbited by clock gears.

The Priestess gently pressed it into Yuji's chest, returning it to where it had been stored. It would be fine like this. She did not need it anytime soon. And no one would dare oppose her decision.

Yuji just sat there, confused. "Hecate?" he was about to ask, when suddenly, a nearby clock rang, signaling that midnight had come.

As the first hour of a new day came, Yuji felt a warmth wash throughout his whole body, his existence. Tired though he was, he felt physically revitalized. His eyes widened in surprise.

"The Reiji Maigo," Hecate told him. "It replenishes your existence at midnight."

Yuji put a hand on his chest. "My existence returns with this at midnight?" he said. "So, does that mean that I won't disappear?"

Hecate nodded, smiling a little bit again. Apparently, she was also glad for the Mystes to stick around longer in this world.

Smiling, Yuji relaxed and looked up at the dark night sky. More silence followed. They did not need to rush anything now. They had all the time in the world to understand each other.

"Hey, Hecate, do you think that maybe humans and Denizens can live together someday?"

Not hearing a reply, Yuji turned to the Priestess. Her eyes were closed, and she was at peace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think this is the longest fight scene since the climax of _Eternity_. Hope you all enjoyed the first arc!

More will come soon. PM me if you have any good ideas for what to do with later Episodes, because although I have most things planned out, there are still a few things that can be improved on.

And I'd still love to know your favorite scenes in each arc. Thanks for the continued support.


	7. The Flame Haze

The city was saved from a Denizen by another Denizen, the Supreme Throne no less.

Yuji glanced towards the stairs where Hecate had gone down. He was still on the rooftop, but it seemed as though the Supreme Throne had sensed something below. As he waited, the Mystes thought about the events of the past days: meeting Konoe Fumina, saving Yukari from a fate of disappearing, discovering he was meant to be a replacement of himself, seeing the terrifying side of Hecate and accepting it, a mutual desire to understand each other, defeating Friagne.

He put a hand on his chest. Besides all that, that he was a Torch who still had a future, as long as he possessed the Reiji Maigo, the Treasure that recovered Power of Existence.

But there was one thing he could not fully register. Both Friagne and Lamies had mentioned the word "Flame Haze". It was obviously a person, but what kind? Was it a human, or a Denizen? He had no idea.

As Hecate made her way up the stairs, putting away a small bronze mirror, Yuji recalled something else he had seen that day. A well-endowed, bespectacled blonde-haired woman with blood red lips had fought Friagne before Hecate, although she was obviously so severely beaten.

"No Flame Haze could defeat Friagne," Yuji said to himself. "Could that woman be the one they called a Flame Haze?"

* * *

_**The Flame Haze**_

* * *

Yuji and Hecate walked home together, side by side. They were still quiet, but there was no need for unnecessary words. The Priestess remained in her true form, since there was no real reason to change into her disguise so late at night.

"Hey, Hecate?" Yuji said. "I was wondering, you don't really have a place to stay, do you?"

"There's a large abandoned house not too far from here," Hecate replied. "Konoe Fumina stayed there."

The boy chose his subject word carefully. "So, _you_ used to stay there by yourself?"

Even to someone who knew nothing about humans, it was pretty obvious. The thought of Yuji so consciously thinking about the girl's feelings humored Hecate, yet puzzled her at the same time. For a brief moment, she smiled a little bit.

"Yes," she answered plainly.

"I see." Yuji scratched his cheek. "Well, how about you stay at my place then?"

Hecate gave him a questioning look.

"Well," Yuji went on, averting his eyes, "I don't really want you to be alone all the time."

"I see," the girl said. "It should be easier to keep you safe then."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Yuji said. "We'll have to convince my mom to let you stay, not to mention give her a believable story for why we were out so late. I'll tell you what I've come up with when we get there."

Hecate nodded at that. A place to stay would be nice.

"Hmm, oh! One more thing," Yuji said. He smiled at the Priestess. "We both know I can't really agree that you have to consume the existence of people, even though I said I'd accept that you had the need. But remembering what Lamies said, how about this compromise?"

Hecate looked at him intently and listened. She did not seem to care too much about who the Denizen was, or that they had met, as long as he did not seem to harm Yuji.

"The Corpse Collector consumes dying Torches to gain Power of Existence," Yuji said. "How about you drain existence from me instead of other people? Since the Reiji Maigo refills me, then we can do it every night."

Hecate just stared at him, considering the thought. She remembered his expression when he had witnessed her consuming his kind without holding back. She regretted it since then, and would have sworn herself off doing it again while the Mystes was still around. But his proposal gave her a new option.

She nodded in acceptance. Although she did not express it, she was grateful. It was a strange, comforting feeling.

More time passed as the two walked together. The night breeze was both a comfort and a cold chill, just like Hecate. The thought amused the Mystes when he thought about it.

After a while, the question that had been bothering him for a while had to be asked. "Hey, Hecate, what's a Flame Haze?"

He girl glanced at him with her emotionless green eyes. "Humans who hunt Crimson Denizens," Hecate answered in a serious, deadpan tone.

Humans who hunted Denizens? That sounded like something very unlikely, recalling how powerful Friagne was, and how even more powerful was the Supreme Throne.

"How do they fight them, shouldn't humans be too weak to fight Denizens?" Yuji asked, then added. "They'll just freeze in that crimson Seal"

"They have contractors," Hecate said, then, remembering how little the Mystes knew, explained a little further, "Crimson Lords."

"So they're humans contracted to Crimson Lords," Yuji concluded. "Does that mean they'll get their powers or something?"

Hecate nodded once. "Yes."

"Why would they hunt you though?" Yuji asked. "Is it-?" he stopped, not wanting to touch that subject for Hecate's sake.

The girl sensed his hesitation, however it came to be there. She let herself deliver a clear answer. "Because we consume Power of Existence."

"So they try to stop you," Yuji said, finally understanding. To sum it up, Flame Hazes were humans who contracted with Crimson Lords like Hecate to fight Denizens. Could it be because they posed a threat to the balance of the world and the existences in it?

"I actually saw a woman earlier today," Yuji told the girl. "Friagne almost killed her when I got there. I didn't get too good a look at her, but I remember that she was blonde."

"The Chanter of Elegies," Hecate told him. She showed no anger on her face, nor did she clench her hands into fists, and her tone was as lacking as ever, but Yuji could sense a hidden anger as she spoke the Flame Haze's title.

* * *

Still too irritated to sleep, Margery Daw let herself go and helped herself to more of Keisaku's stored booze. Of course, the noisy, intoxicated ranting that followed had woken the two other boys in the room.

"Damn those Denizens, they're all sons of bitches!" she said as she took a swig of wine straight from the bottle. Besides the gauze wrapped around her neck, stomach and arm, her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed as if half dreaming.

"Isn't one of them a girl though, like you said?" Eita said, and just barely ducked Marcosias, who had been so poorly chucked in his direction. The grimoire smacked flat into the wall behind him.

"Don't throw me around, my raging drunkard Margery Daw, or you'll ruin my bindings," Marcosias said as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Naturally, Keisaku and Eita ran for cover. Picking up Marcosias on the way, Eita hid behind a coffee table, but Keisaku was not quick enough and had been too close to Margery. Before he could escape her reach, the drunken lady wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed his head on her rather generous bosom.

"Jus' who does that bitch think she is anyway?" Margery said. "Going around stealing my job, she might as well be a Flame Haze instead!" She chugged down on more booze and tightened her lock on Keisaku.

"G-guys, help me out here," he said, flailing his arms in Eita and Marcosias' direction

"Sorry man," Eita apologized with not even the slightest hint of guilt.

"Hahahah! You're on your own kid," Marcosias said. "It's kind of nice not being on the receiving end for once, and I'd like it to stay that way! Besides, what guy wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now?"

"Why you-MMRG!" Before Keisaku could say anything else, Margery thrust the bottle of wine she was holding in his mouth. He swallowed some of it, and coughed out the rest when the Chanter of Elegies withdrew it to drink more herself.

"Dammit, what was that for?" Keisaku protested as he struggled again. "I'm still underage!"

"Kid, you gotta drink too! It's not a party if not everyone goes nuts!" Margery said as she attempted to force the bottle on Keisaku's mouth once more.

The boy resisted her with both hands, and managed to hold her off fairly decently, although the woman would gain the upper hand very soon. Thankfully, she stopped trying, tossed the bottle aside, and swayed from side to side, still holding the boy firmly.

"Maybe next round I'll help you drink it mouth to mouth," she said with a wide, open-mouthed grin.

Keisaku's face flushed a deep red. "D-don't say stupid things like that!" he said. "Mmmph!"

Unabashed, Margery shoved his face into her cleavage. "Come on kid, you an' me are gonna be Flame Hazes together and write poetry all day long!" she said before taking in another gulp and then laughing loudly.

Keisaku continued to flail, unable to breathe as he was being smothered by her ample melons. Before he could lose consciousness, however, Margery did so before him. She fell to the floor on her back, with Keisaku on top of her.

"Onee-san, Satou, are you alright?" Eita said as he rushed up to them.

Keisaku pried himself from the dozing Margery's grip, red faced. Eita helped him up to his feet.

"How often do you have to deal with that?" Keisaku asked Marcosias as the book levitated towards him.

"Once every time she drinks if I'm lucky," Marcosias answered.

"It's surprising though, I thought she could hold her liquor," Eita noted.

"She's actually not much of a drinker, sometimes she just feels the need," explained the tome.

Despite his recent treatment, Keisaku picked up Margery in his arms. She was lighter than he had expected, although he still had to deal with her awful breath.

"You said Flame Hazes were avengers," he said as he rounded the coffee table with the woman in his arms. "That they hunt Denizens because of a grudge. Did something happen to her, or her family, or her lover?" Somehow, the last thought displeased him.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Marcosias said as the boy gently put the woman down on the couch.

As Keisaku turned to look at him, a flash of purple light blinded him and Eita. The next thing they saw was a palace in flames.

Everything, everything was burning in silver fire. Men and women in fine clothes lay dead and mutilated. Blood was everywhere, pooling on the floor, splattered on the ceiling, staining everything in red. And in the midst of it all was a massive knight in a full suit of silver armor. Despite its form, it was anything but human. Beneath its visor was a legion of crimson eyes, gazing upon everything as it all burned down, making sure all was destroyed.

When the memory was over, Keisaku and Eita gasped for breath. They had expected something otherworldly, but what they had just witnessed had transcended whatever horrors they had imagined prior.

"So that was a Crimson Denizen," Keisaku muttered.

"Did she get her revenge?" Eita asked.

"Not yet," the Claws and Fangs of Violation replied. "But we're not going to give up just yet. He's still out there somewhere, finding him is just the hard part though. Denizens can change their appearance as they please."

"And after she gets her revenge, what happens then?" Keisaku asked.

"She'll keep being a Flame Haze," Marcosias told him. "She has quite the vendetta against every Denizen out there."

"But, aren't you a Denizen – I mean, a Crimson Lord - too?" Keisaku said. "Don't you feel anything about hunting your own kind?"

"Did your people feel any remorse for making sure every Nazi was wiped off the face of the Earth?" Marcosias replied.

"We're Japanese you douche," Keisaku grumbled in a low voice. "But I get your point."

He turned back to Margery and pulled a blanket over her sleeping form.

"So, what do you think of her now?" Marcosias asked him.

"Hmph," Keisaku grunted. "She's a bit of a pain, but she's not so bad."

"Oho~! So in the end, even though you act tough, you're just a softie," Marcosias said.

"Sh-shut up!" Keisaku said. He glanced at the sleeping Margery. After all that's happened today, she just could not refuse her body's need for rest. She would be deeply and soundly asleep for quite a while.

"I'm going back to bed," Keisaku said as he turned around to go to his own room.

"Goodnight Marco-san," Eita said before following after his friend.

"Sleep well and rest easy you two," Marcosias said in a rare gentle tone as he rested his form on the coffee table.

* * *

In the Sakai household, a third member joined the table at breakfast. To one side, between Yuji and his mother, the girl in the guise of Konoe Fumina sat, poking a yellow egg yolk with her fork. She barely showed it on her face, but she was obviously curious.

"She's a quiet one, isn't she?" Chigusa noted.

"Yeah, she doesn't really like doing things she doesn't find interesting, but she can get pretty devoted when she wants to," Yuji said. "She doesn't really know a whole lot either," he added. It was true, despite her age and her knowledge of magic, she knew little about the human realm.

"It's a wonder how she's been living by herself all this time," Chigusa said.

She glanced at Hecate again. She seemed to be in her own world, not caring about what was being said about her. She sipped her tea with eyes closed and both of her dainty hands holding her cup. It was a little elegant in a way.

"Yeah," Yuji said. As he looked at Hecate, nibbling on a slice of bread, he recalled the conversation with his mother the night before.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Konoe Fumina-chan," Chigusa repeated after Yuji had introduced Hecate to her.

She wasn't too worried that Yuji had been out so late. Somehow, she knew her son would return to her eventually, he had his father's blood after all. She didn't seem too surprised that a girl had come home with him either.

"Hecate," the Priestess said. If she was going to learn to understand and be understood better by not just Yuji, but by his caretaker, she might as well be referred to by her true name, she figured.

"Is Hecate your nickname?" Chigusa asked.

"Nickname?" Hecate repeated. She glanced at Yuji, who gave a discreet nod. "Yes," she answered.

Chigusa clasped her hands together. "Then I hope you don't mind if I call you Heca-chan?" she said cheerfully.

Hecate just nodded in affirmation.

"So, anyway mom, she needs a place to stay," Yuji said.

"Oh, don't you have a family, or anyone to take care of you?"

Hecate shook her head.

"Well, we'll do what we can for you," said Chigusa, genuinely concerned. "But did anything happen that you chose to stay with us?"

"I... um… You tell her what happened, Hecate," Yuji said. He had actually come up with a tale to tell when they arrived at their front door. And lying was not really his best skill, so he left it up to Hecate, who could keep a poker face no matter what she said or heard.

The girl glanced at him, then looked at Chigusa with a straight face. "He made me feel many things deep inside of me that I have not felt before," she said in a deadpan reply.

Yuji flushed a deep red, beside him, his mother gave him a serious look. "N-No!" he said as he facepalmed hard. "I-I mean, what happened last night, about what happened to your house."

Chigusa crossed her arms as she listened.

"It was hot and explosive," Hecate said, with no change in her tone.

Yuji blushed even redder, and Chigusa frowned. "Yu-chan" she said

"M-mom, don't misunderstand!" Yuji said frantically. "On the way home there was a fire at Hecate's place." It was believable, but he feared that his tone made it clear that he was lying.

"A fire?" Chigusa repeated, glancing at Hecate. She didn't seem to have any emotional reaction to their words at all. "Is this true, Heca-chan?"

Hecate simply nodded.

"I see," Chigusa considered. "Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you like."

Yuji sighed with relief. "Thanks mom," he said. Sensing his gratitude, she gave his mother a nod too.

* * *

"But you two had better not do anything strange while you're alone," Chigusa told him sternly yet with the same calm demeanor. Beside her, Hecate was trying to figure out how to eat bacon with a spoon. "Thankfully, she seems like a very innocent girl. But I don't want my son doing anything he would regret."

"D-don't worry about that mom," Yuji promised. Of all the things he had encountered so far, he could chalk her up to one of the scariest things he could experience, considering how easily she switched back to her normal, cheerful self.

"Good," Chigusa said, giving him a satisfied smile. She stood up to begin cleaning up. "You two had better wash up now, or you'll be late for school. Heca-chan, I prepared a bath for you just a few minutes ago, so you better hop in while it's still warm."

Hecate blinked. "A bath?" she said before turning to Yuji with a questioning look.

Yuji scratched the back of his head, realizing it was probably something Denizens did not really do. "W-well, how do you normally clean yourself?" he whispered.

"With my flame," Hecate told him.

So that was how she cleansed and dried herself at the same time the other night, before he walked in on her. The thought didn't make him feel too embarrassed, since it was already some time ago, and Hecate had no reason to be ashamed either.

"Well, it's just another way to clean yourself," he told her. "It might feel even better than using your flame."

"Mm," was the only sound from Hecate, then she nodded.

* * *

Margery Daw gripped her head as she twisted and turned in agony on the couch. Overnight, she had recovered from the injuries that had been inflicted on her by Friagne, but she was now assailed by a new pain.

"Argh! My head's spinning!" she groaned. "Just kill me already and end the pain!"

Close by, Keisaku and Eita could only watch her squirm. "Standing" on the coffee table, Marcosias guffawed. "Ah, alcohol, it's a double edged sword! But I'm not going to use the Flame of Purification just yet. So you're on your own Margery Daw, my angel of drunkenness!"

Margery reached out to him angrily. "You asshole, what if the Corpse Collector escapes or the Supreme Throne attacks us?"

"Then I'll use the flame then, but right now you have to learn your lesson!" Marcosias argued. "We don't want the same thing happening again tonight do we?" he gave a proverbial glance at Keisaku, who simply averted his eyes with a grunt.

"Dammit," Margery said, continuing to clutch her skull. "Fine then. Keisaku, Eita, I have a job for you since I can't do it like this."

"I'm listening," Eita said obediently.

"You're high school students right? I want you to infiltrate the school where the Supreme Throne's Mystes attends," Margery instructed, bearing the pain as best as she could.

"Oh great, skipping school to get into school," Keisaku grumbled.

"Quiet you," Margery said, gritting her teeth. "Ow, this hurts. When I feel a little better I'll use a seeking spell to find out which place they're at, then you two tail them."

"But we don't even know what they look like," Keisaku said.

"Might as well show you now than later," Marcosias said. Unlike earlier, he used a different spell to reveal the images. A spell circle of arcane runes appeared in the air, and the image of a male student held by the throat by Friagne materialized.

"That's the Mystes we saw," Marcosias explained. "Not sure if he's dead or alive, but since the Supreme Throne is still here, I'm assuming he's still kicking."

The image changed to an emotionless Priestess with short teal hair.

"And that's the Supreme Throne. Like I said before, Denizens can freely change form, so she probably looks more human when she's out and about."

Keisaku and Eita just stared. Registering what they saw, they glanced at each other with a nod.

"They look exactly like two of our classmates," Keisaku said, "Yuji Sakai and Konoe Fumina."

"You seriously mean you two have been right next to them the whole time?" Margery yelled.

"Hey, it's not like we knew what they were," Keisaku said.

"It's strange though," said Eita. "She's a Denizen, yet none of our schoolmates have disappeared yet."

"Maybe not yet," Margery said as she sat up. "But she will eventually. There's no such thing as an innocent Denizen. Marco, let's deal with those punks right now!"

"Alright! We'll tear them up and roast them to a crisp, my battle-ready princess, Margery Daw!" Marcosias bellowed.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Eita said. "What if they're in cahoots with that other Denizen you've been having a hard time chasing down?"

Margery turned to him with a curious look. "Are you implying that I could kill two birds with one stone if I just waited for them to meet?"

"Well, you have been chasing after that Corpse Collector guy for quite a while now," Eita told her. "If we tail Sakai and Konoe, we could find him without alerting him."

"He has a point. Besides, with all the tripwires we've put around the city, he'll need their help if he's going to try and escape the city," Marcosias said. He pushed out three bookmarks from between his pages. "Take these then, two of them are for communication, and let you move freely when you're in a Fuzetsu. The other one lets you summon us when the two Denizens meet."

The two boys took the bookmarks. "We won't fail you Onee-san," Eita promised. Keisaku just stayed silent.

"Alright, alright, now get going," Margery shooed them. "Don't you dare lose sight of them."

When the two left, Marcosias turned to Margery. "They're good kids," he said. "Would be a shame though, if something happened to them."

Margery got up on her feet. "Shut up, stupid Marco," she said in a low, almost regretful voice.

* * *

With dainty hands and slender fingers, Hecate undressed herself before entering the bathtub. A wet yet warm feeling surged throughout her whole body, making her quiver a little. Slowly, she submerged her whole body.

So, this was a bath. It was a comforting yet warm and satisfying feeling, similar to how she felt when she was with Yuji, but in a more physical sense. For some reason, she was also looking forward to taking up Yuji's offer to sustain her existence that night.

One thing was for sure: it certainly was better than when she used her flame to cleanse herself. She closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the relaxing sensation.

Meanwhile, Yuji went to his room. As he went in and closed the door behind him, like on any other day, he found a holographic projection of the city covering the entire floor of his room. At first, it didn't register in his head, and he went to get his things ready. Halfway there, he stopped and did a double take.

The holographic projection was still covering his floor.

"What the?" he exclaimed as he put his back against the wall.

Back in the bathtub, Hecate continued to relax without a worry or a care.

* * *

"Thanks for putting that thing away Hecate," Yuji told the girl as they walked to school together. "Is that what you got from Friagne's hideout after we beat him?"

"Yes," the girl beside him replied.

"What was it exactly, another Treasure like the Reiji Maigo?"

Hecate nodded. "The Haridan," she answered.

"Is that like a map of the city?" Yuji asked, and Hecate nodded in reply. "I also noticed some little flames on it."

"Those are Torches," Hecate said.

"There sure were a lot of them," Yuji said. "Friagne really didn't hold back. I wonder how many Flame Hazes tried to stop him and died."

Hecate glanced at his troubled expression. He still didn't seem to know too much about anything. When she thought about it, she didn't know anything about his world either. But they had all the time in the world for that.

Some distance ahead, Yuji noticed two familiar figures. "It's Yoshida-san and Hirai-san," he said. Hecate just stared ahead blankly in response.

"I just left her yesterday," Yuji said. "I'll go and apologize."

He strode ahead of Hecate, surprising her in spite of his telling her before hand, as if she did not care about them. She chased after him in a trot.

"Good morning Yoshida-san, Hirai-san," Yuji greeted as he caught up with them.

The two girls turned to the sound of his voice. "It's Sakai-kun," Kazumi said.

"Hey Sakai-kun," Yukari said, then went straight to what she wanted to ask him. "Did something happen yesterday?" Neither her voice nor her expression was accusing, but more of concern for both her friends.

"Yeah," Yuji said. Now that the question was asked, he felt an obligation to tell them, but the terrible liar could not think of a half-decent excuse other than that which was otherworldly. All he could do right now was apologize.

"Sorry for leaving you yesterday Yoshida-san," he said as he bowed to her. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

It was right at that moment that Hecate caught up with him, and when she did, the first thing she did was hold onto Yuji's sleeve as if she had no intention to release him. Kazumi's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in a gasp, and Yukari looked back and forth at the three with worried eyes.

"Hm?" When Yuji noticed her expression, he traced her gaze to Hecate, still clutching his sleeve. "Ah! N-no! Don't misunderstand," he said, putting his hands up defensively.

"O-oh no, it's fine Sakai-kun, I understand," Kazumi said with a forced smile. "We'd better get going now, or we'll be late." With that, she turned around and ran off with a pained expression.

"No, you're wrong, we're not like that! Yoshida-san!" Yuji called as he followed after her, pulling free of Hecate's grip.

The Priestess, wide-eyed, was about to chase after him again when Yukari took her hand. Turning to the human girl, Hecate gave her a cold, piercing glare. Yukari flinched, but held onto her with both hands with a determined look for the sake of her best friend.

"U-Um, I think it's a better idea to leave them be, you know?" she said with a smile. "It would be a bother for Kazumi-chan and Sakai-kun if you were there right now."

Why couldn't she be with him right then and there, let alone all the time? After all, he made her feel better, to feel warm and not so cold, so why not? She did not understand. Humans were difficult creatures to comprehend. But at the very least she could understand that if she was going to trouble Yuji, then she would have to let him go this once.

She watched his form gradually become smaller and smaller until he was out of her sight. As he disappeared from her vision, she felt the emptiness inside of her return.

* * *

"So, that old man from yesterday told you that her condition was acting up, and thought you would know where to find her?" Kazumi said, finally calmed down. She and Yuji were in the classroom together, and Hecate and Yukari were yet to arrive.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. She doesn't show it, but that heart condition of hers can be really bad," Yuji said. He didn't like to lie, but there wasn't really any choice in the matter. "And I meant what I said. I'll make it up to you."

Kazumi looked down and gave it some thought. "Alright," she said. "If anything comes to mind, I'll let you know."

Yuji smiled, glad to fix that issue. It wasn't long until Hecate arrived with Yukari.

As the four took their respective seats, Kazumi whispered to Yukari, who sat in front of her. "Sorry we left you two behind," she said.

"It's fine," Yukari said. She glanced at Hecate. "She's not really as scary as I thought she was. She was quiet the whole way here though."

"Yeah," Kazumi said, staring at Hecate as well.

Why would Sakai know where she would have been? And why did it have to be him, and not someone else, like her family or guardian, or even the old man himself? Now that she thought about it, she still only spoke to Yuji and no one else. He had assured her that there was nothing going on between them, but it was still suspicious, and at the same time discouraging.

At the back row of the class, Keisaku and Eita kept a close eye on Yuji and Hecate as well.

"No doubt about it, they're the ones Margery's after," Keisaku said.

"Come to think of it," Eita said, "they're still our classmates. Could we betray their trust like this?"

"What trust? We hardly know each other. Besides, it was your idea."

The squint-eyed boy lowered his head. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I just wanted to be of some use to Onee-san."

"Well you got your wish," Keisaku said. "To think they were this close and we didn't realize anything. I always just thought they were a couple of weirdos."

"So, when do you think they'll meet up with the Corpse Collector?"

"No idea," Keisaku shrugged. "I'm not even sure if they will meet up at all. But now that I think about that, your suggestion did one thing right."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what Margery told us? She'd leave once all the Denizens here were destroyed."

Eita was downcast at that. "Yeah," he said.

"My point is…" Keisaku was about to explain, then shut his mouth. It would have been too embarrassing to say that it was good that it was possible for Margery to stay longer than she had planned.


	8. The Hatred of Man

It was a Saturday when Yuji left his home together with Hecate. Since there was no school that day, the two were in casuals. To the boy's interest, Hecate had been wearing the blue dress that Konoe Fumina had bought not too many days ago.

Yuji smiled. "Still suits you," he said.

Hecate blinked and glanced at him silently. "I have no other clothes besides the uniform," she said.

"I see," Yuji responded, unsure of what to say about that. "Maybe we could buy more later? Or my mom could have some spare clothes. We could easily say your other clothes were burned in the 'fire'."

Hecate simply nodded in response. After some distance travelling together, Yuji threw her a question.

"So, he really still hasn't moved from the last time I saw him?"

Hecate nodded once. "I would have sensed it if he did," she said. Apparently, she had finer senses than the Flame Haze did, although even she could not pinpoint an exact location without the use of a spell.

"And the Flame Haze hasn't tried to make a move on either of you two?"

"Yes, if she did, she would have used a seeking spell first." Hecate glanced at Yuji. "You are sure he is there?"

"Yeah, I met him there myself. There's something that's been bugging me since the day we defeated Friagne. I really need to ask him today."

"The Flame Haze not acting is suspicious."

"Yeah," Yuji said. He felt the same way. But then again, a Flame Haze, he understood, was one who would stop Denizens from consuming humans. As he knew, Lamies did not consume any humans, so he would be safe, probably. Although Hecate would probably be on her blacklist, thus why the Flame Haze was still here; it could also be that the Flame Haze was originally here for Friagne. Either way, it seemed that she was simply watching and waiting for a chance to surprise Hecate.

* * *

Little did either of them realize that they were being tailed. As the two walked together, Keisaku and Eita followed them as discreetly as possible.

"They're finally on the move," Keisaku said. "You already told Margery-san?"

"Yeah," Eita replied. He still doubted whether what he was doing was right, but there was no turning back now. "She's already prepared."

"Alright," Keisaku said. "Just do it like we planned: keep our distance, use the bookmark, and then run away as fast as we could."

* * *

**_The Hatred of Man_**

* * *

At the museum where Yuji had gone to with Kazumi Yoshida, the boy and the Priestess found Lamies. The old man was among life-size sculptures of modern design, examining them with slight interest.

"It's been a long time, Supreme Throne," Lamies said as the two approached him.

"Spiral Organ," Hecate said. It wasn't exactly a friendly greeting with her lack of tone, but at least it meant that she acknowledged - or even respected him.

Yuji glanced at Hecate, then at Lamies with a slightly confused expression. The old man smiled at him reassuringly. "It's just another title of mine, nothing to be concerned about," he said. "I take it you two have reconciled after our last meeting, Yuji Sakai."

"Yeah," Yuji said. "Thanks for making me realize all that. And thanks for telling me Friagne's plan. If it wasn't for that, Hecate wouldn't have stopped him."

"That was your own doing. And you do not owe me anything, we were both acting against the same threat," Lamies said. "So tell me, what brings you here again, my young Mystes?"

"I have a couple of questions," Yuji told him. "Who exactly are the Flame Hazes? Hecate told me that they are humans, contracted to Crimson Lords, who hunted Denizens. But that's all I'll really get out of her."

"No surprise there," Lamies said, a little amused at the thought.

Yuji nodded. "How exactly do they become Flame Haze?" he asked.

As the two men spoke, Hecate noticed two figures moving behind cover at the corner of her eye. They were two of her classmates, she recalled, but she ignored them. There was no importance to them being there she thought.

"For all who become Flame Haze, they call upon their contractors for the first time out of a desire for revenge against Crimson Denizens," Lamies explained. "The Chanter of Elegies, the one who is in this city right now, is the most extreme example of this. Her hatred and grudge for Denizens runs so deep that she aims to wipe out every single one of us."

Yuji's eyes widened. "So, she wants genocide on the Denizens?" Lamies nodded.

"Most Flame Hazes simply protect the balance between the two worlds. But she, and perhaps other Flame Hazes like her, sees us as terrible creatures that must be destroyed. Even I am no exception. While my contributions to protecting the balance has left me untouched by some Flame Hazes, others would still seek to destroy me for no other reason than the fact that I am a Crimson Denizen. Is that what has been bothering you?"

"Part of it," Yuji said. "It's just like you said. If the Denizens need to keep consuming existences, they would continue be hunted until either side is driven to extinction."

"Indeed," Lamies said. "Your foresight is not wrong. Although that will happen a long time in the future, it is a sad inevitability."

"Is there a way for humans and Crimson Denizens to coexist together?" Yuji asked him straight.

Lamies, although he had expected it, stared at the boy with a new glint of admiration, but at the same time, sympathy. He smiled. "You are not the first human – or Mystes for that matter – to follow that road," he said. He gave a knowing glance towards Hecate, who met his eyes. Although her face was as emotionless as usual, Yuji sensed that it was her best attempt at an expression of understanding.

"You make it sound like they've all failed," Yuji said, his eyes looking downwards a little. "Does that mean no one's found a way yet?"

Lamies just gave him a sad look. "Perhaps you are too perceptive," he said. "I'm sorry young man."

"I see," Yuji said. It seemed as though neither Lamies nor anyone else would have the answer. He sat down on a bench and Hecate joined him. She looked at his face quietly.

As the two sat together in silence, Lamies observed an old, elegantly crafted, silver clock on display. "No," he muttered to himself. "Perhaps…"

Before he could finish his though however, the air suddenly turned a deep crimson. While Lamies turned around calmly, as if expecting it, Hecate and Yuji jumped to their feet. The Priestess was already in her true form and had stepped forward when the Unrestricted Method activated.

"It seems you two have led the hounds right to me," he said. His tone was neither accusing nor surprised.

From the glass wall higher above them, a large purple werewolf broke through with a loud growl. She was already reciting her spell even as she came upon them.

"_Mother goose, mother goose,_

_Lay some eggs on wooden shoes,_

_Wake up eggs, wake up eggs,_

_And feast on Daddy Longlegs!"_

As the spell completed in midair, the hairy form of ultramarine multiplied and crashed down on the floor before the Supreme Throne. As the ground thundered from the combined weight, the wolves all bared their fangs and leapt at the Priestess. Hecate strafed aside while launching a series of clear water blue fireballs at them.

"Hecate, look out!" Yuji yelled, although it was unnecessary.

"I suggest we escape to a safer distance while we can," Lamies said. "You have already seen the Supreme Throne's devastating power firsthand, it should be more than doubly so in a battle against the Chanter of Elegies."

Yuji turned back to Lamies. "Right," he said before hastily leading him towards the nearest exit.

Hecate, floating on air, dodged aside as one wolf lunged, then flew over another as it swiped at her with a massive claw. As she evaded the latter's attack, she countered by swinging her staff down on its head. When it made contact, instead of striking solid, the bestial form turned into a shroud of ultramarine flame before dissipating.

Illusions, Hecate knew. She had faced such before, but in such a closed space compared to the open spaces where she would be more effective, she was at a disadvantage.

She rolled aside in the air as a wolf brought a double fist down on her. Summoning balls of blue flame around herself, the Supreme Throne launched them at her foes, striking a few in the face. Only two left now, one of them had to be the real one.

As Yuji and Lamies continued to flee, the floor right in front of them suddenly erupted, and another tall purple beast appeared. Yuji fell on his back from both surprise and the shock. Lamies, in the meantime, stood fast with narrowed eyes.

"I've finally found you, you slippery bastard," said, Margery, for it truly was the real Margery Daw.

It was only at that moment that Hecate realized that she had been fighting decoys the whole time. Just before she could rush over to them, however, both of Margery's remaining beast clones barred her way and exploded in a forceful purple blaze one after another. Hecate could only brace herself.

"We've gotta thank you kid, it's been a hassle looking for this prick!" Marcosias said. "So, we'll make sure you die as painlessly as possible!"

Yuji gasped, but managed gathered his wits. "Wait!" he yelled as he forced himself to his feet. "Lamies hasn't hurt anyone!"

"A Denizen who doesn't cause any harm, do you really expect me to believe that?" Margery said in a mocking tone. "You should already know what kind of people they are, and you still defend them, sicko!"

Yuji was taken aback, literally stepping back a pace. "S-sicko?"

"Don't take that to heart," Lamies told the young man beside him, "as I've told you, she is an extremist who aims to eradicate every living Denizen, no matter what they have or have not done."

Margery smirked. "Keep telling yourself like that so you could sleep at night."

"And we'll tuck you in for this last long nap!" Marcosias growled with glee. "Say goodnight!"

The wolf blew a burning purple flame from her maw. To one side, from a relatively safe distance, Keisaku and Eita watched as the two were blanketed by the bath of fire.

"That's that then," Keisaku said. He put is hands in his pockets and turned away, but Eita kept watching.

"We'll have to tell Ike and the others that something happened to him," he said sadly, "his parents too."

Keisaku scoffed angrily. "They won't even remember him, much less care," he said with a voice full of frustration. "And why the hell should we? He's already chosen his side."

Eita faced his friend with concern. Evidently, Keisaku was just as conflicted as he was about all this, although he tried his best not to show it. He turned back to Margery.

"Satou, look at that!" Eita said as his normally squinted eyes opened up.

Keisaku followed Eita's gaze, and his own eyes widened. As the flames from Margery's attack settled down, the Corpse Collector and the Mystes known as Yuji Sakai still stood, unscathed.

Margery herself was more surprised than anyone else. The boy, Yuji Sakai, had stood in front of Lamies at the last split-second, and the ring that hung from his neck on a thin chain generated a barrier to repel all fire. It was indeed the Anti-Flame Ring Azure, which he had taken from Friagne's disembodied hand when the Hunter had been blown apart by Hecate's Aster spell.

That same spell now struck the stunned Margery, scoring a direct hit and blasting her back. Knocked back to her senses, Margery regained her bearings just in time as Hecate followed through and fired beams of energy that zigzagged towards her.

"_A lively flame, a roar of pain,_

_Fly and scatter all the same!"_

The Chanter of Elegies barely managed to initiate her counter-spell. Wisps of purple fire appeared before her and rapidly spun in a circle, deflecting every beam of light that came her way. The purple beast snarled as Hecate took her place in front of Yuji and Lamies. The expression on the Priestess's face was as icy as ever, but it seemed to be more than that, she seemed to display a bold and fierce determination to defend those behind her.

"She's different from the last time we fought her," Marcosias noted.

"Yeah, it's not her fighting style either," Margery said. "Looks like she really doesn't want us to touch those two."

"We'll burn them all either way, my fierce blaze, Margery Daw!" Marcosias yelled.

"_Robin, robin, in the tree_

_Your dainty wings so light and free,_

_High, high above I see!"_

From beneath the Chanter of Elegies' feet, a wide spell circle appeared, covering nearly the entire area. From this circle, a multitude of several ropes of purple flame emerged and ensnared Hecate and her staff, restraining the Priestess. Yuji and Lamies, in the meantime, were still protected by Azure, and thus managed to avoid being captured.

"Run away," Hecate told the two behind her. Her tone was urgent, even for her. Yuji was reluctant to leave her while she was at a disadvantage, but he knew he would just get caught in the crossfire.

He nodded. "Be careful Hecate," he said as he led Lamies towards another exit.

_Merrily spinning round and round…"_

As Margery was already reciting her next spell, Hecate chimed her staff, making it shine for a moment, and unleashed a forceful repulse of clear water blue fire, effectively breaking the spell restraining her and attacking her opponent at the same time. Behind her, the evacuating duo continued to run as the wave of fire passed harmlessly around them; and in front of her, her enemy leapt high to avoid the attack. The Chanter of Elegies completed her attack spell.

"_Marching with as sweet a sound!"_

A spell circle appeared in the air before the Flame Haze and unleashed a shower of purple fireballs. In response, Hecate raised her staff and intercepted the attack with her signature spell.

"Aster."

Explosions ravaged the hall high and low. Fortunately, the museum was wide enough for such a battle, but even then, it didn't take too long for half the place to get demolished. Stray balls of fire and means of energy from both sides tore through columns, blasted walls into rubble, and imploded the floor. As for the roof above them, which was entirely made of glass, it had already been shattered from the force of the blast from the initial meeting of attacks.

Keisaku dived to the floor as a nearby wall was blasted to pieces. Close to him, Eita already lay prone behind cover - he had already been lying as low as possible since the exchange of fire began.

"Dammit Margery-san," Keisaku spat. "Don't you care that we can still get hurt here?"

Glancing in the direction of the battle, he saw Margery just barely miss throwing a double-fisted pound at the nimble Priestess in white. The Crimson Lord twirled as she evaded, aiming her staff at her when she stopped, but Margery managed to knock the tool aside just as the Priestess fired. The barrage of energy beams was released harmlessly to one side, and just as Margery attempted to follow through with another swipe, Hecate flew backwards and ascended higher in the air.

"They're pretty equally matched aren't they?" Eita observed.

Keisaku shook his head. "They're both very dangerous and destructive, but Margery-san's struggling," he said. Although he was but a human new to the experience, his battle sense, which had served him well in street fights, told him that it would only be a matter of time until the battle would be decided.

"Think Onee-san would lose?" Eita said.

"Probably," Keisaku said. "We've gotta find a way to distract Konoe." Just as he finished saying that, he noticed two nearby running figures out of the corner of his eye.

When Yuji and Lamies reached a relatively safe distance, the former turned around. The Mystes watched as the Priestess strafed while shooting fireballs at the Chanter of Elegies, who attempted to once again close the distance between them in vain.

"She'll be fine," Yuji told himself, then faced forward again.

Only to run face-first into a fist. The blow caught him completely off guard, and he found himself on his back before he even knew it. Before he could get up, he felt a heavy weight straddle him and grab him by the collar.

"I never thought it would be you of all people Sakai!" Keisaku said before striking Yuji in the face again.

"S-Satou, is that you?" Yuji barely managed to say. He felt the grip on his collar tighten.

"Satou, what are you doing?" Eita said from behind cover some ways behind Keisaku. "That Denizen could kill you!"

"I know what I'm doing Tanaka!" Keisaku said as he glanced over his shoulder, then at Lamies with fierce eyes. "Margery-san said he can't fight." He turned back to Yuji. "What did she offer you to make you turn against your own?"

"Turn against my-?" Yuji repeated as he registered what was happening. "You've got it all wrong Satou!"

"The hell I have!" Keisaku said as he gave Yuji another sock to the face.

It didn't take long for Hecate to notice the young men's one-sided struggle. It was at the same time that Yuji was punched – which forced him to look in the Priestess's direction – that their eyes made contact with one another. In that one split second, recalling a similar situation with the Rinne Marianne, Yuji already knew from experience what the Priestess would do.

He yelled to her in the next split second. "Don't!"

Whether she would shoot or not, however, did not really matter much. In the short window of opportunity that Satou had made for her by diverting the Priestess's attention, Margery slammed into her opponent and crushed her in a tight bear hug. The Supreme Throne struggled as best as she could, but she could not break free or even cast a spell.

"Hecate!" Yuji yelled. Still holding onto his collar, Keisaku also turned his attention to the struggle.

Lamies glanced back and forth between the two pairs. "Hm," he pondered before raising his hand to one side.

Eita noticed the movement. He gasped and called to his friend. "Satou, look out!"

Keisaku's gaze snapped to Lamies, who suddenly acted. There was no longer any need to keep a hold of Yuji now that Margery had secured the upper hand, and he let go of Yuji before the Corpse Collector even casted his spell. As Keisaku got to his feet, a flock of glowing white doves suddenly appeared out of nowhere, fluttering every which way around them. Keisaku braced himself and stepped back as his vision took in barely anything other than white.

With Keisaku distracted, Lamies offered a hand to Yuji, who still lay on the ground. The Mystes took it and got back on his feet, and together, the two used the opportunity to run and take cover.

Yuji rested his back to a piece of debris with Lamies. "Thanks for not hurting them," said the Mystes.

"There was no reason to," Lamies said. "But it seems that now we have no route for escape. Our only hope of survival would be for the Supreme Throne to emerge victorious without us getting caught in the crossfire."

Yuji peeked out to watch as Hecate continued to struggle in the tight grip of the Chanter of Elegies. "Come on, Hecate," he muttered.

"Give it up!" Margery said as she put all her strength into squeezing her foe's spine. "You've already lost."

"Let's end her once and for all, my bloodthirsty avenger, Margery Daw!" Marcosias bellowed.

"_Wind in the willows-!"_

When Margery began to recite her spell, Hecate managed to give her a piercing glare. Channeling her power from resisting the Flame Haze's hold, the Supreme Throne forced control over their flight path, slamming the Chanter of Elegies into a wall, interrupting her spell.

"The hell?" Marcosias exclaimed while Margery grunted from bearing the full brunt of the impact, even from within her bestial shell's protection. She still held onto Hecate tightly, however.

But the Priestess was not done. Still overpowering Margery's own flying ability, she pulled out of the wall, turned around, and pressed the Flame Haze hard into the floor. With the Chanter of Elegies half-imbedded into the floor, the Supreme Throne pushed forward, grinding her foe headfirst against the hard, solid concrete. After plowing through most of the floor, the Priestess crashed the Flame Haze into another wall. Immediately after, she smashed her into another wall, and then repeated her pattern of plowing through the floor and into more walls and columns.

Margery, battered and bruised even within her shell, eventually loosened her hold on Hecate. Knowing that her chance had finally come, Hecate channeled Power of Existence through herself and repulsed the energy outward, blasting off the Chanter of Elegies. The Flame Haze crashed and tumbled across the floor.

"Margery-san!" Keisaku yelled as she collapsed.

At the same time, Yuji cheered. "She's free!" he said. He glanced at Lamies.

The Denizen bore a grim expression. "It's not yet over," he said. As he watched the Chanter of Elegies get back on her feet, he sensed a great killing intent from her. "We have to get as far as possible, right now."

But it was too late to get far enough even if they had acted right then. As Margery looked up at her enemy, floating in the air with her staff in hand, she let out a ferocious, furious roar.

"You little bitch!" she said. "I'LL KILL, KILL, KILL YOU ALL!"

Abandoning any sort of professionalism and elegance, she poured out her full power in rage with nothing but that one exclamation. From her maw she breathed out a continuous stream of fire in every direction, no longer bothering to even aim properly at the Supreme Throne. At the same time, a large spell circle appeared behind her and sent balls of fire flying everywhere.

"She's gone on a rampage," Lamies said as a ball of fire was deflected by the Azure ring.

Hecate responded by evading and deflecting the attacks with ease. She also sent beams of light in the direction of the Chanter of Elegies, who continued to rage on, driven by nothing but the intent to destroy everything. Although several beams struck her, she kept going, and many of the others either collided into the Flame Haze's attacks or exploded on the floor.

Meanwhile, Eita and Keisaku attempted to run away from the raging Margery. Eita managed to get out of her range on the very edge of the building. Keisaku, however, found his path suddenly blocked by debris that had fallen from an indoor balcony above him. Before he could find a way around it, the floor beneath him suddenly gave way. The floor also crumbled beneath Margery.

At the same time, on the other side of the battlefield, Yuji felt the platform cave in beneath himself as well. "Watch out!" he said as he shoved Lamies aside. Although managing to save the Denizen, the Mystes plunged into a long fall.

"Young man!" Lamies said as he tried to grab at the boy's hand, but it was too late. Across from him, the Chanter of Elegies fell with him, still spewing forth a purple flame upwards. And beyond her, Keisaku dropped down, but narrowly managed to grab onto a piece of protruding debris. Half a second later, a figure in white dove into the gaping hole.

It was a deep, long drop. It wouldn't even be a few seconds until he would be splattered on the rubble below. Naturally, Yuji was screaming as he descended along with the still furious Margery. Thankfully, his Azure ring protected him from her threat.

As he neared the ground, Hecate weaved around Margery's stream of fire and reached to Yuji with her free hand. For a second, Yuji could see her face fully expressing fear and worry for his sake. He did not hesitate to take her hand, and as soon as they touched, Hecate pulled them straight upwards.

Below, Margery smashed into the hard stone. Winded and stunned by the impact, she finally stopped breathing fire, and could only watch as Hecate and Yuji escaped her.

NO! She would not let them escape! She was not about to let any Denizen get away from her clutches. She had to kill them all. It was her purpose, her reason to live. She would not stop until she wiped out all Denizens, especially _him_ who had the silver flame. The memory of the silver knight momentarily flashed in her mind.

"RRAAAARGH!"

With a newfound anger, she got to her feet and, turning the lower half of her beast form into flame, rocketed upwards with a loud growl.

Yuji heard it and glanced down to see the rapidly rising ball of ultramarine fire. "She's catching up to us!" he said. In acknowledgement of his warning, Hecate sped up her ascent.

As he looked ahead to gauge the distance between themselves and the floor above, Yuji noticed Satou still clinging on the side for dear life. He was their enemy right then and there, he knew, but he was still his classmate, and a human. He was not about to let him be a casualty today, not while he could do something.

"Hecate, catch him on the way up!" Yuji told her. The Priestess glanced at him questioningly with a calm expression, but nodded. She knew by now the kind of person Yuji was, and that a fellow human dying would be something that would make him unhappy, and that was the last thing she wanted from him.

Keisaku could no longer hold on and his fingers slipped from his only handhold. As he fell, his eyes widened and he let out a loud curse. "Shiiiiit!"

But it was short-lived as the Mystes caught took a hold of his arm. When he realized that he was no longer falling, Keisaku looked at his rescuers with a puzzled expression. Yuji, although stretched and straining from holding up his fellow's weight with one hand and being pulled upwards by the other, managed to give him a reassuring smile.

When the three emerged from the hole and clumsily landed on the floor, Margery followed and raised her paws over their sprawled figures.

"Behind you!" Yuji yelled, but Hecate had already sensed her coming.

Before the Flame Haze could crush her foe, Hecate got to her feet and spun around, thrusting her triangle-headed staff into the purple wolf's chest. The Chanter of Elegies gasped in pain from the blow and stood stunned. The Priestess uttered one soft word from her lips as she continued to hold her staff against the towering beast.

"Aster."

The Supreme Throne unleashed a full barrage's worth of energy into the Chanter of Elegies at point-blank range. As the wolf let out a howl of pain, the rays of light tore through the bestial shell until nothing was left of it. From the remains, a blonde-haired woman in tattered clothes, with a tome held tightly to her chest, fell to her knees with empty eyes.

"Why?" she asked herself as she collapsed limply. At this rate, she would never be able to achieve her revenge. Her thoughts strayed back to that fateful day.

She had her life, but everything had been taken away from her. She wanted to burn, destroy, and kill everything and everyone who had wronged her all those years. She wanted revenge. But even that she could not have.

Before her stood a knight clad in full silver armor. It was he who had destroyed everything before her, denying her the revenge she so craved; if only she could find him, hurt him, kill him, destroy him, and murder him!

"Go ahead and finish the thought," Marcosias goaded her.

That's right, she was an empty shell. There was nothing now that was worth anything to her. She opened her lips to call for the name of her contractor when her eyes strayed to Keisaku, who looked at her with a worried face.

Suddenly, she hesitated. She did not understand why, but all she know from that time is that one thought came to her: she actually felt like she belonged in this city, in that house, with that boy who also barely had anything that mattered. In a way, she had seen herself in him.

In that moment of hesitation, she felt her anger subside as her strength left her. No longer able to even think, the Chanter of Elegies' vision dimmed to black.

* * *

When she came to, she found Keisaku and Eita standing over her. Eita smiled as the Flame Haze opened her eyes.

"She's coming around!" he called to three people behind him. Of all people, it was the trio who they had been fighting.

As they approached, Margery tried to get up, but winced in pain. Keisaku came closer to stop her.

"You've been pretty beat up," he said. It was at this point that the Chanter of Elegies noticed that the sky above was now a bright orange, and the clouds were moving along in the current of the wind. Apparently, they were also outside of the museum.

"What… happened?" Margery asked. She glanced at the Supreme Throne, who had now returned to her human form, Konoe Fumina, although her expression was still as cold and sharp as ever.

"We lost… again," Marcosias told her. "We should count ourselves lucky. They actually let us live. On top of that, the Supreme Throne spent her own Power of Existence to restore the damage here."

Margery's eyes widened as she looked at one face to another. It was Yuji who answered the question in her mind.

"Even though you kill Crimson Denizens, it's just your job, isn't it?" he said. "The way I see it, even though you tried to kill us just now, you're not a bad person." He scratched his cheek as he smiled. "It wasn't easy to get Hecate to spare you though, although it wasn't too hard either."

"Heh, you're naïve kid," Margery said with a smirk. "Just what makes you think I won't go after you and your heartless little Denizen girlfriend?"

"Because she knows something about what you have been searching for all these centuries," Lamies said as he stepped forward. He paused, as if to give a final contemplation about the consequences of his words. "The silver."

Margery gasped. "Bastard! You two Denizens know about him?" Marcosias said.

"I won't say anymore, and all the more so with her," Lamies said as he gestured towards Hecate. "But bear this in mind: watch them, and then you will come to understand everything."

With those words, he turned around and started to walk away from the scene. He knew in his heart that his small action was a very dangerous gamble, but it was well worth the risk if he succeeded.

Yuji faced Keisaku before leaving as well. "Take care of her Satou," he said.

Keisaku scoffed. "Just don't cause any trouble," he said. "I don't owe you anything for earlier either."

"Right," Yuji replied as he nodded and departed from them with Hecate.

* * *

As the light dimmed in the sky, Yuji and Hecate caught up with the Corpse Collector.

"Are you alright?" the Mystes asked.

"Thanks to you two, I am," Lamies replied as he stopped and faced them.

"I'm really sorry for leading them to you," Yuji apologized.

The old man smiled kindly. "It was not your fault, you did not expect it," he said. "Besides, I doubt she would be a danger to us now."

"About that, what were you talking about?" Yuji asked. He glanced at Hecate, who did not even meet his eyes this time.

"You will understand when the time is right," Lamies said. "When she feels you are ready, she will tell you herself."

Yuji turned to Hecate again, who looked back to him this time with the same silent, calm demeanor that she always had.

"So, why did you tell her that?" Yuji asked Lamies.

"Remember what I told you about her?" the Corpse Collector said. "If you could find a way to cure the hatred of the one who hates Crimson Denizens the most, you might be able to end the hatred of all humans and Flame Haze against our kind.

The Corpse Collector looked at the two closely and nodded, as if sure of something "The possessor of the Reiji Maigo and the Supreme Throne Hecate, perhaps it would finally be different this time around," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Yuji said.

Lamies smiled. "It is not impossible," he said. "It may be that you two can do what others could not. You might actually be able to build a world where humans and Denizens can live together in harmony." He looked at the Mystes straight in the eyes. "Keep showing her your world, Yuji Sakai, and keep looking into hers, and one day you will find the answer."

Yuji listened to every word, grasping the meaning as best as he could, and nodded. "Alright," he said. Then he had a thought. "Is there any way to restore the lost existences?"

Lamies closed his eyes in thought. "Yes, there is," he said. "I have developed an Unrestricted Method for that purpose, but unfortunately, it needs a tremendous amount of Power of Existence to use."

"Then, why not use the Treasure inside of me?" Yuji said, gesturing to his chest. "It can restore all the Power of Existence you could contain at midnight." But Lamies shook his head.

"From the very beginning, I had already suspected that you carry the Reiji Maigo. At this, Hecate stepped in front of Yuji and gave an accusing glare to the Corpse Collector, who did not flinch. "Don't worry," he told her. "I won't reveal anything I know about it to anyone. It's the least I could do after what you have done for me."

Although Hecate did not lower her guard, he continued to speak to the Mystes. "Besides the fact that it is under the protection of the Priestess, one would have to be perfectly connected with you when the clock strikes twelve for any energy to fill the capacity of another entity. But I've said too much now."

"Do you really have to go?" Yuji said. He still wanted to know more about this new world he was thrust into, about Denizens, and about Hecate.

"With the Supreme Throne in this city, too much attention will be drawn here. It's best that I leave before then," Lamies answered. "Now, farewell Yuji Sakai, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, and Hecate, Supreme Throne and respected Priestess, and be prepared for this is only the beginning of what is to come."

As he turned around to leave, Yuji called to him one last time.

"Take care Lamies," he said. Beside him, the emotionless girl lowered her guard and also bade farewell.

"May _he_ keep you safe, Spiral Organ," she said.

* * *

With Marcosias slung over Eita's shoulder, he and Keisaku supported Margery as they made their way home.

"Heh, this makes it our third defeat here, doesn't it? We must really be losing our touch," the grimoire said.

"You said it," Margery said. She remembered the words of Lamies and smirked. "He had better not be lying about them."

"So, you're really not going to go after them again," Eita said. Deep down, although he felt disappointed at their failure, he was also greatly relieved.

"Seems like it," Margery said. "But we'll keep a close eye on them."

"Then, if it's all the same," Keisaku said as he averted his eyes. "It's no grand palace, but maybe you could keep staying at my place until then."

Margery turned to him, surprised, then closed her eyes and smiled as she fought back a tear from falling.


	9. A Wet, Hot, and Burning Day

"_Is there a way for humans and Crimson Denizens to coexist together?"_

_When I asked Lamies that question, we were interrupted by the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw, a Flame Haze, a protector of the balance between the two worlds who also possessed a deep hatred for Denizens. It turns out that Satou and Tanaka were involved with her, and aren't exactly approving of me and Hecate. _

_After a vicious battle between the two, we came to a truce with the help of Lamies. Margery's still staying in this city, probably watching our every move from afar. Either way, we'll definitely meet her again._

_In the meantime, after at least two battles one after another, it's only natural to take a break…_

"_Keep showing her your world, Yuji Sakai, and keep looking into hers, and one day you will find the answer," Lamies had said. That's just what I intend to do._

* * *

"So, Hecate, think you could teach me how to fight?" Yuji asked the Priestess as they walked to school together. "Lamies said it was only the beginning, so I want to be able to help as best as I could."

Hecate turned her gaze to him, assessing him for a moment, and answered. "You already have an impressive battle sense," she told him. Then, she paused as she gave the idea more thought. "We can start with channeling your Power of Existence."

"Is it anything like me giving you that just before midnight?" Yuji asked her.

"We can do both," Hecate told him. "It's a good place to start before learning to use Unrestricted Methods."

"Like Aster?"

Hecate nodded in reply.

Unbeknownst to them, two girls witnessed the two of them together. One of them had short brown hair and the other's was long and black with little pigtails.

"They're together again," Yukari said. Her tone was one of worry, although she was not sure if it was for Kazumi's sake or for her own.

"You think they have feelings for each other?" Kazumi asked her friend.

Before replying, Yukari glanced at her friend's troubled expression. She just couldn't bear to say what she really thought. "Of course not!" she said as optimistically as possible. "Didn't he tell you that himself?"

"Y-Yeah, he did…" Kazumi said, forcing a little smile.

"Don't worry about it," Yukari continued to encourage her. "She probably just doesn't have any other friends to talk to."

Kazumi, although still unsure, nodded in response.

* * *

_**A Wet, Hot and Burning Day**_

* * *

"Man it's really scorching. How can it be so hot early in the morning?" Yuji groaned as he trudged along with the girl with the appearance of Konoe Fumina. They were in their summer uniforms now, but it was not much help against the severe heat that cooked them.

The Denizen girl seemed wholly unaffected by the temperature, and walked with him the same way she usually did. She looked at the boy curiously. "Hot?" she said, as if she did not understand his plight.

"Yeah, can't you feel this heat roasting you alive?" Yuji asked. Hecate shook her head.

"I guess being a Crimson Lord helps huh?" Yuji muttered. They continued to walk together in the companionable silence they were used to.

As the school neared, the Mystes spoke again. "Honestly, though, I'm getting kind of worried about your fitting in here," he said. Hecate just glanced at him, but they both had the same thought.

* * *

Not too long ago, that very morning in fact, the two had found Chigusa searching all over the kitchen with a broom in hand.

"Something wrong mom?" Yuji had asked.

"Oh, I saw a huge rat somewhere around here," his mother answered.

Just after she had said that, Hecate caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and reached towards it in a swift blur. In her hand, she had caught the said rodent. Unlike mice, a rat was nowhere near as cute or clean as they were.

"Oh, thank you Heca-chan, but…" Chigusa began. Yuji continued for her.

"Don't you find it disgusting or gross?"

In response, Hecate stared at the rat. Its head was restrained from biting her, which it had been trying to do, with her finger pinning it from the nape. All it could do was hiss at her through its hideous fangs.

Either way, Chigusa continued with her request. "Well, could you please be a dear and dispose of it?" she asked.

Hecate blinked, but now she stared at the rat coldly. A moment later she squished it in her hand. It made a sound like a fruit being squeezed, and blood squirted out from both ends of its compacted corpse. Yuji flinched and stepped back in shock, and even the normally adamant Chigusa, although she seemed the same as always, had let a couple of large sweat drops form.

* * *

"I thought you liked small animals," Yuji said.

Hecate gave him a look that was as close as she could get to a pout. "I do not like disgusting vermin," she said.

When they rounded a corner in the hallway to their classroom, they almost literally ran into Keisaku and Eita. The two pairs backed away from each other, as if to avoid even touching, while exchanging respective looks of coldness and worry. Yuji, who was the latter, had been trying as much as possible to act as if their conflict was nonexistent.

"Good morning Satou, Tanaka," he said as cordially as possible with a forced smile.

"A-ah, good morning Sakai and Konoe-san," Eita responded in the same, albeit more troubled, manner.

Meanwhile, Hecate and Keisaku continued to glare at each other icily. Without even a single word spoken, the latter walked past the former, knocking Yuji's shoulder as he went. Hecate glared at him fiercely.

"For the sake of those around us, we can act like nothing happened," Keisaku said. "But don't try and get all buddy-buddy with us, Sakai. You're still our enemy."

Yuji sighed and continued to the classroom with Hecate alongside him.

When they entered the room, they were met by Ike, who seemed to be handing out tickets to their classmates.

"Hey Ike, what's up?" Yuji asked as he approached.

"Oh hi, check this: my dad's connections at work scored us these free passes to Misaki Waterland," his best male friend answered. "I thought I'd hand them out to the class." He handed one of the mentioned tickets to his friend.

Hecate tiptoed a little to take a peek of the strip of paper as the boy also examined it. On it was an image of an adult girl with a model figure in a bikini, making a bent-forward pose and a cheerful yet sultry wink.

"Oh, I remember, that's the place with all those "get wet" commercials," Yuji said.

"Right, I figured it'd go pretty well," said Ike.

"I'm sure they're going to love it," Yuji told his friend with a grin.

Hecate glanced at Yuji's face, then turned to Ike curiously. The bespectacled boy handed her a ticket as well.

"Here's yours Konoe-san," he said. The girl blinked in mild surprise, and took it from him, studying it closely.

* * *

At lunchtime, Hecate approached Yuji, still holding the ticket in her hands. The boy turned to her.

"Hm? Something the matter Hecate?"

The girl showed him the ticket with an innocent expression. "What is this Waterland place?" she asked him.

"Ah, well, it's pretty much a big place with a lot of pools and water," Yuji explained. Once again, he was reminded of how vastly different his world was from hers.

"Pools and water?"

"Basically there's a bunch of big baths."

"I see," Hecate said, allowing herself a small and very brief smile. She remembered the warm, embracing feel of the water from a bath, and liked the thought of sharing the same feeling with Yuji.

"Hey you two," Yukari greeted as she approached the two with Kazumi beside her. Both girls had a boxed lunch with them. "Kazumi-chan and I were thinking that well…" She glanced to her friend beside her, who continued the statement.

"Maybe we can eat our lunches together?" Kazumi proposed. Normally, she would have been too timid to ask of such a thing from the boy she liked, but the encouragement of another girl who understood her was more morale support than anyone else could give her.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," a male voice said. They turned to find Ike approaching them as well. "Mind if I join in too?"

Yukari's face turned a slight pink and she smiled shyly. "Sure, no problem with us," she said.

Yuji and Hecate just glanced at each other. It did seem like a good idea, Yuji realized, since Hecate could learn to interact with other humans for once.

Joining five desks together, they sat together and opened their lunches. While Kazumi, Yukari and Ike had more decent meals in their boxed lunches, all Yuji had was a couple of packed rice balls; Hecate was not much better off either, although soba bread was at least a lot less bland than what he had.

"This was a good idea you two," Ike told Kazumi and Yukari. "Friends and good conversation make food taste a lot better, after all."

Yukari glanced at him and nodded half-nervously yet half-excitedly. "Y-yeah," she said.

The girl with pigtails turned to her friend beside her. Kazumi just ate silently, unable to even look at Yuji, who was sitting right in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, to the boy's left, Hecate silently nibbled on her soba bread with a blank expression.

"Go for it Kazumi-chan" Yukari whispered. The brown-haired girl glanced at her and nodded.

"U-um, well, Sakai-kun," Kazumi said timidly to the boy before her.

Yuji looked up from his food and blinked. "What is it?" he asked.

"W-Well, I-I noticed you're always bringing in rice balls from the convenience store…" Kazumi said, oblivious to the fact that Hecate was in the same situation.

"Yeah, it's my mom," Yuji replied with an embarrassed smile. "She says a man who counts on his mother for three square meals a day isn't going to go far in life."

"I-I see," Kazumi said before going back to her meal.

"Not what I was hoping for, but well, at least now you know something you can do for him," Yukari whispered to her best friend with a wink.

Kazumi nodded. "Yeah, sorry but, could you be the one to ask them please?" she whispered back, blushing a little. "It's too hard for me to say it."

Yukari glanced towards Ike. It would have been embarrassing for her as well, but she had to help her friend out. She spoke, facing towards Yuji and Hecate, and avoiding Ike's gaze.

"Hey, here's an idea," she said cheerfully. "How about we all go to Waterland this Sunday?"

"That sounds good," Yuji replied.

"And what about me?" Ike said, feeling a little left out from her lack of eye contact.

Yukari couldn't avoid him for too long of course. She turned in his direction.

"O-of course!" she said nervously with a face full of embarrassment. She turned to Hecate. "How about you? It'd might be a good chance to get to know each other better."

Kazumi blinked and glanced at the two other girls inquisitively. Despite the quiet girl's closeness to Yuji – or probably _because_ she needed to find out how close she was to Yuji – she was being invited along too.

The Crimson Lord in disguise looked up from her bread at the two girls, then turned to Yuji.

"Why not? It'll be fun," he said.

The Priestess turned back to the other girls and gave one silent nod. But why would she have to turn to Yuji for a question she could answer herself, Kazumi wondered.

"So, what time do we meet?" Ike said.

"W-well…" Yukari fidgeted. Deep down, although she had to voice out the idea, she was never really one for planning out a group activity; in fact, she was just as shy as Kazumi was, despite her cheerful demeanor.

"How about 10:00 this Sunday?" Kazumi came to her rescue, _since_ it was her who put her friend in such a situation in the first place. Alike to each other, while Yukari had no real trouble talking to Yuji and Hecate, yet could not face Ike, Kazumi was the same, though vice-versa.

"Sounds like a plan," Yuji concluded.

"Hold it," said another female voice. It came from a tomboyish girl with dark, slightly unkempt, almost maroon-ish hair. She was dragging Keisaku and Eita behind her. "Make that the eight of us."

Eita and Keisaku's eyes made contact with Yuji and Hecate's. As before, Satou glared at them, although this time Hecate did not even bother to look at him. On the other hand, the former of the two attempted to hide the awkward atmosphere.

"Sure," Yuji said, slightly nervously. "It'll be a good chance to get to kn-."

"Don't just decide for us," Keisaku interrupted with a tone that seemed to hold back his anger. "There's no way we're going." With that, he turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Eita watched his best friend go and bowed his head. "Sorry Oga-chan," he said to the girl who had brought him over to the group. "We've sort of got some issues. Maybe next time?"

As Matake Ogata watched the other boy leave, she sighed. "Shoot…"

Behind her, one of the seated girls spoke to her in a gentle and kind voice. "You're still welcome to join us Ogata-san," Kazumi said.

Ogata turned back to her with a sad smile. "Thanks," she said.

Meanwhile, setting aside her barely-eaten bread, Hecate took the ticket out of her pocket and looked at it. Finally, she spoke on her own. "Why is this girl wearing almost nothing?"

Yuji flushed and almost gave in to the urge to spit the rice in his mouth. "Ah, that… is an excellent question," he said, although he had absolutely no idea how to answer that. It was probably mostly to attract the eyes of young men with hormones like him, but he couldn't say that. To the side, Ike couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Hmm, how about you come with me and Kazumi-chan after school?" Yukari suggested to the Priestess with a bright smile. "Then you'll find out for yourself."

Hecate just nodded once again in reply.

"Oooh, I'm coming along too then," Ogata said with a wide grin. Somehow, she had suddenly regained her spirit upon hearing their plans.

Somehow, her sudden cheer also felt somewhat ominous, but Yukari and Kazumi had no real reason to refuse her. "Sure," Kazumi answered on both of their behalf.

* * *

Later that day, the four girls went to the department store together. Yuji tagged along as well, although it would be better to say that he was forced to come along by Hecate, who held onto his sleeve the whole way.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you," Ogata whispered to Yukari, who quickly made a "shh" gesture before Kazumi noticed what she had said.

"I don't want Kazumi-chan to get any more worried than she already is," she replied.

"Then why'd you invite her along?"

"Well," Yukari fidgeted. "It would have been rude not to, and more importantly, it seemed like she was always alone. But now she's always with Sakai-kun…"

"And you're worried to know their relationship for Kazumi-chan's sake huh?" Ogata said. "And at the same time, you wanna be friends with Konoe-chan so that maybe she would not have to stick to Sakai-kun all the time. Am I right?"

"Dead on," Yukari admitted. She did not know it, but right now her expression was even more troubled than whenever Kazumi would see Yuji and Hecate together, as if something even deeper was bugging her.

Just before going in the store, Ogata held a palm up to Yuji, stopping him in his tracks.

"From here on, it's a girls only zone," she said with a serious face that quickly turned to a teasing grin and wink. "You'll just have to look forward to Sunday." She winked. "But stick around so you could carry our stuff on the way back."

The group of girls went in, with Hecate coming in last, giving Yuji a look of anxiety from being separated from him. The boy gave her a reassuring smile and watched as she disappeared within the aisles of clothes. He leaned against the wall and smiled to himself.

He was still a boy after all, although he could only imagine what the girls would wear to the pool. Being forced to be their pack mule for one trip was a small price to pay. He was glad Hecate was going to start learning to get along with other people.

Inside the store, past the rows of swimsuits, Kazumi and Yukari went into neighboring dressing rooms. Hecate had already gone in another one after Ogata had helped pick out something for her.

"So, how are they?" Ogata said to the two human girls as she passed by their curtains.

"It's good, it's not too showy," Kazumi replied.

"Mine's pretty fine too, although I think I should go for a different color. I don't think red really suits me," Yukari answered after her.

Plain one-piece swimsuits for the both of them? How dull, Ogata thought. She grinned like a Cheshire cat as she remembered the whole reason she had come along with them.

With swift and stealthy hands, she reached into both curtains and snatched two sets of folded uniforms. Setting them aside, she took a pair of bikinis and slid them under the curtains. For Yukari, the top was little more than a strip of cloth clasped at the front by a plastic O-shaped ring; as for the bottom, it was simply a loincloth; and both were covered in tiger print. Meanwhile, Kazumi received a certain light pink bikini – tied with thin laces at the back and nape for the top, and laces again at the sides for the bottom – it was also lined with frills along the edges.

Ogata grinned with gratification as she heard a gasp and its echo.

"W-we can't wear these!" Yukari protested in embarrassment as she poked her head out of the curtains.

"Y-yeah, there's no way," Kazumi agreed, doing the same.

"Look, you're going to the pool with boys, don't wear something boring," Ogata said. "Just look at Konoe-chan," Ogata said as she directed their attention to the girl who had just stepped out of her dressing room.

The girl they knew as Konoe Fumina wore a white two-piece swimsuit that seemed like a leotard with its belly and back sections stripped away. It was a haltertop that showed her whole back, and at the same time, emphasized her milky white shoulders. It was also cut at the middle in a diamond-shape, making bare the fair skin between her neck and chest, near-flat though it was.

"K-Konoe-san," Kazumi said in surprise and awe.

"So bold," Yukari said with the same tone.

Ogata just grinned more from their reactions.

To the Priestess herself, although oblivious to what was considered modesty, she found it as a very strange feeling, to be willingly made vulnerable. Not to mention that it was rather drafty.

"I'm sure a certain boy is gonna love it," Ogata reassured her with a wink.

"A certain boy?" Hecate pondered with a soft voice. The image of Yuji came to mind as soon as she had said that, and a small smile formed on her lips.

Kazumi eyed her for a while, then gulped, but finally resolved herself. "A-alright, I'll wear it," she said, her face red.

"Are you serious?" Yukari said as she turned to her friend. But seeing the mixed expression of determination and embarrassment on her face, she took it back.

* * *

That Sunday, as planned, the two boys and the four girls gathered at the front gate of Misaki Waterland. Just beyond were a number of pools and towering slides that led into them. All around them, a multitude of people had the same idea to escape the heat.

While her friends were eager to go in, Ogata was busy with her phone. "They're really not coming," she said. "They're not even answering the phone." Then, aware of the people with her, she forced herself to bring back her usual spirit. "Well, we don't need them to have fun do we?" she said with a wide grin of denial. "It's their loss if they couldn't come today."

As they went in, Kazumi caught sight of a poster to the side.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Look at this," Kazumi said as the others gathered around them.

On the poster, two women in swimsuits, each mounted on a man's shoulders, wrestled for a white headband on each other's head.

"Couples Water Battle Competition," Ike read.

"Mixed couple teams will compete against each other in the pool," Ogata continued. "The winning team will win an all expenses paid dinner with all the fresh bread you can eat at an exclusive restaurant with a night view."

"Dinner for two at a night view," Kazumi repeated, drifting into a fantasy of her and Yuji dining together alone. The simple thought made her eyes sparkle. Next to her, Yukari glanced at the two boys looking at the poster, although she focused more on Ike.

Hecate, however, was completely indifferent about the whole thing. After all, she didn't really need to go anywhere to be alone with Yuji, she was already staying at his house as it was.

"It looks like fun!" Ogata said enthusiastically. "It doesn't start 'till this afternoon. Who's up for it?"

"I'll give it a try," Kazumi said boldly, raising her hand.

Yukari glanced at her and raised her hand as well. "I'll do it too," she said, whether for her own gain or to support Kazumi.

"Then it's settled! We don't have enough boys but we'll deal with that later," Ogata concluded.

Later, Ike and Yuji, already in their trunks, waited for the girls outside of the changing rooms. It wasn't long until Ogata came running to them.

The tomboyish girl wore a blue and white tube-top swimsuit, hanging from her neck by a string that wrapped around her chest. Her triangle-shaped bottom bore the same pattern as the top, and revealed the long, slender legs of a female athlete. Yuji and Ike grinned open mouthed in admiration.

"Sorry for the wait," the girl said.

"Where are the others?" Ike said as he looked beyond her.

"Relax," Ogata said as she raised a fist to her mouth as if holding a microphone. "Without further ado, our swimsuit fashion show." She gestured to the changing room. "First, Konoe-san, come on out."

On cue – the result of Ogata convincing her that such a one-by-one entrance would make a better impact on 'a certain boy' – Hecate walked into view, her poise neither confident nor nervous. Her short, dark greenish hair was tied to one side in a pigtail, probably the work of Yukari. Had it been anything else, the boys probably would have been turned off by her flat chest, but the swimsuit knew how to redirect their attention elsewhere. The white swimsuit seemed to blend well with her fair, unblemished, milky skin, and Yuji found himself suddenly aware of her thighs and shoulders, as well as the smooth, likely soft skin on her very subtle cleavage. She had a cute navel too.

Ike seemed to like it too, but Yuji's smile was even bigger as he eyed her from head to toe. The Priestess stopped before him.

"Do you like it?" she asked him with her soft, monotone voice that carried a hidden feeling of expectancy.

"It really suits you Hecate," Yuji said. "Yeah, I really like it."

At his words, the girl smiled.

"Next, we have Hirai-san," Ogata announced.

Following Hecate's path, Yukari walked out slowly, fidgeting a little. Her long, black hair was tied into buns on either side, each running down as long, thick ropes. She wore a green, one-piece turtleneck swimsuit that fit to her body closely, like a second skin. It his much in terms of flesh, but at the same time it effectively showed every shapely curve from the bottom up; and curves were certainly something she was not lacking in, having even better ones that Ogata and Hecate. The girl had a luminescent blush on her face, and she smiled when she saw the satisfaction on Yuji and Ike's expressions.

Hecate noticed it too, and glanced back and forth between the two. Ogata gestured to the changing room one more time.

"And finally, Yoshida-san."

No one came out. All, save Hecate, blinked at the unexpected turn. "Kazumi-chan?" Ogata called gently.

The head of the girl in question peeked out from around the corner. "I really can't do this," she said with an embarrassed tone.

"Maybe it was too much for her after all," Yukari said. Ogata frowned at the two of them before taking Yukari's wrist and dragging her along with her to Kazumi. The two disappeared around the corner, leaving behind Hecate and two very expectant young men.

"Go, get out there!" said the voice of Ogata.

"Sorry, but you can't really turn back now," Yukari said with a gentle, convincing tone.

The two girls – one gently and the other roughly - pushed out Kazumi into view from behind. The final contestant wrapped her arms around her chest and tummy, and her face was a deep dark crimson. The frilly, light pink swimsuit covered nothing but the essentials, and almost all of her smooth skin was laid bare for the eyes to feast on. Her creamy thighs that could easily invite any normal boy's head to rest on pressed together in a vain attempt to hide her lower exposure. Finally, although partly covered, one could see the deep cleavage between her two very generous bosoms.

Ike's jaw dropped straight to the floor and his glasses fogged up completely. Beside him, Yuji stood stiff, not even attempting to hide the awe that overwhelmed him. "Whoaaa…"

To his side, Hecate looked at the very embarrassed Kazumi, then turned to Yuji's face. The Priestess began to feel very anxious, even so far as to let it show in her eyes.

* * *

"So, what have those two been up to lately?" Margery said as she lounged in her room. The air conditioner had somehow broken, and she had resorted to fanning herself. Although she was a Flame Haze, she was much less tolerant when she was half-drunk.

"They're at Misaki Waterland today," a sweaty Keisaku said as he poured himself some ice water.

"I kinda feel bad for Oga-chan though," Eita said. "She invited us, although has no idea about what's going on."

"Can't be helped," Keisaku said. "Besides, there's no point to us being there."

Margery groaned as she stood up. The two boys turned to her sudden movement.

"Margery-san?"

"Onee-san?"

"You kids really passed up on that chance to get away from this unbearable heat for something so dumb?" she said as she slung Marcosias over her shoulder. "Come on, we're going."

"Wait, weren't they _your_ enemies to begin with?" Keisaku replied.

Margery wagged a finger at Keisaku. "Aren't you the least bit worried about your other classmates?" she said. "We can also keep a close eye on them at the same time. Now come on."

"Besides, wouldn't you rather see her all sweaty and wet while she's half-nude, rather than when she's in such a boring suit?" Marcosias guffawed.

Margery slammed her fist into the cover of the tome. "Shut up, stupid Marco."

She was already out the door when Keisaku followed her, sighing. Eita came after him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

* * *

Eventually over their embarrassment, Yukari and Kazumi played in one of the pools, splashing water at each other and giggling as they got wet. Ogata was quick to join in and dove headfirst into the pool with a splash. On dry land, while Ike was digging through his bag, Hecate sat at a corner under some shade, her eyes on Yuji as he swam in the same pool.

The boy's attention turned to her. "Come on in Hecate, the water feels great," he called to her.

The Priestess blinked, and then nodded. She stood up and walked over to the pool before slowly and cautiously lowering herself into the water. It was cold, but warm at the same time, and very wet. But it was a nice feeling. As she relaxed, the girl let her whole body into the pool…

Only to sink like a rock. The Priestess, wide-eyed in shock, was about to fly out of the water when she remembered that she could not do so in the presence of humans, for Yuji's sake if not for anything else. Having no idea how to swim, she flailed wildly.

It was Yuji who pulled her up from the depths and into the shallow end of the pool. With a pained expression, Hecate coughed out the water she had taken in.

"Are you alright Hecate?" Yuji said, his voice filled with concern. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to swim?"

Hecate just glared at the boy sharply in response. There were no spoken words, but her thoughts were obvious to him: "I didn't know that either!"

Suddenly, the Priestess sensed a familiar presence, and she turned her head in its general direction.

"What is it?" Yuji asked, realizing that he had just been let off the hook.

"The Chanter of Elegies," Hecate simply told him.

Yuji blinked. "That woman's here," he said. "You think she's here to fight us again? Don't we have a truce right now?"

Hecate nodded and climbed out of the pool before silently and calmly walking towards the general direction of the Flame Haze. Yuji followed after her.

"She must be curious too," he said to himself.

"Are you guys going to the food stand?" Ogata said as she came out of the water. "I'll come with you."

Hecate stopped and turned back curiously when the human girl spoke. Yuji was hesitant to let Ogata get caught in the middle of everything if it came to another fight, but he also did not want to arouse suspicion. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Well, look where we are," Keisaku said. He and Eita had separated from Margery, and were standing together with drinks in their hands.

"It can't be helped, once she wants something, that's it," Eita replied. "But this is a risk, what if we really do run into Oga-chan and the others?"

"She said we were here to keep a close eye on them, but I doubt that's what we're really here for," said Keisaku. "If Konoe really wanted to cause any trouble before, she could have done so at any time, whether we were there or not. Besides, look at all the people here, chances are we'll never even see them anyway."

As fate would have it, Ogata, having split up from Yuji and Hecate as the two searched for the Chanter of Elegies – with the excuse of looking for the restroom - encountered them face-to-face.

The three humans stepped back a pace in surprise.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Ogata yelled at them angrily. "You better have an excuse."

Dumbfounded, the two boys just put up a nervous, and slightly terrified, smile.

In the meantime, not too far away, the Mystes and the Crimson Lord found the Flame Haze rested under the shade of a parasol at the side of a pool. Like everyone else, she was in a swimsuit of her own, which left little to the imagination. It was a bikini printed with a pattern of dark and light violet. Her top was barely anything other than two strips of cloth with a black string crisscrossing over a deep valley of flesh. She also wore a black collar on her neck. Her long, blonde hair was tied into a pair of drills.

Hecate glared at her enemy with a silent, icy stare. The boy next to her could feel the tension emanating from both of them.

Despite that, however, Margery's demeanor was relaxed, so she was probably controlling herself. She stretched and looked at the two from the corner of her eye.

"Do you really want to spoil the mood right now and turn this place into a battlefield," Margery said. "Don't worry, I don't intend to break our fragile little ceasefire, not yet anyway. I'm just here for the same reason as you, to relax with a cool drink and beat the heat."

"Is that really all?" Hecate said with a chilling voice.

"My Patient Persecutor is just waiting for the right time to kill you," Marcosias said. "But while we're convinced that you know something we don't, it would be a while. Could it be that you regret sparing us now?"

Hecate narrowed her eyes, but did not answer, instead, it was Yuji. "No, we don't regret it, at least I don't," he said. He still fully intended to learn about the side of the Flame Haze, and an answer to their hatred of the Crimson Denizens.

To end the conversation in her own way, Hecate coldly turned away from the Chanter of Elegies and began to walk away. Just as Yuji was about to follow her, Margery spoke to him.

"Must be tough for you, huh?" she said.

"Not really," Yuji replied. "I'm willing to accept her, despite who and what she is."

Margery chuckled lightly. "So naïve," she said. "Though, I could probably say the same for those two over there." She gestured towards the two boys being scolded by a certain tomboyish girl. It was only then that Margery noticed their predicament. "What's going on over there?"

Yuji laughed a little. "Looks like Ogata-san caught them," he said.

"Oh, that girl Eita said invited them?" Margery said.

"Looks like they'll be in for an earful today!" Marcosias said.

"Well, I should probably help them out," Yuji said. "It was me and Hecate they were trying to avoid in the first place after all."

As she watched him go, Margery smirked. "He's actually a decent kid," she said.

"For now," Marcosias added. "He's already chosen his side."

Ogata was still in the middle of reprimanding Keisaku and Eita when Yuji stepped in.

"It's not their fault Ogata-san," he said. "Last week, I accidentally broke something important to Satou, so it's only natural for him to avoid me."

Keisaku harrumphed. "You did that intentionally," he said. In a way, it was all true, albeit in a sense vague enough for him to play along.

Ogata crossed her arms. "Real mature of you Satou," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not something you can just get anywhere!" Keisaku replied angrily.

This time, it was Eita's turn to attempt to diffuse the situation. "At least you know what was the matter now Oga-chan," he said. "So, could you please forgive us?"

Ogata let Keisaku off the hook and turned to Eita with an appraising look. "Hmm, well, only if you can make it up to me," she said, her smile returning. "Help us with the water cavalry fight."

"Water cavalry fight?" Eita repeated.

Keisaku turned away with a frown. "Like I said, don't just decide for us," he said.

"Fine, be that way you big baby," Ogata taunted him, smirking smugly. "I guess in the end you're just a little kid who couldn't let little things go."

"It's not-!" Keisaku replied, but stopped with a sigh. His pride was hurt, but he had little choice now it seemed. As much as he disliked Sakai, he hated being badmouthed just as much. "Fine, I'll do it."

Yuji smiled with satisfaction at his small intervention and headed back, leaving Ogata with the other boys. On his way back, Hecate met up with him. Apparently, she had never let the Mystes out of her sight. As they walked past the poolside, Yuji chuckled.

Hecate blinked and turned to him. "What is it?"

"Well, a fearsome Crimson Lord and a tough Flame Haze showing up at the pool just to relax and have fun," he said. "Pretty ironic and amusing in a way."

Once again, Hecate made another one of her awkward pouts, keeping her eyes forward and away from his.

* * *

The time for the competition was close to hand, and the eight classmates gathered together in a circle, each holding one end of a string.

"Got that?" said Ike, concealing the middle of the strings in his other fist. "The person on the other end will be your partner. Okay, I'm letting go."

As if determined by some strange destiny, the resulting pairs were: Eita and Ogata, Ike and Yukari, Keisaku and Hecate, and Yuji and Kazumi. Keisaku and Hecate were not exactly happy at how it had ended up, but they quietly went along with it anyway, it was just a game after all. As for Yukari, she shyly looked at Ike with her head bowed a little, though she was smiling; at the same time, Kazumi looked at a smiling Yuji with twinkling eyes.

Three eager pairs along with one reluctant team gathered together in a wide but shallow pool, with the girls mounted on the guys' shoulders. As they tied white bands to their heads, they listened to the emcee.

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for: the Couples Water Battle Competition," he announced. "It's pretty simple, the person with the most headbands by the end wins the contest. However, if you should lose your own headband or if the rider falls off her mount, they are out of the competition…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Keisaku swore he saw Margery among the people in the crowd, half-tipsy but still drinking. He grumbled inaudibly between Hecate's legs.

"The team with the most headbands at the end of regulation time will receive a prize package including dinner at the city's finest restaurant," the emcee continued.

As she heard that, Kazumi put on her game face, repeating the thought to herself.

"Hey Yoshida-san," Yuji called from below with a smile. "let's do our best, okay?"

"Y-yeah, okay," the girl replied.

"Don't be so tense, try relaxing a bit more."

"I'll try."

As they exchanged words, Hecate turned to them, anxiety showing on her face even more than before.

The emcee made one more call to signal the start of the game. "It's frantic, it's fun, it's the Couples Water Battle! You only have three minutes, and ready…"

At the sound of a whistle, every team began to spread out to attack each other for their headbands.

"There's no sense jumping on each other, let's target other teams first," Eita suggested.

They agreed mutually with an "okay" from Keisaku, an "alright" from Ike, and a "good idea" from Yuji, and they too, scattered.

Almost as soon as the battle had begun, Yuji and Kazumi went head to head against a woman in a red two-piece.

"Oh no!" Kazumi exclaimed with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Come to mama!" her opponent said as she reached for her headband.

Quick as he could, Yuji sidestepped. Although their opponent had missed her intended target, her hand snagged onto Kazumi's bikini top and yanked it off her by accident.

The brown haired girl gasped loudly and screamed. Had she still had her top, she would have shoved her opponent away with brute force, but as she was, she wrapped her arms around her chest, squirming in such a way that Yuji lost his balance and the two fell into the pool.

"First blood already?" Ogata said with disappointment. "In hindsight, maybe it might have been a bad idea to pick her that flimsy swimsuit," she added with an embarrassedly.

She turned to her first prey: two women wrestling for each others' headbands. With a wide open-mouthed grin, she swiftly snatched both of their headbands.

"You've gotta keep your wits about you in this kind of fight," she said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ike with Yukari, running away from a couple chasing after their headband. It wasn't too long until he either lost his balance or gave in to exhaustion and fell face-first into the water. As he did, Yukari fell with him, knocking her head into another woman's and toppling another couple over as well.

"…unlike them too," Ogata said. Unlike Kazumi though, Ike did not really have an excuse for failing so miserably.

"I'm kinda worried about them," Eita said as he observed Hecate and Keisaku, who have not moved from their spot since they had dispersed.

Being so seemingly vulnerable, one couple attempted to take their headband. While Keisaku made no effort to evade, Hecate caught the hand reaching out to her and gripped it firmly. The Priestess's opponent could not move her hand any further or back from the petite girl's hold, and she suddenly felt terrified when she looked straight into Hecate's cold, piercing stare. The poor girl nearly peed in her swimsuit as Hecate's hand, menacing even as she was, reached out towards her face as if to gouge it out. To the random girl's relief, all the Priestess took away was her headband. As she relaxed her body, she fell over into the pool, limp as a dead fish.

"Konoe-chan's pretty scary," Ogata commented.

"Looks like Satou's still pissed though," said Eita.

As the battle raged on around them, Yuji looked around the pool for Kazumi's bikini top.

"Did you find it yet?" Kazumi asked the obvious question with her hands still covering her bosoms.

"Not yet," Yuji replied as he turned and ducked under the water to search the pool floor.

"Sakai…" Kazumi suddenly noticed something pinkish and frilly drift by on the surface of the water.

"There it is!" she said as she hastily came forward and reached out to it. As she did though, momentarily forgetting who was bent down before her, she accidentally collided into Yuji and pressed her boobs on his back.

Instantly, Yuji stiffened and his face turned a deep shade of red. The same could be said of Kazumi, although she was quick enough to get off him, with her heart thumping wildly. Besides her embarrassment, she realized how broad Yuji's back was, not to mention how warm he felt even in the cold water.

As she watched the two of them, Hecate felt something click inside her, and she dug her nails into Keisaku's shoulders.

"Ow! Stop that Konoe!" Keisaku said as he shook her off, letting her fall off his shoulders and into the pool, not giving a care that they had just lost, as long as she let go of him. "Well, looks like we're out."

Hecate did not reply. She just stood with her head just barely above the water and stared at Yuji and Kazumi, alone, together.

"Oi, listen," Keisaku said, suppressing his anger and changing his tone to a serious one. "Do you really know something about the Silver guy Margery-san's been chasing after?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Flame Haze herself, thoroughly enjoying the game before her and downing another glass of ice cold beer.

Hecate just glanced at him, then turned back to Yuji, but she did not respond. But it was a response nonetheless, Keisaku noted.

* * *

The contest was over, and none of the eight had emerged in victory. But that didn't mean their day was over just yet. With two added members, they continued to enjoy themselves in the pools.

Dipping her legs in the pool as she sat on the edge, Yukari let out a disappointed sigh. A little ways into the pool, Ike was playing around with Eita and Ogata. She had expected him to be very reliable, as he was when it came to social and academic matters, but she was disappointed by the lack of strength and willpower he had.

She shook her head. No one was perfect, she knew. It wasn't a big deal really. Just as she told herself that, she noticed Yuji and Kazumi swimming together. Despite their premature blunder, the two were still able to enjoy themselves. Just how was it that things ended up so differently for them? Was it because it was Yuji?

Wait, why did she suddenly think that? What did she mean, 'because it was Yuji'? The girls shook her head again to dispel the thought.

Sitting on the floor with a nonchalant face far away from the pool, Hecate watched the same pair Yukari did. Recalling the incident between Yuji and Kazumi, she bowed her head to her own chest.

Flat as a washboard.

Why did she even have that as her true form again? She was a Crimson Lord for crying out loud, she could easily change her form however she wished.

…and with that thought in mind, she discreetly used her power to change her form, at least for one part of her body. She enlarged her once tiny grapefruits into large melons to the point that her swimsuit was in danger from flying off.

She wasn't satisfied though, and she knew not why. Through with experimenting, she changed herself back to her normal self and brushed away the idea. It would be too unnatural, even she knew that.

She stood up and approached the deeper end of the pool. Yuji would save her again, she knew, and he would be hers from then onward once more. She stepped into the pool and sank.

The air from her lungs was quickly spent, and along with it, the flame within her began to suffocate. But she did not mind, that Mystes, that boy would pick her up. This time, she did not flail as she drowned, although she extended one hand upwards. It was getting dark, she eventually realized.

As she had hoped and expected, Yuji rushed to her and pulled her to shallow waters. As she looked at the boy with glazed eyes, she smiled a little.

Yuji gripped her shoulders tightly. "Hecate, you already knew you couldn't swim," he said. "So why did you…?"

The Priestess just gripped his trunks softly as an answer. Not quite understanding, Yuji just sighed. "Nevermind, just be more careful, okay?" he said, and Hecate nodded.

Close by, Kazumi watched the two, but now it was her turn to be worried. She had seen Hecate willingly hop into the deep end of the pool herself, even when she could not swim. So why would she do it? Did she really do it just so Yuji would save her again? Another, more disturbing thought came to mind: did she really have feelings for Yuji?

oooooooooo

As the sun set, their day of poolside adventures had come to an end.

"So, you get anything out of her? I noticed how close the two of you were," Margery said to Keisaku as they headed home.

"I thought you were wasted," Keisaku replied.

"Oh, believe me, she was," Marcosias said. "I was the one who told her everything that happened! The whole time, she was swaying back and forth like a flag in the wind, weren't you, my Bottomless Booze Hound, Margery Daw!"

The Flame Haze promptly slammed a fist into the Grimoire.

"Did you really find out something though?" Eita repeated the question.

"Yeah," his friend simply said. It was a vague answer, but an answer nonetheless.

* * *

"I'd say that was a pretty fun day all in all," Ike said as he and Kazumi stood on one path at an intersection. "Well, tomorrow's Monday. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, take it easy," Yuji said.

"Take care," Yukari said beside him with a bright smile.

Between the two neighbors, Hecate acknowledged their partings with a simple nod to Ike and Kazumi.

"See you tomorrow," Kazumi said as she waved.

As the trio headed back, Yukari spoke to Hecate. "Are you alright Konoe-chan?" she said. "You nearly drowned twice now."

Silence.

"What were you thinking anyway, you got us all worried," Yuji said.

Silence again.

"Hecate? Are you feeling alright?" Yuji asked.

A silent nod.

Watching them as they walked down the road towards the sunset, Kazumi let out a sigh.

* * *

**Author's Challenge:**

Who else wants to see the heroine, Hecate, along with Yukari and Kazumi in a sort of eyecatch style? Hope to get a PM from an artist on that.


	10. A Silent Anguish

_As Hecate and I continue to spend a lot of time together every day, things began to become a little more normal. There are even times that Hecate seems like a normal, introverted and timid girl, and I forget that she's actually a Crimson Lord who needs to feed on the existences of the inhabitants of this world._

Kneeled in the darkness of the night, Hecate, whose role was that of the Priestess of the mysterious Bal Masque, prayed with her hands clasped together. Her eyes were shut, and her body unmoving, like a statue garbed in white.

It was something she had always done without problems. But, not for the first time, as she attempted to perform her duties as the Priestess, she found herself unable to hear a certain voice. Straining her heart and mind to their limits, her brows creased.

Giving up with a sigh, she glanced towards the clock next to the sleeping form of Chigusa Sakai. It was 11:45 in the evening.

_Every night, however, I am reminded of that fact as she drained the energy of existence out of me._

* * *

_**A Silent Anguish**_

* * *

As she did every night, Hecate snuck into Yuji's room. Although she stayed in the same room as Chigusa, it wasn't too hard to quietly slip out. Her ability to hover a few inches from the ground helped greatly.

As she floated in, she found Yuji studying a certain brass mirror, the true vessel of the Haridan, while lying on his bed. It was dark, but she could still see him in the dim light coming from outside. Noticing her presence, he stood up and put the mirror on his desk.

"Feeding time again," he said jokingly, to which Hecate made no visual response, but retained her usual indifferent demeanor.

Yuji facepalmed at how dumb he must have sounded, then extended both hands to her. The Priestess took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers, and closed her eyes. Tiny particles of light streamed from his body and into Hecate's.

"Concentrate and feel the amount of energy you have to channel," Hecate reminded him. As she absorbed his energy, she shut her eyes. "But leave just enough to exist for ten minutes."

"Alright," Yuji said. The first time they had done it, he had let much of his Power of Existence rush into her in one go, nearly causing himself to disappear.

"Release a little more energy, but keep it steady," Hecate told him.

As he willingly poured more Power of Existence into Hecate's being, the particles of light increased in number and size. Just when his flame was no more than a wisp, Hecate spoke.

"That is enough," she said and let go of his hands.

Yuji sat on his bed and looked at Hecate's face. It was as emotionless as usual, but she seemed to be satisfied. The boy smiled at her as she sat down beside him.

Will this really let me be able to use spells like Aster?" Yuji asked.

"Aster is a very high level Unrestricted Method unique to me alone," Hecate explained, looking at him in the eyes. "But even if you could use it, casting just one beam of it would completely wipe away your existence."

That was a frightening thought. Then Yuji recalled how liberally Hecate had used the spell and found himself wondering just how many times she had to absorb his existence in order to fully replenish the energy she had used in the past battles. Come to think of it, just how many people had she consumed to even come to the point of being able to use it so much. He shook his head violently at that thought, she was different now, he at least hoped.

"So, what kind of spells would this be training me for then?" he asked.

"When you eventually develop a deeper capacity, and learn to channel your Power of Existence efficiently, you can use support spells such as the Fuzetsu. Support spells normally do not use up as much energy as defensive spells, and even more so when compared to offensive spells."

"I see, so I'll be more useful as support. Well, with how overwhelmingly powerful you are already, I guess I can be happy with that for now. But, just in case, how about some more practical skills like maybe melee fighting? I've seen you handle Margery-san pretty well with that staff of yours."

"Trigon, it is a Treasure just like the Reiji Maigo within you."

"Seems like yours has a lot more uses though."

Hecate nodded. "But using Treasures like it, or even regular weapons like swords, would need proper channeling of Power of Existence to be even remotely effective against the kinds of strong enemies we would face. When you learn to master it, you will be able to lift the heaviest of weapons as if they were lightweight."

"I get it," Yuji said. "Basically, before we can get to actually using weapons and stuff, you're making me work out."

Hecate just blinked and tilted her head slightly, not understanding the expression. Yuji waved aside his own comment.

As midnight struck, Yuji felt the flame of life rekindle within him and spread throughout his entire being. He put a hand on his chest.

"With this, we can both continue existing in this world," he said.

Hecate nodded with a tiny smile, but for a brief moment, she averted her eyes.

"It's a strange feeling, being consumed," Yuji said aloud. "It must be a terrifying and painful experience for humans and other Torches. In a way, although it renders them helpless, I'm grateful for the time-stopping Fuzetsu."

Hecate simply gave a single small, slow nod with her eyes closed. Then, she stood up and headed out.

"A-ah, Hecate?" Yuji called to her.

The Priestess turned back and looked into his eyes. "Hm?"

Yuji hesitated, then said simply, "goodnight."

Hecate nodded in reply before hovering out, closing the door behind her. As the door clicked shut, Yuji lay down on his bed once more.

As Hecate floated down the stairs, she voiced her thoughts to herself softly. "I could not hear him again tonight. Why, ever since I came to this city?"

* * *

It was just another day as Yuji and Hecate walked to school together. This time, they had not run into Yukari, which actually happened only a quarter of the time. As usual, they walked together in silence, a companionable silence.

On the way, Yuji glanced at Hecate. He could still remember how cute she looked just the other day. When he looked at her a little more closely, even though her face was as blank as normal, and her posture no different than other days, he could tell something was bothering her.

"It seems like something's been really bugging you these past few days," he said.

Hecate stopped in her tracks and turned to him with a blink and slightly wider eyes. "You can tell?"

Yuji scratched his cheek. "You don't really show it in your face or your tone," he said. I don't know how really, but it's like… I can read you or something. Or I could just be guessing."

As cheesy as it sounded, Hecate believed him. But still, the fact of the matter was…

"You cannot do anything for me," she said. "In the first place, only I can reach him."

"Him?" Yuji repeated. "Now that I think about it, you are called the Priestess, but I still have no idea about what you really do. Could it be that you can talk to some god of the Crimson Realm or something?"

Hecate just stared long and hard at him, then shook her head before continuing onward.

"You won't tell me huh?" Yuji said, catching up to her. 'Is it some big secret?"

"It's better if you did not know," Hecate told him with an icy cold voice, intentionally avoiding his gaze.

"Hecate… But I want to help you somehow. Isn't there any way for you to maybe focus better so you could reach out to this god of yours?"

Hecate listened to him and gave it some thought for a while. "Sometimes, I would leave the Palace and pray on mountaintops, where all was still, silent, calm, cold, and above all, far away from any form of life."

Ominous as that sounded, Hecate pretty much just described herself, Yuji thought. He turned to the direction of the bridge with massive A-shaped arches that crossed over the Mana River. He pointed in its direction.

"How about that?" he said. "It should be worth a shot. We can climb to the top that after school. It's not exactly a mountain, but it's the closest thing we have to one. Maybe you'll be able to reach him better from there."

Hecate looked in the direction of his gesture, blinked, and nodded once. "Perhaps we can try it," she said.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch, Keisaku leaned against the doorway as he observed his "poolmates" from the other day having lunch together.

"Hey, how's onee-san?" Eita said as he approached his friend.

"Same as always. She just found an abandoned Rinne a little while ago and crushed it. Seems like she wanted to kick aside anything that might distract her from them later on." Keisaku gestured to the Mystes and the Crimson Lord next to him.

"An abandoned Rinne?"

"A Rinne – Margery-san's already explained to you about them – whose Denizen master has bit the dust. Pretty much doomed to die no matter how much they consume."

Keisaku watched Yuji thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, even if he's a Mystes, like Margery-san said, he should have burned out by now, right?"

Yuji, Hecate, Kazumi, Yukari, Ike, and Ogata were once again seated together for lunch. As they ate, Kazumi took out a box and revealed six cups of homemade pudding within.

"Did you make these Kazumi? They look great!" Ogata praised.

"I am amazed," said Ike.

"I got the recipe from my friend, and I thought I'd give it a try," Kazumi said as she offered the pudding to her friends, including to Yuji.

"Sure, I'll have one, thank you," he boy said as he took a cup and took a spoonful to his mouth.

Kazumi turned to Hecate and offered her a cup as well. The silent Denizen girl just blinked, not sure what to do.

"Would you like some?" Kazumi said with a very gentle voice.

The Priestess looked at the pudding for a brief moment, then nodded once and took a cup to try it herself. She blinked again as a new sensation swept through her taste buds.

It was sweet.

"You know Yoshida-san, you're a good cook," Yuji complimented.

"Oh no, I just really love baking," Kazumi replied.

"You're so modest Kazumi-chan," Yukari said, halfway through her own pudding. "But the fact remains that you've always been a great cook."

Their meal was interrupted as someone from the student council entered the classroom. "Excuse me? Are there any library committee members?"

Ogata stood up in response and gestured to herself and Kazumi. "Over here, that's the two of us," she said.

"Do you have a moment?" the student continued. "They've changed the schedule, and they're going to be restacking the books today. If you can't make it, try to find someone to go for you."

"You can't go?" Kazumi asked Ogata.

"No, we're visiting my grandma in the hospital, she's sick."

Yukari cheerfully clasped her hands together. It was just as Ike was opening his mouth, but the idea came to her faster.

"Sakai-kun, how about you go with her?" she said. "I've gotta pick up something later, so I can't go."

Ike blinked, and glanced at Yukari. She had the same idea as him, apparently, and quickly played along. "I'll accompany you Hirai-san," he said. "I've got prep-school, and it should be on the way."

Yukari suddenly flustered. "O-oh no, I'll be fine," she said, but quickly remembered for whom she was speaking for. "In any case, it looks like it's just you and Kazumi-chan, Sakai-kun," she said, smiling brightly.

Next to her, Hecate bowed her head, as if staring at the pudding. But she had actually been listening the whole time, and she was even frowning a little. As much as what she heard was displeasing to her ears, she maintained a cold and isolated silence.

* * *

When class was over, the first thing Hecate did was grab onto Yuji's sleeve, more forcefully than the few previous times she had done so, and tugged at him on the way out. Their friends just stared at them with confused faces.

"Hey, I thought you were going to help Yoshida-san out?" Ike called after him.

"I am!" Yuji said as he was being dragged out by the quiet girl. "Let me just deal with this first."

When he and Hecate had gone far enough through the corridor, Yuji wrenched his arm away from Hecate's grip. The girl turned around with an expression of anger and surprise.

"Hecate, what is with you right now?" Yuji said with a serious voice. "I know I promised we'd go to the bridge today, but I have to help them out too. And didn't you say that you normally prayed on those mountaintops alone anyway?"

"Now you want me to be alone?" Hecate said coldly while glaring at him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Liar."

"I wasn't lying! Besides, I still owe her for leaving her that time," Yuji said, recalling the time he had to rush out of his date with Kazumi at the art exhibition.

"So, you really will leave me today instead. Whatever happened to how you treated me before?"

"It's just one day. Can't you handle just one day apart?"

Hecate bit her lower lip. As the two had been arguing, a number of student passers-by paused and cautiously walked around the couple, whispering to one another. Hecate did not care for them however, and Yuji tried to avoid noticing them to focus on what was right in front of him.

"Why are you suddenly so riled up right now Hecate?" Yuji asked her, his tone now full of concern.

Indeed, why did she act like this? It was not the first time she had been angry, nor the first time she had been left alone, but somehow, the thought of Yuji being away from her and with another girl made her feel strangely… unhappy. She only felt worse as she remembered the satisfied look on the boy's face when he had tasted Kazumi Yoshida's pudding.

Just what was this twisting, wrenching feeling inside of her? Come to think of it, ever since she had met Yuji, she had been neglecting her duties as the Priestess. Ever since she met the existence known as Yuji Sakai, she could not hear _his _voice_._

"I understand now. It's because of you that I cannot hear him."

Her voice was back to its old monotone, but now it bore a threatening coldness to it. That was right, she believed. It was because of him that she had become so distracted.

Yuji warily reached a hand out to her. "Hecate?"

"Stay away from me," Hecate said with a chilling, commanding tone. "Stay away or I will consume your existence and take away the Reiji Maigo. I am only the Priestess, nothing more, nothing less. But you are right about one thing: you cannot do anything to help me."

With those parting words, she turned around and walked away. Behind her, Yuji bowed his head.

"Hecate…"

* * *

The rest of that afternoon, Yuji and Kazumi stacked the shelves in the library with books in silence. Kazumi had noticed the troubled expression on Yuji's face, as much as he had tried to hide it.

"Hey, did you see those two arguing earlier?"

"Yeah, the normally mild mannered Sakai-san and quiet Konoe-san had a big fight in the hallway not too long ago."

"A lovers' quarrel you think?"

A pair of hushed, gossiping voices not too far away did not go unnoticed by Kazumi, although Yuji was too preoccupied with his own thoughts on the matter himself.

A little while later, the two ended up walking home alone together as well. Even then, the air around Yuji was still as gloomy as when he had parted with Hecate. Meanwhile, Kazumi was troubled as well, remembering what the gossiping girls had said earlier.

"A lovers' quarrel?" Could it be true?

"I really have to know, what are you and Konoe-san really like?" she suddenly said out loud.

Yuji stopped in his tracks and turned to her in surprise. Kazumi instantly regretted it and hastily came up with an excuse. "W-well, you two seem to be having trouble even though you seemed close before. I was just worried."

"I see," Yuji said. He forced himself to smile, doing his best to reassure her. "It's nothing to worry about. She can handle herself."

After all, she has been that way for centuries, he grimly recalled.

* * *

It was late when Yuji had arrived home. He found his mother waiting for him at the dining room, already done with her dinner. He noticed that his own food, as well as Hecate's still had smoke rising out of it, as if it had just been re-heated.

"Welcome back Yu-chan, it must have been a busy day for you today," Chigusa said.

"Yeah, it was," Yuji said.

"Heca-chan isn't with you?"

Yuji's eyes widened for a brief moment. He had figured Hecate would have gone home ahead of him, but then, perhaps she really did go by herself. She didn't really need him after all.

"She's still got something to do," Yuji told his mother.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

Once again, Hecate knelt with her eyes closed and her hands clasped in prayer. She was a deep, dark abyss, longing to be filled with a great presence, a presence normally filled by a god, her god, who would fulfill the desires of the Crimson Denizens.

Yet she still could not hear him. No matter how much she sent out her desire for him, no matter how empty, cold, and alone she was, she could not feel the touch of his presence. Somehow, he seemed even farther away than before.

Why? Why can't she hear him? Why can't she feel him?

Her thoughts strayed to Yuji at some point. He was nowhere near her either, she could not feel him; she could not touch him. She felt even emptier than before.

Even now, when he was away, he still diverted her mind and heart away from her role as the Priestess. No, she could focus even less than before now that he was gone. He was not there to comfort her with his warm presence, not after she had pushed him away.

She was all alone.

* * *

As Yuji quietly ate his diner, his mother still sat before him.

"Are you worried about Heca-chan? Tell me honestly," Chigusa said.

Yuji's motions paused halfway and he put down his utensils.

"Yeah," he said. "She's actually trying to get in contact with someone important to her, but she doesn't need me. I'll just get in the way."

"How long has it been since she's last seen this person?"

"I really have no idea. I still don't really know anything about her."

"Has she had any luck finding him?"

"From how she's been the past few days, no, she probably hasn't. But what difference could I make?"

Chigusa looked out the window for a short moment. The sky was dark, and the city was alight. Even so, a few stars were out that night. When Yuji finished his meal, she spoke again.

"You know what I think? Even if she says that you can't help, you are actually more help to her than either of you think."

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked, listening intently.

"I can tell she's very lonely. And deep down, she is actually quite fragile, despite appearances. Perhaps what she needs right now is someone who is right there, who she could touch, rather than someone far off."

Yuji repeated her words to himself, trying to understand what she meant, as well as what he should do with what he had learned. As he stood up, he came to a decision.

"Thanks mom," he told Chigusa on his way out.

"You're welcome," Chigusa said. "Take care."

* * *

In the cold of night, Yuji raced through the street to find Hecate. She was still in the city; he could still feel her presence. But where could she have gone?

When he remembered their prior agreement, it wasn't too hard to find her. He ran to the bridge that crossed over the river which divided the city. Here, he could feel her presence even more than before. As he looked up to the dark abyss above, he knew Hecate was at the pinnacle of the arch.

The only way up was a service ladder on the side of the structure, although it was too high up for him to reach by ordinary means. Even so, he jumped and jumped towards it in vain, grunting as he slid on the cold steel surface.

Above, Hecate also felt a familiar presence, but it was not who she had been calling for nor was it someone she had expected. But it was welcome to her now. Leaning over the railing, she found a certain boy slide to the concrete floor of the bridge, once again failing to reach the ladder.

"Yuji," she said in a soft voice that was more of a sigh. Lifting herself off the edge of her perch, she slowly descended to the Mystes.

Yuji did not miss the approaching Priestess. "Hecate," he said, surprised yet relieved to see her coming to him.

The more she neared, the faster the Priestess closed the distance. Finally, with arms outstretched, she came onto Yuji, clinging to him tightly. The boy nearly fell over backwards from her landing on him.

"It's never hurt this much before. It hurts to be alone," she said in a voice that was almost weeping. Her face was buried in his chest, but if Yuji could see it, her expression would probably be one of pain and relief.

Yuji returned her embrace and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I won't let you be alone, Hecate," he promised. "Never again."

* * *

In an alleyway, three delinquents fell to the floor in pieces. Before them, a young boy in princely garbs and blonde hair held a gigantic broadsword taller than himself. Opening his mouth, he consumed the existence of the chopped up corpses, leaving behind little blue flames amidst their remains.

"That was very well done dear brother Sorath," said a petite girl in a pink, elegant and frilly dress. Under a hat with a ribbon to match were long, curly, golden locks of hair. She touched the boy's cheek with a gentle, dainty hand. "You remembered to leave enough for three little Torches."

"Of course, because that's what you told me to do sister Tiriel," Sorath said with an innocent tone and face, as if his action was no cause for any sort of remorse.

"I'm pleased," Tiriel said before pressing her lips onto Sorath's, intertwining her tongue with his. As she held him closely and continued to swap spit with him, they also passed the recently gained Power of Existence to the girl through the same passage. After a long time with their lips locked together, Tiriel broke from Sorath with a faint gasp for air. She smiled with satisfaction.

Suddenly, they felt a presence enter the city and turned in the direction of the other new arrival.

"You think that heartless woman will find us?" Sorath asked. "The last Flame Haze we met got away before we could kill him, and he must have told her about us."

"We have no other choice but to hide in this city for now, dear brother," Tiriel said. "The hundreds of Torches here should throw her off, not to mention that the Flame Haze already here might distract her attention long enough for us to give her the slip."

"Can you sense it sister? A huge presence is here too," Sorath said.

"That's right," Tiriel agreed with a smirk on her face. "Maybe we could get some protection from this very powerful Denizen."

* * *

Elsewhere, atop a building, a woman with magenta hair and dressed like a French maid, frills and all, overlooked the city. On her back, she carried an absurdly large camping pack. Her voice, like the heroine of this story, was in monotone, albeit that her voice was more mature sounding.

"It seems as if we have finally caught up with them ~de arimasu."

A second voice spoke from her headband. It was even more lacking in tone than her contractor's or Hecate's, to the point that it seemed mechanical.

"Pursue priority targets: He-Who-Loves-Himself and One-Indulged-in-Love-of-Others."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Here's where our story starts to really branch out. **Don't** expect a copy of the anime this time~**  
**


	11. A Gaze of Green Eyes

It was just another morning like any other. As Chigusa cleaned up in the kitchen, Yuji and Hecate sat together at the table, their meals already done. Both of them were already in their uniforms.

"Do you still sense them?"Yuji asked Hecate. Since that morning, he felt the very familiar presence of a Crimson Denizen somewhere in the vicinity. Hecate had made no move to track them down, so the boy assumed that it was not too much cause for alarm just yet.

Hecate nodded once. "They are very close."

Just a few minutes later, they heard a knock on their door. Hecate, alert since she first felt them, got up and strode to the door ahead of anyone else. Yuji followed after her, just after telling his mother, "It's for us mom, we'll get it."

When the Priestess opened the door, she found a pair of elegantly dressed blondes, one male and one female, standing at the doorway. As Yuji came up behind her, Hecate raised her arm slightly to bar the gap between him and the twins.

"WOW! It's the Supreme Throne! That's why she felt so powerful! To think we'd run into her of all people," the boy exclaimed with an expression of childish awe.

The girl clenched her fist tightly and smirked, gritting her teeth behind her lips. She was obviously hiding a fury boiling inside her. "Indeed, quite a curious coincidence," she said. "This is He-Who-Loves-Himself, and I'm the One-Indulged-in-Love-of-Others, we're also known as Sorath and Tiriel."

* * *

_**A Gaze of Green Eyes**_

* * *

"…and so, since Thousand Changes canceled our agreement at the last minute, we had to deal with pesky Flame Hazes by ourselves while we tracked down the one who has a sword my brother really wants," Tiriel explained. The four sat in the living room, each pair across a coffee table from the other.

"The Nietono no Shana!" Sorath said excitedly.

"Come to think of it, it's not like Sydonay to do that," Tiriel said. "You're one of the Trinity like he is, is something big happening?"

Hecate just stared at her coldly and silently, not intending to give an answer. Tiriel shrugged.

"In any case, we currently have another Flame Haze on our tail," she continued. "But she's a little different from the others we've faced. As far as those brutes go, she's a pretty dangerous one."

With no idea what was going on, and treating the twins as if they were simply friends of Hecate, Chigusa came into the living room with four cups of tea. "You'd better get going to school soon Yu-chan. You don't want to be late; I could entertain your friends while you're away."

"Oh, don't worry about us," Tiriel said, faking sincerity. "We have things to do around town."

Chigusa smiled. "Well, you're welcome to visit anytime," she said. Before leaving, she added, "A friend of Hecate-chan is a friend of mine."

"Mom…" Yuji sighed softly. She truly had no idea about the dangerous world that existed right under her nose.

Sorath watched as the housewife left the room. He turned to Tiriel. "Can I-?"

"No dear brother," Tiriel instantly replied before he could finish. She eyed the Mystes as she spoke. "We don't want to make unnecessary enemies."

"So, what are you two doing here?" Yuji asked.

"We chose this city to prepare our trap for the Flame Haze pursuing us, although we'd need someone to help guard this for us," Tiriel answered as she produced a little music box for a brief moment of demonstration before withdrawing it. "The hundreds of Torches would confuse her long enough until the trap is ready."

"You realize there's another Flame Haze here too though, right?" Yuji said.

Tiriel turned to Hecate. "Oh, you never told him?" she said, more as a statement than a question. "Those barbarians very rarely team up. Everyone knows that Flame Hazes have trouble working together. I wouldn't be surprised if the Flame Haze already here would get pretty hostile towards the newcomer."

* * *

Meanwhile, the maid with magenta hair walked through the streets of the city unfamiliar to her. She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds loomed overhead, it was going to rain soon.

She continued on. Flame Hazes did not need to be bothered by the weather, no matter how horrible it would be. By chance, as she roamed, she sensed a strong presence nearby.

"The other Flame Haze is close ~de arimasu."

"Watch and wait," her contractor, manifested as the headband atop her hair, advised.

"Normally we would avoid a struggle with another Flame Haze, but we cannot afford for those two to escape. The best course of action would be to arrive at an agreement with this Flame Haze, or at least take a preemptive strike, so that there would not be any conflict in the near future ~de arimasu."

"Acknowledged."

Following her sixth sense, she tracked the presence to a store. Just as she neared, a bespectacled woman with long blonde hair and a purple suit emerged with a bag of wine bottles in hand. She was the Flame Haze, alright, but she spared her little more than a glance before indifferently continuing on her way.

"The Chanter of Elegies and Claw and Fangs of Violation," the headband said.

The maid-like Flame Haze followed after Margery at a cautious pace. "It is unusual, you would not even acknowledge my presence here ~de arimasuka?" she asked.

Margery peeked over her shoulder as she replied. "Go ahead and do as you like, I won't get in your way."

The other Flame Haze stopped walking, half from surprise, although she did not express it well, and half from the fact that she had no reason to come after her anymore.

"Unexpected outcome," said her contractor.

"Indeed, but it will make things easier for us. She may have a different agenda of her own here, probably involving the powerful Denizen in the city ~de arimasu."

With that out of the way, she turned around and started walking the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Marcosias spoke to the Chanter of Elegies.

"Oi, you'd really let her go just like that?"

"As long as the Manipulator of Objects and the Crown and Sash of Fantasies don't touch the mute and her Mystes, I don't mind them going after their own prey."

* * *

On the field of a certain high school, a class played dodgeball. Hecate was one of the first to be take out, although it was not from lack of ability, but from lack of motivation as well as an understanding of the rules. Yuji followed soon after.

From atop the roof of the school building, Sorath and Tiriel watched them.

"To play such dirty human games, she's really fallen so low," Tiriel said.

"If that were a fight though, she'd wipe them all out for sure," Sorath said innocently.

Tiriel suddenly gave him a furious look and grabbed him by the neck with both hands, forcing his back against the rails. The boy Denizen could barely resist, his mouth wide open and his hands writhing from the pain as the girl Denizen strangled him.

"It took all my patience when we were at that house to stop doing this, but I don't ever want you talking about any other woman but me!" she screamed at his face as she crushed his neck to the point that Sorath began to make croaking sounds. "You already have me by your side; you need nothing more, and nothing less. I will be the one to protect you and make you happy, only I will impress you, ONLY ME!"

When Sorath's eyes began rolling over and foam began spilling from his mouth, she let go of him, and the boy fell to the floor limply. He gasped for breath, tears fell from his eyes, and his whole body trembled.

"S-sorry Tiriel," he barely managed to say as he struggled to his knees.

"Don't ever forget it, dear brother," Tiriel said as she leaned over the rails again. Behind her, Sorath crawled away, still shaking.

Down below, on the field, Hecate had watched the twins the entire time. They never changed since the last time she had met them, as far as she remembered.

"Th-the ball hit your face pretty hard," a female voice said close by.

When Hecate turned back to Yuji, she found that Kazumi Yoshida was sitting right next to him, and in her hand was a handkerchief.

"Yeah, ducking like that was probably a bad idea," Yuji replied sheepishly.

Kazumi's next action surprised him, the girl raised her handkerchief to wipe his dirty cheek. Although she was shy about it, and blushing like mad, she still did it. Yuji blushed a bit as well.

Hecate watched them with an icy stare. As the pair felt an odd chill down their spine, Kazumi withdrew her hand but continued to sit close to the boy. Yuji just scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes from the girls on either side of him.

Hecate, however, eyed Kazumi a little while longer before staring ahead. She did not like the idea of any girl other than herself being close to Yuji. After all, she and he were already in each other's world, and while he did not let her feel alone, no one could protect him better than her. They had a special bond.

When she felt the chill in her spine leave, Kazumi glanced across Yuji towards Hecate. Just what sort of relationship did she and Sakai have? The girl she knew as Konoe Fumina always seemed so indifferent about everything except Yuji, as if he was the only thing that mattered. She never seems to leave his side. They always seemed so close that it was painful. But she won't accept it, she would not lose, she could not lose to anyone to be with the one she had fallen hard for.

A little ways to the side, Yukari had been watching Kazumi the whole time. Despite her shyness, she approached him by herself, she was growing in her own way. She was very brave as she saw it. She glanced at Ike, across the dodgeball game from where Yuji was. Yukari herself, on the other hand, while it was easy for her to be cheerful and talk to anyone, could not bring herself to face Ike.

The girl with pigtails turned back to Kazumi, Hecate, and Yuji. While she had been supporting Kazumi the whole time, suddenly, as she thought of her friend being together with the boy, and leaving her by herself, she cringed. It surprised her, she had never expected to think of such a thing, or to even feel the way she did about it, and she turned her eyes away from it all.

None of this escaped Tiriel's gaze. The One-Indulged-in-Love-of-Others smirked mischievously and licked her lips as if she had smelled something delicious.

* * *

The rain soon poured hard, and the dodgeball game was canceled. While Hecate, Kazumi and Yukari were in the showers, the boys got changed in a separate locker room.

"If only the rain came sooner, huh?" Ike teased Yuji as he noted the, although clean, bruise on his face.

"It's not like I was trained to dodge things," Yuji retorted. Hell, he was being trained to be something like a support mage instead.

Ike sat down on the same bench as Yuji and suddenly became serious.

"Hey Sakai, do you have any feelings for Konoe-san?"

Yuji blinked and stared at his friend. "Feelings?"

"Well, you're always together, like you're inseparable. And it's not just her being clingy either, you seem to have no intention of leaving her alone. I just need a yes or no."

Yuji took a while to think wordlessly. He was right, he realized, but at the same time, he recalled how little everyone else knew compared to him, and how little he knew about the mysterious Hecate. But how could he answer when he was not sure whether he really did have feelings for Hecate, or if it was just something else? After all, she was not even the same as he was, like Yoshida or even Hirai.

"I feel it's not really a question with a straight answer," was Yuji's reply.

Ike stared at him curiously, then shrugged. "A question without a straight answer, huh?" he said. He allowed himself to be less serious. "You're one lucky bastard Sakai. Just how do you do it you damn playboy?" he said with a grin and a slap on the back.

"H-hey, cut that out! What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you Cassanova, you can't hide it with that humble act of yours."

"Come on Ike!"

In reality, however, his joking was but a mask to hide the conflicting feelings within him. In spite of Yuji's answer, there was definitely something deep going on between Yuji and Hecate, and yet he still seemed to accept the girl, letting her get close to him as well, whether he was aware of her apparent feelings or not.

* * *

When school ended, Yukari decided she wanted to go home by herself. There was something else weighing heavily on her mind, between her trouble with approaching Ike and her friend Kazumi moving forward ahead of her, step by step.

On the way down, she passed through a corridor devoid of activity, it was still the middle of class for others so it was not unusual. The only person she could see, however was a single girl standing by the window. She wore the same uniform as she did, but her hair was long and blonde, and curly too. Her complexion was very fair, and her posture was like that of an elegant princess.

The simple sight of her was enough to make Yukari stop and look at her curiously. From appearances, she was probably a foreign exchange student.

"You seemed quite troubled until now my dear," Tiriel said, ignoring the way the girl eyed her. She was used to such a look, considering how everyone would stare at her and Sorath wherever they went, although she could not fully understand why they always drew so much attention. She put the blame, to no shame, on her own beauty.

Yukari blinked. "Troubled?"

"Seems like you can't bring yourself to express your feelings towards a certain someone," Tiriel continued. "Are you sure you really want to be the one to please him?"

Yukari backed away, astonished and frightened at how much the blonde girl knew. "Who… who are you?"

Tiriel made a pondering gesture with her index finger touching her chin as she looked up. "Humm, how about you just call me Cupid," she said.

But Cupid is a boy, Yukari thought.

"And just like Cupid, I'm here to help you out a little," Tiriel said. She winked. "Just listen to me."

It wouldn't hurt, Yukari thought. It's not like she could hide anything at this point, and she seemed to be taking the trouble for her sake already.

"Ask yourself, little girl, why are you so scared to express how you feel?"

"I-I don't know," Yukari replied. Tiriel wagged a finger at her.

"It just means you're afraid that he'd reject you," she said. "But if you truly want to be the one to make him happy, you should not be afraid of such a petty little thing. Just don't let anyone or anything stand between you two, do your best that he would love only you, express your love with all of your heart and body."

"Th-that… seems a bit intense," Yukari said.

"You can never go too far when it comes to love, and I should know. Have you ever thought that while you're hesitating, someone else could take his heart instead?"

Yukari's eyes widened. She certainly had never thought of that, but it was a possibility. Ike was a cool and intelligent guy after all, at least, as she saw him. She didn't seem to like the idea of someone else being with him.

"I can see it, those green eyes of yours," Tiriel said. "Don't let it happen, and take his heart yourself with all your power. Don't let anything stand in the way of your love for him."

Yukari took a moment to take in Tiriel's words and nodded. Before any more words were said, she heard a number of people coming around the corner behind her, and glanced in that direction. When she faced forward again, the female "Cupid" had vanished as if she did not exist, and Yukari believed it was all just her imagination.

But the feelings Tiriel had triggered were still there within her.

* * *

The noon sun began to set, painting the sky a citrus orange. It was Hecate's turn to tidy the classroom along with a couple other classmates. Although she did not want to be apart from the Mystes, Yuji had promised her he would wait by the gate.

Just outside, close to the gate, he found a blonde-haired boy in princely garb sitting in a fetal position. Students and other passersby walked past him, but could not resist staring at him. Yuji dropped to one knee beside the Denizen.

"You seem shaken Sorath-san," Yuji said. "Did something happen? Where's Tiriel-san?"

The mere mention of her name was enough to make him flinch with wide eyes. He hugged his legs and began barely audibly mumbling something repeatedly.

"She makes me happy," was all that Yuji was able to catch from him from those repetitions.

"Yuji," a soft, monotone voice called behind him. The Mystes turned around.

"Oh, done already Hecate?" Yuji said as he got up. Hecate nodded and led the way home. Yuji turned back to Sorath, hesitant to leave him alone in that state, when he noticed Tiriel coming towards them in the distance from the opposite direction.

"Yuji, they will follow us anyway, whether we want them to or not," Hecate said as she came by Yuji's side.

As the Mystes, glancing behind himself once more, walked home with the Priestess, Tiriel knelt before Sorath and held him gently by his cheeks.

"Oh, I couldn't stay mad at you forever, dear brother," she said as she stared into his eyes closely. They were almost mesmerizing, as Sorath's fear soon turned to comfort as he gazed into her gentle, sultry eyes. The girl Denizen locked lips with him, wrestling with their tongues, before parting for air, leaving a trail of spit hanging between their lips. The few students that were still leaving the school stared at them with a mix of awkward emotions, before hastily continuing on their way.

"Come now dear brother, I've already set up most of the trap, now we just have to hide the Orgel," Tiriel said as she picked Sorath up from the ground. She turned in the direction Yuji and Hecate had left them. "I know just the place."

* * *

"Onee-san, you've gotta listen to this!" Eita said as he burst into her room. Keisaku followed at a somewhat more casual pace.

"What's the news?" Marcosias asked.

"Did the Supreme Throne make her move already?" said Margery as she rose from her drunken stupor.

"No, we saw Sakai talking to a pretty shaken blonde kid," Keisaku said. "A blonde girl came later. They both looked pretty rich to the point that it seemed unusual."

"Were the two Frenching on sight?" Marcosias said.

"Like no tomorrow," Keisaku replied. "It was pretty disgusting."

"Are they Denizens too?" Eita asked.

"Yup, Sorath and Tiriel, He-Who-Loves-Himself, and I'm the One-Indulged-in-Love-of-Others, they're the prey of that other Flame Haze," Margery explained.

"Aren't you going to beat her to them? Or at least chase out the other Flame Haze?" Eita said. "You said you didn't want any other Flame Hazes to mess things up while you waited for any sign of the Silver."

"Like I said before, as long as she goes after her own prey, she can do what she wants as long as she doesn't disturb the ones I'm stalking."

Keisaku scoffed. "Aren't we the ones keeping an eye on them most of the time?"

"Quiet you," Margery said, annoyed, mostly from these new circumstances. "But if they're that near each other when the Manipulator of Objects finds them, it might get pretty complicated soon."

"Things have certainly changed huh, my one-tracked huntress, Margery Daw. Normally you would have beaten a rival Flame Haze to a pulp on sight just to chase after any Denizen within your reach, even if they called dibs first."

"I'm convinced Marco, I only need revenge on that one Denizen, the Silver. At this point, nothing else matters. But we might have to fight her anyway, it seems."

Marcosias suddenly threw her a simple question.

"What'll you do after that, my hungering avenger, Margery Daw?

Simple as though it was, Margery could not arrive at an answer.

* * *

That night, as always, Yuji transferred his Power of Existence to Hecate. He had begun to grow more accustomed to feeling the flow of the energy, and controlling the rate of his channeling. When they had finished, they heard the familiar voice of a girl coming from the open window.

"Such a boring way to exchange Power of Existence," said Tiriel. Just as she said that, she turned to Sorath and sucked on his lips, letting the same warm fire pour into her mouth from the male Denizen's. Yuji flushed and couldn't bear to see more.

Tiriel giggled. "Such a child," she said.

When Yuji turned back to them now that they had stopped, he noticed that the two were standing on a thick vine that had sprung from the ground. Fortunately, it was midnight, so no one was likely to see it.

"What do you want?" Hecate said coldly as the staff Trigon materialized in her hand. She had expected them to stay nearby, for the sake of their own protection, but that did not mean she would lower her guard.

"I just want to talk to you," Tiriel said as she made a beckoning gesture. "You can stay with the Mystes, dear brother."

"Okay," Sorath obeyed, much like a child, and hopped off the vine and through the window.

Tiriel beckoned to Hecate again and raised the vine higher before stepping off on the rooftop. Hecate glanced at Yuji.

"Wouldn't hurt to find out what she wants," he said. Hecate nodded and floated outside and onto the roof after the other female Denizen, landing right in front of her with barely a sound.

"Have you decided?" Tiriel asked the Priestess. "You'd be a good enough bodyguard."

"No," Hecate answered simply.

"Oh, is that your answer? How boring, but I guess I can relate," Tiriel said. "All you really care about is protecting that Mystes, but not because of what he has inside of him."

Hecate frowned slightly. It was a very small reaction, but it was a reaction Tiriel did not miss. The blonde Denizen began to circle around the Priestess as she continued.

"I don't know what sort of quality of his draws you to him, but it appears that you and I are no different. You hang onto him, never letting him out of your sight. And I see the look in your eyes whenever another woman comes close to him, it's the look of someone who would murder to protect her love. You want to be the only one to be there by his side. You just can't let him go."

Tiriel noticed that Hecate had kept her eyes on her the whole time she spoke. The Priestess was still listening.

"Jealousy runs in all of us my dear, we all want to be the only one by a certain person's side."

* * *

Meanwhile, beneath the roof, Sorath roamed around Yuji's room, curiously scanning it. He had turned on the lights, but there was no real problem with that other than Yuji's eyes, which had gotten used to the darkness, suffering a momentary strain.

"This is a really boring place to stay in," Sorath concluded.

'It's not exactly a palace, but it's home," Yuji replied, showing no sign of feeling insulted.

"Tiriel and I usually stay at fancy pink hotels!" Sorath said childishly. It took Yuji a while to realize what he meant, and when he did, he flushed and shuddered.

"You seem a little happier than when I saw you this afternoon," the Mystes noted.

Sorath turned to him and tilted his head in puzzlement. "Hm?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am," Sorath replied, tilting his head the other way. "Hey, I want ice cream, do you have any?"

Yuji blinked. "Um, not right now?" he replied, slightly confused at the Denizen's behavior.

"What kind of a human are you, to not have ice cream?" Sorath said with a disappointed tone while pouting. Apparently, he had also forgotten that Yuji was a Mystes, not a human. "Tiriel always gets me what I want, but she's busy right now."

That brought up the other thing that had been on Yuji's mind since that afternoon.

"You mean everything you really want, Tiriel-san gets for you?"

Sorath's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah! Then I reward her."

"Reward?"

"I always give her my Power of Existence."

"You mean that kissing?" Yuji asked, his cheeks slightly pink.

Sorath blinked. "Kissing? Yeah, I guess," he said. "She seems to like it that way. Why don't you do it with Hecate too?"

Yuji's face turned red as a tomato. "W-well, it's not that easy," he said. "I-I mean, th-that would be too sudden…"

"Isn't it a nice way to share Power of Existence?"

When he said that, Yuji came to a sudden realization. "Sorath-san… what exactly do you think a kiss is anyway?"

"A way to reward my Tiriel with Power of Existence," Sorath answered so surely yet so innocently.

* * *

"There were at least a couple of others who seemed to have a similar feeling in them, although the children haven't recognized it as you and I have," said Tiriel, looking into Hecate's eyes sinisterly. "You know who I'm talking about."

Kazumi Yoshida and perhaps Yukari Hirai, they were the only other girls close to Yuji. Hecate's brow twitched once.

"Of course, I could easily get them out of the way for you, if you could accompany Sorath and me as we search for what he desires," Tiriel said. "Of course, the Mystes could come along too."

So that was her proposition… to erase what posed a threat between her and Yuji. She considered it for a brief moment, but in the end, she was disgusted with the idea. Yuji would never let that happen, she knew, and as for herself, somehow, she at least found herself comfortable with Yukari. She came to her decision.

"My answer is still no."

"Oh?" Tiriel stepped back with graceful footing. "Do you really think someone as isolated as you would stand a chance?"

"That does not matter, I will deal with whatever keeps me away from Yuji myself," Hecate declared.

"I see," Tiriel said as she studied the Priestess. After a while, she spoke again, her confident, wicked grin still on her lips. "He wouldn't like it if his friends suddenly disappeared, would he? It would displease him very much, wouldn't it? I'm sure you wouldn't want him to feel upset, or even angry, especially if you were to blame."

Hecate glared at her sharply. "You would dare blackmail the Supreme Throne?"

"Oh, I'm very much aware of how the entire Bal Masque fears you," Tiriel said. "But I know your weakness. Even now, you could not touch me, or else Sorath would destroy him."

Hecate tightened her grip on Trigon. She was right, she realized, she could not do anything while Yuji was, although oblivious to the fact, a hostage right now.

"As I see it, you are nothing more than a regular girl right now," Tiriel concluded. "So, your final answer?"

Hecate was cornered. Tiriel had presented her with very real threats that could take away the one comfort she had, but at the same time, she did not want to give up the mission she had received as the Priestess to follow some child's whims.

"One more day," Hecate told Tiriel. Then, to assert her statement, she added, "If you touch Yuji, or any of his friends, I will destroy both Sorath and you, so quickly you will not even realize it."

"You dare threaten my brother?" Tiriel said with an intense glare to match Hecate's icy gaze. She smirked. "See, you and I are really no different. Fine, out of sympathy I'll allow you one more day, then you give me your answer."

* * *

"Really? Just for that?"

"Is there more to it?" Sorath asked.

Yuji scratched the back of his head. "W-well… do you love Tiriel-san?"

"Yeah, she gets me everything I want!"

The more they talked, the more Yuji learned about the vast difference between him and his sister, although they seemed identical at first. There were so many questions the Mystes wanted to ask now, but Sorath went ahead of him.

"Aren't you and Hecate the same way?"

Yuji, still blushing, answered. "Well, not really. I do think she's very important to me now, but not really because of the things she's done. More of, I want to see her smile really."

"See her smile? But she never smiles, everyone knows that silly."

"That's beside the point though. I also feel really grateful for the stuff she's done for me, like protecting me, saving Misaki City from Friagne, or protecting Lamies-san or even sparing Margery-san. At the same time, it makes me want to do things for her too you know, she has her own weaknesses too, and I want to be there for her, and protect her in my own way. I guess, that's how it is with us."

"Protecting each other?" Sorath now seemed very interested, these were new concepts he had not fully understood until now.

"Yeah, I think Tiriel-san has her own weaknesses too, don't you cover for that too?"

"Like with kissing?"

"Maybe, I have no idea really. But I guess it might be nice if you could try doing more for her than just that, if she's really important to you."

"Important to me?"

"Yeah, you know, like… you really don't want to lose that."

"Do I not want to lose Tiriel?"

"I guess…" Yuji said sheepishly. To be honest to himself, he hardly knew much about what he was talking about, and just went on with his own values.

"Brother, we're done here," Tiriel said as she descended on her vine to the window. "Let's go."

"But I wanna stay and talk with the Mystes more," Sorath protested.

Tiriel's eyes widened, of all the things that had happened, this was something she had never anticipated. She smiled gently in response.

"You can talk to him tomorrow, we'll be back," she said.

"Yayyy~!" Sorath said as he climbed onto the vine. As soon as he did, Tiriel stuck her tongue into his lips and the vine descended. When the twins were gone, Hecate hovered down into the room.

"That was unusual," she said.

"Tell me about it, it's like they're not embarrassed at all," Yuji said.

"Not that. You actually managed to hold a conversation with him, although I could not really hear what you were talking about."

"Is it really that strange?"

"He does not care for anything other than what he wants, but it seems you've managed to make him interested in you. That is a very special gift." Hecate smiled. It was that same gift that had drawn her so closely to him.

Since then, Sorath and Tiriel left Yuji and Hecate alone; even their presences felt faint, as though they had truly moved elsewhere in the city. Even so, Hecate was continuously bothered by what Tiriel said throughout the remainder of the night.

"_You and I are no different."_

No! That wasn't true, it couldn't be. The more Hecate thought about it, however, the more she realized that Tiriel was right. She was the same, possessive, green-eyed beast that clung to what satisfied her. And a new emotion emerged in her, a feeling of self disgust.

That feeling drove her towards a desire to change that.

* * *

The morning after the encounter, while Yuji bathed and dressed for school, Hecate approached his mother in the kitchen.

"Chigusa, is it really such a bad thing… to not want anyone else to get close to someone important to you?" she still spoke in the same monotone, but it carried a sort of timidity.

The housewife stopped what she was doing and turned to the Priestess. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I know someone who would easily be disturbed if another girl came close to a person she's always with. It disgusts me. But, she said that I am the same as she is."

"I see, so you're worried that being jealous makes you a bad person?"

"Jealous?" Hecate knew what the word meant, and realized that that was indeed how she had come to feel. Actually, that word was an understatement. "It's a little more than that."

"You mean, it's as if the person can't ever leave his side or let anyone else be in that place at all?"

Hecate nodded. That was a good enough way to put it.

"Don't worry about that too much dear, it's quite natural for some people to be possessive," Chigusa said. It was not meant to relieve Hecate, however, nor did she feel completely at ease with it. Yuji's mother continued.

"However, you have to ask yourself, are you really that easy to be replaced? I'm sure Yu-chan wouldn't throw you aside regardless of who came closer to him. No matter what, you'd always be someone very important to him in some way, and that's a comforting thought."

Hecate's eyes widened slightly as she listened intently.

"As for always being by his side, what you have to understand is that you don't always have to physically be right next to the person you care about. In fact, if you really cherish them so deeply, you would believe in them no matter what, that they would come back to be with you. This way, you are still side by side, no matter how far the distance is between you two. I believe that if you have that kind of connection, then it means you two would have a special, unbreakable bond."

Hecate blinked as she understood what the housewife meant. "A special bond," she smiled as she repeated it. "Thank you."

* * *

Continuing her search from the depths of the night even unto daybreak, the Manipulator of Objects spoke to her contractor.

"They are close. We must eliminate them before they could reach the inexperienced one, she who wields the Nietono no Shana ~de arimasu."


	12. A Midsummer Night's Dream

_There are many kinds of encounters. Some can lead to friendship, or even potential allies, or something deeper._

Not too long after Tiriel's ultimatum, at lunchtime, Kazumi presented Yuji with a lunchbox wrapped in pink cloth. She was blushing mildly, but she pushed herself on.

"Here you go Sakai-kun, I made you this if you want something different," she said.

"That's for me?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah, because all you eat at lunch are riceballs."

"Uh," he pondered before Ike, who sat across him and Hecate, lightly kicked Yuji's leg. "Oh sure, I appreciate it," Yuji accepted.

_Others could lead to disagreement…_

"Mmmm! What a feast!" Sorath said with glee as he consumed the existence of a multitude of people by a café where his sister Tiriel watched him. Rather than the plain blue sky or a deep crimson veil above, the area was bathed in a sickly yellow.

"That's it dear brother, eat as much as you like," Tiriel said. "Even if the Supreme Throne becomes our enemy, we have nothing to worry. No matter how powerful they are, as long as we're in our Cradle Garden we're invincible."

…_and even hostility._

"The Manipulator of Objects is closing in on them fast," Margery said as she leaned on the rails of a balcony.

"When she gets close, we'll have to mess them up then, my guardian of the grim, Margery Daw!" Marcosias said.

"Those perverted twins seem to have finally separated from the Supreme Throne though," said the Flame Haze. "We'll watch and wait. If either of them come close to them again though, then we act."

_And other encounters can awaken deeper feelings hiding within. _

As Yuji happily ate the lunch Kazumi made for him, Hecate glared daggers at its maker, but by now the human girl was starting to get used to it, although she still felt chills running down her spine. However, beside Kazumi herself, her closest friend Yukari Hirai looked upon her and the Mystes darkly, before glancing at Ike, then back at the two with a grim face.

She was always more outspoken than Kazumi, yet why was she so timid now? Why was Kazumi moving so far ahead of her now? Why was she getting so close to her own happiness? Why not her too?

_Where would it all lead? One thing was for certain, these encounters were the start of a new change._

* * *

_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

* * *

It was still half an hour before midnight when Yuji met with Hecate on the roof of his house. The Supreme Throne was in her true form, the teal-haired, white-robed Priestess.

"It's been a while since I've last seen that nice hat of yours," he said with a smile. Although Hecate did not do the same, she tilted her head inquisitively. The Mystes shrugged, it was a better response than seeming indifferent at least.

"You said you wanted to show me something?" Yuji said.

The Priestess nodded and opened her arms wide. "Hold me."

Yuji blushed. "U-Uhm, e-excuse me?" he flustered. "Are you—are you feeling cold?"

Hecate frowned. "Hold me," she repeated.

"Uhm o-okay," Yuji said, still puzzled, as he approached the girl and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her head to his chest.

"I cannot see, and you will slip off," Hecate told him with a deadpan tone.

"What?" Yuji said, even more puzzled.

"Kneel down and hold me tightly," Hecate said, this time being specific.

Yuji did as she said, wrapping his arms tightly around her soft and thin belly. "Okay, but what are yo—?"

Before he could even finish his question, the Priestess ascended from the platform towards the sky. Although Yuji was already holding onto her, she held him as well, not wanting him to fall accidentally. Before he knew it, Yuji was being taken high into the air with Hecate.

"Hecate?" Yuji asked as his legs felt no solid ground.

Hecate ascended higher and faster, taking off into the dark sky.

"Hecate? W-w-whaaaaaaa!"

As the Priestess flew, Yuji held onto her for dear life, shutting his eyes, flailing his legs and screaming loudly. As she flew at a more horizontal angle, Hecate spoke, her tone as soft and expressionless as ever.

"Calm down and look below."

Yuji didn't want to of course. He'd pee in his pants if he saw how long it would take until he would splatter into the ground. But Hecate's voice was soothing in its own way, and he did as she said. His eyes widened and he gasped with awe at what lay below him.

Misaki City in its entirety lay before him. The lights from various houses and buildings shone like the stars above, and the Mana River that ran through the city sparkled in reflection of these lights as well as the moon and stars above.

"I never realized how beautiful this city would look at night, and from this high up," Yuji said with amazement.

"I did not either, when I first came here," Hecate told him honestly. "But as I stayed longer, it came to me, and I wanted to show it to you."

Yuji smiled. "Thanks."

"I wondered what it must be like for you, being trapped on the ground."

Yuji recalled the time he had tried in vain to reach for the ladder on the side of one of the massive bridge arches. "It's a very helpless feeling, like, I couldn't do anything compared to you."

Hecate did not respond to that, but they continued to fly above the brightly lit city. After a while, she spoke.

"Fly with me."

"Huh?" Yuji said, looking up at her.

"Hold only my hand."

But then I'd fall! That was the first thing that came to the boy's mind, but he trusted Hecate, and he knew she would not let that happen. Slowly, cautiously, he released his hold on her but held her hand tightly. The Priestess spread both her arms wide, letting Yuji's body soar in the wind along with her.

The air felt chilly, and her hand felt just as cold, but at the same time, he felt warm inside. As he and Hecate flew through a cloud, boring a hole through it, it felt wet, and yet, refreshing. On a whole, it was an exhilarating feeling.

"So this… is flying," Yuji said.

Hecate turned to him with a tiny smile on her lips.

"I hope one day you can truly fly with me, and that I may swim with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, as they flew through the night sky like a shooting star, Kazumi Yoshida walked her dog along the riverbank. She had trouble sleeping, as she had been constantly bothered by the relationship between Hecate and Yuji, and how close they were.

Little to her knowledge and easily out of sight behind a ridge in the darkness as she passed by her, Yukari Hirai sat closer to the riverbank, gazing at the reflection of the twinkling city in the river with melancholy eyes. She loved the way the city looked at night from this spot, but it was little comfort for her.

She had been up the whole night, completely unable to sleep. That event from the previous afternoon, burned into her mind like a branding from iron, played back in her mind.

* * *

The day before, as school ended, Yukari approached Ike. She had always admired him, he was always so reliable, so cool, so smart, he was great, what wasn't there to like about him? That was what she had told herself.

She had caught him in the corridor and brought him to a secluded place, bathing themselves in the orange rays of the setting sun. The girl had had enough of watching Kazumi walk ahead of her, leaving her behind and alone, and coming closer to her happiness. She wanted it too, after that feeling had awoken itself within her so mysteriously the other day, she so desperately wanted it too; she envied her friend.

"Ike-kun, I can't take it anymore," she said. She was not sure what to say, whether to confess to him right then and there, she was still afraid, but she knew she had to push somehow. As she searched for the words and mustered her courage, Ike went ahead of her.

The bespectacled boy smiled sullenly and averted his eyes. "I think now I really know how Sakai feels. It really isn't easy," he said.

Yukari watched his expression intently, her hands fidgeting as she awaited a response. Finally, Ike sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't realize it until today, but it turns out… I think I like Yoshida-san."

Yukari's eyes widened at the revelation, and she stepped back in shock. "W-why?" she said.

Ike couldn't bear to look at her in the eye. Why indeed? He always saw Kazumi as a kind, sweet, gentle and pure girl, a perfect woman. She was also so very devoted, something he admired whenever she attended to Sakai.

Sakai… now that he thought about it, he had repressed that ugly feeling whenever the girl he liked approached him. If it were him she would approach instead, how he would have liked that. But instead, his friend would accept her attention so casually, while still staying so close to the girl he recognized as Konoe Fumina. He found it… disgusting.

He turned around, disgusted at himself as well. "I'm sorry."

Before he could escape, however, Yukari grabbed his arm.

"Of all people, why her?" she said. "She's already after Sakai-kun, she's already going to find her happiness with him! She can't be yours! But… But I can be your happiness too!"

Ike wrenched his arm away from her grip. "Can't be mine? Sakai's so indifferent about it anyway!" he yelled back at her. "I'll be there for Yoshida-san."

At that, Yukari finally broke down in tears. As for Ike, as soon as he had retaliated, he instantly regretted it, and felt even more guilty as the first few tears fell from Yukari's face. He turned away again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said. "Hey Hirai-san, tomorrow… let's act like nothing happened between us."

With that, he left her, alone and in sorrow.

* * *

When Hecate and Yuji arrived home, they found Tiriel and Sorath waiting for them on the rooftop. The latter held a massive sword on his shoulder.

"I see you've taken your pet Mystes out for a sort of walk," Tiriel teased them on arrival.

"Pet Mystes?" Yuji muttered. Was every semi-hostile Denizen they encountered going to call him that?

"He seems quite submissive to you, like my dear Sorath to me," Tiriel said as she rubbed her brother's chin with her dainty hand.

"Hi~!" Sorath said to Yuji while waving with his free arm, fully outstretched. The Mystes sheepishly waved back.

"I'll keep it simple: have you decided to be our bodyguard?" Tiriel said, boldly facing the Priestess.

Yuji glanced at Hecate, but she did not need to return the favor. "It is not even worth considering," she answered.

Tiriel smirked. "Are you sure about that? You remember what we've talked about last night."

"You mean how you're going to use my friends as hostages?" Yuji said.

Tiriel looked at Hecate straight in the eyes. "So you've told him, at least half of it," she said.

Yuji turned to Hecate again. "Half of it?"

Hecate reached out with her hand towards Tiriel, summoning her staff at the same time. At same moment, however, Sorath jumped forward with surprising speed and hacked at her with his sword. Hecate, although surprised, barely managed to parry his strike and step back to a minimum range to cast her spell.

They were at a stalemate right now. Hecate could blast both of the twins with her beams of light, particularly Tiriel, but at the same time, Sorath could close in on her quickly enough to strike her or Yuji; taking to the air was not an option either, for the same reason, and there was still Yuji's mother sleeping soundly below.

"Did I do well Tiriel? I stopped her like you said," Sorath said to his sister over his shoulder enthusiastically.

"Well done, dear brother," Tiriel said. "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted: I offered her a deal. If I eliminated a certain rival or two of hers, a certain short-haired girl and perhaps even the one with pigtails…"

Yuji's eyes widened. "Yoshida-san and Hirai-san?"

"If those were their names," Tiriel said. "If I got them out of the way, and Hecate here could have you all to herself, then she and you would keep us a little safer as we travelled for a while. She seemed to consider the idea pretty thoughtfully."

"Is this true, Hecate?"

The Priestess turned to Yuji now, her usual composure gone and replaced with an expression of worry. But she did not answer, but Yuji knew she would not even if he asked. After a while, he spoke again.

"I trust Hecate," he said, smiling. "Maybe she did think about it, and there's a lot about her I don't know, but one thing I trust her not to do is harm anyone I care about."

Tiriel frowned and gritted her teeth. She did not expect him to react so calmly. "Fine," she said. "But this isn't the last time we'll see each other." She turned to Sorath. "Come big brother, we have much to prepare."

"Okay~" Sorath said as he rejoined his sister before vanishing along with her in a veil of glowing yellow leaves. Even as they faded away, Tiriel and Hecate glared at each other sharply.

When the twins were gone, Hecate turned to Yuji again. "Did you really mean that?"

Yuji scratched his cheek and smiled. "Honestly, I don't really have any idea what's going on between you and Yoshida-san and Hirai-san, but I did mean what I said," he replied. He checked his watch. "Seems like midnight's passed while we were busy talking to them, but we still have to get some rest. It looks like it's going to be a rough day tomorrow."

As he climbed down the ladder to his room, Hecate watched him, her face slightly pink, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she muttered.

* * *

The next day, Yuji and Hecate were highly alert for any action from the twins, however, their presence seemed to be far away from them or where they knew anyone important to Yuji would be. Hecate was able to track their movements by touching the Haridan's vessel apparently, without having to project the large map of the city, for although the twins themselves could not be tracked, they seemed to be consuming a large number of existences that quickly vanished in certain areas.

Even at lunchtime, the twins had not yet made their move. Oblivious to the potential peril, Kazumi and Yukari approached Yuji, Hecate, and Ike as they moved their desks together. As with the past couple of days before, Kazumi offered Yuji a boxed lunch, which he accepted gratefully.

While Hecate glanced at them, with eyes inclined more on concern than envy, Yukari also watched them. The girl with pigtails glanced at Ike, and their eyes met before he averted them as casually as possible. Yukari's face fell, and she continued to watch Yuji happily eat the lunch Kazumi made. Kazumi seemed to be quite satisfied as well. Before, Yukari would have been glad for Kazumi's newfound cheer from her efforts, but not today. The two of them, they seemed so happy.

"It's not fair…" Yukari muttered.

Those around her except for Ike turned to her. "Yukari-chan?" Kazumi said, concern all over her face.

Yukari shook her head violently. "It doesn't matter anymore!" she said before standing up and running out with her head still bowed.

"Hirai-san?"

"Yukari-chan!"

Yuji and Kazumi only watched as the girl left them. Hecate, at least, spared her a glance, but Ike completely and purposely ignored her, a fact Yuji noted.

"Ike, do you know what's going on with her?" Yuji asked him.

"No idea," Ike said as he continued to eat his lunch.

"How could you be so casual Ike?" Yuji pressed. "You know something, don't you?"

"Sakai-kun," Kazumi addressed him. Her expression had gone from concern to worry. "Let's find Yukari-chan first. I've never seen her like that."

Yuji thought about what she meant, then nodded. "Alright," he said before standing up. Hecate, watching him, stood up as well. She couldn't call herself a friend of Yukari just yet, but the last thing she wanted is for her to be isolated and vulnerable while the twins were a hostile force.

"The three of us will split up," Yuji said. "Hecate, could you please check if she's on the roof? And if not, maybe you could scan the grounds for her since you have the best eyesight."

Hecate nodded once.

"Yoshida-san, please check the building from the ground up, I'll start from the ground floor and work my way out around the grounds before coming back in."

"Alright Sakai-kun," said Kazumi, and the trio headed out.

Back in the room, left by himself, Ike put down his chopsticks and lowered his eyes. After all was said and done, he felt even more disgusted with himself. He had thought that someday, he would tell Sakai that giving Kazumi false hope put him in the wrong, but it seemed that now he had no right to say any such thing.

* * *

Yukari crouched under a tree, just within view of the school, sobbing uncontrollably. Although she felt so envious of Kazumi, she did not want it to end that way. But it was just so hard to hold it back, she couldn't take it. And now, she was certain, her friendship with Kazumi was finished, and Ike hated her, it was all over.

"Hirai-san?" said a gentle male voice nearby. Rubbing her eyes, Yukari turned to see Yuji standing next to her. The young man sat down under the tree with her.

"I feel so stupid," Yukari told him. "The past few days, I've been so envious of her. She's been moving forward on her own, while I was too timid to do anything. And when I've finally mustered the courage to talk to him, I find out that all this time, he's loved Kazumi-chan."

Yuji listened to her closely, and when she did not speak for a while after that, he spoke. "You were in love with Ike, weren't you?"

Yukari nodded, she could not deny it. There was nothing left for her to lose anymore anyway.

Yuji carefully picked his words. "Are you afraid that things can't go back to how they were then?"

Yukari turned to him and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I don't know what to think now. I don't know what to do."

She felt a gentle hand on her head. It was warm, and it caught her by surprise, but somehow it comforted her. Yuji rubbed her head softly before he spoke again.

"I don't think it's impossible to fix," he said with a smile. "You two are pretty close. Even if she found out, I don't think she'd hate you for it. As for Ike, I'll have a talk with him sometime."

Yukari looked at his face closely. That smile of his, it was so bright and warm, like the sun before an icy moon.

The more she looked at him, the more she finally understood why Kazumi loved him so much. He wasn't just smart, kind, and reliable - all those things Ike could be too, if not more – but he had something that no one else had: his presence was very comforting. Even at this dark time for her, she realized, she had no trouble talking to him about her feelings. He was so warm, and now that warmness was flowing through her, and before she knew it, she was feeling a lot better just by being with him.

Then she remembered, he would always be there for her, even when he was always there for Kazumi and Konoe, and all his other friends, he was there for her. Somehow, she even had the feeling he had protected her in some way, and would do his best for her sake, besides everyone's sake.

"Thank you," Yukari said, smiling a little. "I feel better now."

She gasped as a new thought came to mind. Before she even realized it, she had fallen in love with him. It was a happy, blissful feeling even better than the feelings of admiration she had for Ike, yet at the same time, she felt like she had betrayed Kazumi, to whom she'd vowed to support. But right now, it did not bother her too much or for too long, and she smiled again, and continued to enjoy his sole company.

Hecate had been watching them from the rooftop the whole time until Kazumi came up as well.

"Did you see her yet, Konoe-san?" she asked, but the Supreme Throne had already about faced and headed for the stairs.

Kazumi watched her leave, then continued towards the edge of the rooftop. There, she saw what Hecate had seen, the boy and the girl sitting alone together under a tree. Suddenly, she felt her heart wrench as she watched her best friend so close to the one she loved.

Suddenly, the sky turned a sickly yellow. Yuji jumped to his feet. The girl next to him was frozen and gray, a familiar sight to him, and for a brief moment he remembered the time he had saved her from being consumed by Friagne's Rinne, and today, he and Hecate would have to protect her once more, along with the rest of their friends.

Just as he was about to enter the school building to look for Hecate, the Priestess, already in her true form with Trigon in hand, descended to him from the roof.

"The twins have begun to act," she told him, her voice as expressionless as usual.

"Right," Yuji said. He glanced over his shoulder towards the frozen Yukari. "They might come after them. I better take them to a safe place. You'll go ahead and make a preemptive attack like we talked about?" Attacking first would be the best defense they had.

Hecate stared at him. She had agreed to that plan when he told her about it earlier that morning, since it was the wisest thing to do for now, but it still made her feel uneasy. Either way, she nodded in reply.

"But what is this, it's different from the usual crimson sky," Yuji noted.

"It's Tiriel's personal Unrestricted Method," Hecate informed him. "But it seems to be covering the whole city. Even with the amount of Power of Existence they've consumed while I was tracking them, it should not be enough to maintain it."

"So you mean there might be some sort of device?" As Yuji said that, he recalled the twins' first visit to his home. "That music box!"

"Right, the Orgel," Hecate said. "It's the key to the Unrestricted Method, but they must have hidden it somewhere."

"Alright, when I'm done taking care of Yoshida-san and Hirai-san, I'll go and look for it."

"No, you will stay here where it's safe."

"Hecate?"

"There will likely be Rinne out there, as you are now, you cannot get past them," Hecate told him coldly. "I could handle both Sorath and Tiriel as well as the Orgel."

"But what about the Flame Haze?"

"I can handle her as well," Hecate said as she lifted herself from the ground. "You just stay safe." She thought for a while, then tossed Yuji a small bronze mirror, the vessel of the Haridan. Following that, she removed one of her earrings: a little brass stud with a narrow stick of the same material hanging from it.

"What's this for?" Yuji said, looking at the two objects curiously.

"If you really want to help, channel your Power of Existence into the Haridan. It will not generate a very large map like it normally would, but you should be able to project a smaller one. Use the earring to communicate with me and tell me if you find anything."

Yuji clutched the two objects in his hand. He couldn't go out and fight like she could, but he was happy to help nonetheless. "Alright, take care Hecate."

Hecate nodded in acknowledgement and flew in the direction where she sensed the twins.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Flame Haze known as the Manipulator of Objects stopped her urban trek as soon as the Unrestricted Method had engulfed the city.

"They are making their move ~de arimasu."

"Easy to track, trap probable, proceed with caution," said the robotic voice from her headband.

"Understood ~de arimasu," the Flame Haze said as she dropped her bag on the ground. From her back, a multitude of ribbons spread out and merged together to form wings and a propeller, and with these, she took to the air.

* * *

Descending from the sky with her staff raised, Hecate faced Sorath and Tiriel.

"It seems you've come to us first," the latter said. "I see you haven't brought your pet Mystes with you."

The Priestess only responded with a volley of energy rays. The clustered explosions from them completely tore up the twins and everything around them. However, even from the shattered earth, thick vines grew and wrapped around where the twins had been standing. Hecate fired again, but this time, two blonde-haired figures emerged from the vines and leapt away together before they were blown apart.

When they landed some distance away from where the barrage had fallen, Hecate saw that their bodies were whole; more than that, they seemed as if they had escaped completely unharmed.

"So typical of the Supreme Throne," said Tiriel with an exaggerated shrug. "You mercilessly eliminate your enemies without so much as a howdy-do, even when this Cradle Garden I set up wasn't meant for you just yet. In a way, you're no better than the Flame Haze."

Hecate opened fire once more. In response, Tiriel raised her hand against the oncoming attack, sending vines to intercept them. The beams tore through them easily without exploding, and continued on their path, but Tiriel was not done yet. At the same time as she had sent the vines, a giant flower bloomed before her and absorbed the energy before it hit.

Before Hecate could fire off one more Aster, a vine suddenly sprang from below her and latched onto her leg before yanking her down. The Priestess kicked and smashed it with her staff while attempting to pull herself back upwards, to little success. By the time she had finally managed to break free by shooting at the vine's base, she was low enough for Tiriel's brother to come at her.

"We got you now Hecate~!" Sorath said as he chopped with his massive sword.

Hecate performed a two-handed block with her staff and the two metals clashed with a mighty ring. Following through with a concentrated force, Hecate threw back the male Denizen and sending him slamming right into a wall. At the same time, however, Sorath had managed to channel Power of Existence into his blade, and even as he was flung away, and wounds suddenly ravaged Hecate's body beneath her white robe. The Priestess winced in pain and surprise.

"As high as you were in Bal Masque, I doubt you'd remember everything about every Denizen," Tiriel said mockingly as she stood atop the giant flower. "That was the power of my brother's sword, Blutsauger. No matter what you have, it could wound whoever it touches blades with - or in your case that staff of yours."

As she spoke, a multitude of vines crept towards Hecate, even climbing upwards, and effectively surrounded the Priestess. As Sorath climbed off the wall and got back to his feet he raised his sword.

"She's so strong! Let's play with her more Tiriel!" Sorath said excitedly.

Tiriel's face twitched, but she had to admit, fighting and beating one of the most feared Crimson Lords would be fun. Across them, undaunted by the approaching vines, Hecate glared at them darkly.

oooooooooo

As the battle went on, Yuji, after hiding Yukari's frozen body in one of the closets which housed cleaning supplies, headed up to fetch Kazumi when two figures came running towards him: Eita Tanaka and Keisaku Satou.

"Sakai," Eita said as he caught up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Yuji gestured towards the locker he had hidden Yukari in. "There are two Denizens in the city," he began.

"We already know that," said Keisaku. "Figures you'd be involved, but what are you doing."

"They might come after Yoshida-san and Hirai-san out of revenge on Hecate," Yuji continued.

Keisaku sighed exasperatedly. "You two are going to keep being the center of every trouble we face, aren't you," he said. "Fine, we'll help out just this once."

Yuji's eyes widened, but he smiled. "Thank-!"

Before he could thank him, however, Keisaku shut his mouth with his hand. "We're not doing it for you, okay? The only reason we'd cooperate is because Margery-san wants to keep you and by extension, your friends, safe."

Yuji stepped back. "Aren't they your friends too?"

Keisaku scoffed, but Eita seemed to ponder what he said. The former spoke again.

"Whatever, where did you last see Yoshida? We'll take her and Hirai to my place, where those other Denizens wouldn't expect to find them." He eyed the items Yuji was carrying. "You have something else to do after all, don't you?"

The Mystess glanced at the earring and the mirror in his hand and nodded. "Yeah," he said before running off in search for a suitable area to set up the map. "Thanks!"

"I said don't thank us!" Keisaku yelled after him.

"Technically, we didn't though," Eita remarked. Keisaku just put a hand to his face.

* * *

Elsewhere, atop a building, Margery scanned the city.

"Looks like they're all going to rumble after all," she said. "The Manipulator of Objects is already on top of them."

"Let's crash the party, my raging inferno, Margery Daw!" Marcosias bellowed.

The Chanter of Elegies spread the grimoire open and stepped on its covers before flying in the direction of the fray.

* * *

Before the vines could come any closer, Hecate released beams of light every which way and blew them apart. Quickly following through, she sent more beams in Tiriel and Sorath's direction, only for them to be absorbed by the gargantuan flower.

"It's pointless, we're invincible here!" Tiriel proclaimed.

Hecate observed the flower. Much of the vines had come from it, and it absorbed her energy beams as raw Power of Existence. It was probably the key piece of the Unrestricted Method called the Cradle Garden.

The Supreme Throne aimed her staff at the flower itself this time. As she did, Tiriel smiled wickedly. She knew that as soon as the flower was destroyed, it would reform, sucking her enemy into it and binding her securely. However, rather than unleashing another volley of energy beams, Hecate chimed her staff, and the ringing echoed around the flower.

A glowing, intangible ring lined with eldritch runes encircled the flower before closing up on it and binding the petals back together so that it deformed into a bud. Tiriel watched with eyes widened in shock. Even as it shut, the spell ring still bound it shut.

"What did you just do?" she said, starting to panic.

The truth was that, whatever the flower was doing, its effects were now effectively isolated with a spell of Hecate's own. The Priestess aimed her staff once more and cast her spell.

"Aster."

Beams of light rained all over the entire area before her, tearing apart and razing every vine and structure before her. Sorath and Hecate also found themselves engulfed in the cruel hail, and were blasted into pieces along with the massive flower.

For a brief moment, Hecate turned away, believing she had effectively finished them, but she suddenly sensed their presence again. They were still alive. Turning to where she remembered they had stood, she found vines slowly regenerating from the crater and wrapping the air like cocoons.

Hecate raised her staff again when she suddenly sensed a new presence. As she dodged aside, several long white ribbons came from above and embedded themselves into the ground like blades. Hecate turned her eyes to the newcomer: a maid with magenta hair, a Flame Haze.

"Surprising, that we would find the Supreme Throne herself in this place ~de arimasu."

"Ridiculous threat level," her contractor told her.

"Finally, our other guest shows up," Tiriel said as she emerged from the vines, whole again, along with Sorath. "Allow me to introduce you to the pest whose proved quite difficult for us, the Manipulator of Objects, Wilhelmina Carmel."

"Hey, she smells odd," Sorath said, sniffing the air. "She smells like… she's been with the one with the Nietono Shana!"

At that, Wilhelmina gasped. To think that his so-called "olfactory sense of desire" would be so great that it could sense even traces of those who have been close to who he was looking for.

"Oh?" Tiriel said with interest as she looked back and forth between the Crimson Lord and the Flame Haze. "It looks like we get to kill more than two birds with one stone, dear brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really appreciate the reviews. Although, if you want a reply, please use your account. I've had a number of times that I've wanted to make a reply, but I don't want to post any of them on the story pages themselves. Thank you.


	13. Alliance Broken

Under a sickly yellow sky, standing on three sides of a battlefield were four powerful entities. One was the feared Priestess in white, the Supreme Throne Hecate with her staff at the ready. Across her were the twins, Sorath and Tiriel, the former with his massive blade and the latter with her Unrestricted Method still maintained. As for the newcomer, the Flame Haze known as the Manipulator of Objects, Wilhelmina Carmel, she descended with a multitude of ribbons from her back like appendages.

"It would be unusual for her to be here. Bal Masque must be up to something ~de arimasu."

"Swift execution," her contractor, the Crown and Sash of Fantasies, Tiamat, advised her.

Taking her vessel, the headband, from her head, Wilhelmina held it aloft. In a flash of pinkish fire, it transformed into a war mask with cat-like ears and jewel-like eyes, but most distinctively, even more ribbons grew from the back of it like long white hair. Indeed, even as she put the mask on her face, the Flame Haze's hair was completely covered by the wig of ribbons even from the back.

"Indeed, whatever they are planning, it must be summoned as soon as possible ~de arimasu," the Flame Haze said as she raised and stiffened a number of ribbons in the direction of both of the opposing Denizens.

"To think it couldn't get any more toneless here," Tiriel remarked as she called forth more vines and readied them against Hecate. "But at least things are starting to get interesting."

Beside her, Sorath brandished Blutsauger while facing the newcomer. "We'll catch her and make her tell us where the Nietono no Shana is!" he said excitedly.

The Supreme Throne acknowledged the threat of the Flame Haze. Silently keeping her on the edge of her vision and still aiming Trigon at the twins, she raised her free hand in case she had to cast a spell at the Manipulator of Objects.

In human terms, it would be what would be called a Mexican standoff. But as tension grew, it would only take something so small as the sound of a dropping pin for all hell to break loose.

* * *

_**Alliance Broken**_

* * *

Standing in the middle of the track field of the school, Yuji held up the bronze mirror in his hand, the vessel of the Haridan. Here, Hecate's teachings would finally be put to practice. Although all they had really been doing was transferring Power of Existence to the Crimson Lord, it seemed that she believed he may be ready for the test.

Yuji took a deep breath. Although she may have trusted him, in honesty, he was not so sure himself. But there was nothing to lose, and no time to spare. Channeling his Power of Existence into the vessel with his eyes closed, he recalled the projection that had taken him by surprise in his room that one day.

To his wonder, the projection of the city once again manifested before him. Among the crystal buildings, hundreds and thousands of little flames stood still; these were Torches and humans frozen under the spell of the Seal, altered though it may be.

"I did it," Yuji said, pleased with himself.

* * *

After a brief while, the silent staredown was shattered by a cry from Sorath.

"Tell me where's the Nietono no Shana!" he said as he leapt at the Manipulator of Objects, who, in turn, sent ribbons at him. He hacked through most of them, and Tiriel caught the rest with her vines. It was at that point that Hecate made her move, taking advantage of the momentary opening. She fired a barrage of beams at both siblings, tearing through all of Tiriel's summoned defenses and blasting them apart.

Wilhelmina did not waste time and threw several ribbons to the ground beneath her, only for them to reemerge under Hecate before she could once again take to the air. With the Priestess immobilized with ribbons binding her hands and feet, the Flame Haze withdrew what remained of the ribbons she had sent at the twins and summoned more along with them before forming a large drill out of them. With this, she sought to impale the Supreme Throne.

But Hecate would not be done in so easily. She repulsed aqua blue flame from her body, burning away her bindings, and thrust the head of Trigon head on into the drill. The brass staff pierced the drill from the tip and forced it to split apart, but the Priestess was not done yet. Following through, she cast her spell as the ribbons fell limp.

"Aster."

A barrage of energy beams flew at the Flame Haze, forcing her to detach herself from all ribbons she had extended in order to jump away. The ground where she once stood exploded violently. As the manipulator of Objects was about to touch the ground, a freshly and fully regenerated Sorath came at her and swung with Blutsauger. Wilhelmina just barely managed to block him by generating a large round shield of ribbons which, starting from the ends, folded over him to wrap around his entire body like a mummy.

With her foe momentarily incapacitated, Wilhelmina formed a hardened javelin of ribbons with the intention of impaling him. Before she could, a vine snatched back Sorath to his twin before tearing it off for him. Tiriel sent more vines at the Flame Haze, who caught them by quickly creating a web of ribbons.

Hecate lifted herself up into the air and aimed her staff. She knew the Flame Haze would be a bigger threat, regardless of what Tiriel had said. Her target, however, sensed her killing intent and threw her javelin at Hecate, disallowing her from casting Aster and instead knocking away the projectile. Before Hecate could make another attempt, Wilhelmina launched more javelins at her, forcing her to dodge and weave in the air. Meanwhile, as Sorath hacked away at the web of vine and ribbon, Tiriel sent her vines at the Priestess.

* * *

As Yuji scanned the city through the Haridan, he noticed the little flames of existence vanish as if they were sucked away by something at their center. Something was definitely absorbing Power of Existence while the fighting was going on, very likely for the twins' use.

As he took up the earring, he noticed more existences get wiped out. Whatever was consuming these existences, whether there was a number of them or if they were a single fast-moving unit, it would give Hecate an easier time if she was aware of them.

"Hecate…" he said through the earring.

* * *

Hecate just barely managed to blast away the vines a second before knocking away another volley of ribbon javelins with a few rapid spins of her weapon. Stopping the rotation of the staff in a perfect vertical angle, she eyed her opponents carefully. Suddenly, she heard Yuji's voice coming from her other earring.

"Hecate, something's consuming people elsewhere in the city. It might be their weak point."

So there were more of those flowers, she guessed quite accurately. But from what she had encountered about them so far, they were far from normal Rinne. For one thing, she had not sensed it appear until it had.

Still staring at her enemies, her eyes darting back and forth, she threatened to fire on them should they show any sign of an attack. "Can you track them?" she asked Yuji as she maintained the momentary ceasefire.

"Yes, one of them isn't too far from you to the north."

"Pinpoint the rest as they appear," Hecate said as she suddenly turned around and flew off.

Below her, Tiriel watched with an insulted expression. Fuming, she grabbed Sorath, who was still just half finished breaking through the mixed barrier of Wilhelmina and his sister.

"We're going after her first, dear brother," she said as she enveloped the two of them in a cloud of yellow petals that vanished along with them like the wind.

As the twins' presence vanished and Hecate was increasing distance, Wilhelmina took to the air to chase after her.

"Primary targets escaped," said her contractor.

"They will likely pursue the Supreme Throne ~de arimasu."

Before she could begin to catch up to the Crimson Lord, however, she felt something yank hard against the long ribbon hair flowing from behind her head. It pulled with such force that she found herself being thrown back down to earth. After the impact, as she looked up from her flattened state, she saw the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw, in her primal form of ultramarine.

"_Seize the day,_

_Right as rain,_

_Sunlight shining_

_On your pain!"_

She gleefully recited the verse with Marcosias throwing in every other line with as much enthusiasm. With her maw open, she fired a chain of large purplish balls of flame with the rapidity of a machine gun. Wilhelmina quickly flipped backwards, and continued to do so like a fast-moving slinky in order to avoid the attack.

When the assault ended, Wilhelmina launched herself towards the sky. As she got airborne, Margery threw herself at her and tackled her hard. The beast gripped her tightly as she plunged both of them towards the ground. The Manipulator of Objects acted quickly, she extended her ribbons to a building to one side, tore out a chunk of the structure and pulled at it.

The broken rubble crossed the path of the two Flame Hazes. At the last second, with her other hand, Wilhelmina reached out to another building, this time using it as an anchor, and caused them to angle in such a way that Margery was stuck directly in the back by the flying debris. The Chanter of Elegies grunted and let go of her foe, who did not waste time in pulling away from her. Not wasting the opening, the Manipulator of Objects formed her ribbons into a giant ball and chain which she slammed hard into her enemy's gut.

The blonde one flew right through a wall from the blow while the one with magenta hair withdrew her ribbons. As she watched Margery get back to her feet, still in her wolf-like shell, she spoke.

"Indeed, was I mistaken when you permitted me to do what I wished in this city, Chanter of Elegies ~de arimasuka?"

Margery grinned fiercely. "I would have as long as that thousand year-old loli wouldn't get in trouble, maid pinky," she said.

* * *

One by one, the enormous flowers were isolated from the Cradle Garden with a spell from Hecate before being blasted to bits. With Yuji's guidance, the Priestess was able to eliminate at least five already. There would only be a couple more left.

"Stop, you!" Tiriel yelled as she chased after her on a giant flying bud together with Sorath.

"Ha!" With Blutsauger extended, Sorath spent a large quantity of Power of Existence into a blazing fireball of bright yellow. Hecate was able to avoid it easily as she curved in the air towards the next flower. Judging by how they were using their energy so liberally, they still had a lot of it left in them along with what was still being consumed.

As they passed above another flower in bloom, Hecate closed it up with her spell, isolating it as well, and destroyed it with a hail of light. Tiriel gritted her teeth.

"Dammit, how does she find them so quickly? Even if she is a Crimson Lord, she shouldn't be able to sense them so easily."

As she thought about it, she remembered that the Mystes was not with her. Maybe he was somehow tracking her Rinne. He would be at the school, she knew, and she smiled wickedly. With a single thought, she let a certain flower bloom in a certain place. This was her failsafe.

* * *

"_Zipping all around,_

_Zipping in and out_

_Zigzagging up_

_And stinging down!"_

Margery, flying over the other Flame Haze, fired a spear of focused purple energy at her opponent. The Manipulator of Objects performed a barrel roll to evade the attack, and ascended higher. Below, on the streets, the energy spear impacted on the ground.

"_Now rise from the beehive_

_My ziggy-zaggy zippy bees!"_

From where the energy spear had landed, multiple arrows of purple flame shot upwards. At the same time, Margery dropped from the sky with both fists raised. Wilhelmina glanced behind her, noticing the perils approaching from both ends, and covered herself in a large ball of ribbons.

Purple arrows stuck themselves into the back while a massive werewolf-like creature smashed and tore the ball open. But the other Flame Haze was not inside of it.

"What the?" Margery said in surprise.

"Look out, it's a trap!" Marcosias warned, but he was too late. The ripped-up ribbons wrapped around the Chanter of Elegies, binding her tightly. A moment later, Wilhelmina emerged through a nearby wall with a lance of hardened ribbons. With this, she thrust at Margery.

"To think she got me with such a cheap trick," Margery said.

She let out a roar as she broke free of her bonds through sheer strength. Just in time, she caught the tip of the lance with both paws. The blonde Flame Haze was pushed back a little, but she resisted solidly.

"Don't get cocky!" Margery growled as she opened her maw and unleashed a blast of fire that roasted the ribbon lance and spread towards its other end.

Wilhelmina instantly let go of the handle of her burning weapon and swiftly threw several ribbons around her opponent and embedded them into the wall behind her. Yanking hard against them, she delivered a chunk of debris at Margery's backside. But the Chanter of Elegies was not going to let herself take that a second time. She whirled around and smashed the chunk into little fragments.

As Margery continued the spin until she faced forward, Wilhelmina threw herself at her with both legs forward in a dropkick. The force was enough to send Margery flying into the hole she had made behind her. At the same time she was struck, Margery also retaliated, letting out a large purple fireball from her mouth that carried the Manipulator of Objects to crash flat into the side of the structure across.

Wilhelmina tried to recover, but the Chanter of Elegies was ahead of her. While the magenta-haired Flame Haze was just halfway through prying herself off the wall, Margery, still keeping up her wolf-like armor, kicked her hard in the gut. The great force of the impact was like a hammer to a nail, and sent the Manipulator of Objects shooting right through the building and out through the other side.

"Nice kick, my relentless warrior, Margery Daw!" Marcosias cheered.

Margery grinned in response and confidently followed after Wilhelmina through the hole. When she emerged on the other side, she suddenly found herself wrapped in ribbons from above. The other Flame Haze had apparently been waiting for her just above the second hole.

Delivering another powerful dropkick, this time on the wolf's back, while pulling at the ribbons at the same time, Wilhelmina drove herself and the Flame Haze beneath her plummeting towards the earth. Margery gritted her teeth, and just halfway before they hit the ground, she spun around, winding the ribbons around her even more, but also pulling her enemy into the random rotations.

The impact was hard and sent up fragments of the ground along with a cloud of dust. Both had somehow sustained damage from the fall, and stood up from the crater at the same time. Margery was no longer in her bestial form, and the Flame Haze opposite of her had her mask reverted back into a band. Both were bruised in a few places.

"We sure did a number on each other huh?" Margery said, still feeling excited from the rush of battle. Her opponent, however, was nonchalant as before.

"Why are you siding with the Crimson Denizens? Are you not one of those who despise them most ~de arimasuka?"

Margery, sobered from the drunken feeling of battle by those words, frowned. "Something happened," she said simply.

"Unusual," said Wilhelmina's contractor.

"What would you know Tiamat?" Marcosias butted in. "You have no idea what's going on."

"And you do ~de arimasuka?"

"I certainly know I'm a lot closer to my prey than ever before!" Margery barked. "And you're in my way," she said with a snarl.

She quickly reshaped her tall wolf-like form and breathed a roaring blaze of purple flame.

* * *

"That should be the last of them Hecate, I'm not getting anything more from the Haridan," Yuji said through Hecate's earring.

"Alright," the Priestess acknowledged. "Good work."

Suddenly, Yuji sensed an odd feeling a little ways off from the school. It wasn't a Crimson Denizen, but something weaker, and slightly familiar. Then, he saw something big leap up in the distance. Yuji realized that a mobile version of the large flower Rinne must have been hidden some ways off from the school so that neither he nor Hecate would have sensed it.

It had landed on top of the projection of the Haridan, appearing to shatter the crystal map of the city and make it dissipate. The flower was still but a closed bud, which was probably why it had not yet begun absorbing existences. Its roots, however, supported the bud like legs, and several tendrils hung from its sides.

"Heca-!" He tried to yell into the earring, but the Rinne swept a vine under his feet. Yuji tried to jump over it, but he was too late and it was too thick. It knocked him over from below and the earring fell from his grasp. Thankfully, the Haridan had been tucked into his pocket after he had used its power.

Yuji quickly got to his feet and dove out of the way as another vine came crashing down onto the spot where he had just been. Although the Mystes had escaped being crushed, however, the earring he had been using to communicate with Hecate did not. As the vine rose, it was apparent that all that was left of the earring was broken and flattened metal.

* * *

"Yuji? Yuji?" Hecate said aloud with her eyes trying to look at her remaining earring in vain.

"It seems it really was him showing you the way to the Pinions," Tiriel said as she and Sorath approached her slowly. The flower they stood on clutched to the side of a wall.

Hecate glared at them with a silent fury.

"Too bad for you," Tiriel continued to goad her with a false-sympathetic voice, "it must be such a horrible thing to lose the one thing that makes you smile that makes you feel loved."

Hecate continued to glare at her for a while, eye-to-eye, then shut her eyes. Having taken in a deep breath with her eyes closed, she opened them again and spoke with a chilling calmness.

"I will destroy you very painfully," she said, then raised her staff high. "First your brother right before your eyes, and then you."

Tiriel's eye twitched. Without any more words to say, she swung her hand forward and addressed Sorath. "Finish her now brother!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between the two Flame Hazes raged on. Following Margery's blast of fire, Wilhelmina leapt up and sent her ribbons at her foe. Margery caught them and pulled them towards her with a single paw. Her other claw was raised and ready to swipe at the Manipulator of Objects when she would come towards her as well.

But it was not as the Changer of Elegies had expected. As Wilhelmina came closer, the ribbons still attached to her, she formed a drill in one hand. The weapon far outreached Margery's claw, and it struck the blonde Flame Haze hard in the chest. But that was not the end of it, the spinning lance changed form as Margery tried to resist its lethal force, and became a spinning column that extended forward pushed the Chanter of Elegies yet again into the side of a building.

The Chanter of Elegies, powerful as she was a combatant, had finally reached her limit. As her form returned to normal, she dropped to the ground, beaten, bruised, and bleeding. She curled up from the floor in pain as Wilhelmina walked over to her, bandaging herself with ribbons on the way.

"Although we do not agree with each other, Flame Hazes are not meant to destroy one another unless necessary ~de arimasu."

Margery coughed up blood a few times before responding. "You think this is over already? I'll tear you apart!"

"It is finished," Tiamat said.

"Shut up you!" Marcosias growled. "You only really want to talk when it's convenient, don't you?"

Wilhelmina knelt down and looked at the defeated Chanter of Elegies in the eye. "Do you understand the difference between us today ~de arimasuka?" she said, with a slightly gentle tone, as if pitying her fallen opponent. "As close as you are to whatever you are after, you cannot break my will to protect an important person, which I do not wish to lose ~de arimasu."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Margery said, confused and angry at the same time.

Having said her piece, the Manipulator of Objects stood up and turned around before flying off in the direction of the battle between Crimson Denizens.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us take Oga-chan along with us," Eita said to his friend as the two of them took the frozen forms of Kazumi and Yukari, along with the addition of Ogata, to safety. They were walking through the streets, with Tanaka, being bigger of them, carrying the two smaller girls.

"Don't mention it," Keisaku replied. "She's my friend too."

"Hey, remember how she used to come over to play?" Eita said. "Too bad she can't really come visit your place anymore."

"If she ever sees Margery-san, we'll never hear the end of it."

They heard some rumbling in the distance, and stopped to turn around from the intersection they had just passed through. As the rumbling became louder, the two boys hid themselves and the girls out of sight.

Yuji Sakai ran across the intersection, followed by what looked like an enormous bud that walked on massive roots.

Eita was speechless, and his mouth hung open.

"What… the hell… was that?" Keisaku said, equally as shocked. Then he gasped, if Sakai was annihilated, then it wouldn't bode well for Margery and her stakeout.

He hastily pulled out a bookmark that was engraved with arcane runes within a circle in black ink. It shone a bright ultramarine, and as Marcosias had once explained to them, was what allowed them to move within the time-stopping Seal as well as communicate with the Chanter of Elegies.

* * *

Sorath leapt through the air and brought Blutsauger in a downward swing. Sword met staff, but this time the angle was too difficult for Hecate to knock him away quickly enough. She suddenly succumbed to wounds that came from the spell of the sword, stunning her for a split second.

Within that split second, while still in midair, Sorath whirled his blade over his shoulder and swung it around to slash straight upwards from below. Hecate barely managed to block the attack, and Sorath, who could not fly like she could, fell. He was safely caught by one of Tiriel's vines, however.

Meanwhile, just as Hecate had parried Blutsauger's second slash, another vine slammed into her chest and pinned her to a rooftop. Tiriel, with calm and elegant posture, walked along the vine towards her caught enemy.

"You've become surprisingly weak, Supreme Throne," she jeered. "Now that you can't hear him anymore, you have nothing left to hold onto."

Hecate continued to glare at her. "He will not die so easily," she said.

"Ho?" Tiriel said, still bearing a conceited smile. The Supreme Throne was right however, she could sense her Rinne struggling to keep up with the Mystes. "Even if he does live through this, you know he won't always be with you."

Even as she was speaking, Hecate wriggled her body, struggling to free herself from the vine.

"You think you can keep this up, dragging him into every fight and risking his life?" Tiriel continued. "What if someday either of those girls will somehow learn everything, or if even some interested Flame Haze comes close to him, what then? Either would surely be a much better match for him than a Crimson Denizen who eats the existence of his own kind."

Tiriel now stepped on the vine on top of Hecate and stomped her foot down on it hard, as if crushing a cockroach.

"We are Crimson Denizens, my dear," she said. "We cannot live with these pitiful humans, we gather Power of Existence not just to live, but to fulfill what we desire. This is why I consume many with the Cradle Garden, so that I may fulfill the desire of my brother. That satisfies me, but do you think you can do the same for that Mystes? Are you so sure that he would not go with someone else and forget all about you while you are fighting all on your own?"

As Hecate continued to resist as well as listen, she remembered the words of Yuji's mother, Chigusa.

"_You have to ask yourself, are you really that easy to be replaced?"_

* * *

Yuji panted heavily and sweat in buckets as he continued to flee from the giant walking plant. It was catching up to him fast. He ran around a sharp corner before turning into another in an attempt to lose it, but it managed to keep pace with him too well, going so far as to "kick" off the walls with its roots to maneuver.

It closed in on him as the Mystes felt his exhaustion overtake him. He slowed down to a jog, no longer able to run or hide. He glanced over his shoulder, a giant vine was raised and ready to crush him.

"It's over," he told himself as he shut his eyes. "Sorry Hecate, Mom, everyone."

It came down upon the ground, but he was no longer there. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the arms of Margery Daw, riding on the covers of Marcosias. She was still black and blue, and bleeding, although ultramarine flames on her body seemed to be gradually remedying that problem.

"Don't go getting yourself killed so soon kid," the Flame Haze said. "If you're gone, the Supreme Throne won't stick around anymore, and then I won't be able to learn about the Silver."

"Thanks," Yuji said, still surprised. She's very adamant about chasing him, whoever the Silver is, he thought. It was a bit of a one-tracked mind, but who was he to say, he wasn't much different after all.

"So, what were you trying to do in the first place?" Margery asked as they flew through the air. The experience of flying was much different this time around, mostly due to the circumstances, and partly because of who Yuji rode with. "Keisaku said you were up to something."

"I was pinpointing whatever was absorbing existences throughout the city," Yuji said as he glanced back in the direction they were fleeing from. "That thing was probably one of them."

"No matter how much she destroys though, Tiriel-san is still able to generate more," the Mystes continued. "I've also been searching for the Orgel, which is what is probably holding up this whole Unrestricted Method."

"An Orgel? You mean like some kind of music box?" Marcosias said from under their feet.

"That's right, we probably just need to close it," Yuji said. "I've been sensing its presence really closely ever since that flower started chasing me."

Then it dawned on him.

"Margery-san, we have to go back for that flower!" he said.

The Flame Haze was quick on the uptake. "No way, seriously? It was right under our noses the whole time."

As she made a U-turn in the air, Yuji explained. "It's probably inside of it, which is why its presence must have been mixed in with the Rinne's. On top of that, it was mobile while the battles where going on, so I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was.

"But now that we know, it'll be easy! We'll just have to blast it!" Margery said. No sooner had she said that, she winced and clutched her shoulder.

"Oi, oi, don't get too excited, my feverish mare, Margery Daw," said Marcosias. "You're still pretty badly beaten from that last fight."

"What exactly did happen anyway?" Yuji asked.

Margery frowned. "The other Flame Haze happened," she said. "Don't ask, I'm still really miffed about it. Seriously, how long am I going to keep up this losing streak?"

"Better warn Keisaku and Eita when you see them at school later kiddo," said Marcosias. "They'll be in for a little more drunken hell tonight."

As the walking bud came into view, Margery opened her mouth to chant a spell. But before she could cast anything, the Rinne was already running away as fast as its roots could carry it.

"I'd say that confirms it," Margery said.

Yuji nodded. "And it knows we know."

"After it Marcosias!" Margery growled.

"Alright, but it's not going to be easy flying and healing at the same time," replied the Claws and Fang of Violation as the book and its riders flew in pursuit.

* * *

"In the end, you and I are just the same," she said. "I know I'd never leave Sorath with anyone else, but at the same time, I know I don't have to worry about him, because unlike you, I _can_ protect and satisfy him always."

Tiriel stomped her foot once more, but before it even met the surface of the vine, the green tendril erupted into aqua blue flames. Tiriel felt her foot get singed, and quickly withdrew herself to her brother's side. Meanwhile, Hecate burned away the rest of the vine and stood up amongst the ashes and flame. She raised her staff and pointed it forward.

"He will never leave me alone," she said. Her voice was as calm and composed as always, but she also emitted a feeling of resoluteness and conviction. She was sure of what she was saying now. "He will never forget about me. No one can take my place in him, nor will anyone take his place in me. No matter what happens, even when we are apart, we are still together."

She was sure now, Yuji would never leave her. No matter what, even when they fought, Yuji would come back for her. He would never allow her to be left alone.

Tiriel felt significantly less confident now, but she still dared to speak. "You're just deceiving yourself," she said. "Who are you kidding?"

"I suppose you cannot understand, spoiled little infant," Hecate continued with her unwavering gaze and harshly cold voice. "I am not the same as you are. You continue to hang onto your brother, but Yuji and I are different. I am with him even when we are far apart, and he is with me. I believe that he will come back to me, and I will come back to him. No matter the distance between us, we will find some way to protect each other."

Tiriel clenched her fists and gave Hecate a fierce and desperate look like a cornered cat. She had nothing to say about that, and responded with actions.

"Enough lies you wench!"

Infuriated, she sent several vines towards Hecate, but they were handily knocked aside by the chiming staff. As Hecate deflected him, Sorath charged forward, his large sword at the ready to lunge. As his blade fell upon the Priestess, she countered so swiftly that he had no chance to use the sword's spell. Hecate parried and blew back the Denizen boy with such power and force that he let go of his sword and slammed right into Tiriel, knocking her off her pedestal of vegetation.

As Blutsauger, after spinning in the air, landed point-first into the concrete rooftop and embedded itself, the twins fell from the height and onto the hard pavement below. The two of them, dazed and aching, struggled to regain their bearings. Above, Hecate isolated and wiped out the bud that Tiriel had once ridden on, and looked down on them. The menacing and powerful form of the Priestess directed her staff at the two and chimed it.

"Aster."

The rain of light fell down upon the twin Denizens, once again blowing them to pieces. When the chain of explosions died down and the dust settled, Sorath and Tiriel lay on the ground, still alive. This time, however, they were both a little more translucent, and beginning to melt away.

Before either could attempt to recover, Hecate prepared to use her spell again. Before she could fire, however, a volley of ribbon javelins flew in her direction, forcing the Priestess to cancel her attack and deflect the incoming projectiles. When she had knocked away most of them, she jumped back, deflecting the rest on the way. A number of long, thick ribbon appendages stabbed into the ground where she had once stood.

"Surprise attack failed," Tiamat said. She was a war mask on Wilhelmina's face once more, and the Flame Haze approached quickly through the air.

"This opponent specializes in long range fighting. We will have to limit her movements and close in on her ~de arimasu."

When the Flame Haze landed on the rooftop, she spread her arms wide and formed a web of intertwining ribbons throughout the entire platform. Hecate knew she could not risk flying, or even breaking out, for the risk of getting herself entangled in her enemy's web.

The priestess turned to the large sword that was half stuck into the roof. Effortlessly, like King Arthur to Excalibur, she drew it from the concrete and held it in her left hand, with Trigon still in her right. Despite its great size, for the Priestess, the sword was weightless. Although, it was not a weapon she was accustomed to, but nonetheless it would be an effective tool against this opponent.

With her arms still spread, Wilhelmina began to tighten the web, and from the network around the Priestess, even more ribbons came out to snare her. With nothing but the bare knowledge of how to use a sword, Hecate hacked and cut at the ribbons with Blutsauger, effectively chopping away anything that came at her.

When the Manipulator of Objects realized that her tactic was not working, she grabbed onto the ribbons beside her and quickly closed in all of the ribbons all at once in a gambit to catch the Priestess. It was in vain, however, as Hecate sheared her way through the cloth and blasted away the rest with her destructive spell.

Now free of the web of ribbons, Hecate took to the air, with a staff in her right and a sword in her left. Wilhelmina hopped up from the ground after her and generated a round shield and a long lance, both from petrified ribbons.

For a moment, the two combatants stared each other down. No words were said, for no words were needed. In a split second, Hecate fired a number of beams at the Flame Haze, who blocked all with her shield. The Manipulator of Objects retaliated and sent a number of ribbons at her foe from various angles, but Hecate cut them away with two strokes of the great sword.

Taking the opening, Wilhelmina lunged with her lance. The Crimson Lord used the momentum from her sweeps and parried the lance aside with Blutsauger. Quickly widening the gap between them once more, she fired another barrage of energy beams.

On the street below, the twins were fading fast.

"That was close, wasn't it brother?" Tiriel said. She turned to face her brother, and was horrified to find that he was little more than a head now, smiling ever so innocently at her.

"Sorath?" Tiriel exclaimed as she got up and held his remains. Wait, she could get up? Examining her own body, Tiriel found herself still whole, while barely anything was left of her brother. But that couldn't be, how could she still have more energy within her when they both took the brunt of the attack, as well as shared the same source of power? It didn't make sense, unless…

"It's a reward sister," Sorath said with such a childish smile, "since you're always doing things for me all the time."

Although he did not mention it, he still remembered what Yuji had told him just the other night. Until the end, his words had intrigued him to the point that he wanted to try it out himself: to do something for someone who does things for him.

"What are you talking about Sorath?" Tiriel said, tears spilling from her eyes and showing a forced smile. "You don't have to do that. I'm satisfied with the way things are."

She attempted to return the Power of Existence Sorath had given her, along with the rest of her own, but found that she could not, as if Sorath was rejecting it willingly.

"Don't you like it sister?" he said.

Tiriel took the head and embraced it close to her body. "Of course I'm happy, but you don't have to do any of that-."

Her words were cut short, however, as the last of the enormous flowers, the one that walked on its roots, entered the scene, closely followed by the Chanter of Elegies and the Mystes with her.

"I still don't have much strength to destroy the whole thing," Margery said.

"Don't blame me for not being the best healer, there's a reason I'm called Claws and Fangs of VIOLATION," said Marcosias.

"We only need one precise shot to destroy the Orgel," Yuji said. "Think some of my Power of Existence would be enough?"

Margery observed the battle taking place high above and raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the Supreme Throne be pissed if I did that?"

Yuji smiled at her reassuringly. "It'll be alright, I'll talk to her about it," he said.

"Heh, you've got guts kid," Margery said.

Sword struck shield and staff grappled with lance when Wilhelmina noticed the new arrivals. It was the Chanter of Elegies again, still in bad shape as she had left her. But what had really caught her attention was the man riding the grimoire with her. He was no Denizen or Flame Haze, that much was obvious, and it didn't make sense to bring a regular human or even a Torch into the battle.

Then she saw it, the boy surrendered much of his own Power of Existence, unafraid of the consequence that he would soon vanish from this world if he did so. But why would he do that? And more importantly, why could he move within the Seal?

As the Manipulator of Objects pondered that, she recalled a distant memory from the past. A young man, once a human, and a Crimson Lord, through their desire to remain with each other forever, they created a means for the man to live with a heart that lasted for all eternity. The name of that means was…

"The Reiji Maigo," the Flame Haze muttered.

Taking advantage of her foe's distraction, Hecate made some distance and fired a number of energy beams. The rays of light spread out in various directions before homing in on their target.

As soon as the spell had been cast, Wilhelmina snapped back into reality. She abandoned the shield and lance and wrapped herself in a thick cocoon of ribbons. The beams of energy struck the shell simultaneously, exploding on impact.

"She is steadily gaining the advantage over us ~de arimasu," the Flame Haze said.

"Retreat prior to loss," Tiamat advised.

Wilhelmina nodded. "We will have to return, and it is likely that we will have to fight both the Chanter of Elegies and the Supreme Throne again. We will need aid. Until then, we must look into this matter deeper ~de arimasu."

When the ribbons became limp, however, there was no sign of the Flame Haze.

When Hecate sensed her opponent's presence, it was already fleeing the city. Turning in her direction, the Crimson Lord could just barely make out wings of white in the distance.

She's escaping? Hecate thought. She shifted her attention to Yuji and Margery as the latter cast her Unrestricted Method.

"_Come in quickdraw, dead on aim with little shame,_

_Never miss, with your one true aim!"_

When the spell was completed, an arrow-like bolt of purple shot from the Chanter of Elegies' palm and pierced the walking bud Rinne. The Orgel shattered within it, and the arrow continued out through the other side.

The Cradle Garden was no longer in effect, and the plant collapsed. Nearby, Tiriel and Sorath could only watch. The latter's head was now on the brink of disappearing. Hecate came to ground level at the same time as Yuji, who was descending together with Margery Daw. The Priestess eyed Margery for a while, and vice versa, but neither exchanged hostilities. The Priestess turned to Yuji and smiled at him a little.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see," Marcosias whispered. His vessel was now hanging on a strap from Margery's shoulder.

"Yeah," the Flame Haze agreed.

As the three approached the crouched form of Tiriel, Sorath smiled at his sister one last time.

"That was fun Tiriel," he said cheerfully. He turned to Yuji. "Let's play again sometime."

The Mystes smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it."

"You know, it's not really so bad to give something back…" Sorath said as he finally faded away. All that remained in Tiriel's hands was a tiny yellow wisp, barely anything but the residue of his existence.

"SORATH NOOOO!" Tiriel shrieked as she held onto the tiny ember.

Margery silently turned her back and began to walk away, but Yuji and Hecate remained.

"I think we should let her go," Yuji whispered to the Priestess.

"Let her go?" she whispered in reply.

"Yeah, I think she's suffered more than enough."

Hecate took another look at the weeping form of the once arrogant and cocky Tiriel. After all she had said, now that she lost the one thing she held onto, she did seem more pitiful than anything else.

"You have a point. After all, she did make the first move."

Tiriel listened, and she realized what the Priestess had meant, that it was because she challenged the Supreme Throne, it had turned out like this.

"If that's the case, then kill me now!"

She stood up rushed at Hecate, intent on impaling herself on Blutsauger, which still remained in Hecate's left hand. When she came close, however, the Priestess planted her staff into the ground and slapped her hard in the cheek.

"Was Sorath's life of such little value to you?" Hecate said coldly.

Tiriel stepped back, rubbing her cheek. "What?" she said.

"Tiriel-san," Yuji said with a gentle tone, "Sorath-san spent the last of his existence to keep you alive. Would you really want to waste the life he had just saved?"

"But, I'm nothing without brother!" Then, as she spoke, a new madness came into Tiriel's eyes. "No, we aren't apart just yet. I know a way for him to be together with me, always."

She took another look at the residue in her hand and brought it to her wide open mouth. Yuji gasped and Hecate narrowed her eyes as the One-Indulged-in-Love-of-Others swallowed what little remained of her brother.

"This way," Tiriel said as she licked her lips, "now we can always be together."

* * *

In the end, Yuji and Hecate saw the other Denizen off at the edge of the city. Despite the turn events, Tiriel did not demand for the return of Blutsauger, and Hecate decided to keep the weapon, in case she would need it again.

"At the next city, you will find a Wanderer and Jaeger pair from Bal Masque, they will escort you to the safety of Sereiden," Hecate explained to her.

"It's not like you to offer charity, my dear Priestess," Tiriel said. She was still far from forgiving from the events that had taken place, but it could have been worse, far worse.

"It was Yuji's idea," Hecate replied, gesturing to the Mystes beside her.

Tiriel smirked. "Hmph, good luck with your future struggles," she said with a hundred percent sarcasm.

"Take care Tiriel-san," Yuji said.

"Humph, I'll be fine," Tiriel said as she patted her chest. "Big brother will always be with me."

* * *

"It was odd, having to fight alongside a Denizen, a leader of Bal Masque no less," Marcosias said as he and Margery made their way back.

"Yeah, just goes to show how low we've stooped," the Flame Haze replied.

Just then, Keisaku contacted her through his bookmark. "We've brought the girls back to the school," he reported. "We'll leave the placement of Hirai up to Sakai when he gets back."

"Good work you two, I may just have to reward you," Margery responded. In her mind, she still pondered Wilhelmina's words to her. "Protecting someone important, huh?"

* * *

The next day, Kazumi called her friend Yukari to the back of the school.

"Are you feeling better?" Kazumi asked.

Yukari smiled that same smile she once had. "Yeah."

"That's good," Kazumi said as she leaned against the wall.

For a moment, she was silent, as if wondering whether she should continue. It was Yukari who spoke first.

"Did you want to talk about something?" she asked.

Kazumi looked at her friend in the eye. In all their time together, they had become fast friends, watching out and supporting one another. They were like sisters. But now…

"Yukari-chan, are you beginning to have feelings for Sakai-kun?" Kazumi asked.

Yukari gasped. Had she been watching them yesterday? Despite her time of momentary bliss the day before, the guilt of having betrayed her friend weighed greater. She didn't know how to respond, and failed to say anything whenever she opened her lips.

"I guess this means our alliance is broken," Kazumi said as she approached her. Her expression was less than happy.

"I'm sorry, it's just, now I know what you see in him," Yukari said. "It really is something special." She backed away and closed her eyes, expecting a slap. She was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I'm glad you see it too. Better you than someone else," Kazumi said, tears forming in her eyes but not falling. "Right now, I love him more than you do, but if you really have fallen in love with him too, I wouldn't mind if I lost to you."

When she broke the embrace, the girl smiled. "But that doesn't mean I intend to lose to you, nor to Konoe-san. Even if we're friends, may the best girl win." She extended a hand forward.

When the words sank in after she saw the smile and look of determination on her friend's face, Yukari smiled in return and took her hand. "Alright," she said.


	14. A Fine Lord

She stood on a balcony, a Priestess in untainted and pure white above a great mass of Crimson Denizens. Each and everyone in that multitude was kneeling, praying and wishing for that which they unanimously wanted. The sky was dark above, with deep black clouds swirling.

A man completely clad in dark armor, with a helmet that covered his eyes, approached her from behind. In his hand was a broad-bladed halberd. His voice was deep and somewhat aged, and he spoke with a tone that showed held-back sorrow and reluctance.

"Priestess... it's time."

* * *

_**A Fine Lord  
**_

* * *

"Hecate-chan, would you like to help me with this cake?"

In the Sakai household, Chigusa peeked into the living room to invite the Priestess into helping her bake. She turned away from the TV and nodded at her with a small smile.

She turned to Yuji, who was slouched on his couch while watching TV with her, and spoke before standing.

"When it is done, would you like to try it?"

Yuji smiled. "Sure, I'll look forward to it," he replied.

The Priestess smiled happily and walked into the kitchen with his mother. Yuji spared a moment to follow her with his eyes. The once-cold Crimson Lord who had been feared by hundreds of friends and allies was starting to act more and more like a human girl. And it showed whenever she met a new experience that she found interesting.

Yet, sometimes, when she would have to perform some duty of hers, she would return to that cold, emotionless Priestess. Now that he thought about it, Yuji still had no idea what all of her duties were. In fact, he still barely knew anything about the girl. Although he was sure of two things: she is an important Crimson Lord and Priestess to the Denizens, and that she easily gets lonely.

* * *

Ages before that day, the Priestess once again looked over a balcony. She overlooked a city of stone, with hundreds of people in the many streets. The city was thriving and prosperous, she knew, as if it had been blessed by some sort of god.

"Priestess, our Lord wishes for your presence," a servant Rinne with its body hooded and cloaked said, and she turned and nodded with a blank expression, yet with a slight twinkling of eagerness in her eyes.

* * *

In the very center of the castle, orbiting a tall spire was a massive serpent. Its scales were completely black, and it seemed more dragon-like than a snake, although its face was more like the latter. Long spikes as large as pillars lined its spine.

Its attention was on a large bowl on the pinnacle of the tower it coiled without touching. That vessel contained a holographic projection of the city all around the castle. The Snake spoke his thoughts as if he was also smiling, could he have the ability to do so.

"It's been years since we created this city under our own law. I could get used to this idea of 'ruling'."

Walking up the spiraling steps in solemn reverence, yet with a hint of excitement in her quick pace, the Priestess approached her Commander. As she reached the summit beside the representation of the city, she bowed.

"You summoned me, my Lord Snake of the Festival?"

The Snake of the Festival acknowledged her presence and raised its head to peer over the high walls of the castle.

"Hecate," he said. His voice was deep and menacing, yet to the Priestess, there was also a kind tone. "Through many lifetimes have you stuck by me and your two peers."

The Priestess listened intently at his words.

"Yet, you have isolated yourself away from the world. At least for today, I ask of you to go out into the city and observe the many different existences that dwell here."

The Priestess blinked. To be honest with herself, she could not understand why her Commander would tell her to do such a thing, but she did not give voice to the thought and simply obeyed. She bowed, and when the Snake said no more, she took leave of his presence, somewhat disappointed and still puzzled. She did not show it on her face, but it showed in the slight reluctance in her walking pace.

As the Priestess left the castle, a mature woman with long silky yet dark hair and three emerald eyes, one of which was on her forehead, approached the Snake.

"You finally asked it of her, my Lord?" she said.

The Snake seemed to nod with the way he answered. "She would need it."

* * *

It was a city where a great number of humans dwelled, as well as an equal number of Crimson Denizens, some in the form of humans, and others in their own unique shapes. Most either refused to make eye contact with the other species, while others simply denied that they were there even when face to face with them. Rather than coexistence, it was simply cohabitation.

All eyes were on the Priestess in white when she traversed the streets however. Her posture of silent and solemn superiority and her powerful aura was not something that could be easily ignored. She was a Crimson Lord in the guise of a human, whether that was her true form or not, a young girl who would be deemed beautiful, if not for the icy cold expression – or lack thereof – on her face.

She walked through the street without any acknowledgement of those around her, be they human or Denizen. But everyone was all too aware of her, and they moved aside as far as they could when she headed their way, clearing a path for her by a wide berth.

They had all the reason to fear her. Besides being one of the most powerful Crimson Lords, she was also the sacred Priestess of the Snake of the Festival.

"I do not understand," Hecate said to herself as she finally made herself look at those around her. "Why would he ask me to observe these people? As one, their wish becomes important, but they are divided amongst their own selfishness. Pitiful and worthless worms the way they are."

And that was how she saw them. Every human, every Rinne, every Denizen that caught her gaze was a being too caught up in their own desires. There was nothing of interest with them. As she saw it, they were just as cold as she was. She could see it in their eyes. As much as the Denizens revered her, and the humans feared her, none of them would truly wish to become close to her, and thus, she kept away from them as they wished.

As she continued walking, one person did not move out of the way as all the others did. She was but a little child with long bright hair, but she had quite the spirit in her. She stood in the Priestess's way as her friends watched in petrified fear from the side.

The Priestess stopped and looked at her without emotion.

* * *

"She is an existence with a burden too great for anyone else to bear," said the Snake of the Festival. "Just as you have your role as Strategist, Bel Peol, the Priestess has hers. Her role is the most vital, as she is the one who gathers the wishes of all Crimson Denizens so that I may use my power for them. And yet, it could count as suffering for the Priestess herself."

"Yet she is glad to serve you through it," Bel Peol replied. "You know that she is more than willing to give everything up for your ambition."

The Snake seemed to shake his head with his next words. "Only because it gives her purpose."

* * *

"Wh-who are you that we have to stand aside?" the little girl said bravely.

Hecate's only response was a silent stare. It was certainly surprising for her to be challenged by such a youth, although that naivety and childishness would be the only reason she could do such a thing. But either way, who was this child, a human child, to stand in her way? The Priestess allowed herself to gaze at the people around her, to see if anyone would pull the child out of her way, but no one moved, not even the humans. And the Denizens only faced away as if they had nothing to do with it.

"I see," the Priestess told herself. "Not even this child's mother would save her own offspring. To think that the Commander works for the sake of dirt who would not even defend their own."

* * *

"At the same time, that purpose is the source of the anguish within her," continued the Snake. "To accept everyone's prayers and wishes to pass on to me, while none of her own could be granted, it must leave her envious. But more than that, she spends more time asleep than either of us four, and all the memories and feelings she receives prior comes to naught."

The Snake looked over the city he ruled as Bel Peol continued to listen to him.

"The first time the Priestess came into being, she was a sweeter girl, not unlike a human child, although she was quite timid back then, despite her power. But the more we performed the ritual, and the more memories she had to lose due to the wishes and ceremonies, the harder her heart became, and the more she has detached herself from everyone around her. She protects herself behind a void of emotionlessness so that she will not have to suffer the pain of such loss so easily again.

"But she is still happy when she is with you," said Bel Peol.

"Only because I treat her more than as a Priestess, and because she knows I will always be there for her."

"Then why does she shun me?" said a man fully clad in dark armor.

"Because you force yourself upon her Sydonay. As much as you desire her, she has her own dignity," Bel Peol answered.

"Indeed. In the end, she is still a person, not too different from another Denizen or even a human. But the eons of the same torment have not been kind to her, and thus she is how she is now. I must admit that there are times that I must admit that I regret to have resigned her to her fate. But such is her duty, as much as it pains me."

* * *

"G-Go away!" the little girl said, frowning with tears in her eyes.

The Priestess glared at her sharply now. "You are not afraid? No one will come to save you."

The girl shook her head. "N-No, I don't care. I-!"

With a wordless wave of the Priestess's hand, the girl vanished in a puff of clear aqua blue flame. The eyes of the Crimson Lord showed absolutely no remorse.

If they were already afraid before, every spectator was now terrified, and shrank to cover. Without sparing any of them as much as a glance, the Priestess turned around and headed back to the castle.

"I do not understand," Hecate wondered. "He always has a purpose for his commands, yet how did I end up wasting my time?"

* * *

The mighty Snake seemed to sigh with how he spoke. "Even if I were to tell her to be happy, she could not truly do so, and will remain as she is. She is bound by a duty important to all that she could never be free from."

"Then why did you tell her to go out there when – with all due respect – you know it wouldn't work?" asked Sydonay.

"Because I have an ominous feeling that this would be the last chance we have for her to interact with someone from the outside. Whether she does learn something from them or not is up to her."

As they spoke of the Priestess, the Crimson Lord in question returned.

"How did it go, my daughter?" the Snake asked her with a gentle and kind tone.

The Priestess bowed reverently. "I much appreciate it my Lord," she said before returning to her chambers.

After a long pause, Sydonay shook his head and shrugged. "She didn't get the point either way," he said.

"It was worth an attempt," said the Snake. "But in the end, I suppose, she will always remain an empty, lonely shell."

"My Lord…" Bel Peol muttered.

The Snake turned to Sydonay and spoke in a more business-like manner. "Now, your report, General?"

Sydonay nodded. "They're finally on the move again my Lord, and there's more of them than any of the other times."

The Snake lifted his head to the heavens.

"Let them come!" he said fiercely. "Regardless of their intervention, we will perform the ceremony for paradise."

* * *

Half-a day's march away, from the ridge of a hill, a girl with long blue hair donned with a translucent dress with a bluish cape observed the city. On her brow, she bore a distinctive golden circlet.

"We've come this far, Tis," said her contractor, a gentle male voice. "He will be unlike any enemy we have ever faced, so be careful."

"We'll be fine Asiz, I'm sure of it. I've got you to keep us safe," Tis replied with a smile. "I do have one request however."

"What would that be?"

The girl smiled. "If we win this battle, let's have a child of our own."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long. It's not easy juggling a teaching job, a club, and Grad school at the same time as this. At least I have the arc plotted out now. The next couple of Episodes won't be too long though, although they will have just as much depth as other Episodes.

Also, Tis and Asiz are NOT OCs, they are actual characters from the history of the Shakugan no Shana canon.


	15. Day of the Void

Dazzling purple lightning split the sky as a swordsman in Japanese garb cut a Crimson Denizen, as well as the gate behind him, in half. Charging in from behind, numerous other Flame Hazes stormed the city.

"Lend me your strength, Takemikazuchi," the swordsman said as he sheathed his blade temporarily.

"So long as your draw continues to be quick my friend," said the Crimson Lord to his contractor.

A girl with long blue hair flew overhead on bright wings of blue. The circlet on her brow shimmered gold like a golden halo.

* * *

_**Day of the Void**_

* * *

"These Flame Hazes are really becoming an annoyance," said a great green dragon with four large claws and two massive wings. "But they can never hope to get past us!"

As he tore up a female hammer-wielding Flame Haze in his teeth, the two sides battled around him. Blade clashed on blade, blood and fire spilled every which-way, and cries of war rang out along with screams of death. Wherever the dragon roamed, however, the Denizens felt more confident, and fought harder, as the massive creature tore apart everything that crossed his path, and squashed every Flame Haze he landed on after diving from above.

In the midst of the battle, caught between fire and sword, many humans ran for their lives. While few survivors had barely managed to escape, however, most were caught in the onslaught. Many humans would die, wherever they would be in that city. They were helpless little creatures trapped between two opposing powers. The buildings along the streets were engulfed in a sweeping blaze.

Suddenly, from above, many swarms of insects gathered in such great number that they seemed to come in a thick brown cloud. The swarms came closer, over the wall, and were shrouded in a flame in the color of red-earth. Atop the wall itself a girl stood with a knife in hand.

"They've noticed us, be careful," said her contractor, a female voice coming from the knife.

"Regardless of that, we have to keep the pressure on them, Valac. We can't afford to let them win," said the Flame Haze.

The millions of insects came upon the mass of Denizens, sweeping across the battlefield and not only stabbing with their body, but even drilling into their targets. At the same time that they neared, however, the winged dragon breathed dark grey smoke over his allies. When he did so, the bodies of the Denizens and Rinne hardened, as if the densities of their beings had vastly grown, so that no blade nor projectile may penetrate them easily. And when the swarms swooped in, they simply bounced off the hardened Denizens and Rinne harmlessly before collapsing on the ground.

"As long as the Iron-Clad Dragon Illuyanka is among us, nothing can penetrate our defense!" yelled one of the protected Denizens.

In the meantime, a gigantic centipede climbed up the wall and crushed a hapless Flame Haze with its body before impaling several others with its many long spear-like legs. With astonishing speed, it ploughed through the rest of the enemy forces that were on the battlements, and steadily made its way to the girl contracted to Valac.

"The Princess Who Loves Insects," it said. "If I destroy you, it would make quite the ironic end, would it not, President of Reptiles?"

"The Black-clothed Noble Oonamuchi, a Crimson Lord not to be taken lightly," said Valac. "Be wary Princess, and hold him off until reinforcements arrive."

The Flame Haze nodded, but made the first move anyway. She called several insects to her, concentrating the swarms together into single masses, and sent them at her foe like arrows. Oonamuchi flailed in the bombardment, breaking the swarms, although there was no need to as they could not penetrate its thick exoskeleton.

The Black-clothed Noble quickly closed the distance between it and his opponent and snapped its huge pincers at the spot where the Princess had been a second prior. The Princess had leapt in the air, preparing another set of swarms around herself. The giant centipede reared its massive body to reach her, it struck at her with its pincers again. The Princess barely managed to send her insects to its exposed underside, where its exoskeleton was weakest, before catching the incoming scissors as they closed together. It was not unexpected, however, and Oonamuchi blocked them by wrapping its underside with its many large legs.

As the Princess grappled against the pair of huge mandibles, she concentrated to manipulate the Unrestricted Method shrouding the splattered insects. Oonamuchi, as it continued to wrestle with the Flame Haze, used its full weight as it slammed her to the floor. The Princess lay sprawled, and struggled to regain her bearings. As she was dazed, the centipede prepared to lunge again, when it felt something odd from under its belly. It seemed like a strand of hair poking at it, followed by more, and more, and more, until the feeling spread completely through its underside and began to sting all over.

As Oonamuchi writhed and wriggled, it realized that millions of maggots had spawned from the insects that had collided into its legs, and had somehow made their way into its body when it came down again. The Princess Who Loves Insects got back to her feet and took the chance to strike, but before she could, Oonamuchi flicked her away with an enormous leg.

The Crimson Lord came closer to her, trying to ignore the millions of insects gnawing at its once sensitive zone, and raised its leg again to impale her, when suddenly, a large boulder struck it in the head, just a few feet away from where the Princess lay, and knocked the giant centipede off the wall.

"You almost hit us, Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment," said the Princess, looking over the battlements to a large golem of stone.

"I apologize for that," said the golem with the echoing voice of a boy as it waved.

Within the golem itself was indeed a young boy who looked little more than twelve years old. He had tanned skin, and his hair was long black hair was tied into a braid.

"Come, Khamsin Nbh'w, and let us continue moving forward," said a deep and aged voice within the golem as well.

"Right, Behemoth, we'll be of more use if we keep up the push," Khamsin said with a smile as it charged into a group of Denizens, battering through a number of them. The golem kicked and pounded several foes until his foes were a mass of flames. With the colossus among their ranks, the Flame Hazes managed to put more pressure on the Denizen army and advance.

"I'm not letting you through, Steadfast Sharp Peak Behemoth," said a man fully clad in armor with a large-bladed halberd over his shoulder.

The golem stopped its rampage and turned to face the new opponent, as did the Princess Who Loves Insects and several other Flame Hazes.

"It's hundreds of years too early for you to challenge us," said the man as he whirled his halberd before changing his form.

"Do not underestimate this one," said Valac. "He is a foe beyond any one of us."

The man, a Crimson Lord, grew many times larger, and gained the body and head of a lion with a long horn, as well as large bat wings, hands and legs like those of a bird, and a long lizard's tail; a huge Manticore straight out of legend. And along with him, his weapon grew to match.

"Thousand Changes Sydonay, the General himself," said Behemoth.

"We can match him if we attack together," said the Princess Who Loves Insects. "I'll support you, Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment." The golem seemed to nod, and he rushed at the beast barring their way.

The Manticore opened his maw and let out a blast of bright, burning flame.

* * *

As the fire spread all over the city, the Snake of the Festival, Bel Peol, and Hecate watched from atop the tallest spire of the castle.

"Win or lose, this war ends today," said the Snake.

"It seems more like a desperate struggle than anything else. After all, who could defy the will of a god?" said Bel Peol. "They cannot change the fate of the world no matter how much they resist."

The Snake seemed to grin. "Indeed." His eyes strayed to the silent and expressionless figure clad in white.

If they would win, he knew, she would have to go through with her burden once more, and lose another chunk of whatever was left of the heart she had been born with. For a moment, just a moment, the Snake of the Festival who granted the wishes of all had a small silent wish himself.

* * *

In the sky above, the dragon Illuyanka circled around his foe, almost strafing in the air. Matching his movements was the girl with the golden circlet, the Flame Haze Tis.

"In the air or on the ground, I will not let you come close to the castle," Illuyanka proclaimed. Many of the other Flame Hazes who could fly had already fallen to the mighty Crimson Lord, with little difficulty.

They clashed with such force that it shook the air and sent out sparks and shockwaves from the impact. While Tis was knocked back in the air, Illuyanka did not even so much as flinch.

"You are indeed a strong opponent, Iron-Clad Dragon, with your impenetrable defense," Asiz said, with sincere respect. "Had we encountered each other under different circumstances, I would have welcomed you as an ally. In fact, even after we win, I am still willing to do so."

"After you win? You're quite confident, aren't you?" Illuyanka replied.

"You underestimate us Illuyanka," said Tis. "No matter who we fight, as long as I am with Asiz, we cannot lose."

"You seem so sure, let me test that resolve of yours," said Illuyanka. "Very well, if you somehow manage to break through this immovable object until the last, perhaps I'll consider your offer."

With a roar, he sped towards Tis, who responded with blue firebolts while backing up. The dragon hardened itself, effectively blocking any and all attacks that struck it, and opened it massive mouth to chomp.

* * *

On the ground, a red skinned man, a native of the land that had been named as the New World, America, ploughed through the east side of the city. Every Denizen he came across, great or small, did not stand a chance against him.

He came at them with blinding speed, striking hard with his fists and his legs, brawling with such skill and fury it seemed almost graceful in its own way. In his wake, the lives of Denizens were extinguished, and their bodies burst into a light blue flame.

It so happened that as he was in the midst of the multitude of dissolving fire, he sensed the sudden lack of purpose of the wasted flame. While the bodies vanished, the fire, the energy, could not be destroyed, only left unstable and without form. It was then that he came to an epiphany on the true nature of the flame, of Power of Existence. But now was not the time to be contemplating, for the Flame Haze known as the Heart of Sky still had much to do for the war.

In the distance, in the direction he was headed, there was a fierce roar.

* * *

Sydonay, still in the form of a huge Manticore, burned away a pair of Flame Hazes that had foolishly charged at him with a blast of fire. A second later, he spun around, sweeping his massive halberd in a wide arc to halve three more Flame Haze.

In a corner, Khamzin was busy constructing another golem for himself, and for that process, one could see the bruises and wounds that had been inflicted on his own human body. Meanwhile, the Princess Who Loves Insects attempted to harass Sydonay with her swarms, but they were burned away each time.

As soon as Khamsin had completed encasing himself in a second golem, he set its feet ablaze and kicked at the earth, launching himself at the Crimson Lord with surprising speed. The Thousand Changes had just shot down a number of Flame Hazes rushing past him before splitting another of their kind from head to toe with his great blade. As Khamsin came within range, Sydonay followed through from his last attack and thrust with his halberd.

At the last moment, the heavy golem slammed its other foot into the ground and leapt over the attack with a raised fist. From its elbow, another burst of fire exploded, as if igniting a rocket. However, just before Khamsin's powerful blow could connect, Sydonay slashed upward with such force that sent the golem spinning backwards. Before it could make a full head-over-heels, however, the Crimson Lord followed through with a horizontal slash that sent it flying. As it rolled from the force of the blow, the halberd fell on the golem once more, this time in a size twice as great as before. The golem shattered from the sheer punishment it had suffered, and Khamsin lay curled up in pain amidst the rubble.

"Stay down this time kid, you already know you can't beat me," said Sydonay.

"Khamsin!" the Princess Who Loves Insects cried as she sent a multitude of flying insects towards the Crimson Lord.

The huge Manticore seemed to raise an eyebrow as it turned to her, and let out a roaring blaze from its mouth, consuming everything in its path. The flames reached the Princess, and she shrieked in agony as she backed away while flailing. Before she could even recover, Sydonay approached her, ready to bathe her in flames one more time.

As he let out another blast of fire, and the Princess put her arms up in a vain defense, dazzling purple lighting came between them, and split the flame. When all was clear, a samurai stood between the beast and the beauty.

The Manticore seemed to grin. "Finally, a real challenge appears," he said. "I expected nothing less from you and your contractor, Thunder Blade of Banishment, Takemikazuchi."

"Do not bite off more than you can chew, Thousand Changes," the swordsman said as he sheathed his blade.

A moment after he did, the swordsman lunged forward and, as fast as lighting by itself, drew his sword in a powerful slash. As the glittering blade came forth, a charge of dazzling purple accompanied it, and it thundered loudly and let out a bright spark as it struck the midsection of Sydonay's halberd.

As successful as he was in parrying the attack, Sydonay acknowledged that it was beyond anything else that he had faced the entire battle. Had his own god-forged weapon not been indestructible, and his own power great as well, he was sure that slash could have been all it would have taken to end their duel.

The Thousand Changes made his counterattack. He slashed with his halberd once, and swept it at his opponent's legs a second later. The samurai sheathed his blade as he jumped back from the first attack, and flipped forward, over the second, as he drew the sword once more.

Purple lightning flashed as the two blades locked together.

* * *

The Priestess, Bel Peol and the Snake of the Festival continued to observe the raging battle. Lightning flashed in the distance, and the thundering sound could be heard even from here. Meanwhile, with the General occupied, the Flame Hazes were steadily advancing.

"It is but a momentary shift in the tide my lord," Bel Peol calmly assessed. "The deeper they come, the more ambushes they will encounter."

True to her word, already multiple Rinne and Denizens of all shapes and sizes emerged from the buildings as the Flame Hazes passed between them. At first, they attacked the midst of them, causing those in front to look behind, and those behind to focus on their front. A moment after the initial surprise, dozens of massive bulldozing Rinne with huge tusks were summoned to the front, ploughing through the Flame Hazes who had turned around; while on the other side of the Flame Hazes' ranks, Rinne hidden under the ground stood erect like pillars before unsheathing razors all over their bodies and spinning rapidly while moving to shred the backs of the Flame Hazes' rear guard.

"It is only one of several countermeasures I have planned," Bel Peol boasted.

"I expected no less of you, Strategist," the Snake of the Festival praised her. "But it seems that several of our own key forces require reinforcements behind the enemy vanguard."

By this, he was referring to Sydonay. He had faith that he would win against anyone he faced, but he also knew that the strongest forces of the enemy would attempt to overcome him first. And already he could see from his perch that another powerful Flame Haze was headed his way.

Hecate turned to the Snake of the Festival wordlessly, and he seemed to nod to her in response. "We have observed enough. Go, my Priestess, and show them that it was a mistake to cross us."

Hecate bowed and, staff in hand, took off in the direction of the battle.

* * *

The Princess Who Loves Insects was on her knees, watching the ongoing duel between the swordsman who wielded lightning and the humungous beast. She was still shaken from nearly being roasted alive, but she was recovering. Some distance to the side, Khamsin was starting to come to his senses once more.

The Princess watched as blade clashed against blade. And each time the two metals rang, lighting flashed where they connected. At first, the swordsman's surprise attack had kept Sydonay at bay, but gradually, the large beast was gaining the advantage, soon forcing the swordsman to go on the defensive. Not so often did the lightning strike then, as the swordsman took to parrying, deflecting, and dodging the huge halberd, steadily backing up as he avoided harm.

It did not take the General too long to read the pattern and style of his foe. His blade was faster than any other he had ever faced, but when it came to a variation in style, there was little. Evidently, he was an enemy who was used to vanquishing his enemies upon the first attack, and had never faced a real challenge in an opponent for whom to hone his skills against.

The strokes of Sydonay's blade were less predictable, never coming from the same angle twice. Each swing was faster and more ferocious, and each combination of attacks was different from the last. He spun his polearm as he feinted and struck at his foe in a fury of cuts and blows from the bladeless end. Suddenly, he'd shift to swift heavy chops and thrusts, driving the samurai to backpedal until his back met a wall. Then he would chain a few cuts before delivering a sweeping stroke that forced the samurai to leap over it, then would spin halfway in a follow up before bringing his blade down in a heavy blow.

In midair, the samurai was vulnerable. In a desperate attempt to continue to live, he sheathed his blade in a split second before drawing it in a swift and powerful stroke. The two strong blows connected, and Newton's Law came into effect. A loud thundering sound rang out, and bright purple lightning flashed once more. As the swordsman was slammed downwards from the blow, nearly shattering his spine, Sydonay felt the powerful recoil in his arms and stepped back a few paces.

All the while, the Princess Who Loves Insects was still watching. Barely anyone else was left around her, for at Sydonay's arrival the tides had turned in favour of the Denizens, who were speedily driving back the Flame Hazes.

The Princess stood up, her expression determined.

"We can't give in just yet, we can't surrender to these monsters," she said, tightening her fist. "We can't let them get what they want and consume anyone anymore."

"Don't be reckless, you nearly died again," said Valac, genuinely concerned. "We wouldn't save anyone if we weren't so lucky that time."

"I know," said the Princess. "But we have to keep giving it our all if we want to win, even at the cost of our own lives." Her eyes gazed further ahead as she felt a presence near. "And we may yet have a chance still."

She raised the knife-like vessel of her contractor, summoning another mass of insects. Even as the samurai narrowly ducked a slash from Sydonay and quickly made a temporary retreat, the swarms came at the General.

To the powerful Crimson Lord, the insects were but pests and a minor annoyance from a desperate little girl. With his mouth wide, he blew fire on the oncoming attack, then swept his blade wide, slicing through the flames and clashing once more with the curved blade of the swordsman, who had attempted to mask his attack amidst the burning insects.

The swordsman was flung back, and tumbled on the floor as he landed. While he was still flying through the air, however, a newcomer suddenly arrived. From behind the large Manticore, moving so fast that he was a blur, a red-skinned man delivered a hand chop to Sydonay's spine, effectively stunning the General. Following through with his dynamic entry, the Heart of Sky unleashed a full barrage of blows on his foe's back before slamming a foot to the back of his head, sending the dazed Crimson Lord towards the samurai, who was ready to strike.

Sydonay clumsily parried with his halberd, and barely managed to block a lethal slash followed by dazzling purple lightning. He attempted to counterattack quickly, but a cloud of insects covered his head, effectively distracting him, although a breath of flame from his mouth barely managed to keep the samurai in front of him at bay.

The Heart of Sky leapt at Sydonay again, grabbing his horn roughly and began to pummel at his spine with his elbow. Sydonay staggered from the sharp beating, and his flame shut off, giving the samurai an opening. Once again followed by lightning, the katana was driven forward and plunged into the General's left chest. Meanwhile, Khamsin had constructed yet another golem to cover himself with, and—just as the Heart of Sky and the samurai got out of the way—he jumped high with both fists clubbed together to smash the Thousand Changes' face into the earth.

But the General was not yet dead. Severely injured as he may have been, he let out a loud, fierce, and defiant roar. Just as he was summoning the energy to take on an even more powerful form, rain of light fell from the sky, blasting and battering everything but him.

As both the General and the Flame Hazes assaulting him recovered, they looked to the source of the barrage: the Priestess in white, with staff in hand, the Supreme Throne, Hecate.

"The Commander wishes for you to withdraw, Sydonay," she said.

Sydonay returned to his human form and smirked. "Alright, but don't count me out just yet," he said before taking off towards the keep.

As the Flame Hazes got up to resume the fight, Hecate let loose another shower of energy beams. No one had managed to escape the attack unscathed, and the four were effectively forced to scatter and take cover.

When the attack was over, and the Flame Hazes peeked out of their shelter at their new enemy, they were met by a cold, sweeping gaze. A pair of menacing and merciless eyes pierced them as the Priestess made eye contact with each of them, stabbing deep into their hearts and embedding fear and despair.

"It is at this point that we begin to truly struggle to survive this war," said the Heart of Sky, and everyone acknowledged his words.

The four made ready to battle her, but they already knew, against Bal Masque's secret weapon they stood no chance.

* * *

The duel in the sky between Tis and Illuyanka continued, with neither giving ground—so to speak. The agile Tis had managed to avoid all of her opponent's attacks, but her own hardly even scratched Illuyanka's incredibly hard scales.

"This is dragging on for too long," Tis said. "I'm going to use it Asiz."

"Very well, let's end it now," her contractor agreed.

She stretched her arms wide in both directions as she activated her Unrestricted Method.

"Pure Coffin," she muttered.

The air all around the two of them was encased in bright blue, as if they were trapped in a case of pure sapphire. Illuyanka, although confused, looked around at their work.

"Quite impressive, but shouldn't something this grand use up a tremendous amount of Power of Existence?" he said.

"Nope, this is nothing," Tis said confidently. It was a bluff however. He was right, they needed to save whatever energy they could spare for the Snake of the Festival.

"We have to choose our move wisely," Asiz advised.

"I already have it all figured out, don't worry," Tis said with a smile.

Illuyanka released a heavy stream of fire, but it seemed to move slower than it should. Tis had no need to dodge it either, for it seemed to come to a standstill in midair.

"What?!" Illuyanka said, visibly surprised. And watched as Tis generated several balls of fire around herself. The Iron-Clad Dragon, unsure of what was to happen, braced himself and solidified his armor.

"Annnd now," Tis said as she manifested her will within her created zone.

Suddenly, the Dragon felt a sharp pain from all over, as if he was being crushed and crumpled like a ball of paper. But from what? Nothing could possibly have enough force to break through his defense. Then he realized it: it was his own armor that was imploding on him. But why, and how?! As the scales bit into their own wearer, the flames before him rushed in his direction, as if he were sucking them in. In addition to the pain from his own armor, both his own and the blue flames scorched his face.

He screeched in agony. Rather, it sounded more like a scream.

"You multiplied the density of all matter within the Coffin by a hundred fold," Asiz noted. "And since the armor of the Iron-Clad Dragon is so dense to begin with, it basically caved in under its own gravity. It was a clever solution."

"Thanks, and it's a good thing I haven't gained any weight right?" Tis said with a small giggle.

"R-right," Asiz had to agree.

After a moment or two had passed, Tis released her Unrestricted Method, and the sky became clear again. Evening was fast approaching, she noticed. As for the Dragon, he plummeted to earth and landed with a booming thud.

"We had better make our way to the Snake of the Festival while we can," Tis said, but Asiz spoke otherwise.

"There are four powerful Flame Hazes in a nearby area who are facing an extremely powerful Crimson Lord. Our own vanguard as it is won't make any more progress," he observed. And it was true, for Sydonay, although injured, along with Bel Peol's tactics, were effectively keeping what remained of the Flame Hazes away from the Snake. In fact, they were so effective now that the Flame Hazes were, slowly but surely, being pushed back. "We will need their aid if we are to push on, but if we do not act now, then they will be massacred."

"Five on one would hardly seem fair," Tis said as she flew in the direction of the skirmish any way.

* * *

Hecate spun in midflight as she evaded a literally thrown fist from Khamsin's golem. As she did, she aimed her staff and unleashed a barrage of bright energy on the stone giant. It easily broke apart, and the Princess Who Loves Insects sent her multitudes of tiny minions to cover his escape. The Priestess responded by sweeping the entire battlefield with waves of aqua blue flame.

The Heart of Sky managed to evade the flames along with the samurai by weaving through whatever gap there was in the waves of fire. Meanwhile, Khamsin struggled to form a quick shelter for himself and the Princess.

Hecate chimed her staff, and the flames began to swirl violently. The Heart of Sky turned away from her to block the flames from destroying Khamsin and the Princess, leaving the samurai as the only offense at the moment.

He split the flames before him in order to reach the Priestess. Sheathing his blade to prepare for an iai blow, he leapt straight at her at the speed of lightning. He drew his sword to slash faster than one could blink, however, the Supreme Throne blocked the attack perfectly. In the very brief moment that the two metals had locked together, the Priestess stared coldly into the eyes of the samurai, who realized all the more how little a force he was compared to the one he faced.

With tremendous power, the Priestess knocked the samurai away, and followed through with a barrage of energy that struck him directly; it would have killed him had he not sacrificed his sword to protect himself. Meanwhile, the Heart of Sky had just used his power to quell the raging flames, and now took the chance to leap at the Priestess.

Hecate sensed the attack, however, and spun around, swinging her staff. The sound of a chime filled the air as rays of raw power shot at the red-skinned Flame Haze. The Heart of Sky wove through the air to avoid each beam, but he did not sense them arc in the air to head back towards him. As he closed in on the Priestess, Khamsin and the Princess Who Loves Insects took their chance to attack as well.

The Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment only had time to construct a colossal arm of stone and picked up a large piece of rubble while the Princess Who Loves Insects shrouded herself in critters, which picked her up and carried her high. Although approached from three different angles, Hecate's expression remained the same. The outcome was still inevitable.

The Supreme Throne released a blast of aqua blue fire in the face of the Heart of Sky, who kicked through it. When he did, however, the Priestess grabbed his extended leg with her free hand, and used his body like a ragdoll to smash the boulder Khamsin had hurled at her. With the red-skinned man's face bleeding, she tossed him aside with the momentum, letting him be struck by the very same beams he had evaded earlier. With the same movement, she pointed Trigon towards the Princes and fired on her.

"Look out!" Valac warned in alarm, and the Princess veered away, letting some insects split off from her to intercept the beams as she covered her escape. Not all were aimed to strike her, however. Hecate turned towards Khamsin and swung her staff downwards in his direction, chiming it, but did not unleash her spell. Instead, the beams that were still in the air fell upon him.

Or rather, they would have, but just before they touched him, an angel-like being picked him up and flew to a safe distance from the embargo that tore up the ground where he had stood.

"That was close, wasn't it Khamsin Nbh'w?" said the angel.

The Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment nodded. "That was great timing on your part, Coffin Weaver Tis."

Hecate raised her aimed her staff at the two with murder in her eyes, but she was interrupted by yet another attack. The samurai, now bladeless, dove from the heavens towards Priestess with his hand extended forward and his entire body charged with dazzling purple lightning. Taking the chance he was giving them, the others took the chance to finally regroup and advance towards the Snake, including Tis, who still needed to conserve her energy. The Priestess twirled her staff in her fingers once as she anticipated the moment of impact.

With a war cry, the samurai thrust his hand forward to obliterate the Supreme Throne through the face, but she simply ducked the attack, ignoring the shock of the electricity. As she avoided the lunge by a narrow margin, she raised Trigon with its triangular end pointed towards her attacker. The indestructible metal penetrated the outstretched arm and ripped right through the speeding samurai from head to toe.

"NO!" Takemikazuchi exclaimed as his Flame Haze broke into pieces.

Blood and guts, still sparking with electricity, fell to the ground along with the samurai's Crimson Lord contractor's vessel. The last sight Takemikazuchi beheld before being forced to return to the Crimson Realm was the devastation around him, his fleeing allies, the Priestess in white, and the Crimson God she served in the distance.

With one of her enemies finished off, Hecate faced in the direction of the remaining four Flame Hazes. She was about to pursue them when the Snake of the Festival spoke directly to her from soul to soul.

"My Priestess, return to the keep at once, and aid the General and Strategist in rallying the remainder of our army."

"Commander?" Hecate responded, speaking aloud as if he were there.

"Do as I command. Enough of our kind has perished today."

* * *

"I will settle this battle myself," the Snake of the Festival said aloud, so that those around him heard. He uncoiled his colossal body from the tower and began to make his descent.

"My Lord?" Bel Peol, who stood on a platform, turned in surprise towards the deity.

The Snake allowed himself to pause from his descent briefly to speak with his Strategist.

"Do you know why I want to see the wish accomplished this time, this wish for a paradise?" he said solemnly. "Not merely because it was the collective desire of the Crimson Denizens."

Bel Peol opened her mouth to speak, but stayed silent, and listened intently.

"Daughter, I have a wish of my own," the Snake continued. "Since ages past, you and Sydonay have been allowed to roam the world as free as you wished, but not Hecate. As much as the Flame Haze are bound to serve their contractor for a single purpose, so is the Priestess bound to her duty. And her fate is one that will continue to be filled with emptiness and pain and bitterness. My wish is that Hecate may finally be free of her duty. I desire to create a paradise so that the Priestess will no longer need to go through the suffering of the ritual ever again."

"But she has resigned herself to her destiny." The Snake of the Festival continued. "Even with all my power, however, it is something I cannot do anything against. But I have hope that it may happen someday."

"Why, my Lord?" said Bel Peol.

"Because in every age, something unexpected happens, the impossible is shattered and fate is defied," the Snake said as he glanced over the twilight of the setting sun in the horizon. "You understand what I mean. It is the one thing I cannot create."

The Snake now turned his eyes towards the Flame Haze called Tis as her presence bolstered the Flame Hazes and pushed them through the Denizen lines.

"...a miracle."

Bel Peol could not respond, and only looked upon him with respect and sympathy. The General Sydonay had also heard his words, but made no verbal response. He simply turned in the direction of the returning Hecate and bowed his head slightly.

* * *

Endless rain of light, an unending chain that barred the way, and a massive halberd wielded by a gargantuan beast, these three protected what remained of the Denizen army as they fell back behind their true leader. The Snake of the Festival had finally come forth to meet his foes himself.

As he approached, slowly, steadily, yet majestically, the massive serpent-dragon, black as night, separated his Denizens and their assailants with his imposing presence. All stopped moving when he arrived, and looked upon him with awe and fear. Even Tis herself, as well as her own contractor, fell speechless when they finally met the Crimson God of Creation face to face. After a moment of ghostly silence, the Snake of the Festival spoke.

"I commend you, Flame Hazes, for coming this far. Your bravery has not gone unnoticed, to face many of the most powerful entities from the Crimson Realm and still live is a blessing. But now the true test has come. Is your will mightier than that of a god? Or will you all succumb to the doom that you have brought upon yourselves?"

Unlike when he spoke to Bel Peol or Hecate, his voice was truly like that of a god before mortals.

"We will not withdraw, not today," said a small, young, female voice, yet the presence of the speaker was nearly as great as that of the Snake himself at that moment. "We have come this far, not to die but to succeed."

"You are courageous, little angel," the Snake said with an approving tone. "Very well, if that is what you wish, then come Coffin Weaver Tis, Abyssal Ring Asiz, and the rest of you who dare challenge me, come and show me your power and bring forth a miracle that defies the will of a god! Show me you have what it takes to change the inevitable! Prove to me that your battle, that the lives lost today, that your resistance meant something!"

And with that proclamation, he let out an earth-shattering roar, so mighty that the sky seemed to split. It was heard throughout the whole world, rousing all from bed in the night, and shaking every heart who heard it. For Tis, however, it was the signal for the final fight to begin.

With a yell, she led the charge, flying towards the gargantuan presence.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE!** Finally. Sorry it took so long, but life can be tough sometimes. Anyway, I'll be getting back to writing this little tale. Thanks for your continued support!

**Author's Note:** NONE of these characters are OC. All of them came from the Light Novels, although I barely have any info on them, since all I had for reference was the wiki and the manga starring Mathilde (which I've barely read truth be told).


	16. The Supreme Throne

From the mouth of the Snake of the Festival came a blast of black flame. Tis quickly ascended to avoid his wrath, but those who still stood in awe and fright behind her were wiped out instantly.

"Tch," Tis clicked her tongue, realizing that she and Asiz would be on their own so long as the rest of the army was petrified. She swiftly flew sideways to avoid the fangs of the towering serpent. As she strafed, she loosed several bolts of blue flame into the side of the Crimson God's head, to no avail; he didn't even seem like he felt it. The Snake of the Festival was a foe far beyond even her, she knew, she needed the support of the hundreds of Flame Hazes.

Just as she was about to speak, the Crimson God went ahead of her, as if he had anticipated her thoughts. "Is the Coffin Weaver the only brave one among you?" he said in a voice none can ignore, a voice that dictated authority even among his foes. "Did you all come here for nothing other than to harass and pester my citizens? Did you not have a purpose to fulfil in this war, or was your will to fight merely a passing whim?"

The truth of the matter was, as much as he was doing Tis a favour, he was also challenging the combined might of the Flame Hazes. As the Flame Hazes listened, they felt their courage gradually return, and they took up their arms once more.

"If you deny my words, then come and face me!" the Snake of the Festival challenged. "Show me that you have a reason to be here. Fight me with all you have!"

The first to come at him was the Princess Who Loves Insects, followed by a few others. Despite the goading of the Snake, Valac kept her wits about her. "Wait, don't rush him so su-!"

Before she could finish, however, her Flame Haze and those who charged with her were instantly reduced to nothing by the Crimson God's dark flame. But that did not stop the rest from joining in the battle.

Every Flame Haze, inspired by Tis and, ironically, their own enemy leader, fought with their greatest might. None could harm the deity however, as he chomped down on them, bathed them in black fire, and crushed them with his gigantic dragon tail.

"Do not be ashamed to fight for your survival this day, lest no one will be left to challenge the Crimson Denizens!" said the Snake of the Festival as he blew a sweeping wave of black fire upon a number of Flame Hazes.

Even the power of Tis' Pure Coffin could not stall the might of the Snake of the Festival, who countered whatever way she altered reality. It would not be long until half of the entire Flame Haze army was wiped out.

"There's no stopping him," Tis said as she watched the other Flame Hazes keeping the Snake of the Festival busy, with a few of them dying every ten seconds. "But then, we already knew that." She said with a smile.

"It's never been tested before, but it was meant for this moment," Asiz responded. "The Unrestricted Method is ready, let us end this war."

Pouring all her energy into a single spell, Tis tore through the very fabric of space and time.

A massive portal, as great as the Snake of the Festival himself, opened in the sky above him. It was not unlike a black hole, and it began to pull in the gargantuan serpent with such force that even he could not escape, along with many Flame Hazes who were not able to escape its reach in time.

Even as the Snake was being drawn in, he glanced at the exhausted Tis, and seemed to nod in respect. Then, as he was already beginning to be sealed away into the Void, he turned his eyes to Sydonay, Hecate, and then Bel Peol, who removed her own right eye and sent it to her lord in the form of a spell. Even now, they still had a plan, as expected of the Strategist and her grand master.

As dawn approached in the east, the portal to the Void closed shut. And for a long while, both the Flame Hazes and the Crimson Denizens stared in the sky in a mixture of feelings: sadness, grief, awe, and relief.

Hecate was the first to stir from her wide-eyed shock, and she screamed so loudly and so shrill that all heard her, and remembered that the war was still not yet fully over. Led by the General and Strategist, who followed the Priestess as she went on a rampage, the Crimson Denizens retaliated with double the ferocity they had displayed the entire battle.

The Flame Hazes, tired, dazed and in no shape to keep fighting, could only retreat. Even then, they lost much of their numbers as rays of light that spread as far as the sun itself could reach devastated the fleeing Flame Haze Army. As the great ball of fire arose in the sky, the Priestess displayed a fury unlike any ever seen before or since as she slaughtered while weeping for her beloved Commander.

* * *

_**The Supreme Throne**_

* * *

Hecate walked through the halls of the great Palace of Stars, alone, truly alone, apart from the one closest to her. Sydonay and Bel Peol continued to stick by her, but close as they were, she would never open up to them.

In the days following the banishment of the Snake of the Festival to the Void, the Priestess grew more and more distant, rarely appearing outside of her own chamber, as she attempted to regain contact with her liege through prayer to the otherworldly deity. And as she knelt in silence with hands clasped, aqua blue flames emanated from her body. But she could not reach him, not yet at the least, and her heart, already hardened from the sufferings she had gone through since eons past, grew tighter, locked shut, and desired to rid itself of all emotion to cope with the pain of the past and the loneliness of the present.

As time passed, a sense of deep emptiness began to grow. What was her purpose now without her lord? Who would be there to comfort her heart and ease her suffering? Redoubling her efforts to regain contact, she threw all cares for anything else, even her own pain, away. She only wanted to hear the voice of the Snake of the Festival.

In time, she finally heard him.

"I have never doubted you once, my daughter," the Snake of the Festival projected his will from deep within the Void. "Do not as well, for this is not an end, but the beginning…"

* * *

The war to dethrone the Snake of the Festival was long over, although Bal Masque still remained. Though they had successfully driven back their enemy, without their true leader, it was still a loss. But that was long past, and a new war had arisen, the Great War it would later be called. The struggle, however, was between another army of Crimson Denizens, known as the Töten Glocke, and the Flame Haze Army. At some point in the war, the leader of Töten Glocke had come to Bal Masque, seeking their aid.

That leader was none other than the Abyssal Ring Asiz, former Crimson Lord contractor to the Coffin Weaver Tis. He was now in his own form, away from his small vessel. His shape was that of a seraph, a six-winged angel, with a helmet covering his entire face that also bore large fangs. His entire body glowed a bright, shining blue.

"You have plenty of nerve requesting our help after banishing the Commander," Hecate said coldly. Her face betrayed little emotion, but the tone with which she spoke with was as sharp as an icicle to the heart, and her gaze like a thousand needles.

Even Asiz, immensely powerful as he was, knew that it would not be wise to provoke the Priestess' hostility towards him into action. But he still needed their aid; after all, he was facing foes as powerful as the Trinity, notably one known as the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, Mathilde Saint-Omer, whose level of power seemed to rival that of the Supreme Throne. He also recalled that even leaderless, Bal Masque had forced him and his allies back, and that only through the sacrifice of hundreds of Flame Hazes did he and Tis manage to defeat the Snake of the Festival. He chose his words carefully.

"You are not the only one who has lost someone important to you, Supreme Throne," he said. "Some time after our struggle against you, the humans became afraid, too afraid. By the thousands they took up arms, and sought to destroy those who protected them. As easy as it would be to wipe them out, Tis refused to do so. Eventually, they had us cornered, and she perished as they impaled her with spears and swords." The Crimson Lord tightened his fist.

"And so you manifested yourself into the world and consumed that entire city out of vengeance," Sydonay assessed. He stood cross-armed with his halberd slung on his back.

"Yes, although it is only the beginning," Asiz replied. "I wish to finish what your lord the Snake of the Festival began, and create a paradise for our kind. I call it the Great Binding Chain."

At that, Hecate took up her staff and was about to unleash her full power upon the Abyssal Ring, however, Asiz did not even move to act against it. Sydonay held her back just before she could shower him in destructive light.

"H-Hecate, wait!" Sydonay said as he struggled to hold her, but the Priestess broke free, shoving him on his back with such force. The Supreme Throne raised Trigon again.

"How dare you!" she yelled angrily.

"I deserve whatever punishment you will deal upon me, for not understanding at the time," Asiz said calmly as he looked her in the eye. "But at the very least, do you not wish to see the will of your lord the Snake of the Festival be done? "

At that, Hecate paused, and considered his words. Even now, before hatred, her love for her parent was above all else, and so she wanted to see his task fulfilled. She lowered her staff reluctantly.

"The wishes will be granted, as he wished for it to be," she said, although she still looked at the Crimson Lord with contempt.

Bel Peol smirked. "I think we can at the very least come to a mutual understanding," she said with a confidence that made her seem as if the whole business was a casual deal.

* * *

The Great War ravaged the land as Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen fought to decide the fate of the world. Many lives were claimed, including that of the dragon Illuyanka, who had, in fact, joined the very same Abyssal Ring who had defeated him in the previous war.

Although Bel Peol and her group had come to an agreement with Töten Glocke, they did not let their presence be known, and acted discreetly. It was not the support Asiz had hoped for, but at the very least they were not going to strike at them while they were busy with the Flame Haze Army.

In the midst of the final battle, atop a massive tower were three entities: the Abyssal Ring Asiz, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Mathilde Saint-Omer, and a Crimson Denizen in the form of a young girl with short teal hair in a plain white dress. The latter watched from a cage as the former two battled.

Knights of pure crimson fire appeared out of thin air as the Flame Haze charged at the Abyssal Ring, who countered with tremendous power. And as their duel raged on, the structure began to collapse. But the two continued to fight hard, and it wasn't long until the entire place came crashing down.

The Flame Haze would have been flattened, had the caged Denizen not acted. She let herself out of the cage easily and activated her spell, a spell that would later be used by all connected to the Crimson Realm.

"Fuzetsu!"

Suddenly, the falling rubble stopped, suspended in midair, and the tower stopped collapsing. Above, the sky was tainted a deep crimson, as if blood had stained the very air. Asiz looked around himself, realizing it would soon be over. Mathilde knew the same. She held her hand close to her chest, or rather, a ring that bore a large stone that housed a powerful presence.

As her body was sacrificed to fire, and her contractor summoned into the world, Hecate watched with Bel Peol and Sydonay from afar. A massive demon-like being emerged amidst the crimson zone of frozen time, and engulfed Asiz in its all-consuming fire.

Hecate cared not for many things, but she would at least remember the immense power of that crimson flame.

* * *

Centuries passed after the Great War, the world continued to change as fast as trees grew tall, and after many lifetimes of humans came the modern age. It brought about more efficient communication and travel for both the denizens of this world, as well as for those of the other. Wars both apparent and secret also changed, with a constant race of arms ongoing. Even the citizens were different, no longer peasants under a single rule with little choice at what they must do, but now individuals with the liberty to choose their own path. The Crimson Denizens and the Flame Hazes, however, were behind on this, despite all now being able to stop time around them on a whim. The one thing that never changed was the war over Power of Existence.

Within Sereiden, the palace above clouds and under a perpetual night sky, as Hecate communed with the Snake of the Festival, he spoke to her, his voice as clear and deep as ever.

"The next phase of the Grand Order will soon come to hand," he said, and Hecate listened intently, as she always had. "By a small chance, and a very brief moment to observe the outside world, I have discovered where we may find the key to our plan, the Treasure that could very well provide unlimited power."

"The Reiji Maigo," said Hecate. "It has appeared again?"

"Yes, go to the East, to the city of Misaki within Japan. "I know not exactly where in the city it may be, only that its Mystes is a young man. I trust you will be able to find it if you keep vigilant."

"By your will," Hecate said, her devotion as unwavering as it had been a thousand years ago. "I will send a Faux Vessel right away."

"Very good," the Snake responded. She at least knew that the search for the Treasure would have to be covert for now. As if it were an added thought, he spoke again. "I hope you may find something in the changed world that may fill in what has made you empty, my daughter."

"Yes, Commander," Hecate said, flatly but respectfully. In her heart, she still cared not for anything that existed outside of her lord's plan. To her, no matter how many years of loneliness had passed, there would be nothing worth holding on to in this world. She did not want to lose anything important anymore, she did not want to suffer anymore. And what would it matter? As it was in generations past, anyone who had—and would—discover her true nature would see her as a heartless monster, regardless of whether they were a human or otherwise.

* * *

Her Faux Vessel was the spitting image of her true self, the Priestess. And along with her appearance—albeit with a more normal hair color and dressed in the uniform of a local high school—she was granted full access to the powers of the Supreme Throne, being a shadow of her herself. However, something that the Priestess did not intend was that the copy did not share in the same pain or emptiness as she did, or at least, could not relate to her in the same way, and she came into the world as something more like how Hecate had first been, before the first ritual of wishes.

Given the name Fumina Konoe, she was sent to Misaki City, as per the instructions of the Snake of the Festival. She manifested as a small existence of her own, having been brought in through the Power of Existence from others.

Konoe walked through the streets of Misaki with her head held high—literally. She was so in awe of the many tall buildings and colorful billboards that she kept looking at them, and would pause only when something interesting had caught her eye elsewhere, which happened quite often. Little did she know or care that those around her stared at the odd young girl who acted like a little child in a new place.

It was all so different to her. The people, the buildings, the customs, everything was so unfamiliar in comparison to the cities of long ago. As the sun began to fall, little Konoe caught the scent of something warm. The aroma was sweet and inviting, and she found herself drawn to the cart of a baker who was just about to pack up and go home. There, peeking into his stall, she found the source of the scent: large, puffy, yellow bread flavored like melon.

While the man's back was turned, Konoe pinched one of the bread. It was soft and fluffy and warm, and she picked it up and, after sniffing it again, nibbled into it. As its smell had suggested it was sweet, crisp too, and she closed her eyes as she smiled happily before taking another small bite.

"Ahem," called a voice before her. Still chewing, Konoe opened her eyes with a puzzled expression. In front of her, the shopkeeper, a rather large man with a hairy face had his arms crossed and his finger tapping his elbow. He eyed her with what looked like a frown. "You gonna pay for that or what?"

Konoe blinked. "Pay?" she simply repeated. Having been sheltered at the palace and taking whatever she needed, which was an exceedingly rare occurrence, her original had never learned the concept.

The shopkeeper's eye twitched. "You…" he snarled, and Konoe's eyes widened as she backed up. "First those two assholes and now you; Just because you think you're cute you think you can do whatever you want?!" He raised his fist furiously. "I'm not going to let myself keep getting humiliated by you kids!"

As he roared, Konoe dropped the melon bread in wide-eyed fright, turned and ran. She didn't know to where, she just ran. Powers or not, such a ferocious creature was terrifying to the innocent child-like girl. And as she kept going through the city, she bumped into another person and fell on her back.

When she looked up, she saw a tough but lanky looking young man who raised his lip with an arrogant look. He was accompanied by two other young men, and all three were dressed rather sloppily.

"Hey, who do you think you are, bumping into the boss like that?" One of the lackeys said, and their leader just scowled. Konoe blinked and, still frightened from the earlier incident, backed away.

The leader of the thugs grabbed her by the arm. "Huuuuh, she's a cute little thing," he said. "Maybe service us an' I'll forgive yeh." He slowly moved his face forward, his breath touched her skin and sent cold chills down Konoe's spine. As tears began to form in her eyes, a police officer, accompanied by another, called out to them.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" he said, and the three thugs ran like hunted hares, with the two officers hot on their trails. But Konoe was still too traumatized for the latter event to register, and just fled once again as soon as she got the chance.

When she had calmed down, Konoe stopped running and looked around, wiping her eyes with her slender wrist. The sky was now dark, though no stars could be seen, and the city around her was filled with lights. Had it not been for the frightening experiences from earlier, she would have been awestruck, but right now, she just wanted to find a safe place to shelter herself.

Then she remembered that her stay had already been arranged by Bel Peol and her connections. She knew she had her own accommodations in the city, and remembered the address for it.

The trouble was that she had absolutely no idea where she was.

She continued to wander the streets, to no avail. Her trust for the people of the city was still flimsy for her to ask for directions, and she remained lost. Somehow or other, her roaming led her through a park.

Trees surrounded the path she walked as she made her way through in the darkness. It was strangely familiar, in a way, for her to be in such an empty place, but at the same time, it felt painful.

She was lonely.

Tired from running and walking all day, she sat down on a bench and sighed. She could not understand how simply living here for one day was so hard, and there was none around to comfort her. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she curled up on the bench and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came, and the sun shone on Konoe's face. She sat up groggily and stretched with a high-pitched yawn. Looking around, she realized she must have fallen asleep out in the open. She also noticed that her clothes were a little dirty, but she had no means to clean it. It was not completely necessary, so she was not even allowed to use the power of her original's flame for the mundane purpose. Either way, however, she paid it no mind.

It was a new day, but her enthusiasm and excitement from the day before had not returned. Right now, all she wanted was some real shelter, and maybe some actual company to alleviate her loneliness.

As she got up to resume wandering, she heard chirping above. Looking up, she spied a bird's nest on a branch. There were no little ones, and it was still half-formed as the mother bird bopped around its rim while arranging the little twigs that held it together.

From some distant memory of her original, she recalled seeing such a creature before. Small beings were they, with insignificant existences, yet they were more free than any other in either world, as she saw it. They flew wherever they wished, had families of their own, and could soar higher than anything can leap.

The pure and innocent Konoe lifted her hand, and the bird came down to her, perching itself on her open palm. The girl made a small smile as she gently stroked the tiny animal's feathers with her finger.

* * *

When she continued to roam the streets, by chance she spotted a couple of girls with the same uniform as her. Then she remembered that today was the first day of school, as she had been told before her deployment. She followed after the students in a brisk walk.

At the school, she also began to sense it, the Treasure she had been hunting for: the Reiji Maigo. It was close, somewhere within the area perhaps. But that was in the back of her mind for now. During the orientation, Konoe's excitement began to return. This place was not as scary as the huge city was, and there were plenty of young people who she might actually get along with. As she entertained the thought, she smiled a little.

Later, the class she was in had the privilege to introduce themselves. While some saw it as an opportunity to make a good first impression on the other classmates…

"My name's Hayato Ike, and I hope we can achieve the best we can together."

"Matake Ogata, I look forward to having lots of fun with all of you."

"Kimiko Nakamura, I hope we'll all have a very _interesting _school year together."

…others simply wanted to get it over and done with.

"Keisaku Satou, just don't bother me and I won't bother you."

Meanwhile, Konoe had no idea how to go about the whole business.

"Fumina Konoe," she said with a face and tone devoid of expression, although it was unintentional as she hid her excitement. After a long pause, she simply added one other thing to her introduction. "Hello."

Had she transferred in later in the year, she would have attracted more attention, as was the brief mystique of being a transfer student. But as today was the day everyone would meet new people, she was given little notice, although the main reason for that may have been more because she was silent the rest of the day, since she had no idea how to initiate a conversation with anyone. Her soiled clothes and uncombed hair did not help either.

She looked around as everyone either laughed together with people they had been friends with before or made new ones among others. But Konoe just sat and watched silently, envying them. They made it seem so easy, yet she was easily overlooked. Even the guy who had wanted to be left alone welcomed the company of two others: the one who had named herself as Ogata and another male with eyes that seemed to be stuck in a permanent squint.

Even in the midst of so many smiles, the Faux Vessel felt alone. And by the end of the day, as she felt her heart connect with the empty soul of the Priestess many miles away, she did not even care anymore.

As the setting sun once again painted the sky an orange hue, Konoe finally found her arranged residence: a large house that could very well be a mansion. The outside was wood painted white, and its design was quite western, with large gates and its own front yard.

But it was empty. Big, yes, but that just made it feel all the more empty. Despite being fully furnished as fancy as can be, there was no sign of life within. It was dark inside, with only the orange shafts of light coming in from the windows in the west. It was all becoming more and more familiar as she walked up to where her room would be, and to her mind she recalled a long hallway in a certain palace, with only darkness to comfort a Priestess.

And so darkness was her only comfort here as well. She did not sob herself to sleep this time, no; she hardened her heart just as her original did. Now, she remembered that she was not even a true existence, and would disappear soon; her true self was no different in a way. Perhaps it really was for the best that she would not become attached to anything or anyone. It would then be less painful when the time came for her to disappear. And so she resolved herself to fulfill the task she had been given, it was all that gave her purpose to exist.

Such was fate always unkind to the girl.

* * *

Classes soon started, but by that point Konoe had already lost hope. Even as she opened her wardrobe to change into one of the nine other identical uniforms, she did so with reluctance, as if she did not even feel that returning to that place was worth anything. But she had a mission to fulfill for the sake her true self, and for their beloved lord.

They had already received their books and bags some time before. And the very first thing she did was pour out all her things from her bag, spilling them on the floor. While most simply stared, the first person to react, and the only person to help pick her things up, was a young man who sat beside her. She tried to remember his name, but it didn't matter anymore.

He was only a Torch anyway, doomed to disappear like she was. Unless he, among all the dozens of other Torches in the school no one knew about, might have the Treasure she was seeking. She brushed the thought aside, what were the chances that the one she was looking for was just right there before her? It would be too easy. And besides that, she needed to be careful of her own actions, so as to avoid drawing the attention of the Treasure hunting Denizen also in the city.

However, there was something strange about this particular Torch. Whether or not he was the Mystes, he didn't seem so bleak or passive as Torches normally were.

As the days passed, Konoe took to observing and studying the ways of the humans in the city, and it did not take her too long to adapt. Although, she still never spoke to anyone, even in stores when she bought food all she did was point and purchase. She also had no trouble with the subjects at school, since the very first day she had received her textbooks, she had already memorized everything: in the dark confines of her room, she held her hand over the text, as if connecting with its written content, and as all the information flowed into her, the pages glowed bright blue and rapidly flipped one after another.

Whenever there was a break at school, Konoe would head up to the roof of the building. It was solitary, but at least it was not an atmosphere that mocked her of what she lacked. And at least she liked the unrestricted blue sky above and the cold, refreshing breeze that blew over her as she looked into the distance from the edge.

One day, during lunchtime, by chance it seemed to her, a young man also came to the roof. It was not the first time that she was not the only person to climb up there, but this one actually approached her.

"Fumina… Konoe-san right?"

It was none other than the same Torch who helped pick up her books when she had spilled them on the floor that one day. She stared at him, surprised he would actually remember her. Not knowing how else to respond to him, she simply nodded.

"I'm Yuji Sakai," he introduced himself with a smile, and that expression felt warm to Konoe, but also so unfamiliar, yet at the same time not so. The feeling was more like something she had forgotten a long, long time ago.

The Torch who believed himself to be Yuji Sakai continued to talk to her as he leaned on the rails beside her.

"We never really talked much, at all really. I don't think I've seen you talk to anyone for that matter. Are you alright?"

Konoe nodded once without expression. She did resign herself to her fate of disappearing without ever really living anyway. That was the truth of reality to her, and she had come to accept it.

"You sure you're not having trouble making friends?"

She nodded again. It was true as well, for although at one point she had been so excited for it, she had come to terms with the fact that should not make any friends if her life depended on it. She was so far off from everyone else, she had withdrawn into her own void of loneliness. It shouldn't be something that should bother her. And she did not need any friends anyway, she reminded herself.

Why was he talking to her so much anyway? Was he simply bored, or acting on a mere whim? Torch or not, humans were fickle creatures who only looked at themselves, or at least that's how Konoe had begun to see it, although she was not yet as strongly convinced of it as her true self was.

"Mind if I was one of your friends then?"

Konoe blinked, and stared at the Torch with wide eyes. She did not expect that. Why would anyone want to be friends with her? In the eyes of the humans, she was just a quiet and awkward girl with nothing special to show. Someone like her would be easily overlooked as if she were merely part of the background. At least, that was how she had been treated since she had arrived. But this one person out of anyone else in the city actually displayed concern for her, an existence not even worth remembering.

Still, she felt a strange new comfort. And for that moment, she had forgotten her loneliness and emptiness as she was filled with a peculiar warmth. A friend would be nice, she thought to herself. It would be nice, if only for even a little while. Then at least she would feel as if she was not just a tool.

Caught in the moment, a small smile appeared on the face that had hidden all expressions of sadness and solace. And she nodded to the young man, although she was not sure herself if she had meant it then. Yuji smiled at her in return.

"I'm glad," he said, and he offered her a piece of his own meal, a roll of some sort of filled bread.

As they stood there in silence, Konoe took a small bite out of her piece of bread. It was far more delicious than anything she had ever tasted in that city.

On that same day, sometime after school ended, Konoe decided to tail Yuji. It was not the first time she had stalked a Torch, she did so once a day for a different one, to see if they had the Reiji Maigo within them. However, as they would leave the area of the school, she would no longer sense its presence. The whole time she followed Yuji, however, even when they were far away from the school, she could still feel the Treasure. She was almost certain enough to act now, she only needed some confirmation.

And she would have it sooner than she hoped. The sky turned a deep crimson in the area ahead of her. It was not uncommon, as the Crimson Lord in the city feared no Flame Haze and liberally fed on the helpless citizens' existences. But there was something different about this time; she could feel something else within the Seal that froze time. A small presence it was, like she was, but it was moving. Could this finally be the Treasure her Commander had told her to find?

She stepped into the place where all was shrouded in red and where time stood still. Some ways ahead of her, there was a familiar Torch carrying a girl, frozen and unaware. Right behind him was a monstrous baby-like abomination. Summoning the staff Trigon, she cast her spell.

* * *

"Are they really not real? Can you please check them out for me?"

Yuji watched the television screen intently as a timid, blonde-haired, and very well-endowed female elf in a green halterneck leaned over a Japanese boy of his age in a blue jacket, who lay on a bed. The latter nervously moved his finger to poke one of the massive, almost unnatural melons.

Hecate rested her chin on Yuji's head. She had just finished helping Chigusa with the cake and was just waiting for it to bake in the oven. Over her clothes was a light pink apron.

Yuji felt her head tilt on top of his. "Why do men find those so interesting?" she asked him.

The young Mystes blushed. "Ahh well, it's not so easy to explain" he said with an awkward smile.

"Hm?" Hecate leaned forward so that she looked at Yuji's face. Her dark green hair hung in front of Yuji like a curtain. "Do you think I would look better that way?"

Yuji imagined the thought as soon as she had said it. He blushed a deep crimson and averted his eyes from her upside-down orbs. "I-I think you're just fine as you are. You don't have to change anything."

Hecate blinked, stood up straight, and made a small smile as her cheeks flushed a little.

That's right, nothing needs to change, Yuji thought. There are still many things I hope to learn about her, and my one little wish is that maybe one day I'll finally understand everything about Hecate, her memories, her pains and her happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **For those curious about events in the Great War, look up the manga _Shakugan no Shana X Eternal Song._ No, I did not write it; just because it has "Eternal" in the title does **NOT** make it mine.


	17. And So It Was

Ogata pushed her hands on Hecate's chest, pumping the water out of her. For their Physical Education that day, they had their swimming class. Just as in the water park, however, Hecate sank like a rock. She had tried to apply what she had been taught a while back by herself while Yuji was with Ike. Thankfully, Ogata was quick to respond.

"Come back to us Konoe-san," Ogata said before she inhaled deeply and breathed Oxygen through Hecate's lips.

To the side, barred by the gym coach from crowding them like everyone else was, Eita stood stiff with a flushed expression and Ike's glasses were fogged up. As for Yuji, Kazumi and Yukari, they were genuinely concerned for the quiet girl as Ogata attempted to revive her.

Hecate soon opened her eyes, and sat up dazed. The first person she looked to was Yuji, rather than her own rescuer.

"Thank goodness!" said Ogata as she sighed with relief. "You gave us quite a scare Konoe-san."

The Priestess glanced at her and nodded. Her little way of saying thanks; Ogata and the rest of their little circle of friends was used to it by now. The sporty tomboy helped up her classmate, and Hecate's eyes strayed back to Yuji.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, smiling, and Hecate smiled back a little as she nodded once.

"Alright, that's enough, all of you get changed!" the coach said after blowing his whistle and leaving the crowd to disperse.

Yuji walked with Hecate. "So, what happened back there? You know you still can't swim," he said.

"I wouldn't have died, only passed out for a while." The Supreme Throne averted her eyes. "I wanted to have another try now that I know a little more about it."

"Just because you know a little more doesn't mean you're ready you know? Even I know I'm not ready for the Fuzetsu yet."

Hecate turned to him with a frown. "I'm not as ignorant as I used to be, so you don't have to keep acting like my caretaker."

"I'm not as weak as I used to be either, but that doesn't mean I've stopped relying on you to keep us safe," Yuji said with a smile. Hecate just turned her eyes away, with a tiny smirk.

"Unlike swimming, your training would still take years to master."

"You really think human activities are that easy? Who's the one who almost drowned again?"

"Be quiet."

Kazumi watched the two as they walked away while arguing.

"She's gotten a lot more expressive compared to how she was like before, hasn't she," Yukari noted, standing beside the other human girl. She smiled as she posed with a wink and a thumbs up to one who wouldn't notice. "Nice job Sakai-kun."

"They've become so close," Kazumi muttered as her eyes drooped to the floor. Yukari clasped her hands in both of hers.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world; as far as we know they haven't even made any real progress yet, or else he would have stopped eating your _bentos_."

Kazumi nodded. "That's true," she said. She knew that Yuji was not the type to cheat either. "How can you still not be worried though?"

Yukari smiled confidently. "Because if there's one thing I know, it's that Konoe-san has just barely begun to understand her emotions, so we still have a chance."

Kazumi chuckled and smiled back. "It wasn't until after the field trip that you became sure you actually loved Sakai-kun though," she said teasingly. "So maybe you're speaking from experience."

"You're mean," Yukari said with a pout and puffed cheeks, and then the two of them started laughing.

Some ways to the side, Ike stood staring at the two girls. Every now and then, he would remember how things had gotten so complicated for him fast: his harsh rejection of Yukari and his own feelings for Kazumi. And yet, the two of them were still fast friends.

"Too bad Satou's still sick," Eita said in a low voice beside him. Ike blinked and glanced at him, then smirked.

"Yeah, he missed out on something hot," he said. It was out of character for him, but he wanted to lift his own mood somehow.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Ogata had been right behind them, and of course overheard that little side comment. She didn't hesitate to creep up behind them and smack both her palms on the back of their heads forcefully.

"Idiots!"

* * *

Many miles away, in a tall building in the city of Hong Kong, Wilhelmina Carmel sat at a round table. Across her was another woman, a Flame Haze and native to China who wore a sheathed _jiang_ sword at her side. This sword was, in fact, the vessel of her Crimson Lord contractor.

"So you're positive?" said the Chinese Flame Haze.

"Indeed I am ~de arimasu," Wilhelmina replied. "Looking back, I also sensed a very similar presence from him as that of the original Mystes ~de arimasu."

"The one you travelled with for a while, right?" the Chinese lady said as she sipped a cup of tea. "How many of us would you expect to come with you? You are aware that if there are too many of us, it could lead to a full-scale war."

"The Bal Masque is initiating major plans, I am sure, because the Supreme Throne actively involved," Wilhelmina explained briefly.

"War inevitable unless foiled," Tiamat said atop Wilhelmina's head in robotic monotone.

"Which is exactly why a colleague has volunteered to snatch the key to their plans, the Reiji Maigo, covertly before they can execute their next phase~ de arimasu."

"Weeeh? That's so boring!" said a third Flame Haze, who had just arrived. She had dark wild hair and wore a white polo shirt under a brown jacket. On her right wrist was a golden bracelet, where her contractor resided. As the other two turned their heads to meet their new arrival, who greeted them with a wink and a grin while flashing a V-sign with her fingers. "Yo, long time no see."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Misaki city, yet another Flame Haze stood atop one of the tall buildings, assessing the area. He had the appearance of a young, tanned boy, dressed in an orange hoodie jacket. On his left wrist was a beaded bracelet, and on his back was a large shaft taller than himself wrapped in bandages.

He lifted a Treasure to his eye, a monocle, and through it, viewed the little flames of hundreds of Torches within the city. Besides that, he also sensed a mix of presences both powerful and weak. With a stoic expression, he put away his monocle.

* * *

_**And So It Was**_

* * *

It was early in the morning when Yuji and Hecate walked along the road above the riverbank. Normally, they would leave the house at a later time. It wasn't too long until they were met by what looked like an aged man with light-pink hair and a brown goatee. He was wearing a long dark coat as well as a pink scarf.

"Yuji, this is Zarovee, the Collation Flux," Hecate introduced.

"How do you do, esteemed Mystes," Zarovee greeted, and without sarcasm, as he bowed. Yuji responded in kind out of courtesy.

"Another Denizen?" Yuji asked Hecate, and she nodded. "He's with your group, right?"

Hecate nodded once. "His role in Bal Masque is what is known as a Jaeger."

"Those are the scouts, right? Shouldn't he be with a… one of those warrior Denizens… a Wanderer?"

Zarovee eyed the Mystes with interest, the person who could speak so casually with the feared Priestess. He pointed in the direction of the bridge's pinnacle. "My partner Bifrons, the Howling Fang, should be over there. He's not the most mobile of creatures but he can do plenty of damage from a distance."

"But not without cause or without a Fuzetsu in the target zone," the Priestess said, eyeing Zarovee as if her statement was a command to be followed. He nodded in fearful obedience.

"I had requested these two so that we can be warned of any arrival from any who wish to oppose us," Hecate explained. "He's weak enough even for a human to defeat, but because of that he's not easy to sense."

"Which makes me good choice as a scout or spy, if I may add my Priestess," Zarovee boasted. "Although the Strategist advised that we can't bring too many Denizens here or that would draw too much unwanted attention. Still, you'll need watchmen."

"As if we didn't attract enough attention already, like Lamies said," Yuji sighed.

"He and his four other bodies will patrol key areas in the city and report for any sign of danger," Hecate said as Zarovee was dismissed. By this point, after all Yuji had seen, he wasn't surprised at the mention of other bodies for the Denizen's use.

As the two continued walking, Yuji noticed the sound of hammering, and looked over the riverbank. Numerous stalls and various décor were being set up by several carpenters along the grassy land.

"That's right, it's the Misago Festival," said the Mystes.

Hecate observed the construction with curiosity. "Misago Festival?"

"It's an event the city holds every year," Yuji told her with a grin that expressed some excitement. "How about we go to the Festival together and you can experience it yourself? It'll be fun."

Hecate looked up to see his smiling face. "What will it be like?"

"Oh, well it's a given that there will be a ton of people," Yuji began. "There'll be a lot of stands where you can play games, win some prizes, oh and of course there'll be snacks, like candy apples. I used to go to the festival with my mom and dad when I was a kid. I really enjoyed those times."

Hecate looked at his face. His eyes were like those of one who gazed deeply into beautiful memories from the past. As she thought of that, she realized that she could never make such an expression.

"I don't think I would be comfortable if I went," Hecate told him, bowing her head slightly.

Yuji, brought back to the now, turned to Hecate in surprise. "Oh, I see," in a downcast tone, that was all he could respond with.

As the two headed back, on the riverbank itself, two girls watched the preparations.

"It's that time of year already, the Misago Festival," said Kazumi with a smile as she held the leash of her little dog Ekaterina. Her mind began to wander ahead of her, as she had a small fantasy of a walk through the festival, hand-in-hand, and close enough for the two of their arms to touch. He looked so handsome in his Yukata, and his smile was so warm.

"You're doing it again Yoshida-san," Yukari told her, and she came back to reality, blushing madly. Yukari giggled. "Why don't you just ask Sakai-kun to go with you to the festival?" It was as if she had read her mind. "There, you can finally tell him how you feel."

Kazumi had already been considering it herself, but she considered her words as an encouragement. She turned to the other girl. "Are you sure you're all right with that?" she asked with sincere concern.

Yukari smiled cheerfully. "You've been in love with him a lot longer than I have, so I think it's only fair you get the first shot."

Kazumi responded by hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she said. "But what about Konoe-san?"

"We can't say for sure if she'll even go with him. Even so, I say it's still worth asking Sakai-kun, unless you want her to beat you to him?"

Kazumi shook her head. "No, I don't want to lose to her," she said.

"That's the spirit!"

Hand-in-hand, the two best friends jogged back to get ready for school.

* * *

Returning to the Sakai household, Yuji and Hecate had some coffee and tea, respectively, as they sat on the porch together.

"Hey Hecate, earlier he mentioned a Strategist. That's Bel Peol right?" Yuji asked the girl.

Hecate nodded once.

"What kind of person is she? You never really told me before. Come to think of it, you haven't told me much about Sydonay either."

Hecate stared up at the endless blue sky above quietly, and Yuji felt as if she were remembering something from so long ago. After a while, she spoke.

"The three of us are very unique Denizens, created by the leader of Bal Masque, the Snake of the Festival," she told him. "Powerful as he is, the Crimson God of Creation, he cannot be everywhere he wishes, his existence is simply too massive. We are his three vassals, a perfect system."

She closed her eyes and spoke something that sounded like the phrase of someone other than herself. "One to protect, one to plan, and one to initiate, we are the Trinity, the heads of the Bal Masque under him."

"I get it, and since he's gone now, banished, you've been trying to get the Snake of the Festival back, right?" Yuji said. "And that's why you need the Reiji Maigo."

Hecate nodded. "Do not worry," she reassured with a small smile. "I will not force you to relinquish it, not anymore, nor will I allow anyone else to do so, and the Snake of the Festival agrees with me. I still cannot hear him no matter how hard I pray, but it was the last thing he had told me, even before I had decided the same myself."

Yuji recalled their first meeting, when Hecate had suddenly been deterred from taking the Treasure from him by some force within her. He had thought that it was the side of her that was Fumina Konoe that had done it, but now he knew that it was also the will of the Snake of the Festival's. But why? He was also curious about one other thing.

"By the way, what do you have to initiate?" Yuji asked. "Since you're the Priestess, I assume it's some sort of ritual?"

Hecate just stared at him without expression, but Yuji could tell when she was withdrawing deep inside. It was as if an old wound too great to heal had reopened.

"Hecate…" Yuji was about to speak again, but Hecate stood up with her eyes closed.

"We had better get ready for school," she told him, and she headed into the room she shared with Chigusa.

It didn't take too long for the Priestess to get dressed, and as she waited in the living room for Yuji to come down, his mother approached her with that friendly, ever-present smile of hers.

"Hecate-chan, did Yu-chan tell you about the Misago Festival?"

Hecate turned to her and nodded once. "He invited me, but I don't wish to go."

"That's too bad," the housewife said. "I think Yu-chan would have liked to see how pretty you would look in a Yukata. Are you not comfortable with crowds?"

The Priestess nodded. "It's too noisy, and it reminds me of a bad memory."

"I see. But do you know what I think?" Chigusa said with a gentle tone. "No one wants to keep remembering bad memories forever, but you can't just get rid of them either. Yet if one were to have some happy memories to overlap with the bad ones, then you'll find that your life would be much less bitter."

Hecate's eyes widened slightly. Just how deeply did this simple mortal see into her despite her lack of expression? But she also accepted her words thoughtfully.

They could hear Yuji's footfalls headed down the stairs. "I won't force you to come, and I don't think Yu-chan will either, but it might be worth reconsidering to go.," Chigusa said. "And if you do, I'll get you a Yukata. I'm sure Yu-chan would be dazzled by how pretty you'd look in one."

The Crimson Lord nodded without expression and left with the Mystes.

* * *

In a different home, a large house richly furnished and kept tidy, except for one room owned by a certain rebellious male teenager, a young man lay in his bed, flushed in the cheeks. Unable to rest, Keisaku opened his eyes and was surprised to find Margery sprawled all over a reclined chair close by. Numerous brown bottles littered the floor.

"What's she doing in here?" Keisaku thought aloud, and it was Marchosias who responded.

"Hey kiddo, finally up?" the Grimoire spoke. He was atop the small table beside Margery, on top of some document pages that had been torn in half. The other halves were scattered among the beer bottles. "My tonic of turbulence Margery Daw just felt the need to indulge in a shower of booze until she passed out."

"What happened this time? Was it Sakai and Konoe again, or someone else?" Keisaku asked as he sat up as straight as he could.

"Nothing of the sort, but it's something she'd still be real pissed about," Marchosias said, slightly more serious than usual but still with his usual obnoxious tone. "Apparently, for 'siding' with the Supreme Throne in our last encounter…"

"Those twin Denizens and that other Flame Haze," Keisaku specified.

"…our support from Outlaw's been cut off. Well, we had it coming, in a way we did help out someone at the top of the most wanted list, and there's no way they wouldn't have taken it as just a typical territorial squabble between Flame Hazes. Either way, she didn't take it very well."

"You've mentioned Outlaw before, what exactly is it?" Keisaku asked, his curiosity outweighing the dizziness from his fever.

"It's an organization that supports Flame Hazes with both info and cash. It's pretty easy to tell what my bottomless goblet does with her funding!"

"I thought Flame Hazes operated individually," said Keisaku. "They'd even fight over targets or territory, like you've told me."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that there aren't some who'd gotten tired of fighting or would rather stay on the sidelines. And not all members of Outlaw are Flame Hazes, in fact, it's mostly composed of regular humans like you."

Keisaku looked at Margery's face, her cheeks were as flushed as his as she slept with her blood red lips wide open. "So, what'll you do now?"

"Cut down on the booze, that's for sure!" Marchosias guffawed. "If there's at least one good thing that came out of this, it's that my insatiable sponge won't be—GUAH!"

Besides Marchosias, Keisaku flinched in surprise. Even in her sleep, Margery had somehow managed to smash her fist on top of the Grimoire's hardbound cover.

The young human male picked up one of the less ripped up document pages on the floor. It was in English, which he had studied as poorly as the rest of the subjects as school. He did recognize one word however:

War.

"Getting cut off wasn't the only thing, was it?" Keisaku asked, as serious as ever.

"Yeah, that was just the half of it…" Marchosias said as he explained further.

* * *

During lunchtime at school, as Hecate sat at her desk, drinking grape juice and observing Ogata and her friends—the tomboy had just had her offer to go to the festival turned down by Eita, then obviously lied about how it had been a joke—Yuji was presented with yet another lovingly made boxed lunch by Kazumi Yoshida.

The young maiden turned her eyes briefly to Hecate, who seemed a little more aloof than usual. But whether she was within earshot or not, Kazumi had come to a decision, and she had to go through with it.

"_You don't want to regret this forever,"_ Yukari had told her with that usual cheery smile of hers. _"Regardless of whether he accepts or not, it's still better than that thick head of his not knowing at all."_

Here goes, Kazumi thought to herself as she mustered her courage. "Sakai-kun, if you're not too busy then maybe… maybe…?"

Yuji had made eye contact as soon as she had started talking, but he glanced towards Hecate as she stood up from her seat. The Supreme Throne eyed Kazumi, who paused as she looked back. With no words said, the Crimson Lord turned away and walked out of the room with nary an expression on her face.

She could already tell that Kazumi was going to make another attempt to become closer to Yuji. She didn't let her jealousy get to her, not this time. She had been considering Chigusa's words the whole day, about making happy memories, and then she looked into her past and found that there were none, save for her brief time with the Snake of the Festival.

She silently spoke to herself with her head bowed: I had forgotten, in my time here my focus has been swayed, and my hold on my emotions has loosened; I have forgotten until now. In the end, it will all be meaningless. I do not need such memories, or such attachments, but at the same time, I have already grown attached to Yuji. Yet no matter how strong he becomes, even if he can follow me until the end, when the time to part does come, it will be too painful.

I don't want it to hurt any more than it already will, the Supreme Throne convinced herself as she turned her eyes back towards the classroom she had just left. It will be for the best.

Back in the classroom, Yuji continued to stare at the doorway that Hecate had exited from. Kazumi continued to speak to him, and the Mystes turned his eyes back to her.

"As I was saying… If- if you don't have anything planned, would you like to go to the festival with me?"

"Yoshida-san…" Yuji said, moved y her offer and her own strength of will. He wasn't as dense as he let everyone think, although he really was to some degree, but at least he was aware that the girl had some feelings for him. He suddenly felt warm, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

The Mystes considered her offer carefully. He had wanted to go with Hecate, and show her more about the things of his world, and enjoy some time together with her and hopefully see a little more humanity in the cold Crimson Lord. But she apparently did not want to go, and he didn't want to drag her there by force, especially if it would bring her discomfort.

At the same time, he felt grateful for Kazumi always making him boxed lunches—although Hecate could cook well if she wanted to, she still rarely did so. He also thought that Kazumi was pretty cute, and a sweet girl. Hecate could be fine on her own, she wouldn't be lonely at least; he knew she'd go to either his mother or Yukari if she needed the company. For now, he could enjoy his time at the festival with someone else.

He smiled at the girl before him. "I'd be glad to come along, Yoshida-san."

Kazumi smiled happily, her eyes twinkling. Had Yukari been there, the bright and cheery young girl would have given her a mini-applause, but currently, she was alone with Ike on the roof of the school.

"You wanted to talk to me?" the bespectacled boy said to her.

Yukari nodded, her expression far more serious than usual. "I'm sorry I came on you so forcefully before," she said.

Ike looked at her with an expression of guilt. "I think I should be the one apologizing, after all, I talked back at you so coldly without even giving you a chance," he said. "Can you forgive me?"

Yukari smiled a little. "Of course. But this isn't just why I called you up here."

Ike listened. "I've decided to keep moving forward," Yukari declared. "I won't let one little rejection stop me, or even if more follow. I'll find a way to happiness somehow, someday."

The young man smiled. "I guess I better get to work on that too," he said.

Yukari nodded with a friendly expression. "You're still a great guy Ike-kun, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I should be telling you that. You're stronger than you let on, Hirai-san. Maybe I should have reconsidered after all."

Yukari stuck her tongue at him playfully and skipped towards the stairs. "Too bad Ike, but I've already moved on, remember?" And with a wink, she vanished down the steps. The bespectacled boy just chuckled and shook his head, walking in after her.

A few floors below, Hecate looked out of the window towards the blue sky.

In her mind she recalled an image, a Priestess absorbed into a ball of light, coiled by a gargantuan serpent. Under a sky as black as night, thousands upon thousands of Denizens of all shapes and sizes gathered around, kneeling as they asked for a single, united wish. As the ritual completed, all was bathed in a bright flash. When all was done, and the wish granted, the Denizens were satisfied, but the serpent was gone, and the orb of light replaced with a small flame of darkness.

However, the Priestess was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Later that day, after class had finished, Kazumi and Yukari walked through the market, looking for suitable clothes for the festival.

"I told you you could do it, congrats Kazumi," Yukari said with a big smile.

"Thanks, your encouraging helped me a lot too," Kazumi replied.

"What are friends for?" Yukari said. "And don't worry about Konoe-san, I'll be with her if she comes to the festival, and I'll be sure to steer us away from you so we won't ruin anything."

Kazumi smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much Yukari-chan."

After buying the Yukatas, Kazumi noticed a pair of nice wooden _geta_ sandals for herself to wear. As she looked at it through the glass window, Yukari turned elsewhere with a curious expression.

"Would you look at that?" Kazumi glanced back at her and followed her gaze.

Approaching them was what looked like a young boy with tan brown skin wearing an orange hoodie jacket. What made him stand out was the huge pole slung on his back. He stopped right before the two girls, eying Kazumi.

"She will do," he said aloud, or rather, as if to someone they could not see. His eyes moved to Yukari. "Although it is unfortunate about the other one."

"What are you talking about?" Kazumi said, feeling tense for some reason.

"Are you lost, little boy?" Yukari asked him, also somewhat disturbed, but retaining her usual strong spirit.

"Ah, yes, I could use some assistance, I am looking for someone," the boy replied. Although "little boy" was far from the way he carried himself, the impression he gave was more like that of a man wizened by the ages.

"Your mother?" Yukari asked, but he didn't respond. He was as enigmatic as Konoe was, nonetheless, she turned to Kazumi.

"I'm going to go look for his mother, she's probably around here somewhere," Yukari said as she ran off with her bags. "You stay with him until I get back."

"A-alright," Kazumi said, still dumbfounded about this strange little ordeal.

"Acting was never your strong suit, but we managed to keep her away for now," said voice coming from the boy, but it was vastly different from his own. It was deep and strong and rugged, and made one think of the thundering of boulders collapsing from a mountain.

"Wh-what?" Kazumi said, nervous about this odd little boy.

"It is the truth, however, I am looking for someone," he told her. "I need someone who was born and raised in this city, whose full existence is intact, and who knows the city by heart."

"For what? Are you really lost?" Kazumi asked, though something inside told her it meant much more than that.

"Allow me to explain, do you know the truth of this world?"

"The truth?" Kazumi repeated, confused, and the boy presented her with a monocle. When she took it, he pointed in the direction of a lady passing by.

"Look through the glass, and see for yourself."

The girl, although scared now, raised the monocle to her eye, and through it, she saw a small blue flame, nothing more than an ember, within the lady. A moment later, the fire extinguished, and the person vanished.

"This is the truth of the world," said the boy.

Kazumi shook in fright. That lady was not the only one, there were several other people with the same blue fire inside them, some bright, and some dim. But she could already tell, these people would vanish just like that first one eventually. She turned to the boy with wide eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am a Tuner, here to repair the distortions in this city. My name is Khamsin Nbh'w."

* * *

Eita leaned on the terrace rail as Keisaku had finished.

"So, from what Marco said, we're going to get caught in the middle of a war between the Flame Hazes and the organization Konoe-san's part of," Eita summed up.

"The Bal Masque," Keisaku said. "Things have gotten pretty deep."

"Think we should warn her and Sakai?"

Keisaku shook his head. "They can handle themselves just fine. Besides, we have other things to worry about."

"Aside from us surviving, are you talking about Margery-nee-san getting cut off?"

"Yeah, she's already leeching off me, which I don't really mind to be honest. But I wish we could do more for her, you know?"

"Don't worry about me kids, I can take care of myself too" said the voice of a mature woman behind them. Margery Daw, finally awake, joined them on the terrace.

"How long have you been there?" Keisaku asked.

"As long as Marco took to explain it all to you," said the Flame Haze.

"So, what'll you do now, Margery-nee-san?" asked Eita.

"First thing's first: I want some answers," the Chanter of Elegies said with a serious face. "The only reason I still haven't attacked the Supreme Throne, or let anyone else have her, is because I was promised that they would lead me to the Silver, but I've got no real proof about that. And now things are starting to get really ugly."

Her gaze moved to the horizon as the ball of fire descended. "I have to confirm once and for all if what we've been doing is worth it. Before the day ends, I'm going to get my proof even if I have to beat it out of them."

* * *

It was late at night, but still sometime before the hour of the next day. Yuji and Hecate had decided to go to the park for their training, rather than the roof of their home as they usually did. The Priestess took Yuji's right hand in both of hers.

"What are you doing?" the Mystes asked her.

"Planting a spell insignia on your being," she told him. "This is only temporary, until you develop enough to the point that you will no longer need it."

A ring of aqua blue fire burned on his palm, and within that ring were several arcane runes. It did not hurt, however, and when it was over, what was left was a glowing blue eldritch circle of different symbols and shapes within.

While Yuji examined it with interest, Hecate took a couple of paces back and held her hand up. In a flash of aqua blue fire, an enormous sword appeared in her hand, the Blutsauger.

"Stretch your hand out," she said.

Yuji obeyed, but he couldn't help but ask her. "Uhm… what are you going to do?" It was also pretty much a given that he was nervous, even if he did trust her.

As usual, the Priestess didn't waste her time to explain what would already be revealed when done. She held the massive sword's hilt in a reverse grip and wordlessly plunged the tip into the spell insignia.

Yuji would have screamed, but then he realized that rather than his arm being severed by the blade, there was no pain. In fact, the sword was being absorbed into the eldritch circle. From tip to hilt, the humungous weapon vanished in an azure light as it went deeper. And when it was no more, Hecate placed her hand on the seal once more, finalizing her spell. When she let go, stepping back again, the glowing mark faded away without a trace on the skin of the Mystes.

"The most powerful Denizens have the ability to bind Treasures to their own existence, as if it were a part of them," the Supreme Throne finally explained. "Although some weaker ones can also perform the feat, if they had enough control. By itself, your existence is still too small to contain it along with the Reiji Maigo, so consider that spell insignia as a sort of extra pocket for it."

Yuji looked at his hand. It seemed so ordinary, no different from that of any other human's, but now it possessed such a brutal weapon. "How do I get it out?"

"The same way you used the Haridan," Hecate said, smiling slightly as she recalled his knowledge put to practice that one time. She stepped to the side to allow him some room.

Yuji hesitated for a brief moment, and focused himself. Shutting his eyes for a while, he recalled the appearance of the sword, its size, its shape, the massive, broad blade on a long brass hilt. Opening his eyes and breathing in and out deeply, he reached out with his hand. The spell circle on his hand reappeared, and from it the sword materialized before his very eyes in an azure fire. As its shape completed, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt. The very moment he grasped onto it, he realized one important detail he had overlooked.

It was heavy.

The sword felt like it weighed five times his own weight. His entire body fell forward and his fingers would have been crushed had he not let go at the last split-second. As his chin hit the pavement, so did the blade in front of him with a resounding _clang! _The weapon was apparently so heavy that it left a cracked indentation on the ground beneath it.

Hecate helped Yuji up to his feet. "I don't get you sometimes," he said. Most of the time actually, he added in his head. "You're giving me Blutsauger when I can't even use it?"

"Even a Torch can lift this with enough training and concentration," Hecate assured him.

"I see," Yuji responded, trying to understand as he looked at the spell again. Hecate continued to stare at him silently yet closely as he bent down and gripped the sword's handle, testing its weight.

"Yuji?" she said suddenly, and the Mystes turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Do you still mean to follow me, even though I am a Crimson Lord?"

Yuji smiled, standing straight. "Hecate, we've been through this already, I accept who and what you are, and I want to keep following you until the end," he told her.

"Even though you have the chance to live a normal life as a human? Have you ever thought that you can still go back to it?"

"Sometimes, but how many people have had the chance to spend time with the Supreme Throne Hecate?" the Mystes said. "What's with this all of a sudden?" This was unusual, even for her.

The Supreme Throne faced away from him. "Even if you do not follow me, you can still defend yourself and those you care about here. And if you become powerful enough, you can continue to exist on your own strength alone."

"Hecate? What are you talking about?" Yuji stepped forward, and all of a sudden there was a burst of purple flame nearby. From it emerged the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw.

"Sorry for dropping in on your hot little date!" Marchosias guffawed.

"Why are you here?" Hecate inquired, looking at her eye-to-eye with a cold gaze. She summoned her staff into her hand warily.

"I came because I'm not even sure keeping you alive is what I should be doing," Margery answered calmly. "All I remember was a hint that you'd lead me to the Silver, but I'm starting to think I'm still nowhere close."

The Supreme Throne gripped her staff, and the Chanter of Elegies snarled softly as she prepared to transform.

"Hecate…" Yuji began, but Hecate cut in.

"Yuji, are you still sure you wish for the Flame Haze to live?"

Yuji needed no moment to think about it or hesitate. "Yes, I did tell Lamies I'd find a way to cure her hatred," he said. "I don't know who or what this Silver is, but I think you do. As much as possible, I want us to maintain some sort of understanding."

"Heh, you're naïve kid," said Margery. "As if she would-."

"Very well," Hecate said as she relaxed, although her guard was still raised. "You wish for proof, Chanter of Elegies?" she said with challenging eyes. "You will have it, but be warned: you will not be satisfied if you destroy him the way he is now."

"I'll see about that myself," said the Flame Haze. Hecate beckoned her to come closer.

"Reach inside of him, as if to grasp his Treasure, and you will find your answer," the Priestess said. Her voice was like always, but the way she carried her words was commanding. "But if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to blast you to pieces."

Yuji glanced at Hecate, and made eye contact with her for a moment. She was serious. She was going to let the one who was still her natural enemy to have the chance to take what she had guarded for so long; more than that, she was going to hold his lifeline. For a short moment, he recalled the Rinne Marianne almost doing the same, although she never managed to reach through his surface.

"You're really sure about this, huh?" Margery said as she lined her long, sharp, polished red fingernails over his chest. The Mystes, feeling naturally nervous, looked to Hecate again. She still expressed nothing, but he knew she knew what she was doing, he could trust her.

The sensation was like a hot yet chilling scalpel slicing though his being. It hurt, and he winced, but it was not too unbearable. The deeper Margery went, the more he felt just how hollow the he was as a shell. Finally, like a light at the end of a tunnel, the Flame Haze's fingers came close to an orb surrounded by clock gears. Just before she could touch it, it finally revealed itself.

The hand of a knight, fully armored in silver plating, came from the Treasure to meet her hand. Just before it can get a grip on the Flame Haze's slender limb, Hecate pulled her away from Yuji with a shove of her rod.

Margery stepped back, eyes wide, sweat cold and dripping, and red lips agape. That was it. She finally found the silver knight.

She grinned so fiercely it seemed more murderous than anything else. "Finally, after so long…!"

Before the Chanter of Elegies could say or do anything more, she heard the chiming of metal, and saw Trigon pointed right at her head from the corner of her eye. As much as she wanted to finally exact her revenge, she had enough sense that she was still under the Priestess' mercy, and she wasn't proud of that fact. She forced herself to calm down, with much reluctance, although she still shivered in bloodlust and excitement.

"I have no doubts anymore, I've finally found him. But you're right, he seemed so… incomplete. I won't be satisfied destroying him in this state, not yet, not until I can see him face-to-face, so I can watch him burn and let him know who it was that destroyed him. And besides that, now I have even more questions I'll need answered, but I doubt you'll just explain that to me."

Hecate nodded in acknowledgement to her assumption. The Chanter of Elegies smirked and started to walk away. After a few steps, she turned back to them.

"Before I forget, have you sensed that new arrival earlier? Not your two cronies, I mean the stronger presence."

"Yeah, she told me about him," Yuji answered on behalf of the Priestess. "We got a report just a while ago. He's a Flame Haze, but it turns out he's just what they called a Tuner. What are they exactly?"

"Flame Hazes who'd rather fix distortions than kill things," answered Marchosias. "Well, this place could do with a little Tuning, given the mess we have to clean up after the late doll pervert."

"That explains the lack of hostile intent from his presence," said Margery. "It's a good thing for you guys, but you might not be so lucky later. I think some of the Flame Hazes have finally begun to act, now that they're aware of _her_ involvement." She glanced at Hecate as she spoke.

"Any idea what we'll be up against?" Yuji asked. "If all Flame Hazes are anything like you are, we'd be in big trouble."

"The powers of each Flame Haze vary as much as those of Crimson Denizens," Marchosias explained. "But if they're aware that they'll be facing the Supreme Throne herself, then whoever's coming to fight is probably crazy powerful or just plain crazy."

Margery Daw about-faced as she spoke her parting words. "Don't get the wrong impression, I'm not telling you this for your sake, nor am I going to fight for you. And I'm still going to kill you myself if it comes down to it."

And with that, she mounted the covers of Marchosias and took off. Hecate raised her staff slightly towards her, but Yuji sensed her hostile intent and gently put his hand over hers. The Priestess lowered her weapon, and the two watched the Flame Haze until she was out of sight in the dark night sky.

"Yuji, you can go home ahead of me tonight, I need to be by myself for a while."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Watch out for a separate Episode/Chapter of Itadaki no Hecate; just like the original OVA, it will be excluded from the original series and will take place in-between 13 and 14 (13.5). Though instead of Ogata, it will be focusing on Yukari Hirai. Plotting is still in the works, and I'd really appreciate some ideas on how I can go about it.

Also, I know what you're thinking: "Why did she just let her find out?" Readers, please remember what I tend to do with the later sequences of these long tales. Thanks for the support!


	18. Broken Existence

A young girl lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. In her hands she held a small item, a monocle. Kazumi Yoshida continued to stare at it for what seemed like hours as she contemplated her earlier conversation with the Flame Haze Khamsin.

* * *

_When the sun was setting several hours before, the young girl followed the Tuner across the great bridge that spanned the wide river. The Flame Haze was unaware of the Denizen close to them above, for it wore a Treasure that cloaked its presence, but the latter hostility towards the other, as both their own tasks outweighed anything else._

_The girl paused at some point as she recalled the unavoidable truth of this world._

"_So Torches… are people who no longer exist?" she said in a low voice as she sank to her knees. The reality suddenly brought before her was just overwhelming._

* * *

That same night, Yuji sat on the floor of his room, with his back against the sliding glass door that led outside. He glanced at the ladder that was propped against the outside wall, recalling his first moments with the Supreme Throne Hecate. Back then, her emotions had been so withdrawn, then she began to open up, but now for some reason she seemed to distance herself again. Just what is going on with her? No matter how much he tried, understanding the enigmatic Priestess still felt impossible.

He looked into his chest, into the azure flame that burned within, with the Treasure of Treasures, the Reiji Maigo. What did she have planned for it anyway, she or her group would probably do something at some point, but what?

I'm really grateful for her, he told himself. She could have taken it for a much bigger goal, and yet she has allowed me to continue living, even though I don't really exist. But what can I do for her now, when she won't even tell me what she needs?

He put a hand on his chest. An arm of silver, huh? Could that be what Hecate was really here for? And earlier, after revealing it, she wanted to be alone so badly for some reason. Why?

* * *

"_Please rest assured, your family is quite unharmed. It's one of the conditions to having you cooperate with us."_

_Kazumi sighed with relief, then remembered others close to her. "What about Yukari-chan? How about her? Earlier, you said it was unfortunate…"_

* * *

A few blocks away from Yuji's home, before going to bed, Yukari Hirai looked through her wardrobe. She lived in an apartment, but as far as she could remember, she had always lived there. There was plenty of money in the bank, under her name, but as to where it came from she knew not. At least it would be enough until she could fend for herself if she managed it right.

"What do you think?" she said with a wide smile as she tried out her Yukata, pink with red petal patterns all over.

The reflection of herself in the mirror did not reply. The girl's lips went from a curve to a line, and she put her dress away. Looking around her home, the place where she lived all on her own, the empty box where she resided, she sighed.

On her dining table, meant for four yet used by one, was her phone with a message from Kazumi assuring her that she and the boy she was with went on their own and that they would be all right. While she removed the Yukata, the girl decided to have as much fun at the festival the next day for as long as possible.

* * *

"_Ah, do not worry, she is not a Torch either," Khamsin replied. "However, she cannot be a candidate as you are."_

"_As he told you, one of the requirements is that besides being born in this city, knowing it in its entirety and holding it dear in her heart, is that her existence must be fully intact," Behemoth added._

"_While she still exists, however, her family does not," Khamsin continued. Kazumi's eyes widened in anxiety. "She will have no memory as to who she was born from, or any idea of her origin other than her own name, and at times she may be uncertain of her own existence. All she will know is that every day when she returns home, she will find that no one will be there to welcome her."_

* * *

In a dark of night, a small, lone figure entered a large living room through the front door, where only antique furnishings welcomed her. The moonlight poured in through the window, shedding a little light on the Priestess in white.

I have never been here since my arrival, she said to herself, and it was true, for it was only Fumina Konoe who had resided in the mansion, not herself.

She put her hand on the railing of the stairs and found it covered in dust. Shaking off the troublesome particles, she climbed up the steps with both hands inside of her robe. The climb seemed so long, and the higher she went, the farther she was from the dim light from the outside, and it seemed to her as if she were ascending into blackness.

But she was not afraid, rather, she felt more lonely; at the same time, it felt so familiar. As she passed through the corridor, which also felt as long as a castle's hallway, she put her hand on her chest.

Why was she here, away from him? The more she was enveloped in darkness, the Priestess in white remembered more and more the emptiness that was inside her, and why it was there.

I am the Priestess, here for a single purpose. I cannot allow myself to be attached to anything any longer. This solitary darkness is all I need.

Arriving in what was once Fumina Konoe's room, she knelt down on the floor and began to seek for answers from the master she had followed many centuries ago.

But she would still hear nothing from him, in this dark, lonely place devoid of life.

* * *

"_What about Sakai-kun? Is he alright?"_

_Khamsin could not answer immediately. But he needed her for his duty to repair the badly warped reality of the city. His eyes looked upon her with contemplation._

* * *

Margery Daw sat alone at the bar, while Eita was away and Keisaku was presumably asleep. She took a sip of her glass, filled with alcohol. It was still only her first glass, however; she was too deep in thought to want to lose her wits.

"So, we've finally found the bastard," said Marchosias.

"Or a part of him anyway," Margery replied in a dissatisfied tone. "After all these years, we're on the right track. We'll keep watch until the Supreme Throne puts him together."

"Then we'll finally murder him, my backstabbing bloodseeker, Margery Daw?"

She nodded. "Nothing else matters at this point. Our journey will finally be over."

"Will it really? There really will be nothing left to do after that?" said the Grimoire. The whole time, he was speaking seriously rather than with his usual obnoxious tone. "After this, will there really be nothing left for you, my one-tracked hound?"

Margery just stayed silent at that, and simply sipped again from her glass. Unbeknownst to her, a young man had overheard her voice in the silent night from a crack in the door.

* * *

"_I will lend you this monocle. Please find out for yourself if the Yuji Sakai you know is a Torch or not," Khamsin said, offering his Treasure to the young human girl. She took it in her hands with some reluctance._

* * *

Kazumi Yoshida clutched the tiny eyeglass in her hand.

It will be alright, she tried to convince herself. He's not a Torch. And tomorrow at the festival, I'll tell him that I love him.

* * *

_**Broken Existence**_

* * *

From sunrise the day went by fairly quickly. However, even when all the students had been dismissed from school, Yuji had not seen Hecate again since that midnight, although he could still sense her presence nearby the whole time.

She's probably on the roof… But what can I say? I don't understand why, but she seems to be avoiding me again, The Mystes sighed, and continued to sweep the floor of the classroom. "I just don't understand anything…" he muttered.

To where his back had been turned, he spotted Kazumi Yoshida peeking timidly from the doorway, holding the monocle to her chest with both hands, struggling to bring it up between her eye and the one she loved. In the end, however, her will failed her.

I'm still afraid... I'm still too afraid.

Yuji turned around and noticed her there and blinked in mild surprise. "Oh, Yoshida-san? If it's okay, I'll meet you on the bridge at five o' clock."

"Yeah, sure, that's just fine," Kazumi replied with her expression as normal as possible. Holding the monocle tightly in her hand, the young girl strode down the corridor. As she reached the stairs, she chanced upon Fumina Konoe, who had just gone halfway down a flight from the roof.

"Konoe-san?" Kazumi blinked, surprised to see her turn up suddenly. The Priestess looked at her silently—sensing something faint from the girl but assuming it was simply her own presence rubbing off on her—before continuing her descent.

"U-um!" Kazumi called after her, and the Supreme Throne stopped again, giving a glance with one eye over her shoulder. "About yesterday…"

Hecate paused and faced her, but did not reply verbally, simply keeping eye contact. The human girl continued.

"Yesterday… it was like you were giving up Sakai-kun," she said. "After clinging to him so jealously and always staying by his side, why are you so distant all of a sudden?"

Hecate frowned slightly and turned away. "I simply do not want to go to a festival." Suddenly, she glared at Kazumi, and the girl recoiled a pace back. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

Kazumi stood stiff from the imposing stare, despite having the high ground. A moment later, her hand wrapped tighter around the monocle as she replied. "Because like it or not, you're someone important to Sakai-kun. Of course I'll be bothered if the one I love is worried about you."

Hecate's eyes widened, and her small lips went agape at the bold statement. Kazumi continued.

"Yes, you already know what I plan to do during the festival while I'm with him. So why?"

Hecate's mouth moved to speak, but for the first time in her life, she found herself speechless for an entirely different reason than before. _Why_ indeed was she letting this simple mortal girl be with the one she had begun to treasure?

Then she remembered, and the memory was ever more painful as she recalled it. A Priestess in a bright glowing orb with a gargantuan black serpent winding around it. That's right, there was no way for her to be happy, no matter what she did. Such was her fate. The memories she had now were too much as it was. But try as much as she did to forget she could not, after all, she even decided from the very beginning to ensure the survival of Yuji Sakai, no matter what would happen throughout the ages he could live.

She turned her back to the girl with her head bowed as she replied in a soft voice. "Do not let him forget you," she said, and before continuing her walk down the steps, she added, "Take care of him."

"Konoe-san?" As the Priestess rounded a corner, the girl tried to follow, but she was already gone—vanished as if by magic.

* * *

What appeared to be a little boy with dark skin in an orange hoodie slammed a huge metal rod twice his size into the pavement, and from its base a spell insignia pulsed throughout the entire area. Although no one saw the magic, the people around him looked curiously.

"Just a few more and it should be enough for the Tuning," he told his contractor.

"We had better act as soon as possible," said Behemoth. "The Bal Masque has probably noticed us since yesterday, and are merely tolerating our presence, since we no longer hunt Denizens as other Flame Hazes do. But we would not want them to act out of any needless suspicion if we linger for too long."

"I agree. We are here for only one purpose. It could be disastrous if their patience runs out before we're through here."

"I can only hope that girl can discover if this Yuji Sakai of hers is not a Torch, and hopefully soon."

"And that she will be calm in such a short amount of time as well."

* * *

Yuji walked through the streets of the city, heading towards the riverbank with his head deep in thought. He was dressed in a plain dark grey Yukata.

"_Sorry Yu-chan, she hasn't come home at all today. I hope nothing bad has happened to her."_

I told mom she could handle herself pretty well alone, but… Hecate, what's going on? You've been acting strange ever since I mentioned the festival…

The Mystes looked at his open hand, where there was a hidden spell mark containing a powerful blade.

"A war huh? I can't let anyone else get involved," he told himself; it was enough that Satou and Tanaka were already in deep too.

No one should have to know about the nightmare they don't know, not mom, not Ike, Yoshida-san, or Hirai-san. I have to protect them as best as I can, without letting them find out. If only I had the strength of a Crimson Denizen or Flame Haze. Now that I think about it, could the entire reason Hecate had been training me was because she knew war was coming, and wanted me to survive through it? Or does she plan for me to survive longer than that… But how?

He put the same hand on his chest.

That's right, she's here for a reason. Someday, she'll have to take away the Reiji Maigo for something important. At the same time though, she apparently wants me to stay around in this world. But how would she expect me to keep existing then? Could that also be why she's training me? To be able to live off the Power of Existence from Denizens and Flame Hazes I can kill myself?

He shook his head.

No, that can't be. As wrong as it would be to consume a life, there's no way a Torch can devour a Crimson Denizen… right?

He glanced at a street clock and finally noticed the time: 5:11. Hoping he wasn't too late to meet up with Yoshida, he began to jog.

* * *

A certain young lady waited with her back to the wall-like support of the bridge. She was clothed in a yellow Yukata with a design of lavender leaves and a light purple sash tied with a big bow at the back. Her hair was the same as usual, however.

A familiar young man approached her with a smile. "Sorry Yoshida-san, did you wait long?"

"No, not at all," Kazumi replied in kind.

"Shall we go?"

"Okay," Kazumi said, and the two headed down the riverbank side-by-side.

* * *

Hecate's lonesome wandering led her through a familiar park. Since she was already there, she decided to check up on that bird who she and Yuji had treated together not too long after they had first met.

She stood under a tree and held her hand up, and a little bird flew down from a birdhouse mounted on the branch. As the tiny creature perched on her hand, she asked it in her soft voice, "Are you doing well in your new home? Be careful not to get hurt again." She wasn't aware of it, but there was also a small smile on her face.

But that smile soon faded, as the bird reminded her of Yuji, and how both he and the bird avoided an untimely passing from this world. "You will live longer than I thought you would," she said to it. "And so will he… But I won't have that luxury."

The bird tilted its head and flew back up to the birdhouse. Hecate watched it go, sadly, and continued to wander with a downcast face.

* * *

The daylight faded into an orange glow as the rhythm of the festival became increasingly lively. More and more people gathered, stalls brought out their best wares, drums were being beaten, and not a single game was untouched.

"Wow, look at all the booths!" Yuji noted. "Hey, keep an eye out for candy apples."

As Kazumi walked beside him, her head was low. She should be enjoying this time with him, yet she couldn't bring herself to. Up to now, she still held the monocle tightly in her hand.

I do want to find out if Sakai-kun is alright. But I'm afraid. But I think not knowing is even worse.

Elsewhere, amidst the crowded lanes of people, a buxom blonde wearing a purple Yukata that barely hid her ample cleavage proudly made her way through, drawing many an eye towards those which bounced with each step. Behind her, Keisaku and Eita followed, also wearing Yukatas, albeit simpler and in a less flamboyant color such as a shade of brown.

"Hey Eita, you said that your girlfriend invited you here right?" Margery said over her shoulder with a smug expression.

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend," Eita said sheepishly, and averted his squiting eyes. "And besides, I turned down her invitation anyway."

Margery shrugged. "I never asked you to be on duty twenty-four seven," she said. "Just this once, you go and have some fun. Better yet, introduce me to her."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea!" Eita nervously refused, but Margery turned around and gave him a sharp look.

"What, am I not good enough to show off to your friends?"

Eita took a step back with his hands up, flustered. "N-No! They just might get the wrong idea, or something else complicated…"

"Pffffft!" Margery suddenly laughed, and loudly. "It's a hundred years too early for either of you to even look like you'd belong with me kid," she said, grinning.

"Is that so huh?" Keisaku said with a stoic face as he walked ahead of them. The other two looked at him with puzzled expressions. Keisaku looked back at them quietly, especially focusing on Margery, and shrugged. "You want sake right Margery? I'll be right back."

"Hey wait just a minute," Margery called after him, but he was already gone in the crowd.

"Let him go my Confused Countess," said Marchosias, in a surprisingly serious tone.

"What's up with him?" Margery said with an eyebrow raised. "I don't even feel like drinking today, oddly enough."

"Too much on your mind to drown away, huh? Seems like the kid's got similar; he's just handling it differently."

"You think Satou found out something?" Eita asked.

"Dunno," Margery replied, her eyes fixed in the direction the boy had left.

"Ever since this morning he's had the look of someone who's had more to think about than he has ever had to throughout his entire life, it's not a stretch to think that's possible," said Marchosias.

Margery turned to Eita again. "What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to go looking for that girl of yours?" she said, but with a much gentler smile, and made a shooing gesture.

"Yeah, don't worry about what she said," added Marchosias. "Drinking alone eventually gets boring and since we plan to stay for a while, so she just wants to mess around with you kids."

"I uh, I see," was all Eita responded with. Although he was unsure and reluctant to leave his Onee-san by herself, he complied and walked in a random direction. Little did they know that Ogata herself was elsewhere in the crowd, and had been watching them the whole time, although barely hearing anything over the drums and hubbub around her. She was rather perplexed.

"Who is that woman?" she asked herself. While the blonde seemed to treat Eita like a kid brother, she wasn't so sure of Eita's side, especially seeing his reluctance to leave her presence, and the girl felt worried seeing them together. She was starting to get a jealous.

* * *

She did not understand why, but Hecate once again found herself drawn to where Yuji was, and watched from the high ground above the riverbank. The warm hue of the sun began to fade as the cold darkness of the night approached, but as it did, there was one place where there was warmth. Down at the festival, there were so many lights in one place, and the river reflected it like a flame from where she stood. And cloth of many different colors mixed in with one another like a flowing rainbow.

Scanning the area, she could not find Yuji nor any other familiar face among the packed crowds, although she could sense the presence both the Mystes and the Chanter of Elegies.

Why am I even here?

True, it was her duty to safeguard the Reiji Maigo, the key to her Commander's plan. But if it that simple, she would have stayed close to the Mystes, even stalking him would have been fine. As it was, however, she wanted to avoid being near him again altogether, for the fear in her heart she could not overcome. Yet, at the same time, she desired to still be close to him.

What can I do?

She exhaled a soft sigh and sat on the grass, overlooking the festival. So many happy people dressed in garbs of varying colors passed between the stalls; happy, colorful, and free people, unaware of the truth that existed amongst them.

For a moment, Hecate so desired to simply be one of them, to have the right to be happy, to stop being a dull, black and empty void and become vibrant, and of course, she also wished for the luxury of liberty these people inherently possessed.

As she thought of these things, and allowed herself to fancy what she would be like had she been born human, her clothes reshaped themselves into a white Yukata patterned with sky blue petals blown in an autumn wind. At the same time, her dark green hair returned to its true color of teal, for her desire was for her true self, and not the persona she pretended to be.

While the transformation finished, she day dreamed of being with Yuji, side-by-side in the festival, seeing his warm smile, and returning the expression to him. The thought made her blush and smile a little.

Then she remembered the reality of now. That could not happen, it was impossible; she brushed aside her thoughts, but after staring at her dress for a while, decided to keep her form as it was.

After all, even someone bound by such an unfortunate fate can dream.

* * *

What appeared to be an aged man wearing a long dark coat and a red scarf studied the area around him: just another typical street close to the riverbank with a number of people both young and old headed towards the festival. There wasn't anything visibly of note here, but to Zarovee, it was a place to be cautious and investigate.

It was here that one of his duplicates, the one with the pink scarf who had greeted the Supreme Throne and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, encountered a Flame Haze purely by chance. Before he could identify him, however, the hapless 1/5 of the Denizen was swiftly vaporized.

"As much as I don't like risking my neck like this, I'd be even more worried if I don't know who this guy is," Zarovee said to himself as he glanced around to reassure himself of his backup: three more duplicates, spread out and in hiding, each wearing a scarf that was either blue, green, or yellow.

But there was none with the yellow. Terrified at the realization that another of his bodies had just been stealthily obliterated, he glanced towards the one with the blue scarf, and found it already evaporating into bluish flames of Power of Existence.

Sweating bullets with his entire body shaking, he raised his trembling hand to the sky.

"F-F-F-Fuzetsu!"

* * *

The orange Seal that enveloped the small area did not go unnoticed. Yuji shifted his gaze towards it, as did Margery and Hecate on the grass. The Priestess got up and floated into the sky towards its general direction.

Meanwhile, atop the pinnacle of the bridge, a Denizen wrapped in a cloak transformed into a cannon, with its cage-like head dangling from the end of the barrel.

"So, there is an intruder Zarovee? Like we rehearsed, get out while you can, though I don't really mind too much if you were too slow and got obliterated, you coward."

From under him, Bifrons absorbed a layer of sheet metal with his root-like legs and packed them into his chamber before firing his load.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Mystes, who had been in the middle of purchasing a pair of candy apples, the girl behind him raised the monocle close to her eye, frozen in fearful anticipation.

He's fine, I'm sure he's just fine, and then I'll tell him that I love him.

* * *

"Th-this Seal should keep whatever's attacking me trapped in here," Zarovee reminded himself. "Now I just have to get out myself."

He faced the direction of the copy he had positioned the farthest away, the one with the green scarf, the only escape route for him from his own trap. But just as he turned towards it, he saw his own body on the ground in an awful position with its head twisted backwards. It soon faded away into a wisp of flame.

Only the red was left. Absolutely mortified, he shifted his eyes every which way to spot his attacker—so he could run away in the opposite direction. It was then that he discovered that his partner Bifrons, had already gone through with their practiced tactic. Seeing a ball of metal coated in flame headed in his direction just outside the orange veil, he would have pissed himself had he the anatomy for it.

* * *

Like a meteor in the sky, the cannonball of steel and concrete flew overhead. Everyone in the festival witnessed it, but rather than see it as a danger, what they saw was either a crude but bright firework, although premature and lonesome, or a particularly large falling star.

To Hecate, Margery, and Yuji, however, they knew it was the sign of a fight beginning to escalate, and watched as it landed where none could notice: into the orange Fuzetsu. Kazumi, however, did not even notice it; all her focus was on the boy before her. Finally bringing herself to looking through the glass, she gasped when she saw that which she feared.

An azure flame within the boy's body.

* * *

Rooted to the ground, Zarovee could only watch and scream as the cannon ball flew straight at him. At the last moment, he ran as fast as he could, but it was already too late. The shot exploded nearby with explosive force, sending metal shrapnel flying every which way and tearing apart everything around him.

The Denizen fell to the ground, missing an arm and a leg, weakened to the point that he could be finished just by spitting on him. He glanced around, his body trembling wildly, and with one arm, pulled himself towards the nearest source of Power of Existence.

"Gotta heal, gotta heal!"

* * *

"Something's up," Margery said. "No one would be dumb enough to attack any of us openly."

"Think it's a spy?" said Marchosias, "or some sneaky plan."

"With all that's happened lately, it could be either; wouldn't hurt to check it out for a little while."

* * *

With no particular thought on who he could replenish his energy from, Zarovee desperately crawled towards the closest frozen human. Before he could so much as touch her, however, his head was smashed into the pavement so quickly he didn't even know he was already dead.

The Fuzetsu was still up, but it would soon fade away and the crater would remain in the apparent realm. As was the protocol among those of the Crimson Realm, especially for Flame Hazes, a remaining Power of Existence of a Torch would have to be used to repair the damage within the Seal.

But there was none. The sacrifice of the closest mortal could work just as well, however. That unfortunate mortal, only recently saved from having her existence drained, was a certain young girl in a pink Yukata; her dark hair tied into two buns on either side of her head.

* * *

Yuji stared in the general direction of the orange Fuzetsu, up until the time the Seal vanished. The whole time he pondered whether or not he should go, but he sensed that both the Supreme Throne and the Chanter of Elegies were already headed there.

They can handle things by themselves—or maybe Zarovee and Bifrons did win, I don't really sense the enemy. Either way, I don't really want to have to leave Yoshida-san suddenly a second time. But… something still bugs me…

"Did you make a wish? I'm pretty certain that was a shooting star," said Yuji. He faced Yoshida, smiling with faked naiveté.

But she just stood there, agape, holding the monocle still over her eye.

"Yoshida-san?" Yuji said, puzzled. "Are you okay?"

"It can't be…" Kazumi muttered. "Not Sakai-kun."

The Treasure fell from her fingertips as the strength of will failed her. Glancing down at it, Yuji but both candy apples in one hand and picked up the monocle with the other.

"This is a Treasure… Oh no." he looked up to the girl, finally realizing why she was suddenly so frightened.

He stood up, trying to think of something to say, but it was all too sudden for the both of them, he had no idea what words could make it all better.

Tears began to trickle down the girl's eyes. "It can't be… It can't!" she screamed in denial as she ran from him.

"Yoshida-san! Please let me explain!" Yuji called as he chased after her.

As the two ran through the festival, shoving people by accident as they maneuvered, they cut across Eita's path, just when he had caught sight of Ogata.

"Was that Sakai?" Eita asked himself. "What's gotten into those two?"

When he turned back to Ogata, he found that he had gotten her attention. He waved casually. "Hey Oga-chan… mind if I join you?"

The tomboy crossed her arms and pouted. "I seem to recall you had other plans… like being with that woman earlier."

"Th-that woman?" Eita repeated nervously, and started to blush a little as he recalled what Margery said. "O-Oh… she… wait did you hear anything she said?"

"Why? Was it important?" Ogata said, looking him closely in the eye.

"N-Not really," Eita said as he averted his squint.

"Hmph, I don't believe you," Ogata said as she turned away scowling.

* * *

When Margery arrived on foot at the area where the orange Fuzetsu had been deployed, she found Hecate already there, still in her Yukata. The people who had been passing through here were already down at the festival, so it was just the two beings there.

"Looks like even you've got a sense of elegance," Marchosias noted, and Hecate only spared them a glance.

"Well whoever was here sure knows how to disappear," Margery said. "I can't even sense any presence here other than yours and whatever's left of your lackey."

The Supreme Throne summoned her staff, gripping it tightly, and took to the air, in the direction of the second-closest Flame Haze she could sense. The Chanter of Elegies shrugged.

"She seemed pretty pissed, even for her," Marchosias observed. "Probably since her pet Mystes might be threatened?"

"Or she saw something in the few minutes we weren't here yet. Anyway, it can't be the old geezers. It's just not like them." Margery said. "Hey Marco, what are the chances there could be a _third_ Flame Haze here?"

"Enough to have us on the prowl tonight, my Sexy Sleuther, Margery Daw!" Marchosias said as Margery started on a seeking spell.

* * *

Some ways away from the festival, the Mystes ran after the girl without stopping, and the girl kept running blindly with tears in her eyes. She did not hear him calling behind her, and kept running until her _geta _sandal broke and caused her to fall flat on the ground. Yuji finally caught up and knelt beside her. He looked at her eye-to-eye as he helped her to her knees.

"Yoshida-san," he began, a mixture of different feelings swelling inside him. But all happened so fast, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Sakai-kun… are you… really… dead?" Kazumi asked him.

Yuji nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. I'm just a Torch," he put his free hand on his chest. "Although I have something that keeps me from fading away, I'm not the real Yuji Sakai. I'm sorry Yoshida-san. If there was a way to fix myself I would have tried it… but I can't bring back the real me."

Kazumi lowered her head.

Does this mean that I've been in love with someone who died? Or I've come to love someone who doesn't exist?

Her mind raced as quick as her heart. Everything was just too much in such a short time. And although she had stopped running, she was struggling with the fact that lay before her, as she tried to deny the truth with all her heart, but it was no use.

The girl burst into tears again, even more than before, and she pressed her head on the boy's chest, clinging to him tight. She didn't know what to know anymore, at least not for the moment, but the one thing she did know is that she did love a Yuji Sakai.

Yuji put an arm around her, not minding that his Yukata was getting wet, and held her until the time she would calm down. With his other hand, he looked at the monocle. Such a tiny thing, but it was so world-shattering, no less dangerous than the generator in his chest or the sword in his hand.

* * *

High in the sky above, the Priestess dressed in a white Yukata scanned the landscape beneath the night sky, and closed in on the other Flame Haze she sensed, Trigon in hand.


	19. Caught in the Midst

That same night, a bus half-filled with people travelled on a free flowing highway. Among its passengers was what seemed to be a well-built but middle aged man with gray hair and sunglasses, as well as a mature woman with long, dark, straight and silky hair and even darker lipstick, but her most distinctive feature was a circular eye patch over her right eye. The former wore dark semi-formal clothes, like casual business attire, while the latter was clad in a long black dress with a fur-lined neckline low enough to expose her shoulders, collarbones and a little of her cleavage.

Sydonay breathed in with a cigarette in his mouth and let out some smoke, causing several passengers to complain around him. The Thousand Changes opened the window to his right.

"Remind me again, Bel Peol, why we have to share a vehicle with these whiners?"

"I don't like it as much as you do, but it won't be smart to have a full-scale war start until we're through with our preparations, so we're staying as far under the radar as we can for now," the Strategist explained calmly.

"Well, at least _he_ will come following after us later; we get enough of him in Sereiden," said Sydonay, resting his forehead on his fingertips. "Although I don't exactly enjoy the idea of leaving him there unsupervised."

His companion simply smirked.

The Thousand Changes rested his arm on the windowsill as a wisp of smoke trailed out from both his lips and the cigarette between his fingers.

"Wait for us, my Hecate, you won't have to suffer alone anymore."

* * *

_**Caught in the Midst **_

* * *

Eventually, Kazumi had let out enough tears, and ceased crying, but continued to rest her head on Yuji's chest. Her eyes were blurry and stared into space as her hands still clung to the Mystes's Yukata.

"Feeling a little better?" Yuji asked her. It was the best thing he could think of to say, but he had to say something. He felt her head rub against his chest as she nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

They sat there in silence for a while; it was an awkward quietness, but it was an improvement from the shock of before.

"So, about this Treasure…" Yuji began, showing her the monocle. "It belongs to the Flame Haze who calls himself a Tuner, right?"

The girl nodded, and wiped her eyes.

Yuji sighed and put the object away. "Seeing as our evening's ruined now, we might as well meet him," he said. "He has a lot of explaining to do."

"Sakai-kun…" Yoshida muttered, but she had to agree; she did have to meet with Khamsin for the Tuning after all.

The Mystes stood up and offered to help the girl to her feet. Just as she took his hand, he suddenly turned his head towards a distant hill from where one could overlook the river.

"Sakai-kun? What is it?" Kazumi asked as she got up, turning her head towards the general direction he was facing.

"There's going to be a battle."

* * *

"Qadesh Heart Chamber."

"Aster."

Simultaneously utilizing their unique Unrestricted Methods with a monotonous voice, a golem of stone quickly formed and leaped aside as a hail of energy impacted violently on the spot the Flame Haze had just been. And the stone giant continued to strafe the other energy projectiles with surprising speed.

They fought on the side of a hill which overlooked the festival, where Khamsin had been waiting. Beams of light came after another in droves as the Priestess unleashed her wrath in a deadly shower. Ages ago this would have decimated the Flame Haze.

But many years had passed since then.

When the smoke cleared, it became apparent that the hillside was reduced to Swiss cheese, but the golem still stood strong. It cast aside a shield of thick, solid stone from each arm, and wielded the metal rod in its right hand. With it, it gathered surrounding rubble towards its head, turning the tool of tuning into a massive flail.

Unphased, Hecate let loose another shower of energy beams. And once again, the golem shielded itself, with one arm this time, but sprinted downhill with astonishing velocity to avoid the full brunt of the salvo. At the end of Hecate's attack, the Flame Haze leapt high, his armor's feet ablaze as he sped right for the Supreme Throne.

Hecate dodged aside, strafing in the air. Then the golem seemed to do the impossible as it shot its own legs off and flew in the direction of the Priestess as if it were a rocket jettisoning its first set of thrusters. Raising his flail of stone, he slammed down on the Priestess, who did not even try to dodge such a huge object, but instead met it head on with raw energy at point blank.

* * *

"Looks like those two have started brawling," Marchosias observed. "Funny thing is she's being pretty unusually reckless."

"Yeah, but even more puzzling than her behavior is the fact that we can't sense any other presences we already know about," said Margery. "Something really fishy's going on, I just know it."

* * *

"There's a fight going on over there?" Kazumi repeated as she peered hard, not finding anything out of the ordinary but knowing it was there. "Could it be Khamsin-kun fighting someone?"

"Probably," Yuji replied. "And the other person… I'd know that massive presence anywhere. It's definitely Hecate—Konoe-san."

"Konoe-san?!" Kazumi responded, visibly surprised. "How? And… why?"

"I'll explain on the way," said Yuji.

The girl understood, and took off her other sandal so she could walk properly. Before they could start out towards the hill, a hand clapped onto each of their shoulders.

"Young lady, it's because she is a Denizen—a Crimson Lord to be exact," said the voice of a smug young man behind them. "The mortal enemy of humans and Flame Hazes."

Both glanced back with shock, although of the two Yuji was more surprised, as he should have noticed his presence, yet felt nothing.

It was what appeared to be a man in his mid-twenties. He was tall and had short, golden blonde hair, and wore a white suit with a black tie. On his left pocket rested a single red rose.

* * *

Debris flew in every direction following the explosive clash of two powerful forces, and the golem fell towards earth. Before even touching the ground, the Flame Haze let loose a follow-up attack on the Supreme Throne.

"Fist of Aten."

In midair, the golem fired its own left forearm straight at the Priestess, who was just recovering from the horrendous recoil. She tried to dodge aside, but the fast moving object rammed into her side like a piston, shattering on impact, and sent her spinning.

As soon as the rubble giant landed on its feet, Khamsin quickly got to reconstructing its lost arm and broken flail. More stone levitated around him as they gathered together.

"She appears to be quite furious," Behemoth observed. "Perhaps she believes we have done some wrong against the Bal Masque."

"Ah, that may be the case," Khamsin replied. "Whatever the case, however, we have no choice other than to defend ourselves."

He was fully reformed by the time Hecate had recovered. She found that his one blow that had connected ripped the left side of her white Yukata, and left the rest already covered in dirt. She tore off her dangling and tattered left sleeve, baring the milk-like skin of her arm, and aimed her staff at the Flame Haze.

* * *

"So… Konoe-san is actually a Denizen… Was she the one who…?" she gestured towards his chest, and Yuji smiled in mild amusement.

"No, quite the opposite really, she saved my life, not just by saving me from another Denizen, but by letting me keep this Treasure which allows me to keep existing."

"The Reiji Maigo, which replenishes Power of Existence to the brim every midnight," said the third person with them. "Obviously the key to whatever Bal Masque's planning."

The blonde haired man followed close behind the two as he urged them through the crowded festival, trying to be as discreet as possible. He didn't even seem to bother having his guard up, or at least appeared as such.

Kazumi looked over her shoulder at him with a worried expression, and stuck closer to the Mystes to her right, holding onto the sleeve of his Yukata.

"Flieder-san, she seems frightened of us," said a voice, a soft and feminine one, which came from the rose.

Kazumi's eyes widened. "You're another Flame Haze!" she gasped.

The Flame Haze smiled and made a bow of a nod. "Transposer of Corpses and Bodies, Ernest Flieder, at your service, and this is my partner, the Arts and Crafts of Application, Brigid," he introduced. "Don't worry about a thing, little miss, we're the good guys."

"Then why are you forcing her to come along?" Yuji said to him, a fierce look in his eyes. "I'm the only one you're after. Leave Yoshida-san out of this. She's deep in all this enough as it is."

Flieder shook his head. "No can do," he said. "She might spill to someone that I'm here. Even that Tuner isn't aware of my presence, and I want to keep it that way."

"You're not friends with Khamsin-kun?" Kazumi asked.

"Just because we're Flame Hazes-."

"Doesn't mean you're allies," Yuji completed his statement for him, and Flieder raised an eyebrow in response.

"Anyway," Flieder continued. "She's also here because I want to make sure you won't leave without some extra baggage to slow you down, or so you won't call for your friends."

The Mystes narrowed his eyes. "You're making her a hostage?"

The Flame Haze shrugged. "More or less," he said. "Don't worry, no harm will come to her… that is, unless you call for it. On the other hand she might not come back to this city ever again if you _do_ manage to escape."

"That's despicable!" Yuji tightened his fist, tempted to strike at the Flame Haze, but he knew there were too many risks, especially for Yoshida. He quickly calmed himself down. "Why not take the Reiji Maigo right now, and save yourself the trouble?"

Of course, he was hoping the same Silver that had nearly ripped Margery's arm off might reappear to deal with the enemy for them. However…

"I'm not an idiot," said the Flame Haze seriously. "Who knows what the Supreme Throne has done to your body all this time you've been together? I don't know what safeguards are on that thing, but the last thing I'm doing is reaching in for a trap that could potentially kill me. Same reason I won't destroy you and send the Treasure to some random Torch; that would only delay whatever Bal Masque is planning, and it could potentially put us in an even worse position in the future."

"You're a very cautious individual," Yuji noted, calm to the point of coldness.

"Comes with experience," the Flame Haze boasted.

So _that's_ why he stirred up trouble with Zarovee-san earlier, the Mystes deduced. He wanted everyone to remain unaware of his presence here as long as possible. And if a member of Bal Masque was attacked, the first person Hecate would assume the culprit to be is the newly arrived Flame Haze. Flieder needed her distracted!

"Where are you taking us?" Kazumi asked.

"To the Outlaw headquarters in Tokyo," Flieder answered. "A friend of ours should have just arrived there, after crossing all over Asia for some help, which is quite unusual for a Flame Haze, but shows just how serious this is. If there's anyone who knows how to get the Treasure out, it's someone who has been a companion of the Treasure's original owner."

As much as that thought tickled Yuji's curiosity, he was anything but thrilled to be surrounded by more Flame Hazes, ironic as that might sound. The mind of the Mystes went to work.

We have to get away from him somehow—but with how calm he is he's probably thought of us escaping. That leads to our other option: we could try and get Hecate's attention, although she's busy fighting over there, maybe Margery-san will do. But I can't risk Yoshida-san being put in danger. How could we signal her without Flieder noticing immediately? …Wait, is that Satou?

Just a little ways ahead, the young man known as Keisaku Satou stood alone before them, seemingly deep in thought. In his hand was an unopened bottle of sake.

Yuji closed his right hand firmly and glanced at Yoshida, who was still holding onto him. His other hand touched the sandal she held in her left. "Get ready to run," he whispered.

"What?" was all Kazumi responded with before the Mystes grabbed the wooden sandal, whirled around, and threw it straight into Flieder's face. Yuji was already grabbing onto Kazumi's wrist and bolting away when the sandal should have made contact with the Flame Haze, and did not see that the sandal phased through Flieder's head as if he were a ghost. Likewise, the people around him stared in surprise, but took it as a simple dodge.

Flieder simply smirked and walked after them calmly.

Yuji shoved several people in their way aside—which was taken as mere rudeness of course. But the one person he wanted to make sure he would literally run into was just in sight. Keisaku turned in his direction as he neared him.

"Huh? Sakai?"

Intentionally, the Mystes ran into Keisaku, pushing him with an open hand and knocking him down accidentally. At the same time they had collided, Yuji hastily breathed one word.

"Fuzetsu."

The bottle crashed into the ground, and the Mystes continued to wade through the mass of people. Behind them, Keisaku yelled after them.

"Hey, watch it!"

As he shook his fist, he realized it was holding something. Before checking out what it was, Flieder walked by him, ignoring his presence, and followed after the two fugitives with smug collectiveness. Keisaku stared at him, with as much suspicion as curiosity.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time Sakai?" he muttered.

The young man got to his feet, and opened his hand, and discovered what the Mystes had passed to him in that brief moment of contact: a small monocle.

"Huh?" The boy brought it up to his eye and saw the same little azure flames that Yoshida had seen with it.

"Are these… what Torches really look like?"

Putting it down and grasping the object, he recalled what Yuji had told him so hastily. "_Fuzetsu_, huh?"

With his other hand, he took out the bookmark he always kept on his person.

* * *

Having exhausted all of her seeking spells, Margery walked along the road parallel to the festival on the riverbank. She raised her finger and a tiny purple flame manifested from its tip.

"What is it Keisaku?"

"Margery-san, I think Sakai and Yoshida-san are in trouble."

"Yoshida?"

"A girl from our class. No idea how she got involved. But that's not all; do you know a guy who wears a white suit and has blonde hair? Oh, and he had a red rose on his chest now that I think about it."

After a pause, the lips of the Chanter of Elegies began to curl, and she chuckled. "So _that's_ why we couldn't sense him."

"It's that hide-and-seek pansy alright!" said Marchosias without an ounce of subtlety.

"What? Who?" Keisaku's confused voice said through the little flame.

"Ernest Flieder, the Transposer of Corpses and Bodies," Margery said. "He's a Flame Haze who regularly works with Outlaw."

"He's always been known for being a pretty slippery character, not to mention a little shady with how he deals with things," Marchosias explained.

"Which means others might be close behind?" Keisaku concluded.

"Might be true, might not, we Flame Hazes act independently remember?" Margery said. "But we can deal with that later. You said those two kids are in trouble. You know where they are exactly? I can't sense them with so many Torches around here."

"They bumped into me—literally—when they were running from that Flieder guy, but it was just for a moment. All Sakai told me was 'Fuzetsu', and passed me this monocle."

"A monocle?"

"The old geezers, another human dragged in, and a monocle, I don't think it's a coincidence, my lucky lady of war, Margery Daw!" said Marchosias.

"That clever sunava-!" Margery said, surprised at first, then grinned fiercely. "Keisaku, listen up: get to higher ground, and when the sky turns red, I want you to pinpoint the one little flame that's moving around."

* * *

From above as always, the Priestess fired a number of zigzagging beams at her foe. The golem swung its newly formed mace of stone in a wide arc to deflect most of the energy beams headed its way. Another barrage followed, and the stone giant ran across the earth with thundering footfalls as the rain of light tore apart the environment along with its first layer of armor.

The golem suddenly shifted its weight as it made a full 180, and the last of the energy beams continued to fall along the path it would have made. Upon its halting, the golem swung its flail at the Priestess, launching the massive boulder. The huge projectile left a trail with the appearance of a chain of brown light tied to the metal rod.

The Priestess flipped over backwards and dove as the rock flew above her. She arced towards her opponent, and from her hand she release a wave of aqua blue flame.

The golem braced itself with one arm held up to protect itself. Meanwhile, the other arm retracted the flung boulder, which was still connected to its chain. As it returned, it just barely missed Hecate's feet as she ascended higher once more.

"I am not your true enemy tonight, Supreme Throne" Khamsin tried to tell her, as composed as ever. "I had nothing to do with the orange Fuzetsu."

But Hecate just stared at him with clear animosity, and aimed her staff at him.

"Hmm, it appears she is too enraged to listen to reason," Behemoth said. "Apparently, someone has sparked something deep inside her to set off such anger in her."

At the same time as the Supreme Throne cast her Aster spell, the golem's legs ignited like rockets again and it leapt straight at her. With its mighty flail held in front, the flail took the full brunt of the destructive spell before it could scatter into an array. The stone was blown apart from the resulting blast, but the giant kept going.

"Fist of Aten."

The Flame Haze once again fired a rock fist at the Priestess. It had been anticipated this time, however, as the Priestess leapfrogged over it in the air. The stone giant closed in on her, and she took another air-step to hop higher just as the golem passed under her. At that exact moment, she thrust the butt of her staff downwards on the golem's back, sending it straight to earth.

The stone giant collapsed with a thud, and Hecate followed through with yet another shower of light. For a while, nothing stirred, but the Priestess still felt her enemy's presence, and finally, the stones began to rise again, faster than she could prepare her spell.

All of the huge masses of rubble that had been blasted from the ground earlier now formed together, and soon, a gigantic construct of stone stood, many times larger than the golem from before.

* * *

"I think we lost him," Kazumi said.

"I doubt it, he planned for it, I'm sure," Yuji replied.

The two had stopped in the midst of a lane traversed by a few festival-goers and the Flame Haze was nowhere in sight. The two panted for breath after running around randomly, although Kazumi was the more weary, as not only was she sweating, but her anemia was acting up again. From dizziness, she nearly collapsed forward, but found herself caught in the arms of the Mystes.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, and for a moment forgot the peril they had just been in. The boy supported her until she could stand on her own feet again.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, Yoshida-san."

The girl looked at the boy, who bowed his head slightly. "Sakai-kun?"

"At first, I blamed that tuner for showing these things to you," he began in a melancholic tone, "but I realize I'm just as much to blame. You shouldn't have to be in a situation like this. With all that's been happening, it was stupid and selfish of me to stick around you, putting you in danger just by being here." As he spoke, he began to think that maybe this was the same reason Hecate had been avoiding him, or something similar to an extent.

The girl watched him silently as she took in what he said, and shook her head, surprisingly calm and smiling as well.

"No, Sakai-kun, it was my choice to help Khamsin-kun," the girl told him resolutely as she took his hand. "And it was also my choice to come with you." She giggled. "And I think I would have been more hurt if you actually avoided me."

"Yoshida-san…" Yuji sighed, and smiled a little bit. The girl was far stronger than anyone would expect a normal human girl to be. He reflected on her words and nodded in full understanding.

"This isn't a soap opera you kids," said a familiar voice, and Flieder seemed to appear out of nowhere. Once again, Yuji didn't even sense his presence. "I've been watching you the whole time, but I just figured I'd let you run out of breath so you can't resist as much. Really, just what were you hoping to accomplish with that pitiful display?" And he said it more out of a confused curiosity than sarcastic malice. He shrugged. "But then, what else would you expect from a boy?"

"Yoshida-san," Yuji whispered, but with a different tone this time, "take my hand and don't let go no matter what." He extended his left hand to the girl.

"Okay," the girl responded; even though she didn't understand why, she trusted Yuji and whatever plan might follow through. She squeezed his hand tightly; it was big compared to hers, she realized, and it was warm, and firm, and it made her feel safe.

As the Mystes hoped and predicted, the sky above transformed into a crimson hue, and for a wide radius—from the festival to the edge of the bridge—all was frozen instantly, but for the girl next to the Mystes. She was wrapped in a faint azure light, just like the flame within the Torch next to her. Yuji let a little of his Power of Existence flow into her consistently—creating an effect that was little different from how Marchosias shared his with Satou and Tanaka through his bookmarks—and the girl's color was maintained, as well as her ability to be animate.

"You'd be surprised," Yuji said with a smile.

The Flame Haze before them gasped as he looked up at the crimson sky. "How could this be? It's not possible, there shouldn't have been any way for him to signal anyone." He glared at the Mystes. "What did you do?!"

Smugly, Yuji simply shrugged.

"Alive and unconscious is an option too," Flieder said through his teeth, thoroughly pissed off by such a cocky response. The Flame Haze lunged forward, his arm pulled back to throw a punch to his gut.

In a single short moment, the Unrestricted Method placed on the hand of the Mystes activated at the same time as he swung a backhand with his right. A massive sword appeared in a flash of azure flame, going along with the momentum of his swing. It was a slow retaliation by the standards of the Flame Haze, but although Flieder tried to dodge it, its reach was still far more tremendous than the distance he could evade following his sudden stop.

The Flame Haze recoiled with a cry as Blutsauger lopped off his right arm. He stepped back, clutching his lost limb, which spilled blood like a tap. Before him, the huge sword of the Mystes embedded itself into the ground at the end of the swing before it melted away into its owner's hand.

"Amazing," Kazumi gasped.

"That's impossible!" Flieder yelled in pain and astonishment. "A Torch like you… shouldn't be able to do that!"

He was right, a Mystes was meant to only possess one Treasure, and besides that, a beginner like Yuji should not be able to possess a skill that was above what his body or experience made him capable of, such as channeling Power of Existence in two places at once. Yet the fact of the matter was that it _did_ happen. It came to a surprise to the Mystes as well, even though he had planned it all along. Perhaps it was talent, or as he believed, his training with Hecate had finally started to pay off.

"Yoshida-san, run," the Mystes said as he tugged at the girl's hand and took off with her.

As the two escaped the Flame Haze writhing in agony, he watched them with angry eyes before sinking into the earth.

* * *

"Oga-chan?"

Eita was just as surprised as anyone would be when the Fuzetsu suddenly manifested. The tomboyish girl stood frozen, still scowling and in the middle of talking to the tall boy with her mouth wide open.

"Another attack, huh?" Eita assumed. He turned back to the girl before he picked her up, knowing that getting his friends to safety—like before—was all he could really do in any case.

* * *

Yuji and Kazumi ran along the edge of the riverbank, just outside the festival. Their forms reflected on the water, turned a bloody crimson under the Sealed sky. The Mystes glanced back at the girl as they kept running.

"Can you continue Yoshida-san?"

"I'm alright," she replied, tightening her grip on his hand again to never release him. "I can keep going."

Once again, from out of nowhere, Flieder appeared. But unlike the previous times, he was not alone, and yet the same time, was. There were several of the Flame Haze, six at least, and they wasted no time surrounding the fugitives. The odd thing Yuji noted, however, was that none of them was missing an arm.

So that's how he kept an eye on us the whole time, like he said, Yuji figured. His powers are similar to Zarovee's, although he's obviously far more powerful.

"Stop resisting if you don't want the girl hurt," the Flame Haze threatened.

The Mystes stepped in front of Kazumi, still holding her hand, and prepared to defend her, although he knew his opponent would expect it by now as it was his _only_ real attack.

He's been with the Denizens this whole time, the girl said to herself, her hand firmly on his. But he's protecting me… No, it's more than that, he wanted to keep me safe. And… I do feel safe as long as I'm with him.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang clear from above.

"_Big bang stick,_

_This will do the trick!"_

"Look out Yoshida-san!" Yuji said as he embraced the girl tightly to protect her from the heat that was sure to follow as a stream of purple fire came down on one of the clones that was behind them, before sweeping over the rest, although four out of six had managed to evade it with little damage. Following the attack, a massive purple werewolf slammed down on the ground in front of Yuji and Kazumi.

"Margery-san!" Yuji said with glee.

"Don't get me wrong kid, I meant what I said before: I'm not fighting for you," the Chanter of Elegies reminded him. "But the last thing I want is the Silver slipping away."

"The Silver?" Flieder said with intrigue. "It sounds as if you've abandoned your purpose for that one reason, whatever it may be."

"In the first place, it's the whole reason I'm a Flame Haze!"

"One that's about to kick your ass!" Marchosias added.

As the beast roared, several balls of raw power appeared around her before being launched at the clones, who deftly dodged with skill. As they evaded, they closed in on her.

"Be careful Margery-san, I don't think the real Flieder is among them," Yuji advised her.

"Sounds just like him, he never did like to fight face to face," Marchosias said as his contractor fired a volley of fireballs from her mouth, keeping two clones at bay while the other two moved around to flank her.

"How can you tell which is the real one?" the Chanter of Elegies inquired as she opened fire on the flankers while the previous two advanced.

"He's missing an arm." It made sense, the powers of Denizens, and by extension, Flame Hazes, were based around fire. And since these clones were apparently used for combat, they were likely built much differently from Flieder's original body, and couldn't replicate real blood as they didn't really exist on their own, like Rinne.

"You chopped off his arm?!" Marchosias yelled in surprise, and even Margery gaped from within the suit. She grinned wildly.

"You've got guts kid," she told him. "But now you leave this to us. Besides, you have something else you might want to take care of."

"That's right, Hecate!" Yuji said, reminded of what he and Kazumi had to do before they had been caught.

"And Khamsin-kun," said Kazumi. "We have to stop them from fighting."

"Get going then!" Margery urged them.

Yuji complied and quickly took Kazumi out of the battlefield. Behind them, the Chanter of Elegies let out an intimidating roar towards her enemy.

"As I recall, the Manipulator of Objects wiped the floor with you not too long ago, Chanter of Elegies," Flieder taunted as two more clones appeared from out of the blue at Margery's sides, totaling six clones once more.

"Apparently you didn't see how bad her hands were bruised after that," an unwavering Margery grinned excitedly. "Maybe this time _you_ get to be the mop!"

"Let's go, my challenging charmer, Maaaargery Daw!" yelled Marchosias at the top of his lungs, if he had them.

* * *

The earth was ravaged as the battle between Crimson Lord and Flame Haze continued to ensue. With one hand, the gargantuan of stone and dirt hurled several large rocks at the Supreme Throne, who evaded them by weaving around them. The colossus continued its attack by swinging its fist, which held the metal rod which was now no bigger than a finger in comparison to it. It was far too large to evade, and all Hecate could do to defend herself was to put her hands forward—with Trigon held by just two fingers-channeling her palms with Power of Existence.

It still hurt a lot, but she managed to resist most of the damage. She was sent flying back, and the Flame Haze threw another punch. But Hecate used the momentum of her recoil and curved towards gravity before slipping between the giant's legs.

"Do you sense it, Khamsin?" Behemoth said.

"Ah, yes, it appears that another battle is being fought," replied Khamsin.

"Hmm, although it seems that the Supreme Throne's rage has escalated to the point of ignorance, or she is simply too fixated on us."

Swooping from behind the giant, Hecate made some distance before using her spell.

"Aster."

The colossus whirled around with an open palm held out to ward against the attack, but as Hecate strafed in the air, she unloaded another barrage of energy rays at her enemy even before all of the projectiles from the first one have hit. The second attack, and then a third that quickly followed, were more successful, as the beams struck the giant's side and armpit with a cluster of violent explosions, causing it to stagger.

The outstretched palm of stone closed to a fist, and was launched towards the teal-haired girl in a white Yukata. The Priestess evaded the large missile by narrow margin, and unleashed another salvo of light.

* * *

As Yuji and Kazumi continued to run towards the other Fuzetsu, still holding hands unconsciously, the paused as the asteroid of a fist flew overhead.

Kazumi gasped. "What-?"

* * *

"-is that?!"

The cannon-like Denizen Bifrons, who had been awaiting the bombardment orders from Hecate that were never made, was cleared right off the top of the bridge as the giant fist rammed into him with the full force of fifty trucks and sailed on before crashing into the river with a mighty splash.

* * *

Yuji faced the other Seal and gathered his resolve, despite his body demanding rest from all the running. Then he realized that Kazumi might be in even worse shape than he was. He turned to her.

"Yoshida-san, you don't have to come along with me," he said. You should be safe now. I come back with Heca—Konoe-san and your Flame Haze friend."

The girl, although panting, shook her head. "I already told you, I made my choice."

The Mystes turned around and knelt down. "Get on my back then, I'll carry you there."

"Sakai-kun, I can keep up just fine," the girl said, and the boy faced her again, finding a determined look on her face.

"But Yoshida-san…"

The girl suddenly smiled. It was a bright, gentle, and tender smile. Yuji just stared; she was so peaceful, serene even, after so much had happened.

"Sakai-kun, thank you," she said.

"Yoshida-san?"

"This whole time, you've been protecting me, and although I don't understand why you've sided with Denizens, I don't doubt _you_ even a little bit." She paused, and squeezed his hand again, feeling its warmth. "Earlier, you said that you that you aren't the real you. But I don't think that matters anymore. At least for me, I am certain that you're real, you're here, you're human and you exist."

"I'm real?" Yuji repeated.

The girl nodded, smiling, her eyes misting. "You're Yuji Sakai, I don't doubt that; warm, caring, and kind, that's why I…"

She mustered her courage, even more than she needed to cope with everything that had happened that day. Finally, she confessed her feelings in one short sentence.

"I love you, Yuji Sakai."

* * *

"_Rain dance, rain dance,_

_Drunken in intoxication,_

_Raise your hands and prance!"_

Five more purple werewolves formed around the Chanter of Elegies, some in the air, some on the ground, all ready for thrashing. The Flieder clones charged, and Margery responded. From each of the beasts' maws came another stream of fire which crisscrossed over one another, roasting the men in white suits. One Flieder had managed to get through, however, and lunged at one of Margery's forms.

The purple wolf raised a claw to swipe, and as it made contact, the man suddenly exploded, with rivets shooting out in every direction. They struck three of the wolves, causing the illusions to dissipate; and there would have been one more hit had she not jumped back to avoid damage.

Landing on her feet, Margery taunted. "Is that all you got? You can't beat me with your cheap tricks!"

Just as she finished saying that, another clone came up behind her. She gasped as she sensed its killing intent. "That sneaky bastard!"

She twisted around in an effort to counter, but it was too late. Like the other, the clone of Flieder exploded, dispersing the rest of Margery's illusions with its mass of flying shrapnel. Several rivets stuck into Margery's beast arm as she held it up, and more sank into her legs and chest.

The Chanter of Elegies lowered her arm, but instead of pain, her bestial face told that she was enjoying her duel. "Was that all you had, Flieder? How disappointing."

* * *

Hecate continued to circle around her enemy, never stopping her attack as she evaded his efforts to retaliate. From all sides, the massive colossus was peppered by hundreds of energy rays, all of which hit their mark and exploded with unmerciful force. The battered rock began to crumble, and several slabs of stone had already fallen off the stone armor.

"She is too relentless," Khamsin said with a grunt. "I am not sure we will be able to last much longer."

Finally, the Priestess stopped, and descended towards the Flame Haze, her eyes staring deep into the Flame Haze's soul and running through it like a sharp blade.

The colossus swung its left fist at her. In response, the Supreme Throne held her staff by the base end and swung at it with one hand, and with it, _smashed_ the stone appendage into pieces. Astonished, Khamsin threw a punch with his other stone arm in response, but Hecate caught it with an open hand, unflinching and unmoved even while floating in the air.

The Supreme Throne appeared to tower several sizes over the colossus as she continued to gaze deep into the armor's core. Even Khamsin, the Flame Haze who had lived over three thousand years, let a drop of sweat fall in fear.

Trigon's triangular head was raised towards the giant's chest as Hecate unleashed her full, unchecked power. The blast was tremendous, and finally, the Flame Haze's armor fell apart as he fell to earth with a crash.

Covered in bruises, he struggled to get up quickly, and winced as he stood. Before him, the unmerciful Priestess now hovered just a little bit above the ground. She approached him slowly, her eyes still glaring and cold. Her staff was lowered—evidently her energy was waning—but it didn't make her less deadly by too much. In her hand she generated a ball of aqua-blue fire.

"Hmm, it appears there is little else for us to do now," Behemoth told him.

"Ah, indeed, we seem to have lost," Khamsin said, visibly exhausted but calm even on the verge of destruction. "It is a shame we could not complete our task." He closed his eyes resigned to his fate.

It was at this point that Yuji and Kazumi arrived at what seemed to be a crater in the side of the hill. At this point, literally half of the hill had been devastated in the battle between one of the most dangerous Crimson Lords and one of the most powerful Flame Hazes.

"Hecate!" Yuji screamed as loud as he could, and the Priestess instantly responded. Her gaze turned to him, no longer cold and unrelenting, but wide-eyed and surprised and with little of her previous wrath.

"Yuji?!" she said in a low voice. She continued to watch the two approaching figures, not understanding why Kazumi would be brought into the Seal as well.

"Hecate…" Yuji said again and began breathing heavily. Kazumi spoke for him while he tried to catch his breath.

"He isn't your enemy Konoe-san, it was another Flame Haze," she told her with pleading eyes. "Please, let him go."

The Supreme Throne turned back to the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment, who lay bruised and burned on the ground. The ever-stoic Flame Haze turned to her before his eyes shifted towards the human girl.

"Ah, it appears that things did not go as we had hoped," he said calmly. Kazumi couldn't help but smile a little bit.

The Supreme Throne looked back and forth between the two, and sighed as the flame in her hand evaporated. Planting her feet on the ground, she looked at Yuji again, and their eyes met. She turned away from him with an expression of some shame. The Mystes smiled.

"Glad I finally managed to find you, Hecate," he told her.

Beside him, the girl who held his hand stared at the Supreme Throne. How she had shrunk from an imposing figure before an enemy to an awkward mouse before Yuji was just as surprising as what she actually was.

"So, this is the real Konoe-san…" Kazumi muttered.

* * *

As more of Flieder's clones surrounded the Chanter of Elegies, one of them spoke.

"How sure are you that I'm not with those two right now, my original I mean? Maybe you should check on them to make sure, after all, they should quite a ways away by now."

"Oh please, I'm not falling for that. I know you can't use your clones without the original someplace nearby." The Chanter of Elegies grinned.

"Out in the open like this there's only one place for him to hide," said Marchosias. " Now's the time to dig out the little troublemaker, my Merciless Mistress of Massacre, Margery Daw!"

"Right, but to deal with these chumps first," Margery said as she began to recite. The Flieders rushed her frantically, but the against such an opponent, the Transposer of Corpses and Bodies had already lost as soon as he had been discovered by her.

"_Blasting snow,_

_Balls to throw,_

_Blizzard in a town_

_Jack Frost blown!"_

The huge beast spun around like a fountain, and from her open jaws, thousands of tongues of purple fire swept through the area like a blanket of napalm, scorching all and turning the land black. But the Chanter of Elegies and the Claws and Fangs of Violation were not yet through.

"_Tongues of fire, wave of death,_

_Thousands burned for a lump of bread!"_

A glowing spell circle appeared at the feet of the beast. As Margery leapt high, the circle began to expand. The Chanter of Elegies recited one more verse to end the fight.

"_Down, down, down the rabbit hole we go,_

_Where we stop, nobody knows!"_

The werewolf released a beam of purple light dead center in the middle of the spell circle beneath her, and as she continuously released her power, more beams of light appeared from underground within the spell circle, rising high into the sky. More beams appeared from beneath the earth, followed by more, until the whole area within the circle was reduced to a small smoking caldera.

The beast hovered above the hole as it shed its fur in purple flame, leaving behind the buxom blonde in a Yukata. She stared down at the aftermath.

"He got away huh?" Marchosias said.

"He was already long gone as soon as we started getting serious," said Margery. "He won't be back anytime soon."

* * *

As the sun rose, Khamsin Nbh'w and Kazumi Yoshida stood with the metal rod between them. Their eyes were shut and they emitted a light brown glow. As the Tuner worked his magic, the girl thought about her city, its people, its buildings, its streets: everything that Made Misaki City what it was. As the heavy distortions in the city mended, Yuji, Hecate, Margery and Keisaku watched from the side.

The Mystes glanced at the teal-haired girl next to him, who had not even bothered to change out of the Yukata she had manifested. She seemed far weaker than before, as if she had poured out all of her Power of Existence in that one battle. But more than that, she seemed so melancholic. She glanced at the boy staring at her, and shifted uneasily.

"Konoe-san, why have you been avoiding me?" he asked her, and when she didn't reply, he changed his statement. "It'd be nice if you didn't leave again. I kinda missed you."

The Crimson Lord looked at him before turning away again. "You were with that girl."

The Mystes flushed a little as he remembered her confession. "Yeah, I know, but at the same time, it felt like something was missing you know? I mean, you've been hanging around for so long, it would have been nice to know you were at least there, and not so far off."

The Priestess made one small nod. "Perhaps," she said. Deep in her heart, she still could not deny the knowledge that it would be for naught.

"Hey Sakai," Keisaku called Yuji and held out an object in his hand to him. The Mystes blinked and took the trinket, identifying it as the same monocle he had passed to him. "This yours?"

Yuji glanced at Khamsin as he replied. "Not really, but I do have to return it."

The Tuning was soon over, and Kazumi returned to the side of the female friend she knew little about. As the Flame Haze in an orange hoodie wrapped up his metal pole and slung it on his back, the Mystes approached him.

"On Hecate's behalf, sorry she made a mess out of you," Yuji said, smiling awkwardly. "Yet, you still helped us by repairing the city."

"It is my duty," Khamsin replied. His expression and tone were even more unreadable than Hecate's.

"Still, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you..."

"Hmm, he certainly is a rather unique Torch," said Behemoth.

"Yeah, I know," Yuji said. "But you know what, I'm not just a Torch, I'm sure of that. If there's one thing I can be sure of, it's that I'm real."

The Flame Haze glanced at the human girl standing to the side, and allowed himself a little smile. "It appears both you and that girl are stronger than you appear to be."

The Mystes held out his hand, holding the monocle on his palm. "By the way, I think this belongs to you."

The Flame Haze took it, and nodded in affirmation.

"It saved all of us tonight," Yuji told him. "But still… I don't think it should never have come into Yoshida-san's hand. She doesn't belong in our world."

"Ah, indeed, no one should ever have to come to leave everything they know so suddenly," said Khamsin, "especially if the truth can frighten them. But I have seen not only the strength of a Crimson Lord tonight, but that of a human girl, and it impresses me. I could not have asked for a better person to assist me."

"Yeah," Yuji said, glancing at Kazumi. Beside her, Hecate followed his eyes and lowered her head a little, feeling a little uneasy.

"Ah, there is one thing you must know, Yuji Sakai," said Khamsin.

"Yes?"

"It seems to me that something had sparked a deep anger in the Supreme Throne. I do not know why she is here, nor is it any of my business, but you are a person that appears to be tied closely to her."

Yuji nodded. "Thank you."

Khamsin pulled his hood over his head.

"Where will you go now?" the Mystes asked him. The Flame Haze glanced back as he replied.

"I need a rest, a _long_ one."

* * *

Yuji, Kazumi and Hecate headed home, together. The former two walked behind Hecate, their cheeks slightly pink as they avoided eye contact. As they neared an intersection in the suburbs, Yuji spoke.

"Hey, Hecate, that Flame Haze told me something happened that made you very angry. Could you tell me about it."

The Supreme Throne stopped in her tracks, but remained silent, sparing the Mystes only a glance. Her face was as emotionless as before, but Yuji could tell. There was an expression of sadness, clear as day.

They continued walking. From sheer coincidence, it was at that moment that the answer crossed their path:

Yukari Hirai trudged before them with a gloomy expression on her face. Her eyes, once filled with the brightness of a cheerful spirit, were now dull, as if she were dead to the world. Yuji and Hecate could see what was inside her, and it didn't take too much for Kazumi to understand as well.

Within the girl was a small blue flame.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes. The Yukata thing for Hecate was both symbolism _and_ fanservice if anyone actually wants to draw that scene. Hope you enjoy the following closing arc for the season!


	20. A Cold Family

"…And so, ever since then, Konoe-san hasn't consumed a single human being, and instead drains some of my Power of Existence every evening, just before midnight."

Yuji and Kazumi walked on the road parallel to the riverbank where the stands and décor of yesterday's festival was being taken down. As they walked the little dog Ekaterina together, Kazumi listened as Yuji had been recounting past events since his meeting with the Faux Vessel Konoe Fumina.

"So, Konoe-san's a Denizen trying to be a good person?"

Yuji smiled a little. "Rather than that, I don't think she was ever evil. Sure, she was ruthless, but I think she's just… very lonely, and pretty much unaware of how we see right and wrong, among others. But I do think she really is changing from who she was before."

That's right, otherwise she wouldn't have been so upset about Hirai-san becoming a Torch, he thought. I guess that's the only silver lining there.

"And besides, being a Denizen doesn't automatically make you a bad guy."

"Just like being a Flame Haze doesn't make someone a good person," Kazumi added, recalling the way Flieder behaved.

"Yeah, it's just that it's unfortunate that Denizens have no choice but to live off people's existences."

"Like that Lamies person told you?"

"Exactly."

"By the way, where is Konoe-san right now? I thought she'd come along with us."

The Mystes looked towards the distance. "Something else just came up, and she had to go meet a couple of new arrivals."

* * *

Sydonay and Bel Peol stood in front of a certain manor, waiting patiently. They had arrived in the city just less than an hour ago, and it wasn't too long until the Priestess Hecate arrived at the front gate. She was in her human guise, with dark greenish hair and a light blue dress.

"It has been a long time, Supreme Throne Hecate," said the woman.

"It is good to see you again, my Hecate," said the man.

The Priestess nodded once in acknowledgement. "Thousand Changes Sydonay, Judge of Paradoxes Bel Peol," she greeted them with a flat tone and an emotionless face.

* * *

_**A Cold Family**_

* * *

The Supreme Throne let the other two-thirds of the Bal Masque Trinity into her home. They looked around, not satisfied with what they saw. It seemed like a well furnished ghost house more than anything else, and they didn't even bother checking how thick the layer of dust was.

"Maybe we should have brought a butler with us," said Bel Peol sighed as she pulled apart a pair of large curtains to let in more light through a window. Immediately after doing so, she fanned aside the airborne dust she just let loose.

"Yeah," Sydonay agreed, although his attention was on Hecate. "You seem tired, and you've used up much of your energy. Were the enemies you encountered that powerful?"

The Priestess simply stared at him silently and turned away before coming to look out of the window Bel Peol had just opened. While it was true that she did face some of the most powerful opponents, it was only until she fought Khamsin that she had recklessly and unnecessarily used up so much of her power. And now that she thought of it, why did she suddenly feel so enraged after seeing Yukari Hirai as a Torch? She had certainly seen no less than a million Torches in the past, much of which she had made herself, so why? And then she realized, it was already too late for her to sever her bonds painlessly; she had begun to grow attached to not just Yuji, but to other people over time as well. She bowed her head, distressed by a fear of loss.

After inspecting the place, Bel Peol made a simple decision. "We simply can't be comfortable staying here with the place like this. I suppose we can simply hire a human cleaner as soon as possible," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even bother to take care of your residence, Hecate, but it seems like you weren't even living here at all."

Sydonay raised an eyebrow and turned to the Priestess. "You haven't been staying here, my Hecate?"

The girl snapped out of her moment of anxiety, and faced him with a face forced to hide all emotion. In response to the question, she shook her head.

"If she hasn't been living here, then considering what we've already known of her actions so far, she's probably been staying with that Mystes she's been guarding," Bel Peol concluded. "Am I right, Hecate?"

The Supreme Throne kept silent and averted her eyes. That was enough of an answer for the Judge of Paradoxes at least, who translated it simply:

"I would take that as a yes."

Sydonay's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

"To think Margery-san switched sides so quickly without realizing it." Kazumi giggled.

Yuji grinned and winked. "Well, just don't tell her that, or she'll be like 'I didn't do it for you, I'm just after the Silver.'"

The girl laughed at Yuji's horrible impression of the Chanter of Elegies, and the Mystes did so too. And for a moment, the dark truth of the world turned a little lighthearted.

"Sakai-kun, thank you for explaining everything to me," said the girl.

"Well, I owe you that much, after all you've been through," the boy replied. "Most people go through their whole lives unaware of any of this, and it's better that way. No one should have to go through what you did; even Khamsin-san agreed with that."

"Are you still being bothered by that?"

"Yeah, a little," Yuji shrugged.

"I already told you it was my choice," the girl said, smiling. Then she blushed as she turned away. "And because of what happened, I feel like I've become much closer to you, and I'm completely sure of my feelings for you."

Yuji couldn't help but blush as well as he looked the other way awkwardly. "Right, uh, th-thanks."

The pair walked along the base the very same hill that Khamsin and Hecate had devastated just the night before, although it was whole again now, thanks to Hecate using even more of her Power of Existence to repair the damage, seemingly out of a little guilt as Yuji had observed.

"It's hard to believe," Kazumi said. "Just last night, this hill was leveled to the ground."

The Mystes glanced higher up the mound, where a number of people could be seen feeling the wind.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, while there are times I sometimes forget about those things, I can't really forget how the world really is, nor can I avoid being caught up in it."

"Because of the Reiji Maigo?" Kazumi asked him, remembering what Flieder had called it. The Mystes nodded.

"Not just that though. I've already been so involved with all of it, there's no really going back for me anymore," he said. "It must have come as quite a shock, huh?"

"Yeah," Kazumi replied. "Although, I think the bigger shock was…"

The Mystes lowered his head as he remembered, and came to a silent agreement.

* * *

Sydonay scratched his head and Bel Peol crossed her arms. In front of them was a little two-story house with nothing really special about it. The Supreme Throne rang the doorbell, but found no one home.

"This dump is where my Hecate has been staying the whole time?" Sydonay said. "My poor girl."

"This is not a dump," Hecate said coldly without looking at him. "And I am not 'yours'."

Sydonay sighed, and the woman beside him smirked. "Seems like no one's home," said the latter.

Just then, a ponytailed woman who looked quite young approached them.

"Oh my, Heca-chan, I see you've brought some company. Come inside," she welcomed them cheerfully.

Sydonay and even the rarely surprised Bel Peol stared after her as the Supreme Throne followed Chigusa into the house.

"She's a queer woman," Bel Peol said with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips, but accepted her offer nonetheless, as did Sydonay.

Inside, the four settled down at the square dining table, with Hecate seated beside Chigusa and the other two Crimson Lords across them. In front of each of them was an ice cold drink.

"So you're Heca-chan's family!" Chigusa said with delight.

"That's right," said Bel Peol with the composure of a casual talker. "I am her older sister. Formally, I am known as Kuniko Konoe, but seeing as you already call her by her nickname so affectionately, I suppose you may call me Bel Peol."

"And I'm her… uh, uncle," Sydonay added. "Just call me Sydonay."

Bel Peol gave him a dissatisfied glance, but at least Chigusa bought it. It was not too far from the truth anyway.

"She's told me a lot about you two" Chigusa said. "Well, a lot for her anyway." She giggled.

"She has?" said Sydonay, fixing his eyes on the girl.

"What has she told you?" Bel Peol inquired.

"She said that you, Bel Peol-san, work as the president of a large international organization that assists in people finding residence," Chigusa answered.

Who could have taught my Hecate to lie? Sydonay thought to himself, staring from behind his dark glasses.

Not so much lie as manipulate the truth, Sydonay, and oftentimes that is the best deception, Bel Peol said in her head, having been with the Thousand Changes long enough to know exactly what went through his head.

"The way I understood it, is it like services for immigrants?" said Chigusa.

"More or less," Bel Peol replied.

The housewife continued. "And Sydonay-san, she said you normally work as a bodyguard. It sounds quite dangerous."

The Thousand Changes leaned back on his chair. "It has its moments, but it's actually more dangerous for whoever comes after my clients."

The whole time the three were talking, Hecate stayed quiet, staring into space but avoiding eye contact with anyone who turned towards her, especially Sydonay.

* * *

"Is there any way to fix her?" Kazumi asked Yuji, who shook his head sadly.

"Just like with myself, no one can really repair a lost or broken existence," he replied. "What she needs is _her_ own existence, not raw life force."

"Oh," Kazumi sighed. "Why did it have to be her of all people?"

"It was probably Flieder who did it, either to provoke us intentionally, or maybe he just didn't have a choice but to use her Power of Existence to repair the damage Bifrons made. But that doesn't really matter anymore."

The two continued to walk in mournful silence, saddened at the sudden loss of their most mirthful friend. It was something that would surely be missed. Suddenly, the Mystes stopped in his tracks, and the girl halted in front of him before turning around.

"What is it, Sakai-kun?

"I just realized," Yuji said with a low voice, "if it weren't for me, Hirai-san wouldn't be a Torch right now. Flieder's scheme, the Denizens, the battles, they're all because I'm here."

"It's not like you meant for things to happen like this Sakai-kun," Kazumi said, gripping the leash of her dog in both hands out of anxiety from watching him.

"I know, but they did anyway. If there was only something I could do," Yuji said as he tightened his fist and grit his teeth together. "If only I had the power that they had."

"Sakai-kun…" The girl tightened her grasp on the bead as the two continued walking. The little dog tugged at its leash excitedly ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Satou estate, Eita sat on a chair across from Keisaku on his bed as the latter recounted the past night's events.

"So the bad guy turned out to be another Flame Haze," Eita said when his friend had finished.

"Yeah, looks like a war really is going to start soon, like they said there would."

"Have you ever wondered what we're actually doing here?" When Keisaku gave him a questioning look in response, he clarified his statement. "I mean, what _we _are doing in the middle of a war between Flame Hazes, Denizens… and Margery-onee-san."

"Tanaka, what's this about all of a sudden?" Keisaku asked, expressing genuine concern.

"Yesterday, when I saw the Seal go up, and later, the explosions and flames of Margery in the distance, it made me wonder, what can we actually do for her now? All we've _ever_ done was keep an eye on Sakai, but it seems like he's not really hiding anything from her anymore, so where does that leave us?"

"With nothing to do," Keisaku answered, and those words left a pain in his heart. The last thing he wanted to be, he realized, was to be useless to Margery.

"Yeah," Eita sighed.

Keisaku stared into space, tempted to agree with him. Having seen the power displayed in each battle first hand, he knew his limits. He was not strong or well trained as Margery, or even as intelligent as Sakai. If anything, he was far from being able to hurt, let alone clobber, most of the enemies they would encounter. And it was only just beginning.

"You think we've really become just dead weight?" Eita said, and Keisaku glanced at him.

"I don't know," he replied. Despite what had been just pointed out, he could not bring himself to accept that reality.

* * *

The Trinity of Bal Masque sat in silence around the table while Chigusa, each with their own respective thoughts. To Sydonay, the very thought of his pure Hecate being changed over time in the city disturbed him greatly. Bel Peol was intrigued with the incidents, both normal and otherworldly, surrounding the Priestess. And as for the Supreme Throne herself, with plans in motion once more, she was at a loss as to what she can say or do with her heart so conflicted.

"So, what brings you here if I may ask, Bel Peol-san?" Chigusa asked the Judge of Paradoxes as she popped back in.

"The two of us are here on some business that's crucial for the organization," Bel Peol answered. "And by the end of our time here Hecate may have to come with us. She is just as important to our organization as I am, if not more. Isn't that right, Hecate?"

The Supreme Throne glanced at her before turned away. The subtle action appeared to be more of an answer of denial than anything else. Sydonay narrowed his eyes under his shades.

"In the meantime, she'll be staying with us from now on," he said.

At that, Hecate's eyes widened with her lips open slightly. She turned to Sydonay, Bel Peol, and then to Chigusa. The housewife smiled at her warmly.

"Heca-chan, I know you enjoyed your time here, I did too, but I think it's best that you should go with them now," she said. "After all, no one can take the place of your family."

Sydonay grunted while Bel Peol mused.

That word again. _Family_, huh? she said to herself.

"If you'll excuse us miss, we have to get going now," Sydonay said as he stood up suddenly, and urged the other two to vacate as well. Hecate followed after him and Bel Peol with some reluctance.

"Oh, so soon? Well, take care," Chigusa said as she saw them off. A moment later, she put a hand on her cheek.

"Oh dear, Heca-chan forgot to take her things with her. Maybe she'll be back sometime."

At the front door, just as the Thousand Changes emerged, he very nearly bumped into a certain Mystes. The latter stepped back and blinked, while Sydonay paused in his movement, his face turning to a scowl.

"So you're the Mystes who has been so unnecessarily close with my Hecate," he said.

"Y-Yeah," Yuji replied, still taken aback by the powerful presence before him, which was looking down at him not too kindly. Next to the Thousand Changes, Bel Peol took a glance at Kazumi, who stood with her dog just by the gate, and then at Hecate, who had just stared at the human girl before bowing her head and turning away. Needless to say, the Judge of Paradoxes was even more interested in Hecate's unusual development.

"I am Yuji Sakai," the Mystes introduced himself.

"I know," Sydonay simply responded, still glaring down at him as he stepped forward, causing the Mystes to back up at the same pace towards the gate of his house.

"And you must be Sydonay-san, and Bel Peol-san," the Mystes continued until he was on the street with Kazumi again.

"I'm certain you have plenty of questions for us regarding events, Bal Masque, and Hecate, but we have to make some preparations," Bel Peol said casually, and led Hecate in the direction of their manor.

"Preparations?" Yuji repeated as an inquiry. "What preparations?"

"You don't need to know," Sydonay spat as he followed after the other two. He paused, and while the two female Crimson Lords walked out of earshot, he turned back to the Mystes in a less hostile manner. "Actually, come and meet me at the nearby park at ten-thirty. Then I'll tell you what you actually need to understand."

* * *

Day turned to night, and Bel Peol closed the door after the half-dozen cleaners left the manor. Seated on the sofa, Sydonay glanced up the stairs and put a cigarette into his mouth.

"I don't approve of that Mystes's interactions with my Hecate," he said.

"That was clear as day, Sydonay," Bel Peol snarked as she poured herself a goblet of fine wine and sat down as well. "I have never seen her so distressed before, not since we lost the Commander."

"Exactly," Sydonay said and inhaled the cancer stick. He breathed out a puff of smoke before continuing. "It's obvious that she has seen her error, before things developed too far. But we have to settle these matters now."

"Considering that the Flame Hazes have responded to our threat?" Bel Peol said as she rested her arm on an armrest and lightly swirled the liquid in her goblet.

Sydonay nodded. "But not just because of that. As long as he lives, he will be a constant detriment for Hecate."

"What do you plan to do then? Detriment or not, he obviously means something to her."

The Thousand Changes stuck the cigarette into the ash tray on the small table beside him. "The kid wants answers, that much is apparent," he said as he took out another cigarette. "I'll give him answers. And then I'll have him surrender the Reiji Maigo, willingly or not, even if I have to destroy him for it."

The whole time, Hecate was curled up on her bed in her room, the lights turned off all around her. As much as she tried to prepare herself to enact the tasks she would have to perform, still she could not focus, as her heart remained reluctant to advance the plot of her master.

* * *

Keisaku joined the Flame Haze Margery Daw as she stood on a balcony in his home. In her hand, she held a half-consumed glass of light beer.

"Margery-san, you've been standing here for hours," Keisaku told her. "Still waiting for those two new Denizens to make a move?"

"Yeah," Margery replied as she rested her hand on her waist and sipped from her glass. "Judge of Paradoxes Bel Peol and Thousand Changes Sydonay, things have finally started to move along."

"You ever meet them?"

"Yeah, and the experience wasn't pleasant."

"I'm actually surprised they haven't even bothered to come and attack and/or warn us, considering the history between my Battle Blossom and that pedo-furry Sydonay," Marchosias added. "Either they're too busy and in a hurry to worry about us, are simply letting us be on the Supreme Throne and that kid's request-."

"Or they simply don't see us as a threat," Margery finished Marchosias' statement for him. Although, it could also be any combination of the above.

Keisaku stared at the Flame Haze, then leaned on the balcony railing beside her, sympathizing with that feeling.

* * *

As Sydonay had instructed, Yuji sat on a bench in the park, waiting for the Thousand Changes. He had arrived around ten minutes earlier, and with each minute that passed, he became more anxious as the flood of questions drowned him.

What are Bal Masque's goals? Will they hurt anyone? Will helping them actually be for the better? How do they intend to use the Reiji Maigo? Will I be able to keep on living? Can I do anything to support both them and the people of this city? Could they maybe have a solution to fix Hirai-san's existence?

Who exactly is Hecate?

Sure enough, the Crimson Lord walked into view at the exact time he had specified. And he came alone.

"Sydonay-san," Yuji greeted as he got up from the bench. "Where's Hecate and Bel Peol-san?"

"It's just you and me Mystes," Sydonay said, stopping just a few meters away from him. He tossed away the little white stick he had been smoking on the way and put his hands in his pockets.

"Has she ever told you the true meaning of the role as Priestess?" he began, and Yuji answered honestly.

"No, she'd tell me about you and Bel Peol-san, but she always avoided her own."

"It's no surprise; she probably didn't want you to worry."

"About what?" Yuji asked, listening intently.

The Thousand Changes let out a sigh, followed by silence, before he began his explanation.

"She's fated to die."

Yuji gasped loudly as his eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Hecate and Bel Peol made their way to the riverbank, where the remains of the previous night's festival had been piled up. On arrival, the hair of the Priestess became teal, her clothes were replaced by her white robe and large hat, and she summoned her staff into her hand. At the same time, a third eye opened on the forehead of Strategist, who produced a single large chain link.

"I trust you still remember what we have to do here?" the Judge of Paradoxes said, and the Supreme Throne answered with a passive tone.

"Yes, Bel Peol."

The Judge of Paradoxes tossed her chain link into the water, which splashed lightly with a little _kaplunk._ Then, she uttered one word to activate the spell contained in her Treasure Tool.

"Tartaros."

From the chain link sprang a shaft of bright light that stabbed into the sky, where it unfurled into a tangled mess of stringed insignias. No normal citizen of the city could see it, with the exception of those who knew of the Crimson Realm.

Then it was Hecate's turn. The Priestess stepped forward and held her staff Trigon aloft, chiming it repeatedly in consistent rhythm. And the more the metal rang, the less erratic the spell insignias behaved, and even when they were still, the Priestess continued to chime her staff until the strings of light crisscrossed over each other in the shape of a large bowl in the sky.

"With this, I can trigger the spell whenever I wish," said the Strategist. "This should be so much simpler than anything that mad scientist would have come up with."

The Priestess lowered her staff, having finished her part of the spell, and she stared at the floating patterns even when they had eventually faded without a trace. The Strategist turned to her with a thoughtful look.

"Do you really think it will be that easy for even you to ignore that Mystes, Hecate?"

The Priestess opened her mouth slightly, letting out a silent surprised breath, and she turned to the Strategist. But she said nothing, and just stared at her, her eyes slightly wider than normal.

"You can't hide it from me Hecate, you don't take that long to manipulate an Unrestricted Method."

The Priestess turned her head skyward and didn't respond, not until after a while.

"Did I make the right decision, Bel Peol?" she said. She needed not to explain, nor did she want to, but the Strategist was far more aware and analytical than most people.

"Heh, that's the first time you've asked me for any kind of advice," Bel Peol said, intrigue mounting with every change she saw in the Priestess. "Even if the Mystes did become strong enough to fend for himself, you wouldn't be able to ignore him. Even if he did stay with that girl as you probably hoped he would, neither of you could ever forget one another. Someday, you will truly have to say farewell to him. Have you decided what to do with him before that time?"

"No," Hecate said after a moment of thought and honesty to herself.

"Do you know what I think? Whenever you have to make a decision, you make sure it leaves behind no regrets. At least, that's how I'd like to live." The Judge of Paradoxes shrugged.

The continued to watch the floating patterns until they eventually faded into the dark night sky without a trace.

"Where is Sydonay?" the Priestess asked, just now realizing that the Crimson Lord was nowhere near them.

The Judge of Paradoxes hesitated for a while before answering. "He is about to make a decision for you."

* * *

"Hecate… is fated to die?"

"Yes, in fact, she has already died a number of times until this point," Sydonay said, his voice serious, but laced with a tone of sadness and guilt.

"How? What does being the Priestess have to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it. She is the one closest to the Crimson God, the Snake of the Festival, and together, they bring about the collective wishes of all Crimson Denizens. But to unleash his divine power, a sacrifice is required, and that sacrifice cannot come from just anyone."

"So, Hecate's duty… is to be a sacrifice?" Yuji summed up, still astonished at the revelation. So, has she been trying to distance herself because she didn't want to be too attached to anything? "That's just too sad."

"I'm not happy about it either, but it is who the Priestess is, and this is the real reason why she is among the most respected of all Denizens," Sydonay said, and then continued. "Every time that she dies, her soul is sealed away, alone. Oftentimes I have been tempted to allow myself to die just so I may accompany her, but I have my own duty as well. And every time she is reborn, her soul is refreshed and purified as she loses all memory of her previous life, and it eventually came to the point that she no longer bothers to make new memories, and would rather remain an empty but pure shell with no desire of her own. To her, the Priestess is all she knows she is."

He advanced as he continued to explain, and the Mystes drew back with awkward footing. "But recently, someone has shown her a different kind of life to live, one not meant for the Priestess. She now knows of the free life of a human being, and she desires it. But every waking second she spends with you as you reveal more of this kind of life brings her more heartache as she understands that she **cannot **have it. She has lost her purity because of this desire, the purity that has let her cope with her duty all these ages, the innocence of her heart that she needs when the time comes. And when that time does come, her tears will be many as she will yearn in vain that she had not been made as who she is."

The Crimson Lord strode forward, and the Mystes fell on his behind. The tall man bent down and looked at the boy eye-to-eye.

"So, Yuji Sakai, what will you do now?"

* * *

That same night, atop a building in Misaki City, another newly arrived entity took in her surroundings. It was a girl who appeared quite young, at most fourteen years of age. Her skin was fair and she had very long dark hair that reached beyond her thighs. Above a black jumpsuit lined with white, a black cape covered her; and around her neck hung a red jewel wrapped with crossing gold wire.

"Wilhelmina's late," said the girl.

"They should be arriving in a few hours," said a deep and strong voice that came from the red jewel that seemed to burn brightly from within. "The enemy should be able to sense our presence soon."

"If it's unavoidable, then we might as well make it known who we are, right Alastor?"

"They may have anticipated the arrival of any challenge either way, so secrecy would be meaningless. But at the very least, we can intimidate them with a show of boldness."

The girl drew a long katana from within her cape, and as she did, her hair turned red and her eyes were set ablaze with a crimson fire. Hot embers emanated from her hair and more of the same crimson fire in her eyes trailed down her sword as she swung it in a blazing arc and brandished the burning blade.

Alastor raised his voice. "Let your fearlessness and strength shine forth, my Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **You may rejoice now.


	21. Where Fate Splits Apart

"So, Yuji Sakai, what will you do now?" the Thousand Changes pressed the Mystes who had stumbled to the floor.

The Mystes was overwhelmed, between being at the mercy of the Crimson Lord before him, Hecate's fate, and the acknowledgement that he is powerless to anything against either. He stammered as he tried to answer, but there was none.

Then, he and the Thousand Changes suddenly felt the tremendous presence of the crimson fire blazing in the distance. They were not the only ones to feel it either, besides the other two in the Trinity, as well as Margery Daw, even Keisaku and Eita could sense it through the bookmarks given to them by Marchosias, and the same could be said for Kazumi Yoshida, as she clutched a tiny object in her hands. And to each of them, different feelings sparked within, ranging from fear to anticipation.

* * *

_**Where Fate Splits Apart**_

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Yuji breathed out. Another Flame Haze? But that power, even Margery-san's presence wasn't that huge, even if hers is more refined, but this one's almost like Hecate's.

"I'm surprised you did too, but it's all the more reason we have to settle this very soon," Sydonay urged, knowing full well that their time here would be limited unless their plan was put to action as soon as possible. "Give me a solution to the problem _you _caused."

His attention brought back to the Thousand Changes, Yuji struggled to reply, and it came out simple.

"I don't know," Yuji said, looking away in shame.

"You don't know, huh?" the Thousand Changes shrugged. "Figures, well I'll tell you what you _should_ do. Give me the Reiji Maigo, and forget about my Hecate. You go back to that ordinary life you used to lead until you eventually fade away and everyone forgets about you, especially Hecate, while over time she returns to the pure Priestess she is and needs to be."

"What?" the Mystes gasped, and for a moment his personal feelings and beliefs battled against his fear and hopelessness. "No, I can't do that. Even after what you said, I can't just forget her and leave her be."

The Crimson Lord grabbed him by the collar."You hypocrite! If you really meant that then you would have been with Hecate when she met up with us, and would not have been with some human girl."

"You mean… Yoshida-san?" Yuji said as he was gripping the Crimson Lord's arm, trying to pry himself loose, but the latter's grip was too strong and firm.

The Crimson Lord threw the boy down and continued angrily. "And even if you did mean that, what can you do, when not even a Crimson God can save her? Know your place, _Torch._"

The Thousand Changes took a step back as his hand transformed into the head of a red tiger. "It's too bad. For taking care of Hecate I would have let you live, but it looks like things ended up going the painful way."

From the tiger's maw he released a spray of hot flame. The Mystes, thanks to the Anti-Flame Ring Azure which hung from his neck, emerged unscathed as he quickly got up and backed away from the Thousand Changes, who merely raised an eyebrow at his survival.

"The kid gloves are coming off boy," he said as the tiger's head, along with his other arm, transformed into massive claws fit for a chimera.

Although terrified, the Mystes had just enough presence of mind to jump out of the way as the large but cumbersome extremity narrowly missed him. The Thousand Changes slashed with his other claw and Yuji desperately dove out of the way.

As the Mystes lay on the floor, the Crimson Lord advanced on him again. Adrenaline pumping like crazy, the young man reached his hand out and put Hecate's teaching to practice once more as he released a forceful pulse of Power of Existence.

While it would have knocked any human off their feet, however, the Thousand Changes didn't even flinch; although he did pause out of humor. "What can you do with that pathetic level of power!" he said as he stabbed his claws into the ground just as Yuji rolled out of the way and clumsily got to his feet.

The Thousand Changes yanked his claw out of the earth and swiped at Yuji again. This time, the Mystes caught him by surprise as he performed the same counterattack he had used to chop off Flieder's arm. As before, Yuji had summoned Blutsauger mid-swing and the heavy blade knocked the claw aside. While Sydonay may have been slightly surprised, however, he didn't show it as he followed up with another swipe from his other claw, knocking away Yuji's only weapon. The Thousand Changes then delivered a kick to Yuji's chest, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"You did decently for a Mystes, but it's time you came to realize just how powerful we all are against fate," the Thousand Changes said as he brought his huge claw down on him.

It never touched the Mystes. When Yuji realized what had happened, both he and an astonished Sydonay discovered Hecate standing between them, with Trigon wedged in the middle of Sydonay's claws.

"What are you doing, Sydonay?" she said with a furious glare and a tone of chilling anger.

"I was only making sure he understood you, my Hecate," Sydonay replied, and the Priestess shoved him back with a thrust of her staff.

She narrowed her eyes. "I do not belong to you," she said coldly. "And I never asked for you to do this."

The Thousand Changes glanced at the Mystes sitting on the ground, and returned his arms to their original form. "So, you still insist to protect him." He sighed. "How can I possibly go against you?"

The Thousand Changes gave one last death glare towards the Mystes before turning his back on them and walking away. When he was out of view, the Mystes spoke to the Priestess.

"Were you planning on keeping me in the dark about it the whole time?" he asked, and the Priestess turned to him with a look of sadness. As usual, she didn't give him a straight answer.

"I need to forget, and so do you. I am just the Priestess, I am not allowed to be anything more. But you have the potential to be whatever you wish to be. I can't help but feel envy."

"Hecate…" Yuji said as he got up. "That can't be true…"

But in his heart, the young man was conflicted and unsure. After all, it was him who was causing her so much pain in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Yuji," Hecate said as she continued to face away from him, a single tear trickling from her eye down her cheek. She touched it softly, and another fell from her other eye.

"Hecate…?"

"I'm sorry," Hecate said as she lifted herself off the ground and vanished into the night.

* * *

Margery and Keisaku continued to stare into the night until the former turned to go back inside.

"We're not going to see anything more tonight," she told the boy. "You might want to get some sleep."

"Margery-san," Keisaku addressed her seriously. "What are you going to do after you've finally had your revenge on the Silver?"

The Flame Haze halted and turned back to the young man, assessing him. He looked at her straight in the eye, waiting for her response intently.

"Same as I told Marco: I have no idea really," the woman said. "Is that what's been bugging you this whole time?"

The young man nodded. "You realize trying to face him means throwing your life away, right?" he said. "I may not know much, but if you're not too confident against those Bal Masque guys like Konoe-san, then what'll you do when the time comes to face their secret weapon?"

"So you _were_ eavesdropping on us the other day," Marchosias said, and followed with a laugh. "I thought you seemed more emo than usual."

But Keisaku was in no mood for it. The Chanter of Elegies crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I'll just fight like crazy with all I have, until nothing's left in me," she said. "Until then, I'd rather save my strength."

"So you do plan to die fighting him," Keisaku said.

"So what if I do? It's not like you're responsible for my life, is it?" Margery said.

In response, Keisaku simply averted his eyes for a moment.

"Haha! Looks like the little kid's—gufaaah!" Marchosias guffawed before Margery swiftly silenced him with a fist.

"If anything, I'll probably end the contract with Marco," Margery told the boy honestly. "If I have my revenge, I can at least rest for good."

"Rest for good, you mean you'll die?" Keisaku said. "Can't you just, you know, go back to being an ordinary Flame Haze?"

"She's never been an 'ordinary' Flame Haze. Revenge is all she's ever lived for," Marchosias told him. "She's always been my wrench of revenge; and although I don't agree with how she'd rather end things, when all is said and done, there's really no place for her to go."

"So I might as well take what's mine with my final breath," Margery said with a prepared calmness. "So I wouldn't get too attached to me if I were you."

"That's why you started nudging Tanaka away to make the parting easier for him, huh?" Keisaku concluded.

"Yeah, but at least I'm being gentle and discreet about it. Besides, it seemed to me he was already having second thoughts. I'm surprised you're still sticking around."

"What if I became a Flame Haze? At least then-."

Margery gasped at the mere mention of it and flicked his forehead with her finger.

"Don't you dare think about that!" she said, her eyes showing a mix of fear and anger for a brief moment until she calmed down. "That kind of life's not for you either." She turned her back to him once more and went over to her couch. "It's best you started forgetting about me."

Keisaku sighed. "Margery-san…"

As the boy left the room and the Flame Haze lay to rest, the Claws and Fangs of Violation began to think more deeply and seriously about the matter.

* * *

With nowhere to go, the Mystes wandered the streets, his head bowed as he took in what he had learned that night.

Hecate has no choice but to be sacrificed, for the sake of the Denizens' wishes. They'll be happy, but this means Hecate will go on to be used as just a tool for granting wishes. That's who the Priestess is. But… it's just too cruel for her. But what can I possibly do to help her?

As he climbed over a crosswalk, he encountered the Judge of Paradoxes, Bel Peol.

"So, Sydonay tried to go through with it," she said. "You don't have to be on guard around me, Yuji Sakai."

The Mystes had been tense as soon as he caught sight if her. He studied her, and thought she seemed the reasonable type compared to Sydonay. Slowly, he relaxed.

"You did well for a Torch, those few seconds of survival spared your life," said the Judge of Paradoxes. "I would almost say you've surpassed any of your kind if you're that capable of manipulating Power of Existence like that."

"I have Hecate to thank for that."

"She has been training you, even when someday soon she would have to take the Reiji Maigo," the Strategist said, as a statement than anything else. "Not many have such an opportunity."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make too much sense why she'd still teach me when there's not too much point now. When she does have to go through with your plans, I'll eventually disappear."

"You boys are so dense, aren't you?" Bel Peol said with an amused expression and tone. "Have you ever heard of Tenmoku Ikko?"

"I haven't," the Mystes answered honestly.

"He was a Mystes just like you," Bel Peol explained. "Many saw him as a brute with a sword, but he was an immensely strong one. And he lived for quite a long time, but that not because he had anything similar to the Reiji Maigo, his immortality came from his own strength."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed Denizens and consumed their Power of Existence just like we do to humans," Bel Peol told him bluntly.

"That's… horrible. But what does it have to do with-?" the Mystes gasped.

"Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day, teach him how to fish and you feed him for life," Bel Peol quoted. "She's hasn't been training you to support her, if that's what you thought before. She wants you to keep existing on your own strength."

Yuji felt even worse with that revelation. To think Hecate expected him to do the same to the Denizens as they did to the humans. The thought didn't disturb him for too long however, as he realized something.

"I don't think I can do that," he said with a small smile. "Just as humans are still people, the same can be said of Denizens. I don't think it would be right."

"Then what will you do with the strength you have, Yuji Sakai?" Bel Peol asked him. "Like it or not, at the moment, you are already on your way to becoming a very powerful Mystes yourself."

"I don't know," Yuji replied, and Bel Peol gave a single nod as she turned to leave.

"At the very least, wouldn't you like to prove _someone_ wrong?" she said.

* * *

As the Mystes lay asleep that night, he was shocked to find himself drifting in a deep, vast darkness, as if floating in space. Nothing was around him, and yet, at the same time, he saw many things: half-completed castles, landscapes with grass and trees, and grand architecture of various shapes.

"What is this place?" Yuji wondered out loud as he looked around.

Suddenly, a gigantic reptilian eye emerged out of nowhere in the space in front of him. The Mystes recoiled in fright—a natural reaction—and the disembodied eye spoke with a clear, deep voice of pride and ambition.

"Who are you?" it asked, and the Mystes stared at the imposing shape. The only audible sound he made was a single dry gulp. The voice repeated its question, "Who are you?"

This time, the young man answered. "My-my name… is Yuji Sakai."

"I know what you are called. What I ask is WHO you are, Yuji Sakai," the voice said, evidently wanting a different answer. "Are you simply a Torch or human who watches as the world decays along with your limited life, or are you a true existence who makes an impact on your world, an impression so deep it can never forget you were there?"

"I… don't know."

"Maybe you don't, but Hecate is sure of her own existence: she is a being of eternal existence, and yet no existence, and to exist is her one, true, solitary desire."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I am a true existence, an existence whose one desire is for a miracle. Who are **you**?"

Then the eye faded, and black turned to a brightness as the Mystes opened his eyes, finding himself in his room once again, with sunlight shining through his window.

"Was that just a dream?"

* * *

That Sunday morning, after taking the time to think about it, Yuji knocked on the door of Hecate's current residence. It wasn't the first time he had seen the manor, since Hecate had showed it to him once as they passed by it. A female voice responded from within.

"It's open, come in, Yuji Sakai."

The boy slowly opened the door and let himself in. Inside, he found Bel Peol sitting on a couch to one side of a coffee table, with a chess board on top of it. The pieces were still many, but set up in various complicated positions. Evidently, she had been passing the time playing against herself.

"How'd you know it was me?" Yuji asked as he approached.

"Who else would be coming, besides Sydonay, who's more likely to barge in anyway?" the Judge of Paradoxes replied as she sipped some wine and moved a black chess piece. "Hecate won't come out of her room let alone see the people she's trying to avoid," she said with a bored tone.

"That's not exactly why I'm here," Yuji said. The Strategist gave him a sidelong glance and gestured at the seat across her.

"We can talk while we play," she insisted as she reset the board.

The Mystes was puzzled, but went along with it. "I don't really play chess very often," he told her. In fact, he almost never played it.

The pieces on his side were black, so naturally, Bel Peol made the first move. "There was something you wanted to ask _me_?"

"Uh, yeah," Yuji said as he moved one of his pieces. "I just wanted to know, what is Bal Masque going to do with the Reiji Maigo?"

"Is it any of your business?" Bel Peol replied as she moved one of her knights. And for as long as they conversed, they would continue to move their respective pieces with an air of calmness.

"Well, I am just a Torch, but at least I know that Hecate still wouldn't let it be taken from me by force."

"So you're taking advantage of that."

"Well, it'd be nice if I knew it was going to be put to use in something good."

"I guess it can't hurt to tell you what I haven't already told the other members of Bal Masque before I evacuated them from the Palace."

"Evacuated?"

"When you see it, you'll understand."

"So, about this Palace, you're going to put the Reiji Maigo in it?"

"Yes, but not just to keep. I plan on transforming it into a Fountain of Existence."

Yuji fingered one of his pawns as he repeated the term. "Fountain of Existence?" He put the pawn in-between the white queen and his bishop.

"Just as the name implies, it's a literal fountain of neverending Power of Existence."

"Drawn from the Reiji Maigo."

"Exactly. We plan to set it up in this city, but don't worry. Mortals can't see it even if they were aware of it."

"Is it going to hurt Hecate?"

"Sydonay asked me the very same thing. Rest assured, it won't hurt her; in fact, the endless Power of Existence should fill her bottomless emptiness."

"About that, was it because of the sacrifices and the ritual?"

"It's at the root of it yes. Because she cannot remember herself, she can't even acknowledge if she exists or not, and it leaves her with an empty and infinite void, but the unending Power of Existence that would flood her should wipe those feelings away, as well as anything else that isn't in her identity."

"As the Priestess you mean?"

"Yes, in essence, she would still know herself as only the Priestess, but at least she will no longer be plagued with a hollow self-acknowledgement and be satisfied with who she is."

"So that's what Sydonay-san meant when he said Hecate will eventually forget about me."

"And this benefits you and your city as well," Bel Peol added. At this point, she had locked several of Yuji's pieces in unfavorable positions, and was only a few moves away from a checkmate.

"How so?" Yuji asked, his focus more on the conversation than on the game, despite lasting so long against the one known as the Strategist.

"Your city is filled with hundreds of Torches, and you know better than anyone else that they will burn out eventually."

In that moment, Yuji thought of Yukari Hirai, her lost bright spirit and her current bleak dullness as a Torch. "Yes."

"If all goes to plan, the saturated Power of Existence should also seep into the Torches as if they were roots draining water, thereby maintaining whatever is left of their existence. This includes you too of course. So both parties would benefit. Of course, the Flame Hazes likely to come here won't see it our way, but it won't be hard to deal with them."

As Yuji considered her proposition, they continued to play, with the Mystes steadily having all of his pieces cornered from every angle. Then, the boy made his decision.

"Alright, I'll give it to you, willingly," he said. "It's all I can really do, and I want to support you guys and the people of this city."

Bel Peol lowered her gaze for a very brief moment. "So, that's how you plan to do that, Yuji Sakai?" she said.

Then, she smiled as she put down one more chess piece and stood up. "Good, that was the last item we needed, so we can finally begin," she said. "We had better move now, I sense the Flame Haze approaching, and there are more coming. You go ahead and meet us at the riverbank."

Yuji nodded and headed out the door before her. When he left, Bel Peol was about to head upstairs to fetch Hecate when her eyes strayed back to the chessboard. It was only then that she realized that Yuji had been just two moves away from completely turning the match into his favor.

The Judge of Paradoxes blinked with all the eyes wide, then laughed lightly to herself.

* * *

Three women stepped down from a train that had just arrived in the city: a queer maid, a Chinese, and a tomboy with the energy to rival Matake Ogata's.

"The matter was too difficult for Ernest Flieder," said the Chinese. "It is time we took this matter into our own hands."

"Finally!" said the one with wild, dark hair. "I was getting really bored just waitin'"

"The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter should already be here ~de arimasu," said the magenta-haired maid. "But should Bal Masque act before we meet with her, we should head straight to their location instead ~de arimasu."

"Urgency equals encounter," said Tiamat.

* * *

That same morning, Keisaku found himself visiting Margery's room out of habit, only to find the Flame Haze absent. The Grimoire, the vessel of the Claws and Fangs of Violation, however, was resting on top of the bar.

"Where's Margery-san?" Keisaku asked, glancing around.

"She went out for a walk to clear her head of some things, and probably might come back with a crapton of booze," Marchosias answered. "A Flame Haze doesn't need her contractor to be around every waking moment. She can still draw from me even from a distance," he added.

"So why'd you stay behind?" Keisaku asked as he sat on a stool by the Grimoire.

"What? Can't I be alone once in a while?"

Keisaku chuckled. "It'd completely break your status as a talking weapon."

The book lifted up in the air on its own and lightly bopped Keisaku on the head before standing on its covers. "Very funny kid," said the Crimson Lord contractor. "Did you really mean that? Becoming a Flame Haze?"

"Yeah," Keisaku answered. "It'd be a great change compared to the dull life I've been living until now."

"I take it you never liked being here huh? Just had no place to go so decided to stay, maybe exercise your freedom while you're at it."

Keisaku raised an eyebrow, realizing that Marchosias was not the idiot he took him for.

"So when my buxom beauty Margery came, it must have been a godsend."

"Well, I guess I have been enjoying this kind of life ever since she came. But what's this all about Marco?"

"…You really meant what you said last night, becoming a Flame Haze? You know you'll lose your existence in this world."

Keisaku relaxed on the counter. "I think I'd actually prefer that," he said. "Margery-san aside, it means I'll be free to go wherever I want, and I'll finally do something worthwhile, instead of watching over this dump. You still didn't answer my question though."

Marchosias sighed through his vessel, and he opened up his pages, bathing the room with a bright purple light. Keisaku blinked for a moment, then found himself visualizing a place other than his home.

"Is this New York?" he asked, although the buildings were old, the Empire State Building before him was clear evidence of the place.

"Let me tell you the story of a Flame Haze she knew, a Flame Haze known as the Leader of Spirits, Yuri Chvojka."

* * *

Sydonay, Bel Peol and Hecate were already at the riverbank by the time Yuji had gotten there. The Mystes was about to ask how and why, then realized they could fly without being noticed too much. As for why, the answer came to him when he took one look at Hecate, who was deliberately facing a different direction from him with a downcast expression.

"It's time we began," Bel Peol said as she stepped forward and produced a long metal chain. "Tartaros."

The chain in her hand began to glow, and it hummed lightly. At the same time, the strings of eldritch code shaping a bowl reappeared in the sky, invisible in broad daylight to all with the exception for those who could see it. As the spell continued to act, the blue sky all around the city turned into a deep red, and all motion stopped, even until its outskirts. And then, a massive piece of land filled the empty space of the bowl in the sky. On that piece was a gigantic Palace with many walls, battlements, and towers.

The Mystes watched the Unrestricted Method's work with awe, his mouth wide open. When the Palace had completely manifested, Bel Peol put away her chain, Tartaros.

"That is Sereiden," she told him with pride. "The headquarters of Bal Masque. Normally it is invisible to all forms of perception, including sight, but to initiate the Fountain of Existence, we needed to deactivate its Unrestricted Method for now."

Sydonay lifted up into the air. "I'll go notify the Seeking Researcher to begin final preparations," he said before flying off, leaving the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo with the Supreme Throne and the Judge of Paradoxes.

"Did you know, Yuji Sakai, that our Commander had one small wish of his own before he was lost to us?" the Strategist said to him in as the white-robed Priestess approached him, her staff raised in silence and her eyes focused only on his chest, or rather, the Treasure within him.

_A miracle_, those words of the reptilian eye from the night before echoed in the young man's Peol finished her statement.

"It seems it was a mistake to put our hopes on such a thing," Bel Peol said and as soon as she had said that, Yuji felt a pang of guilt, and cursed his own powerlessness.

The Priestess chimed her staff a few times, and gently tapped his chest with it, and an orb of light containing the Treasure began to slide out from the Torch. At that moment, the both of them remembered their first real encounter, and the process that should only take seconds seemed like eons. Watching Hecate at work, Yuji saw that her expression was that of one desperately trying to hide her feelings, trying to be cold, and yet was anguished and reluctant inside.

Despite having the Reiji Maigo removed, Yuji could still move within the Seal. The Priestess took a step back, holding the Treasure once inside of him.

"Farewell, Yuji Sakai," the Priestess said as she embraced the orb in one hand. "After today, we will return to who we really are. Just a Torch, and just a Priestess."

"N-No…" Despite all that had happened, a large part in Yuji still refused to accept it. But he couldn't do anything, and he fell into despair again.

Before anything could develop further, they sensed four presences close in, with one far ahead of them, and it was approaching fast.

"Hecate, we have to fly to Sereiden," Bel Peol told the Priestess with calm urgency. She knew her own limits outside her own turf, and Sydonay would take too long to return to their aid. On top of that, Hecate was in no condition to take on four powerful Flame Hazes at once, especially while holding the valuable and fragile Treasure.

The Priestess hesitated, and so the Judge of Paradoxes had to take her by the hand, the one which held her staff, and dragged her skyward. Meanwhile, a girl with flaming red hair and blazing crimson eyes arrived on the scene with a black cape on her back and a long katana in her hand.

"They have the Reiji Maigo!" said the contractor of the Flame Haze. "Bring them down before they get out of reach!"

"Alright, Alastor," the girl said as she rushed forward. It would take seconds for Bel Peol and Hecate to get high enough to avoid her maximum jumping range, but it would take even less time for the Flame Haze to leap at them and attack them. And Yuji sensed this.

Preparing himself, he faced the oncoming Flame Haze as he summoned Blutsauger. Unlike before, however, the enormous blade did not drop to the ground upon its appearance, but he held it firmly with both hands. Hecate watched him with both awe and anxiety.

"Yuji, don't!"

But the Mystes did not heed her, and he blocked the path of the Flame Haze. "I won't let you," he declared bravely.

"A Torch?!" the Flame Haze said with surpise as she continued her blazing dash.

"Cut it down quickly, before they get away!" her contractor commanded.

As she closed in on him, the Mystes swung his blade in a sweeping slash. The Flame Haze parried it with ease and knocked it upwards in a following strike. And then, she delivered a deep slash to the side of the Mystes, all but cutting him in half.

"YUJIIIII!" Hecate screamed as the Mystes collapsed to the ground, a huge gash in his side.

The Flame Haze continued her pursuit without remorse. She kicked the ground with such force that it warped and she leaped high and fast towards the two Crimson Lords. Bel Peol threw the weighted end of Tartaros at the Flame Haze with one hand, but the metal was knocked aside as the Flame Haze closed the distance.

"Haaaaaaaaah!" the flaming-haired girl yelled as she slashed with her katana, at the same time unleashing a wave of fire , at the peak of her jump. The attack came short by mere inches. Taking the opportunity to counter, Bel Peol attempted to wrap Tartaros around her enemy, who maneuvered in the air as she fell to the ground, avoiding it with skill.

By the time the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter landed on her feet, her allies had arrived. At the same time, the whole Trinity had made it into the levitating Palace.

Meanwhile, a male Torch lay on the ground, badly wounded. There was no blood, but the hollowness of his being as a vessel was fully exposed. His massive broadsword rested beside him. He had already succumbed to the shock of being sliced and he saw no more as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Watch Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 8 in regards to Yuri Chvojka.


	22. The Bursting Flame

In the invisible Palace in the sky, the place of never-ending night, a mad scientist with large round goggles worked busily in what seemed like a control room as two-thirds of the Trinity observed him.

"Everything is AAAAALL SET!" said the professor. Beside him was a very round robot with a bandaged head, gears for eyes, a winding key on its head, and sporting the number 28 on its torso. The creator addressed his creation. "Give them the status report, DOOOOOOMINOOOOO!"

Behind him, the two other Crimson Lords rubbed their temples in exasperation as they listened to the robot's slightly less hammy report.

"Yes sir! The veins in the Palace are good to go and the main chamber has been prepared! The Priestess may now be transferred there and begin her role!"

"Finally," Sydonay groaned as he and Bel Peol eagerly left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Priestess knelt alone in a room devoid of light, her eyes shut and her hands still embracing the Reiji Maigo. It was warm, but not warm enough in comparison to the flame of that one little Torch. The Priestess meditated, and her thoughts echoed continuously.

I am the Priestess. I am a tool for wishes. My only purpose, my only reason for existence is to be the Priestess. I need nothing, I have nothing, I am nothing. I am the Priestess of wishes, detached from all. Nothing can bind me away from my fate, from my reason for existence. I am the Priestess.

As she repeated these thoughts, she pushed all her memory of her time in the city, especially those about Yuji, into the deepest, darkest corner of her heart, and focused on filling herself with the emptiness she needed. Her expression returned to that of the cold and emotionless Priestess. And yet, a single, small tear still managed to fall, and her inner feelings emerged momentarily.

But I don't want to be nothing! I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die. I want to exist! But I have no choice. I have to forget, and yet I can't. I want to know that I am real, but I know I'm not. I'm the Priestess. I'm an empty existence. I need nothing, because I have nothing. I will always be nothing.

As she struggled with herself, the Thousand Changes let himself in and spoke to her with a solemn voice with hidden gentleness.

"Priestess… it's time."

* * *

_**The Bursting Flame**_

* * *

Blackness. There was an endless blackness before him, and he could feel nothing, not even himself. Then slowly, his consciousness began to return, and his eyes gradually opened.

"I think he's coming to!" said the familiar voice of a girl.

"I'll go get Satou!" said another voice, a male one this time.

Yuji groaned as he eventually regained his senses. Of note was that everything was still a deep scarlet. He realized he was lying on a couch, with a girl sitting close to his side, squeezing his hand in both of hers. A blonde with a book was there too, and it wasn't long until two young men came into the room.

"Yoshida-san? And Margery-san, Satou, and Tanaka?"

"Geez kid do you have a death wish? If I hadn't found you in time, you probably would have burned away," Margery told him.

"What happened?" asked the Mystes. "How long was I out?"

He checked his own body, noticing that he was whole, and the huge wound that cut across him was without a trace. Even his flame still burned brightly.

"It's been several hours since you took on the Flame Haze that came after Konoe. You held her off for just barely long enough for them to get away," Tanaka explained. "Then Margery-nee-san found you and healed your wound on the spot."

"It was pretty nasty I might add," said Marchosias. "You're very lucky, most people don't survive being cut in half, and by 'people' I'm including Denizens and Rinne."

"Afterwards, she ran into Satou here, who was looking for her with Marco-san after the Seal covered the whole city," Eita continued. "He insisted we bring you to his house."

The other human male shrugged. "It was the closest place we could take you to."

"Meanwhile, three more Flame Hazes joined the one who nearly killed you," Margery said in addendum. "They were driven back by the Denizens now holed up in the Palace, and at the moment, the Flame Hazes should be licking their wounds and hiding out somewhere in the city."

The girl beside the Mystes let go of his hand. "How are you feeling now, Sakai-kun?"

"To be honest, terrible," Yuji said. "At least Hecate managed to get to safety."

He sat up, feeling no pain, and looked out the window towards Sereiden.

* * *

By herself, the Priestess walked to the center of a chamber surrounded by gears of various sizes—from her height to three times as much. Her face still expressionless as she pushed away all feelings, she knelt down in solemn silence with the Reiji Maigo in her hands.

She began meditating, clearing her mind, her heart, her soul, transforming herself into an infinite void, a hollow vessel, a vast emptiness. Had it been a few months ago, it would have come naturally, but even now, she still struggled beneath her passive demeanor.

But she knew who she was. She was the Priestess. She was an empty existence born for a single solitary purpose that no one else can take. Her life belonged to her Commander and his purpose alone, nothing more, nothing less. She was an existence that could not exist, but must remain empty and made of a pure, deep void. This she knew, and she repeated it to herself many times. She was **just** the Priestess.

From the doorway, Sydonay watched her with some concern. "Is she really up for this?" he asked Bel Peol, who stood beside him.

"Trust my word Sydonay: at the end of this, she is going to become an eternal and fulfilled existence satisfied with who she is," Bel Peol predicted, and the two shut the large doors.

Soon, the twenty-fourth hour arrived, and raw Power of Existence poured through the Priestess as it attempted to fill her. But it could not fill her completely, at least not instantly, for her lack of an existence had no end. She did not exist, and would never exist, yet she did exist, and the energy of life continued to attempt to bring that existence into reality even when it could not.

As the empty void absorbed all that energy without limit, the machinations around the Priestess siphoned the raw, unrefined Power of Existence from her being in the form of a thick concentrated pillar of bright white flame. The flame of existence travelled all throughout the Palace to its highest points before they were released in a grand rain of light above the city.

* * *

The four female Flame Hazes watched the shower of light as they rested on the rooftop of a local department store. All of them sported a bandage in at least one place.

"So this was what they were planning to do," said the Chinese. "Kind of an obvious way they'd use it if you'd ask me."

"We have to stop them," said the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, whose form was back to that of a relatively normal girl's appearance. She sat on the floor with her black cape around her petite form.

"Indeed, if this much Power of Existence saturates in one place, the balance could very well be heavily disrupted," said her contractor, Alastor. "But we cannot act too hastily; you have yet to heal your wounds from our last attempted attack."

"The Flame of Heaven has a point ~de arimasu," Wilhelmina agreed. "The Thousand Changes has taken up his weapon, the Shintetsu Nyoi, once more, meaning that he has taken the battle seriously ~de arimasu."

"Absurd offense," said Tiamat. "Top condition required."

The Chinese sighed. "Yeah, I'll admit I got cocky and nearly got killed back there if not for that block with the Nietono Shana at the last second."

"The mission would have been more difficult if we lost someone," the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter so frankly responded with a side glance.

"It looks like for once, our pride was not well founded," said the contractor of the Chinese lady.

"So what, we just sit on our asses and wait?" the wild haired woman complained. "Why not attack now, when we can suck in all that Power of Existence and use it against them?"

"Because on top of the Thousand Changes doing the same and no longer holding back like he did before, we will have to deal with whatever strategy the Judge of Paradoxes concocts ~de arimasu," Wilhelmina answered.

"Cautious storming advised," said Tiamat.

As the three other Flame Hazes each formed a sort of stratagem, the one known as the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter thought about something else.

"Alastor, do you remember that Torch we ran into?"

"Mm," her contractor affirmed. "He certainly was unusual. Unlike Tenmoku Ikko, I sensed that the sword he wielded did not belong to him. And yet, he could move even under the influence of the Fuzetsu."

"Do you think, perhaps, he was the Mystes who held the Reiji Maigo?"

"That is the most logical conclusion. But why he would help the Bal Masque at the cost of his life is beyond me."

The Flame Haze stood up and eyed the continually flowing Fountain of Existence. "It shouldn't matter, it was just a Torch anyway," she said. And yet, she could not forget that bold look in his eyes, a look that defied her, a Flame Haze, despite the huge gap between them. It was the look of one who cared not of the fact that he was just a single measly Torch before a powerful, unrelenting Tool of Hunting.

"It's irritating," she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, said Torch gazed up at the same bright rain of existence as he stood alone in Satou's backyard.

"Hecate…" he mumbled. "This is for the best… right?"

As he continued to stare up towards the sky, a young girl approached him.

"Sakai-kun?"

The Torch turned to her. "Yoshida-san, what is it?"

The girl looked skyward. "That's Konoe-san's doing, isn't it?"

The Torch nodded sadly. "Yeah," he said. "She's fulfilling her role as the Priestess right now. This is the kind of thing she can only live for."

The girl and the boy stared in silence, and after a while, she spoke. "Sakai-kun, why did you let her go?"

The former Mystes glanced at her, and hesitated before answering. "Because we're just too different, her and me," he said. "She's a Crimson Lord, the Priestess with only one purpose in life. And me? I'm just a Torch. I can't do anything for her."

The dream from the night before still bothered him however. At the moment, his answer to the question was that he was just that, a Torch was how he was. It was certainly a very unsatisfying existence.

The girl looked at the boy with concern. Before she could voice her feelings, the Torch's expression suddenly became more intense as he observed the Palace in the sky.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Margery said, sensing the same thing the Torch did.

She and the two other boys rushed to the balcony just in time to see the gentle shower of light suddenly erupt into a torrent of bright, bluish-white flames. The droplets of existence turned into a hail of fire, and the ground beneath them began to quake.

"What's going on?!" said Keisaku.

* * *

"The Fountain of Existence is destabilizing professor!" the robot called Domino reported to his master. The two of them frantically pulled at levers, twisted cranks, and yanked at hanging cords in an attempt to contain the situation.

"The Priestess psyche is going BALIIIIISTIC!" the Seeking Researcher said just before one of the panels blew up on him, sending him flying to the other end of the control room. "DWOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I knew that boy tainted my Hecate!" the Thousand Changes said as he attempted to reach out and touch the Priestess, whose expression was full of fear and anguish. The closer he forced himself, however, the more resistance he felt in the very air, as if a barrier was pushing him away. "Hecate! Stop! I'm here for you! My Hecate!"

But he could not get through no matter how much power and effort he put into it, and when he attempted to put all his strength into a charge, he found himself flung back with explosive force, sending him skidding across the floor. He quickly got up to try again when Bel Peol put a hand on his shoulder, digging her long nails into it.

"We need to leave her be **for now** Sydonay!" the Judge of Paradoxes said with a sharp alertness as she headed out ahead of him, summoning Tartaros as she went. "We're going to have company."

* * *

"We have to act now, or else this can cause irreparable damage to the balance of the world," Alastor said as the four Flame Hazes approached the Palace engulfed in raging flames, with the girl with flaming hair and blazing eyes—being the only one unable to fly—holding onto one of Wilhelmina's ribbons.

"It should also give the Trinity something to worry about," the Chinese noted.

"Targetting the core of the system would be our best course of action ~de arimasu," said Wilhelmina. "Avoid opposition if you can ~de arimasu."

"Time of the essence," said Tiamat.

As they neared the surface of the Palace, walls tore down and structures fell apart as more of the flames broke loose into open air. Once or twice, the Flame Hazes had to maneuver out of the way before being hit by the searing, rampant energy.

* * *

The Torch and the girl next to him continued to watch as Sereiden blew up from within. For one moment, Kazumi took a glance at the Torch. His face was fraught with worry and shock, but he could do nothing but stare helplessly.

"Sakai-kun, you have to go to her," she said, and the boy turned to her.

"What do you mean, Yoshida-san?" the Torch responded. "I told you, I'm just a Torch," he said with a bowed head. "What can I possibly do? I already told you, they're too different from me, from us."

The girl stared at the boy, and made sure of her feelings before speaking.

That's right, compared to everyone up there, he's more human like us, like me. Right now, he's closer to me, but at the same time, I… I don't think I'll be satisfied with that. I don't want him to be with me because he's given up.

"No, you're wrong Sakai-kun," the girl said, "Only you can save Konoe-san,_ because_ you're different from them."

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them, and the girl slipped and fell forward, but the boy caught her and held her to his chest while he maintained good footing and a firm stance.

* * *

Eita held onto the counter of the bar as the same tremor put him off balance. As for Keisaku, he ended up wobbling before falling on the coffee table by Margery's couch.

"What the hell's going on?!" the latter boy said, sitting up and rubbing his back.

"The unstable and random bursts of Power of Existence are making distortions pile up one on top of another in the city," the floating tome of Marchosias answered.

"Margery-nee-san, you have to do something!" Eita begged. Fearful, he could already see his friends—particularly his dear childhood friend Oga-chan—swallowed into oblivion as the city shattered.

The Chanter of Elegies was already grabbing her contractor's vessel and getting ready to leave, but for a different reason than he'd hoped.

"It's too late Eita, we have to get out of here while we can," she said. "You two are welcome to join me."

The Flame Haze's response took both of them aback, although moreso for Tanaka. "B-But Margery-nee-san, if we don't do something, our friends and everyone in this city could die!"

"Wake up kid, the city's already starting to fall apart!" Margery said. "If we retreat now, we'll live another day to have our vengeance."

Without warning, a hand slapped her hard across the face. Absolutely stunned in surprise, the Flame Haze stared at the young man before her, Keisaku Satou.

"So even now, the Silver is all you really care about," he said in a tone of a furious calm. He looked at her seriously. "I've had enough of that bullshit!"

"S-Satou?" Eita was about to intervene, but his friend stopped him at a glance before continuing.

"In the end, you were just taking advantage of us while you stay so fixated on the Silver."

"What would you know about being taken advantage of _kid_?!" Margery finally responded, just as furiously as she was shocked, and grabbed him by the collar. The boy flinched a little, but continued to glare at her.

"I know it wasn't the first time for you at least. You could have saved someone who cared about you, but you let him die, just so you can live for a shot at the Silver!"

Margery gasped, and her grip loosened. "Where did you-?" she asked, but Keisaku cut her off.

"Just what are you, Margery-san?" he said. "Are you really just some tool for vengeance? Haven't you once thought of yourself as anything more than that?!"

"I gave up on that long ago you cheeky little brat!" Margery growled as she raised her hand to strike him, but Keisaku continued to look at her defiantly.

"So that's why you don't know what to do after you've destroyed the Silver," he said. "That's why you push away everyone who cares about you even when you already have a place to come home to!"

"What?" Margery said, lowering her fist a little. The young man shoved Margery away from him.

"That's right, Margery-san, this can be your home now whether you like it or not," Keisaku continued boldly. "I never cared about this city until now. In fact, I wanted to leave it behind if I had the chance, but I'm not going to stand idle while everyone, including our friends, is this close to being annihilated. This place is still my home, and I'm going to do something about it if you aren't. I don't give a shit if I'm a powerless human, but at least I'm not a passive, heartless weapon! So go ahead and leave if you want, but I'm going to find a way to save this place."

He turned to leave, his mind already working on any way he could get himself, and Yuji Sakai, up to the Palace. It was no use, he knew, but any attempt was better than none.

Wordlessly, and with her expression no longer one of anger or panic, the Chanter of Elegies climbed out of the window again and mounted the covers of Marchosias in the air.

"Margery-nee-san, you're really leaving?" Eita called after her, but she didn't reply, and the distance quickly grew between them.

* * *

Slightly embarrassed, Yuji let go of the girl once the shaking had subsided into a faint vibration in the earth.

"Even now, you're still warm," the girl said, her cheeks flushed. "Do you remember what I told you before."

Yuji nodded as he blushed as well. "Y-Yeah… But, what do you mean 'because I'm different'?"

"You're different from all of us Sakai-kun," she said, clasping his hand in both of hers and smiling so warmly amidst the turmoil around them. "Look at all you've already done: Saving the city from being eaten, protecting that Denizen from Margery-san, changing one of those twins, and then there was the time you protected me."

As she mentioned each battle one after another, the Torch recalled his active role in each event. He remembered convincing Hecate to protect the city from Friagne, and finding a way to shatter the bell at the final second. He remembered shielding Lamies from a blast of purple fire. He remembered the night when a few of his words sparked a new train of thought in Sorath. And he remembered unsheathing Blutsauger for the first time with Kazumi behind him.

"And you are the only person Konoe-san can truly be comfortable with," the girl added. "Don't you think all those things mean something? If Konoe-san's at the core of this, and if she's gone out of control, then you'll be the only one who can reach her, I know it. I told you before that you're human, but you're also more than that."

"But this is different Yoshida-san," said the Torch. "The Flame Hazes aside, I'd also be fighting against Hecate's fate, when even a god could not change it."

"And yet you still tried to fight that Flame Haze."

"And got cut down for it," Yuji said with a bowed head. Kazumi put her dainty index finger to his chin and softly lifted it up, still smiling.

"Sakai-kun, _why_ did you do it then, if you knew you were going to lose?"

That question stunned him. It made sense, and until that moment, he had only been thinking of how powerless he was compared to those he faced that he had forgotten what he had been doing this whole time. And now that he thought about it, the answer to why he still fought simple: because a part of him so stubbornly persisted, deep down, he could not accept the gap between him and Hecate, and he would never leave her be.

"Maybe… Maybe you're right," the boy said, briefly looking at the burning Palace before facing the girl again. "How are you so calm right now, Yoshida-san?"

"Because I believe in you, Sakai-kun," the girl answered peacefully. "And I believe in Kono—Nn," she paused as she shook her head and gently corrected herself. "I believe in Hecate-chan and her feelings for you."

"Her… feelings?" Wait, does that mean Hecate feels the same way towards me as Yoshida-san does?

"I'll leave that up for her to tell you," said the girl. "But there's only one way you can make sure you'll find out someday."

Yuji stared at the girl, and then he finally smiled. In his head, he still had no idea what he would do until he got there, but in his heart, the girl had affirmed that he indeed might be able to help the Priestess trapped within herself.

"Looks like I'll have to go and save her then, huh?" The Torch had made up his mind. "Thank you, Yoshida-san."

Kazumi nodded. "Just don't forget about me, Sakai-kun," she said, letting out a small giggle. "I'll be waiting for you two to return."

Suddenly, the Chanter of Elegies Margery Daw swooped in aboard Air Marchosias before hopping off. She seemed to be carrying something large over her shoulder.

"Hoooo boy! You must be quite the playboy if this young lady's asking you to save her rival, hahahahaha!" Marchosias said teasingly, causing the two to blush.

"M-Marchosias-san," Kazumi whined as Yuji scratched the back of his head.

Margery held out what she had brought with her: a massive, heavy broadsword. With just one hand, she slammed it point-first into the ground, letting it dig in just enough to stand upright.

"It's Blutsauger," Yuji said with eyes slightly wider.

"Went back to the place I found you half-dead," Margery said. "Figured you might need it where we're going."

The Torch realized what she meant and smiled widely, full of gratitude. "Margery-san!"

The Flame Haze shrugged. "Well, it's not like you can get there by strapping feathers to yourself and flapping like crazy."

The Torch wrapped all ten fingers around the long metal hilt of the blade and, concentrating his flow of Power of Existence with no little effort, pulled it up from the ground. It was starting to feel lighter than it had been the first time, he noticed. Releasing a breath as he maintained focus on his distribution of power, he let go with his left hand and held the gigantic sword aloft. Satisfied, the former Mystes let the weapon evaporate into a light blue fire before absorbing it back into the hidden spell circle in his palm.

Meanwhile, from the corner of her eye, the Chanter of Elegies spotted Keisaku at the back door of his house, watching her. They exchanged a small smile and a nod to each other. No words were needed. Just that one look at each other was enough to make it up between them.

"Let's go, Margery-san," Yuji said, brimming with determination.

The Chanter of Elegies opened up Marchosias and mounted his covers. The former Mystes got on behind her, holding her shoulders.

"Hold on Mr. Morality Pet, we're going in fast," the Flame Haze said as they ascended towards the Palace in the sky.

As they left, Kazumi fingered a small trinket in her pocket: a little red bead that allowed her to move within the Seal which stopped time. It had been given to her by Khamsin not too long ago. The young girl took a moment to remember her parting with the Flame Haze.

"_Regardless of the peril I was put through, you have no fault for it," the Tuner said as he passed the little bead into Kazumi's hand. "You are more than deserving of this."_

"_It is a reward for aiding us in the Tuning of the city," Behemoth added. "But in your case, it can be more than that."_

"_You have already witnessed the kind of battles that take place within the time-stopping Seals," said Khamsin. "This will allow you to walk through them without someone having to continually keep you animate."_

_As the Flame Haze spoke, he glanced at Yuji Sakai, who was presently talking to his other companions. Khamsin closed the girl's fingers over the gift. _

"_Do not forget, Kazumi Yoshida, that just as my monocle was a small but instrumental object in tonight's events, you can be a small and subtle influence in the events to come, events that may very well shape the course of history from here on for the better, or for the worse."_

Keisaku joined Kazumi's side as they watched the two until they were too far and small to see amidst the roaring, bursting flames of power, satisfied with the part they had played, little as it may seem for now.

There was no need to dodge the falling flames, not while Yuji still carried the Anti-Flame Ring Azure. As Margery pushed forward, straight towards the Palace, Yuji prepared himself.

"I'm coming for you. Just hold on, Hecate!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I like how you all thought Yuji was gonna be the dude in distress again. The look on your face right now is the whole reason I love pulling twists on my readers.


	23. Race through the Palace of Stars

She was trapped, not in an enclosed space, but an infinite void. A deep, endless darkness engulfed her, pulling her entire being into the cold embrace of emptiness. And for a moment, she had almost let herself be swallowed by the nothingness to become one with it and vanish, giving up on her own existence, when a single shred of thought for a certain Torch would appear briefly in the depths of her heart and check her descent into the void.

And then, raging flames consumed her. They were raw and unrelenting, and hot as they seemed. They also gave her energy to keep living, yet at the same time, it meant nothing, and she continued to spiral in an empty space filled with the novas of eternity.

It was not the first time it had happened. Since connecting—nay, _becoming_ the Fountain of Existence, she had suffered through the sudden bursts of Power of Existence that had gathered up in her until she released them involuntarily, at the same time letting the same energy flow endlessly through her being.

She screamed and cried for help in agony and fear in the moments when she would be brought back from the void, but there could be none to help her, and it would not be long before she was drawn in again, deeper into the endless void each time. And each time she was drawn into the spiral of emptiness, she began to fade more and more, and the succeeding explosions of fire became more violent. But one thought kept her going, whether she was conscious of it or not, it was the one thing she clung to.

It was not the Snake of the Festival. He was not here, she could not hear him. She continued to, as she always had, recall her memories with Yuji Sakai.

* * *

_**Race through the Palace of Stars**_

* * *

The former Mystes looked ahead as Margery continued to ascend. In the distance, he could make out bright sparks from on the walls, and familiar white ribbons and balls of energy in the air.

"Looks like they've already started fighting," Margery noted.

"Yeah," Yuji responded. "Just drop me off as close as you can."

"Child's play," Margery said with an excited grin.

"Oh, and Margery-san, thanks," Yuji said, and he was genuinely grateful for the one Flame Haze on his side, despite her once being the most enthusiastic about killing Denizens.

"Yeah, yeah kid, I owe you anyway," the Chanter of Elegies said, continuing their upward climb.

* * *

Flaming blade clashed on flaming blade as a huge manticore wielded his halberd against a pair of deadly swordswomen. One of them, the Chinese lady with long black hair, expertly evaded the tremendous blade of the Shintetsu Nyoi, directing it away from her ever so slightly with a well-timed parry, while in stark contrast, the one with flaming hair and blazing eyes lunged at the beast at every opportunity, and whether she was defending or attacking, her blade struck with the brute strength to match her towering opponent.

The two flanked the Thousand Changes on the wall, and he was forced to attack and defend in quick succession as he whirled around with agility surprising for his size. He would block a forceful and straightforward strike from the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter with the center of his polearm and stepping back before swinging at the enemy behind him. Soon realizing his disadvantage, the General leapt to the top of one of the Palace's structures so that he could face the two at once as they followed him.

"This is the new Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter?" Sydonay scoffed. "I'll admit she's strong as she is skilled, but I still find you are lacking!" He noted that her sword was only lined with the crimson flame as much as her hair was. In spite of whom she was contracted to. "Why would you choose a little girl to do your bidding, Flame of Heaven?"

Alastor replied. "She has far more potential than you believe, Thousand Changes."

The manticore smirked. "She just has untapped strength then? That can be a problem in the future," he said as he brandished the Shintetsu Nyoi.

The Chinese Flame Haze responded in hind with the vessel of her contractor. "Don't you think you should focus on the problem you have right now, Thousand Changes?"

"Heh, indeed, now that the Palace's traps and defenses have been disabled, and we're surrounded with all this raw Power of Existence," Sydonay said just as another building behind his silhouette erupted into a shower of bright fire, "then perhaps I should start worrying a little, Bladed Flower Slaughterer Yu Xuan."

Another explosion of energy let out a thundering boom, scattering more energy into the vicinity. That was the signal for the battle to resume, and the three combatants lunged forward with blade in hand.

Meanwhile, in the air above the Palace, the Judge of Paradoxes Bel Peol weaved a net from the limitless length of Tartaros around herself, anchored to nothing but her manipulative will. In the nick of time, the metal web caught an intense barrage of pink energy balls that exploded with a force rivaling Hecate's Aster. Even the projectiles that did not hit the chains themselves were not allowed to pass through, as a barrier in the form of a spell denied anything to slip through the gaps. Nonetheless, the salvo continued to fall upon the Judge of Paradoxes unmercifully for a good fifteen seconds from every angle, leaving a great could of smoke in its wake.

"Whoo yeah! I've never had the chance to cut loose like this before! It feels so… **intense**," said the Flame Haze who was NOT the Manipulator of Objects.

"As expected of you, Bomber," Bel Peol said as the smoke cleared. The chain wall held up, and the Strategist remained unscathed. "Although I'll have to say I'm a little disappointed in her lack of a challenge, Widened Eye of Pulverization."

"It's Rebecca Reed you three-eyed whore!" the wild-haired girl yelled as she pointed rudely at her opponent. "Or at the very least call me the Scatterer of Sparkling Light like all the boring people do! Seriously, why does everyone call me by those kinds of nicknames?"

"Perhaps it's because of our tendency to solve every situation by simply blowing it up?" said her contractor, the aforementioned Widened Eye of Pulverization, calm yet slightly amused.

The Scatterer of Sparkling Light pondered the thought for a moment, and shrugged with a smirk. "It's how we always did things, Balar."

Flanking their enemy and using the smoke to her advantage, the Manipulator of Objects made her move. Since the beginning of the battle, she had turned her headband into a pink war mask that flowed with innumerable ribbons of indefinite length at the back

She sent out a multitude of ribbons to match the incredibly long chain. The ribbons quickly coiled around a point in the web and went taut as Wilhelmina let her ribbons pull apart the chains to make an opening.

"You are outnumbered ~de arimasu," Wilhelmina told the Judge of Paradoxes, who despite her peril was abnormally calm.

"Take the shot," Tiamat urged Rebecca in her robotic monotone.

"This is gonna hurt bitch!" Rebecca smiled with glee as she summoned a ridiculous number of energy orbs around herself before chucking them all at the Judge of Paradoxes at once.

Just before the missiles could bypass the Strategist's defense through the opening, a majority of the links of Tartaros glowed, and from them emerged an entire army of Rinne of varying shape and size, and all augmented by the raining Power of Existence.

Most of the Rinne piled up in front of each other over the opening made by Wilhelmina. The maid-like Flame Haze attempted to haul away some of the blockers, but whenever she did so, the gaps would be filled by more of the Rinne.

The Rinne took the brunt of Rebecca's vicious volley, vanishing one after another as each took one to three balls of pink light directly. When it was all over, there was yet another cloud of smoke, and the Manipulator of Objects withdrew her many extra extremities, which had been singed near the ends due to the multiple nearby blasts.

Yet again, the Judge of Paradoxes came out unscathed. She had relinquished her barrier now, and Tartaros was returned to its normal length. All around her, she was surrounded by her remaining minions, at least half of their original number, and they were still taking in the energy filling the air. The lips of the strategist Strategist curled to a smile as she eyed her opponents cooly.

* * *

The Chanter of Elegies and her passenger approached the Palace from a different angle, towards a spot where the flames were the least violent.

"This is as close as I can take you," Margery told Yuji. "Any deeper in and the other Flame Hazes will probably notice and stop us. I'll try to hold them off and keep 'em away from you"

"Alright," Yuji responded. "Just leave the rest to me, Margery-san."

As the Flame Haze flew over the first wall and swooped in, the former Mystes hopped off, tumbling as he landed and ending up sprawled all over the floor. Needless to say, the action was more painful than he thought it would have been.

But the pain of a failed landing would be nowhere near what Hecate must have been feeling in the epicenter of the rampant inferno exploding from the entire palace. Mustering his strength and courage to push on until the end, he took a deep breath and got up to his feet.

There was an archway before him, followed by a doorway leading into a large building. He had no idea what would be in store for him, but he knew the way. For now, he had somehow lost the ability to sense anyone's presence, although it would do no one good in such chaotic conditions anyway. He knew the feeling of his own Treasure, however, and so he knew the way. He took off running, aware that in normal conditions he would tire quickly, but with all the energy to draw from around him, he could keep going.

Above, Margery Daw smiled as she watched the young Mystes head into the Palace.

"The fate of the balance in the hands of a teenage Torch trying to save a neurotic Denizen," she said aloud.

"Right in the middle of a battle between some of the most powerful people on the planet, who could probably annihilate nations if they wanted to," Marchosias added.

The Flame Haze smirked. "I like those odds."

"Well, at this point nothing really surprises me anymore," said the Claws and Fangs of Violation.

* * *

At the same time as Yuji's infiltration, the two-on-one duel on the walls raged on. As metal continued to strike metal, a burst of fire came up from the platform they stood on, splitting it asunder.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter jumped back and braced herself with the edge of her black cape held forward as a shield. She found herself separated from her enemy and ally alike as the pillar of flame shot up before dispersing into a shower of burning hail.

As she danced gracefully away from Shintetsu Nyoi's most recent swing, Yu Xuan took notice of her partner's position, and decided to turn it into an opportunity.

"Shashin Kensei!"

A plum-colored mist seeped out of the Bladed Flower Slaughter as her own body began to fade, leaving behind only the vessel of her contractor, the straight sword, wielded by no visible hands. The blade swung at the air, and arced backwards, and continued to go round and round until it was spinning so fast that it appeared to be more like a levitating disc. And the faster the blade spun, the thicker and more spread out the mist became.

The saw-like object suddenly lunged at the Thousand Changes, who guarded it with his own weapon. As the deflected blade retreated and came in for another attack like a boomerang before being blocked again, the plum-colored mist that followed it shrouded the Thousand Changes.

The true threat was not the blade, and the General knew it. It was actually the mist that it emitted. It burned him all over, from fur and scale to skin, and it lingered as long as the mist swirled around him. It was not the first time that the Thousand Changes had encountered this tactic, but today was different. The scorching mist was far more potent than usual, and the flying saw-blade was faster and struck more strongly.

No other form he could change into quickly enough could escape the mist completely. He could not act against the mist with another power of his own either, not while he was too preoccupied with warding off more grievous damage from the flying blade. As the searing pain became more and more unbearable, and his guard began to fall, he realized his only real escape was up, but that would mean leaving the way into Palace itself unbarred.

The flying sword came at him once more, this time swooping low, towards the wall he stood on. From the bottom-up, it shredded right through the stone, headed right for the Crimson Lord's underside.

"Damn," he spat before leaping straight up and spreading his large, bat-like wings, flying high into the air. The spinning disc-blade followed after him with its lethal shroud.

"Now is our chance," Alastor told the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, who watched as the two flew out of her range. "If any of us reach the core of the Fountain, we can cut off its supply."

The Flame Haze nodded in agreement and compliance. "Wilhelmina and the others can handle themselves," she said as she ran along the wall and into the Palace. On the way, she glanced up at the plum colored mist facing off against the great flying beast.

"Thank you for the chance, Pennant of Dedication Di Hong, and Bladed Flower Slaughterer Yu Xuan," the girl's contractor said respectfully.

* * *

Margery raised a hand to her cheek. It was nowhere near red or swollen, but she still felt the hand that touched it, a hand that had, until that moment, never dared to lay even a finger on her.

"That kid sure has balls. It's the first time a guy's ever put me in my place ever since I contracted myself with you."

"Hohoh? Could my maiden of madness actually be thinking of settling down in a place like this with a boy like that?" Marchosias teased. "The boy's sure done me proud!"

The Chanter of Elegies immediately went red and stamped her heeled shoe on top of his covers repeatedly. "I knew that was your doing! And don't get the wrong idea, stupid Marco! He's still just a kid!" She sighed lightly. "Besides, that'll never work out anyway, considering a lot of things. But it would be nice to have a place to come back to."

Throughout their bickering, it was not hard for them to miss the nearby battles. The Chanter of Elegies looked up to several strands of familiar white lines sweep over the air like a cloud.

"Hey, isn't that the Manipulator of Objects we fought to a draw last time?" Marchosias observed.

"Using the loosest possible definition of 'we' and 'draw'?" Margery responded, referring to her temporary alliance with the Supreme Throne at the time. "You're right Marco. How about we settle it with her once and for all?"

Leaving a trail of purple flame behind her, the Flame Haze charged headlong towards her selected opponent. On the way, her form took the guise of a large purple werewolf. With her hulking form, she took all three combatants by surprise as she brushed off several pink energy balls she had accidentally intercepted them, broke through barriers in-between the chain web of Tartaros, and tore through a thicket of ribbons to latch tightly onto the Manipulator of Objects. Continuing her momentum, she kept going, angling down into a dive bomb before piledriving Wilhelmina Carmel headfirst into a building, collapsing it on impact.

* * *

The race began.

A Flame Haze known only by the name of her sword or her title as the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter sprinted towards the source of the Fountain of Existence, dodging and weaving past random eruptions of fire and crashing debris.

At the same time, a Torch with no title but carried the name Yuji Sakai continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him. He had no need to worry about the flames in his path, for his Anti-Flame Ring protected him from it, and he was lucky enough to not encounter as much hazards as the Flame Haze did. He felt himself get tired rather quickly, however, as he expected, and he drew in the energy around him as he had planned, augmenting his body with it, recalling all of Hecate's lessons to him regarding the manipulation of Power of Existence.

* * *

"Professor, we have intruders in the Palace!" Domino alerted his creator as he looked through a monitor. "They're headed towards the heart chamber!"

The robotic Rinne attempted to trigger several traps and defenses, but none responded, for indeed, the tremendous feedback from the Fountain of Existence had also destroyed everything else they had prepared. The console before Domino exploded, knocking the robot on its back from where it could not get up by itself.

"Can'tyouseeI'mbusyjustkeepingthePalaceint heair?!" The Seeking Researcher Dantalion replied frantically. "Sendoutyourbretherentodealwi ththemeddlers, DOOOOMINOOOOO!"

* * *

It was not long before the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter encountered the first set of enemies barring her way: a number of round, robotic Rinne very similar to the Seeking Researcher's lab assistant, with the only difference between them were that they each wore the number 27½ on their torsos, they had different color palettes, and that their arms were replaced with various medieval weapons

"Rinne," the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter said as she readied the Nietono no Shana, letting a wisp of crimson fire coil around its blade.

"There are too many of them to simply avoid," Alastor observed. "Cut a path through them and try to outrun the stragglers."

The Flame Haze nodded, and she swung her blade at the air, sending a large fireball to incinerate the first few foes. At the same time, she let out a loud battle cry. "HAAAAAH!"

She herself dashed after her missile of flame, destroying several more Rinne in a flurry of lethal slashes that split everything from end to end. There was little need to block or parry, as she could easily and efficiently dodge their attacks, and she usually struck down her foes before they even had the chance to use their weapons against her.

She slashed high, she cut low, whirling around she split her enemies from head to toe; she reversed her grip to stab a robotic head coming from behind and drew the blade again from its face to decapitate another robot. In just the first ten seconds, fifteen had fallen, cleanly sliced through. And although there were more to come as reinforcements came one after another to bar her way, she continued to hack and slash through every single obstacle with burning ferocity.

* * *

Yuji continued to run towards the place where he felt the Reiji Maigo. Unlike the Flame Haze, who was much quicker than him, he knew the way to it despite it also being his first time inside the Palace. It also helped that the path he took was more straightforward, whereas the route of the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter zigzagged from corner to corner and floor to floor.

Inevitably, as he passed through another doorway and through a long hallway with tall pillars on either side, one of the robotic Rinne cut him off, and nearly literally so. It had a sword _for_ its hand, and it just barely missed the Torch by a hair's breadth, mostly thanks of a lack of skill on the Rinne's part.

Nonetheless, the shocked Torch jumped back and stared at the Rinne. "Are you with Bal Masque?" he asked it.

The robot only responded with three words—which was also one at the same time: "Die! Die! Die!"

"Waaah!" Yuji screamed as he leapt out of the way of a couple of slashes before materializing Blutsauger in his hand. "Wait! I'm on your side!"

He barely managed to block another strike with his massive broadsword, although it obscured most of his vision with the way he held it. He backpedalled and took an improvised stance with his sword pointed forward, then noticed that he and the robot were not alone. The Torch gulped as he counted the small number of robots surrounding him.

"Attaaaaaack!" The Rinne he had encountered first yelled, and rushed… right through Blutsauger's tip. The former Mystes didn't even need to move, at least until the others did.

He quickly yanked his weapon out of his self-defeated foe and swung at the closest enemy, effectively chopping in half. If the rest were as skilled as the first one, then the only real advantage the Dominoes had were their numbers. But even then, Yuji had an advantage of his own: Blutsauger was not only huge and heavy, it had tremendous reach.

He swung again, and another robot was smashed while another was knocked over on its back, helpless as an overturned turtle. Another Rinne attempted to catch him from the rear, but had its head crushed by the blade when Yuji raised it high over his head to take out another enemy that had been charging him from the front. Although curious and surprised about the lucky counter, the Torch continued with his action and cleaved the robot before him in two.

Only one was left, but it was standing several feet away, and in place of an arm it bore a crossbow aimed right at the former Mystes. Yuji quickly reacted by shielding himself with Blutsauger's flat held over the majority of his body, and the crossbow bolt bounced off the heavy weapon harmlessly.

The robot reloaded its weapon with a speed only possible with a machine. Yuji, thinking quickly, raised his sword and channeled his Power of Existence through his arm. Then, he took aim and hurled the mighty broadsword right into the Rinne, and it sank through it from end to end like a knife through bread.

Panting, Yuji walked over to the fallen crossbow Domino and his sword, ignoring the useless robot that was still stuck on its back. The helpless bot flailed in vain, and made an odd sound. "Awawawawawawa!"

When he was just a few feet away from the sword, a crossbow bolt struck the ground between them. From the corner of his eye, he saw more Rinne approach from the direction he needed to go. They were at least three times the number he had fought, with a majority of them being ranged attackers. The former Mystes wisely retreated behind a pillar before any competent marksmanship could take him down.

Peering around his cover, he thought about how to deal with the current situation. Blutsauger still lay embedded in the robotic corpse, although even if he did have it with him, there was no way he would be able to take on so many Rinne. As much as Hecate taught him how to channel his power, he still lacked the skill to wield the weapon properly.

Then he remembered that all around him there was an endless, flowing, albeit unstable, Fountain of Existence. Opening his hand, he drew the raging flames around him to his palm, condensing it in a little ball of bright azure fire, not unlike the way that Lamies had been collecting the flames of Torches.

Closing his eyes to focus, he began to feel something in the flames he absorbed. The flames felt cold and empty, as if they were lamenting a purpose in vain. At first, he didn't understand why, but he soon realized what no one else had, in spite of them drawing power from the same source.

"These are… Hecate's feelings," he muttered as he tightened his fist around the orb and absorbed it into his hand, making it glow blue.

The flames felt hollow, worthless, powerless, and meaningless but that was just what they felt like to the one who released them, and to the one who felt her. In reality, the flame was power unrefined, power to bring desires to creation, power to protect, power to exist. The one named Yuji Sakai decided to put that power to use.

After another volley of bolts was loosed, hitting no mark, the former Mystes emerged from cover. He opened the hand outlined in bright blue in the direction of his attackers and released all of the power he had collected at once in a single burst. A thundering pulse of azure flame swept everything before him, blasting the Rinne away and breaking them apart with sheer explosive force.

As the shards of metal collapsed, Yuji stared at the aftermath, at the piles of scrap metal littering throughout the hallway before him. In a single moment, he had gone farther with his ability than he had ever done so before. He could do this. He believed he can now. He could save Hecate!

Taking up his sword, gripping it firmly in one hand, he continued to advance.

* * *

In the meantime, on the surface of the Palace, a Flame Haze shoved the last stone out of her way as she crawled out of a heap of rubble. She had short magenta-like hair and was dressed like a maid.

"Truly, I hope that was not whom I thought it was ~de arimasu," she said.

"Further complications," said Tiamat.

As she dusted herself, a large purple werewolf burst out of the mass of debris, roaring loudly.

"_Jolly wolly oxenfree,_

_Come here my pretty,_

_You're invited to my party!" _

A number of large, spiraling fireballs of purple fire spewed from the mouth of the Chanter of Elegies. They homed in on the other Flame Haze, who dodged each of them at the last second before throwing dozens of ribbons at her opponent.

Margery Daw swung her arms and deftly caught the blade-like ribbons in her paw and began to recite another verse.

"_Hissy-hissy pants in the green forest,_

_Slithering, slithering snake comes a' creepin'"_

From her paws, a trail of purple fire travelled down the ribbons towards the Manipulator of Objects. Before they could reach her, Wilhelmina detached her extended extremities. The released ribbons all glowed shortly before blowing up in the hands of the Chanter of Elegies. Knowing full well the circumstances of the battle, the maid-like Flame Haze prepared to finish off her foe as she spun a drill of ribbons around her forearm.

The purple werewolf lunged from the midst of the smoking blasts, its hide more solid than steel as the Flame Haze put all of her gathered energy into augmenting her defense for that one moment. Wilhelmina wasted no time in sending her drill towards Margery, who raised both paws high and brought them down like a hammer on top of its tip. The ribbons went limp on impact, and the Chanter of Elegies grabbed a hold of them while tugging at them forcefully at the same time.

Wilhelmina did not have the chance to detach herself from the ribbons again, or resist the brute strength of the purple beast. Her momentum was already sending her straight towards her enemy, and she decided to put that fact to use.

She came at the Chanter of Elegies with both legs forward in an attempt to hit her with a drop kick. But Margery had seen it coming since the last time they had fought. The werewolf jumped up as Wilhelmina's feet were about to connect, and made a kick of her own.

Wilhelmina quickly shaped a shield of ribbons to bear the brunt of the attack, but it was still strong enough to send her crashing right into the floor. The Chanter of Elegies immediately followed after her, ripping apart the layer of bands with her huge claws. Although the Manipulator of Objects lay exposed, she instantly responded with an attack: a thrust with a spear quickly fashioned from her ribbons.

The weapon would have struck the Chanter of Elegies critically, had she retained her hulking bestial form. However, at the moment that the pointed shaft went forward, the wolf dissipated into purple embers, and the woman hidden beneath the furry shell was revealed. Margery skillfully dodged the spear by a hair's breadth and brought her heeled foot down hard on Wilhelmina's gut.

"I'm not gonna fall for any of your tricks a second time!" Margery said as she hopped off her opponent, then jumped back again as Wilhelmina attempted to sweep her off her feet with the same weapon while getting back to her own feet.

Knowing full well that her opponent had the advantage of casting speed while she herself was not in her animalistic form, Margery rushed at her opponent abruptly. Wilhelmina, startled by an attack she did not expect her opponent to use, blocked a punch with her hand before proceeding to counterattack.

The destructive battle may have devolved into a fistfight for a brief moment, but the blows of each combatant was enough to shatter brick walls, as they strengthened themselves with the perpetually burning energy around them. Their fists were a blur as they boxed with all the skill they had accumulated throughout their centuries of existence.

The Chanter of Elegies quickly followed up an uppercut with a knee sent through the poufy skirt and right between the thighs of her opponent, causing the Manipulator of Objects to make a face she never had before.

"Foul play," Tiamat protested while retaining her usual monotone.

To seal the deal, the blonde spun around to send a spinning back kick into her opponent, sending her flying into a crumbling tower.

"Rules don't exist in a real fight, remember?" Marchosias guffawed triumphantly. "Give 'em a good one, my furious berserker, Margery Daw!"

The Chanter of Elegies grinned as the Manipulator of Objects winced in pain and gasped.

"_Billy Willy climbed a hill,_

_Then tumbling down he fell!"_

During her recital of the spell, the woman clad herself in the shell of her werewolf. Between her paws and from her maw she unleashed a large rolling fireball that slammed right into the other woman. The ball of flame burst violently as it hit, and the structure imploded over the Manipulator of Objects.

* * *

The former Mystes deflected three bolts by using Blutsauger's flat as a shield once more. He rushed towards a large door at the end of a long hallway, and before it was another group of Domino Rinne, all ready to meet him.

An overeager Rinne rushed at the oncoming invader, only to have its head bashed in by the huge sword as the Torch brought it down with a single hand. His other hand glowed blue, having absorbed another condensed amount of Power of Existence. As he continued to run straight forward, he threw his hand forwards, unleashing the pent-up energy. The explosive pulse blew away everything in his path, not just the Rinne, but including the huge metal doors. They came off their hinges and flew for a few meters before crashing into the floor.

At the same time that Yuji emerged from the structure out into a sort of courtyard, a certain Flame Haze raced parallel to his path atop a long, low wall. They noticed each other's presence from the corner of their eye.

"It's the Torch?!" the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter gasped with astonished wide eyes as she continued sprinting.

"We don't have time to deal with it right now," Alastor reminded her. "Focus on reaching the core before it. Like the Rinne, you should fight it only if it stands in our way."

The Flame Haze dashed forward, quickly gaining the lead over the Torch. Ahead of both of them was a high wall. The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter kicked at the platform beneath her and hopped to the top of a nearby tower before jumping right over the wall, slicing three waiting Domino archers in a single movement as she passed them.

In the meantime, Yuji halted and watched as the Flame Haze went out of sight.

"No! I can't let her hurt Hecate," he said.

He looked up at the wall, studying it. It was too high to climb, let alone jump over, and was likely several feet deep. It was also made of hard stone that probably would not break as easily, even with all of the exploding flames around him.

But he had to get past it. There was no question about whether he should, it was his only choice. His friends were relying on him, not just Yoshida, not just Satou and Tanaka, but even a Flame Haze who had once been his enemy, knew only he could get through. And on top of that, the city, and even the balance of the whole world rested in the outcome of this race.

Putting away Blutsauger, he closed his eyes, drawing in all of the Power of Existence around him. The trails of fire that flowed into his hand came not just from his immediate vicinity like the previous times, but from half of the fire raging throughout the entire exterior of the Palace. Normally, such a gluttonous amount taken in one moment would overload and destroy a Torch or even a Denizen, like food bloating a human to death, but it did not for the Torch who put all his focus, his concentration, into compressing the energy as a bright ball of azure flame.

* * *

Rebecca Reed tossed a bright pink orb of light that separated into a number of smaller projectiles, taking out a number of airborne Rinne clustered together. A second later, Bel Peol threw the weighted end of Tartaros at her opponent, who raised her wrist while grinning as she cast her Unrestricted Method.

"Landmine!"

The bracelet on her hand opened, revealing a large eye: the eye of Balar, the Widened Eye of Pulverization. A large spell insignia appeared before her, and the solid metal of the chain was repulsed by a powerful blast that came from the Flame Haze's spell.

It didn't take too long for Rebecca to decimate most of Bel Peol's minion army, but the Strategist herself proved too difficult a target. The Judge of Paradoxes would often weave her way around a barrage of pink light, defend with Tartaros, or on occasion, her Rinne would deliberately take the shots intended for her.

Many of the Rinne had attempted to close in on the Scatterer of Sparkling Light, to no success, as they collided with spell insignias hidden in the air which upon the slightest touch. These spell insignias littered the sky in three dimensions around Rebecca as she continued to lay them down to intercept attacks and trap her opponent, all the while she was shooting at her.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Sydonay clapped his wings together to propel himself backwards and away from Yu Xuan's deadly mist, while at the same time blowing it away. But the rapidly spinning blade continued to come at him. The big manticore swung the Shintetsu Nyoi to deflect it before flapping his wings again to keep the plum-colored mist out of reach.

The two Flame Hazes and the two Crimson Lords fighting in the air above the Palace did not miss the flames covering the Palace streaming, neither did they ignore the growing power and increasing presence. There was also the fact that it was close to the keep of the Palace.

"Hecate!" Sydonay roared in panic. He dove towards the anomaly and was restrained in mid-air by a long chain that wrapped around him, just as a saw-like blade cut right in front of his path, followed by plum-colored mist. The General roared angrily as he glanced back towards Bel Peol, who held the other end of his bindings.

"Thousand Changes, that's not the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, or any Flame Haze these people have brought," Bel Peol told him. "It's a different presence, one I haven't felt before."

Or maybe it was always there and I just didn't notice because it was so small then. Could it really be?

The two Crimson Lords were not the only puzzled ones. The two Flame Hazes also allowed themselves a pause for a brief respite, as well as to figure out just what or who this anomaly was. Yu Xuan even reverted to her human form as she studied both it and her enemies.

"Sydonay, if you really care about Hecate, then we can't let these Flame Hazes past us," Bel Peol told the Thousand Changes.

"But my Hecate needs me!" Sydonay growled.

"Think, Thousand Changes," Bel Peol replied calmly yet firmly. "If you leave these two powerful Flame Hazes to me, even for a little while, while so much Power of Existence is flowing, I'll eventually be overwhelmed, and then both you and Hecate will be in real danger. And besides, you've already failed to reach her." She smiled. "I believe our problem just might solve itself." She loosened the chain.

The Thousand Changes pulled himself free. "Are you gambling on her life?" Sydonay said, and the Strategist shook her head.

"I'm counting on a miracle," she said as she retracted Tartaros. "Until yesterday, I hardly believed in them. But now that I've seen my "little sister", maybe things will be different, and all we have to do right now is prevent outside forces from interfering."

Sydonay grunted. "Hmph, fine, I'll go with it for now, but if I feel her get any closer to destruction, I'm going in no matter what," he said.

"Fair enough," Bel Peol said as she glanced at the two Flame Hazes before summoning a Treasure that looked not unlike an Olympic torch in her other hand.

A _second_ wave of Rinne materialized from the links of Tartaros. Moving to her side, Sydonay transformed into a gargantuan beast unlike any other, a beast that seemed to be the fusion of dragon, man and metal. Simultaneously, Yu Xuanfaded away as her sword started spinning horizontally, shrouded in mist, and Rebecca Reed broke Balar's chain, letting her contractor float beside her with its eye wide open and balls of light orbiting around her.

* * *

"Heh, that's it kid, keep going," Margery muttered, sensing the flow of power where she sensed the Torch and the crimson-haired Flame Haze.

In the meantime, she had been ferociously pounding her opponent with claws and spells one after another, thrashing Wilhelmina around relentlessly.

The Manipulator of Objects deflected a rain of purple fire swords by covering herself with a dome of ribbons. She staggered as she crafted a long lance of the same material.

"Indeed, you have gone rogue for such an extended period of time that you have forgotten your true duty," Wilhelmina said. "If the balance of the world topples, everything will become meaningless, even your personal vendetta ~de arimasu."

The Chanter of Elegies smirked. "No, I haven't forgotten. I won't let this city fall under this disaster," she said, remembering what Keisaku had told her to her face so boldly. "Besides, all my stuff is here, as well as my little roommate."

Her form glowed brightly as she absorbed more Power of Existence, ready to be used in the battle. "I just plan on doing things my way," she declared. "And my way is letting that Torch—no, that boy do what only he can do. So now way in hell am I letting you past me!"

With a roar, she lunged at the Manipulator of Objects, resuming the battle between them.

* * *

As the Power of Existence in his hand swelled, Yuji remembered something Hecate had told him about it during one of their training sessions.

"_Power of Existence can be shaped into what you desire it to be. Sometimes, that desire may be a tool to achieve other desires. It can take the form of a simple ball of flame," Hecate explained as she held out her palm with a small ball of aqua-blue flame hovering over it, "to powers far beyond any mortal's imagination, in order to achieve that which you wish for, so long as you can fully understand and envision that form."_

That's right, this is the true form of Power of Existence, at least to a Denizen: it was the power to fulfill desires, the strength to grant wishes, the energy to keep living. These concepts were what Tiriel, Friagne, and even Lamies believed in.

In the hand of the Torch, the ball of azure light retained its shape and expanded slowly until it reached the size of his own head, because that was the form he wanted it to be.

"_Besides what you need for your mission, is there anything you ever wanted for yourself, Hecate?" Yuji had asked her once, in another of their many training sessions._

"_I desire what I desire," Hecate answered solemnly, and yet, for a moment, she looked at him, his face and not his chest, sadly._

He still did not fully understand what Hecate truly wished for, but he knew one thing: she had always protected him, and he came to rely on her. But now, it was time for him to return the favor and protect her.

"Hecate, I made a promise to you once," Yuji muttered, "that I would not leave you alone ever again."

He opened his eyes as he hurled the azure orb straight into the wall before him. It hit its mark, and there was a tremendous bang. A tremendous explosion blew apart the barrier before him, pulverizing it into rubble. On top of that, the blast leveled a few nearby structures and sent debris flying. Yuji also found himself flung back until he hit the remains of a broken wall.

The former Mystes, although aching, struggled to get up quickly. He felt as if all his bones were broken, had he truly had them, but the flames around him, destructive as they were, were also flames of healing, and he was soon eased enough to pick himself up.

He looked ahead. A huge chunk of the wall had been toppled by his own power. He gaped at it in surprise, even though it was what he had intended, and more.

Then he remembered Hecate, and the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter headed there to slay her as she was being consumed in the terrible machinations around her.

"I still don't know how I'll do it, but I have to keep going. I may be only a Torch, but right now she needs me. I can't stop here, not yet."

The Torch pushed on.


	24. Synchronized Feelings

The claws of a titan of solid medal, humanoid in form with a dragon's head, clashed against a flying, spinning disc-like blade coming at it at supersonic speeds. Not once did the soaring object get past his guard, for despite its size, the towering beast was anything but lumbering, and it moved with the quickness of a true predator.

Meanwhile, a wild-haired Flame Haze attempted to unload on the back of the Thousand Changes, but her attack was blocked by rapidly summoned Rinne meatshields and a barrier instantly woven by a single unending chain. The Scatterer of Sparkling Light continued to strafe her opponents, continually firing upon them, but each of her attacks was intercepted by the highly elusive Bel Peol.

And while the battle raged on above, so did the duel on the Palace between two Flame Hazes.

Margery Daw had transformed into a massive quadrapedal wolf with blazing purple fur. This form also had three heads, not unlike the mythical beast Cerberus. Her opponent, in response, had reinforced herself with ribbons stacked layer upon layer similar to a knight's plate armor. In either hand, ribbons formed spinning drill-like lances.

Upon transformation of the two, the fight continued. Margery's deafening roar pierced the hot, thick air as she prepared to chant another spell.

* * *

_**Synchronized Feelings**_

* * *

Holding Blutsauger in one hand, Yuji Sakai ran down the final stretch, a long hallway with columns parallel to an elegant carpet which led towards a bright light at the end. Hecate's glow was finally in sight.

All around him lay multitudes of scrapped robotic Rinne, most of which were cut to pieces, while others were scorched to ash. It was fairly simple to figure out who was responsible.

"She's already there," Yuji gasped, and redoubled his efforts to reach his dear friend, breathing heavily as he kept going.

He passed under a doorframe, finding the remains of a once-elegantly engraved iron door at his feet sliced cleanly into four pieces. Before him, a red-haired girl wearing a black cape continually hacked at Hecate, but she could not even get close. The more force she put into her attacks, the more she was repelled, as if repulsed by a barrier, and found herself getting knocked back.

Yuji was relieved that Hecate still remained alive, but there was still the matter of the Flame Haze standing between him and her. The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter paused in her attempts to break through and turned around to face him.

"It's you," she said passively. Her expression was hard, and her eyes stared him down harshly, exuding her strong will.

"Our first encounter aside, for a Torch to have made it this deep into this storm is not something anyone would ever expect," Alastor observed. They had felt the swelling of power earlier as well, and while it did surprise them, it only spurred them on. "There must be some reason behind your actions."

Yuji smiled. "It's simple enough: I came for my friend."

The Flame Haze glanced at the Priestess, who remained kneeling with the Treasure, her eyes shut and her face expressing the anguish within her. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Supreme Throne Hecate, Priestess of Bal Masque, a cold, heartless Crimson Lord who has killed hundreds of Flame Hazes and consumed thousands of humans like me," Yuji said nonchalantly. "At least, that's what everyone else sees. But it's not everything she is."

He held Blutsauger firmly in his hand. "And I won't let anyone harm her."

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter looked at the blade of the Nietono no Shana, letting her eyes run over it from hilt to tip, and pointed it at the former Mystes. "You aren't the first Torch to fight me, but I've never met anyone who'd do it for such a pointless reason."

"Pointless?" Yuji replied, offended by her words. "Hecate's always been there for me, time and time again, she's protected me, my friends, and even this city-."

"Look around you. Does it look like she's protecting your city?" The Flame Haze said angrily.

"The Bal Masque has always pursued goals that would only benefit their organization," Alastor explained, his voice was deep and stern, but he was being gentle in his tone with the boy, as if he were correcting a child who did not understand right from wrong. "It is the duty of the Flame Haze to protect the balance of the world, especially from threats such as them. It seems that you have been deeply manipulated."

Yuji shook his head calmly. "I know it seems that way, that they're only doing this for their own selfish reasons, but there's more to it," he said. "I don't know anything about what they're really after…" he glanced at the figure behind the Flame Haze, remembering her role, and the sacrifice she would have to make. "But I know for a fact that Hecate's anything but selfish."

He looked at the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter in the eye. "But what about you? Why are you fighting?" he said, and the girl stared at him.

"Are you an idiot? Alastor just told you, it is our duty as Flame Hazes to protect the balance," she said, gripping the hilt of her blade tightly. "There doesn't have to be more to it."

"Then let me get to her, and I'll see if I can stop the Fountain from flowing," Yuji tried to persuade her, but the Flame Haze only held her guard more firmly.

"I don't trust you," she said, glaring at him. "And I don't trust her either."

"Because she's a Denizen?" Yuji said, angry inside at the continued discrimination. "Do all of you Flame Hazes really just see them as a menace to be eradicated?"

The girl took in his words, and gaped for a moment as if stirred by a memory from her own past. The gaze of her blazing red eyes sharpened and crimson flames exploded violently from her being as she grew furious. "You don't know anything, Torch!"

"Then why don't you just leave us be? Hecate doesn't deserve this, she's in enough pain as it is!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The girl swung her blade and shot a large ball of fire at the former Mystes, who gasped and could only react by putting his hand up to ward it and shutting his eyes in a panic. Thankfully, the ring he wore around his neck caused the ball of intense flame to dissipate harmlessly on contact.

As the Flame Haze paused in surprise, Yuji gathered his senses and prepared himself, putting up an improvised stance.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter lunged as she brought down her long katana, but while its damage would be devastating, it was an easily telegraphed move even to an amateur like Yuji. The Torch gathered Power of Existence and all the energy into a single swing.

Blutsauger and the Nietono no Shana clashed with a loud ringing of metal on metal. The Flame Haze was far stronger by nature, as her blows would be enough to shatter rock and break steel, but the sword of the former Mystes was heavier, and the second-long boost was just enough to repel the Flame Haze by a few feet. At the same time, Yuji staggered back due to Newton's Law.

While Yuji tried to recover, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter came at him again and delivered a backhanded slash. As Yuji backpedaled with unsure footing, he clumsily parried the attack. He blocked two more attacks by merely shifting the angle of his massive sword. Then, he took a kick to the side that sent him flying.

Blutsauger slipped out of Yuji's hand as he soared well over fifteen feet away and rolled across the floor. Dazed, he looked up to see the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter approach him again. She leaped high with her blade's tip pointed downwards, intending to impale him with it in extreme prejudice.

The former Mystes quickly reacted. He reached out with his hand and released a blasting pulse of azure Power of Existence. Being in the air, the Flame Haze had no way to resist it, and was flung back by a good distance by the shockwave. She landed on her feet, however, somersaulting backwards once after touching the ground in order to handle the applied inertia she just took.

Taking a second to watch his opponent, Yuji scrambled to his feet and rushed towards Hecate, pressing his hands over the same barricade of raw energy that barred both the Flame haze and Sydonay from reaching her.

"HYYYYYYEEEEAAAAH!" the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter let out a cry as she charged at him again. There was no time to take up Blutsauger, which had sunk point-first into the floor when it had been released from his hold.

The Torch pressed against the barrier, but not with brute force or violence, not even with a panicked rush. Instead, he took a deep breath and pushed as gently as when he had treated the bird he had found around the time he had met Hecate. That had always been the best way to approached the lonely girl, not through imposition of presence in her life or through pressure.

The Flame Haze behind him stared at him in shock, her crimson eyes wide and her mouth open. Even her ages-old contractor watched speechlessly as this mere Torch made his way through a barrier that could otherwise obliterate him.

Confused and furious, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter rushed forward and swung at the place he had just entered through with all her might and was knocked away with explosive force. This time, she crashed and skidded across the floor after being blown away by several meters. And as she used her sword as support while getting up, she watched as the Torch knelt down in front of the Priestess, with the Reiji Maigo floating between them.

Yuji spent a few seconds to study Hecate's face. She was clearly in pain, and swallowed by fear. No words needed to be said, but there was one thing he could do.

He reached out and hugged her.

And upon contact with his body, Hecate, from deep within the confines of a chaotic and infinite void, felt a true warmth flow through her whole being. It was a warmth that comforted her far more than the simple and meaningless heat of the fire of existence that was constantly pouring, which was still a chill in comparison. She could not see the source of the warmth, but she intended to take it into herself even if just to overshadow the empty feelings within herself.

Yuji felt a change in the flow of Power of Existence around him, as the flames around the Palace became significantly less violent. But it wasn't enough. He pulled away from Hecate, and found her expression calm again. Her face was serene, and her eyes were still shut, and she was wanting. He felt his own existence being drawn into her as well, but instead of resisting, he took her hands and allowed the risk of being pulled into the same void she was trapped in. As he closed his eyes, he felt his whole self be remain, while being taken at the same time, and joining with another. Both existences had connected to each other mutually, and they resonated.

They had successfully Synchronized.

* * *

Yuji's soul connected with that of the Priestess. They were in a vast, endless space, but not the same dark as before, but in a calm ocean blue. Their hands remained together, their fingers still intertwined. In here, her eyes were open, and she could see him.

"Yuji?"

She was not dreaming. The one presence she had longed for the whole time was right here before her; more than that, he had willingly connected himself with her. To see that kind smile again filled her with a bubbling and overwhelming warmth that she could not even describe, and a happy tear fell from her eye as her lips curled a little.

"Hecate," Yuji said, smiling at her. "I'm here."

No other words needed saying, for in this place they could share their thoughts, and more than that. Tiny bubbles floated from the blue abyss behind the Priestess, and the Torch could see them all without so much as a glance.

He could see them, read them, and feel them as if he were really there. First, he saw her manifestation in an ancient world, with only a darkly-armored warrior and a three-eyed woman to accompany her. There was nothing before that, nothing but a dark void so deep it did not even seem black. It simply was not there. Anything before that memory was empty. But at the same time, she knew exactly why she was reborn into the world, and how she would die, and she could already hear the collective wish of the Crimson Denizens.

_We need a place to thrive and live for all our desires._

Next, he witnessed the Snake of the Festival in his full magnificence. He was a beast so great that to call him towering would be an understatement, a massive, black-scaled, serpent-like dragon covered in long spikes. His reptilian eyes stared into his very soul.

In the span of a nanosecond, the Torch watched the deity establish a kingdom that became an empire meant for humans and Denizens. He could see the struggle of their coexistence, and he felt what Hecate had felt at the time, that it all meant nothing.

He saw the war, the devastation, the failure or paradise's creation, the marching of Denizens and Flame Haze against one another, the all the ensuing carnage. And in all of it, Hecate still felt nothing.

As each orb came up, the more he saw understood. All of these were Hecate's memories, whole centuries of her entire life as far back as she can remember.

The years that came the after the war were bleak and empty. Every day for hundreds of years all he could see was the Priestess kneeling, praying to make contact with the only entity she could call her father. A few times, the scene would change to a mountaintop, with the Priestess in white unfettered by the cold. But her position never changed. It almost seemed like time had stopped for the Priestess felt nothing, saw nothing, and said nothing as her prayers reached out in vain.

Her life had become meaningless.

Now and then, Bel Peol would approach the Priestess to take care of matters that only she can do. And when she was done, she would return to her silent rites. Sydonay would come in and visit, but his presence was a bother and an annoyance, as much as she trusted him like one would a close uncle. But in the eyes of the Priestess, she was no more than a tool to be used, or an object to be desired simply because she was empty and pure.

It was all so meaningless. But that word did not describe the experiences, but the Priestess and everything about her. There was no more to her life than solitude, and use of her abilities.

And then came the modern age, when she would be given that fateful task of dispatching her Fumina Konoe to Misaki City. Alongside Hecate's own memories, he saw those of the Faux Vessel.

She was nothing but a shadow of an empty shell, and yet her final day held far more worth than any one year her original had ever known. He felt the bursting and brilliant joy that Konoe had genuinely felt for herself. As he relived the day, Yuji's heart felt overwhelmed by the sheer mirth spilling from this Faux Vessel. At the end of it, there was a strong feeling that was both bitter and sweet.

And then the shadow had to vanish, replaced and absorbed by her original. And he finally understood what had stopped her from taking away the Reiji Maigo. The first time, she had held herself away as the memories of the former Mystes rushed through her, and the second time, it was none other than the voice of her lord, the Snake of the Festival, which had said the final word to spare him, at least for the time being.

And then he saw their days together. He watched their battles, their trials, their awkward moments, and their times of joy. And to the Priestess, each day to the Priestess meant far more than a decade did. For the first time in literal ages, she was happy.

But it would not last. The deeper Yuji peered into the soul of the Priestess, he had finally discovered what had suddenly happened that day before the festival, before she had started avoiding him. In here, there was no way to hide her feelings or to avoid them, and there was no reason to do either. What the Torch had found shocked him more than anything else.

She fell in love with him.

That day he told her about the Misago Festival, the Priestess had at first, felt jealous that the boy had memories and a life of his own. And after Chigusa had told her to make happy memories for her own, she wished for it so desperately.

And yet, it could not be. Yuji knew why. The sacrifice, her purpose, that act which she felt was the only thing that would give her life meaning. Aware of it as he was, it was another to feel the anguish that Hecate had felt. Her fear had gotten the better of her, and she chose to return to being a tool in order to forget.

But she could not forget.

After seeing everything, Yuji finally understood who Hecate was, deep down. What she desired more than anything else was to truly exist, not as a tool, or a vessel, or a sacrifice, but to be allowed to live for her own. She desired to follow her desires. She desired to keep living, and to be acknowledged as a person who truly lived in this world.

It was no different than what Yuji felt after realizing he was just a replacement for his real self. When he thought about that, he thought about the words of Kazumi Yoshida.

"You do truly exist, Hecate," the Torch said with a soft and gentle tone. "No, you're not just the Supreme Throne, or just a Priestess meant to be sacrificed, or even just a cute little girl like Fumina Konoe, you're Hecate."

The smile of the Priestess faded as she failed to understand his meaning. "That's just a name."

Yuji smiled gently and shook his head. "There's more to it. I'll show you," he said, letting his own memories spill out of him, thus making the Synchronization full and truly mutual.

Little orbs came from his soul, and as they circled around them, the Priestess observed them in the same way Yuji had with hers.

Compared to the life of her eternal flame, his was little more than a spark, and yet there was far more to see in his life than in her own. She saw a young boy, spirited, intelligent, and kind, grow from a baby and into a child. He was the sort to be lazy, apparently, and he would run away from baths and tended to hide whenever he got in trouble. His mother was not strict or temperamental at all, but she was absolutely frightening if she had to be, especially when she smiled when being so. As for his father, the man seemed gentle yet strong, and he taught a number of things to the young boy about the world around him, and sometimes helped him figure out puzzles through unorthodox means. The Priestess felt an urge to giggle when she saw Kantaro Sakai peel all of the stickers from Yuji's rubix cube before he put them all back on their respective sides. He had also grown up together with the human she knew as Hayato Ike.

Yuji grew older and wiser, and she watched his maturity with endearment. He had grown in cleverness too; while he had neglected to study, he had still managed to end up in the same school as Ike using advanced deduction skills during the test. She felt a little jealous that Kazumi Yoshida was the first young lady he had met who became close; the young girl had apparently gotten lost and was looking for her classroom when she ran into the boy, and by nature she knew what the brief glimmer in her eyes had meant. Besides that, she also watched, with a little envy, his interactions with his friends. No day was the same, even if they took it for granted; every moment was some kind of adventure.

And then, she came to it, the point where Yuji had the evidence to back his words.

He met a girl who introduced herself as Fumina Konoe. He showed her how to have fun, and made her happy, and that happiness carried over to Hecate. And she felt the satisfying feeling Yuji would have whenever the Priestess would make one of her rare smiles.

From that point, she saw the story was exactly the same that Yuji had seen just a while ago, but this time, she felt his feelings all throughout them. She felt the moments he was relieved that Hecate was there, she felt his drive and worry when she or his friends needed it, she felt his resolve to never leave her, and she felt his devastation when he had discovered the unfortunate fate of the Priestess. But more than anything else, she felt how happy he was being together with Hecate, figuring out her mysteries, playing with her, fighting alongside her, bridging the gap between Denizen and humans, and especially seeing her smile.

Which the Priestess did, and for once, in that infinite void, she felt safe and happy as well.

"These memories, they are fulfilling me," she moaned in her soft, sweet voice.

"Because they're yours as much as they are mine, this is the proof you exist," Yuji told her with all sincerity. "And you don't just share this with me. You exist to Yoshida-san, mom, Satou, Tanaka, even Margery-san… and Hirai-san. Ask any of them, and they'll tell you without a doubt they'll never forget you, even if you do. We won't ever forget that Hecate exists, no matter what, even if you do have to vanish someday, we'll never forget the you that exists right now. You're not just a Priestess. You are who you are, no less than I am Yuji Sakai."

"Yuji…"

She kissed him. Yuji's eyes went wide in surprise as the lips of the Priestess touched his, pouring out her feelings of gratitude and love. A bright light shone from where they were connected, and they released themselves from each other.

* * *

A tired Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter paced around the barrier, analyzing it, still trying to find a way in. Suddenly, the rampant flames stopped almost completely, the barrier went down, and the two figures in the center of the chamber opened their eyes before letting go of each other. The female in white robes stood up, her expression calm and satisfied, and her face sported a little smile. Meanwhile, the male still sat there, blushing like crazy.

The Priestess, still smiling, patted Yuji's head softly yet playfully before taking the Reiji Maigo into her hand. To anyone, it would be the most valuable Treasure, but to her it now had more meaning. If it had not been for her mission to retrieve it, none of this would have happened. Gently, she pushed the mechanism into the chest of its rightful, stupefied owner, where it phased through harmlessly.

"What the hell did that Torch do?" the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter said as she stared at the pair.

"I do not know, but the battle is not over yet," Alastor told her. "It would not be wise to ignore us, Supreme Throne."

The Priestess turned to them without so much as a worry, her smile fading. "Who are you?" She asked her with the most passive and nonchalant tone ever.

The red-haired warrior raised her blade, her crimson fire trailing down its edge. "I am the Flame Haze contracted to he who judges all Crimson Denizens, the Flame of Heaven, Alastor, the wielder of the Nietono no Shana, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter!"

Getting back to reality, Yuji blinked and discovered the Treasure back inside of his body, making him a Mystes again.

"All titles, but no name." Hecate told the Flame Haze. Her voice was as monotone as Wilhelmina's, but it carried a sense of triumph as well as pity, considering her most recent event.

The Flame Haze's brow furrowed slightly as she stood confused. "Why would I need something as pointless as that?"

The Priestess summoned her staff, Trigon, into her hand and raised it against the warrior. "Then you are meaningless."

Enraged, crimson fire exploded from the Flame Haze before she rushed headfirst towards the Crimson Lord, growling loudly.

Hecate immediately let loose a number of energy beams at the Flame Haze, who halted abruptly and rolled aside at the moment the projectiles impacted on her intended path. Emerging through the smoke, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter closed in with astonishing speed.

The Priestess blocked her first slash with her staff, and parried any other attempt to cut her with skill and grace as the head and butt of her staff spun around, whirling and twirling, deflecting the sharp blade. The Flame Haze would cut: left, right, left, right, and the Priestess would respond in kind with the head of her staff. The Flame Haze would follow up a slash aimed to the face with a kick, which Hecate would duck and sidestep with relative ease. The Flame Haze would sweep her blade from side to side, and the Crimson Lord would hop backwards to avoid it. Before she could so much as prepare to take a shot, however, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter would hop forward and keep the pressure on her with a continued flurry of strikes.

"Her defense is surprisingly solid for a spell user," Alastor noted. "But keep attacking her at melee and don't give her a chance to fire on you again."

"Got it Alastor," the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter said as two strong slashes were deflected. She followed up and chopped with her katana. The Priestess blocked it with the midsection of her staff, and the two weapons grappled together as their wielders pushed against each other.

As the two dueled, Yuji yanked Blutsauger out of the floor. Somehow, it felt much lighter than before, as if he didn't need as much effort to hold it aloft. Could he have inherited something from Hecate, perhaps? Or was something in the Reiji Maigo unlocked? But those were questions for another time. Turning back to the two combatants, he felt tempted to join in and attack the Flame Haze, but he knew he would only risk himself or Hecate with his lack of skill. But he knew he could trust Hecate to win the fight for the both of them.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter seemed to steadily gain dominance as the Nietono no Shana forced Trigon back slowly. As she kept going, she cried out loudly.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHH!"

Suddenly, she could push no more, no matter how fiercely she pushed. The Priestess was as calm as ever, and she looked deep into her opponent's eyes, like a blizzard battering against an inferno. Only three words came from her lips.

"I am Hecate."

A huge amount of energy surged from the Priestess as she blew her opponent away. The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter sailed across the room before smashing into the large, now-immobile gears on the wall. A few pieces of cracked metal fell as the Flame Haze dropped to the floor.

Still, the Flame Haze managed to stand, using her sword as support. The Priestess pointed her staff at the staggering Flame Haze as she stood some distance before her.

"Aster."

She unleashed the full force of her spell on her enemy. Unable to avoid it, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter pulled up her black cape to block it as she reinforced her body with Power of Existence. While her attempt did prevent direct and fatal impact on her body, the explosive force of the spell blasted a huge hole in the wall behind her and sent her flying outwards.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter rolled and skidded on the roof of a nearby structure. There was still a huge quantity of Power of Existence filling the air, but it was not enough to completely heal the damage done to her quickly. She slowly got up to her knees, bleeding and broken in several places, and watched as Hecate, carrying Yuji on her back, hovered towards her before landing themselves.

Despite all of her injuries, however, the Flame Haze remained adamant. As scarlet blood trailed down the length of her face from beneath her dishelved crimson bangs, she continued to glare into the eyes of the Priestess, as if telling her she would never let up, and for a moment, the Priestess recalled a small memory, and Yuji knew just which one it was.

_A little girl, standing alone before the all-powerful Priestess, looked at her with such defiance unheard of even amongst the Denizens._

"_You are not afraid? No one will come to save you."_

"_N-No… I don't care. I-."_

_Her words were cut short as she vaporized in a puff of aqua blue flame._

"Hecate," Yuji said, and the Priestess immediately understood his meaning. She lowered her staff. That's right, there was no need for her to be so heartless now that she was no longer empty. She was not the same Priestess as before.

And then, they felt it. The Palace was already crumbling, but on top of that, the city beneath them had become so damaged and distorted that it was not only imploding on itself, it had begun to break apart. Fire filled every road, and a number of objects even started floating in an unnatural way.

"The city is falling apart!" Alastor stated the obvious. "The unstable amounts of Power of Existence filling the city have caused too heavy a distortion."

"No! Yoshida-san, mom, everyone!" Yuji exclaimed as he looked down at the collapsing city. "Were we too late?"

"Now you understand the true importance of Flame Hazes?" the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter said, glaring at the Mystes, who turned to the Priestess.

"Hecate, can't you fix it?"

The Supreme Throne looked at the Mystes contemplatively before slowly shaking her head.

"There has to be some-!" Yuji was about to speak, when the defeated Flame Haze cut him off as she sheathed her sword inside her cape.

"There is one way, and at this point, it should also be enough to defeat the two of you," she said with firm yet blind resolve.

Hecate's eyes widened and she held onto Yuji's sleeve as the same memory came to mind.

_A powerful, gargantuan beast of crimson fire passed judgment with a righteous fury and consumed the Crimson Lord Asiz in its flames._

"It's the same," Hecate said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You'd throw your life away to fulfill your duty too?" Yuji said, as much as he knew of no other way to save the city.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter glanced at the Mystes and nodded. She put a hand to the pendant around her neck, the vessel of her contractor.

"It takes just this much Power of Existence to manifest Alastor into this world," she said matter-of-factly, without a hint of reluctance or fear for her own life. She turned to the Supreme Throne. "And I'm taking you with me. This is the kind of sacrifice a Flame Haze must make."

Both Yuji and Hecate felt compelled to respond, yet they were both unsure of what to say to this girl they had just met, who they knew nothing about save for the purpose she lived for. Before they could even let words escape their lips, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter uttered two words.

"Tenpa Jyousai."

* * *

Margery stood over her defeated opponent, with her heel resting on the pink-haired maid's breast, when the entire surplus of Power of Existence in both the Palace and the city below was drawn into one place. A moment later, there was an explosion of crimson fire, and from it emerged a colossal demon-like entity shrouded in flame.

Margery gasped, staring at the sight. Wilhelmina watched it as well, with eyes wide and her tone dripping with worry.

"No…"

Out of the corner of her eye, a little higher in the deep red sky above, the Chanter of Elegies spied a yellowish object zoom straight towards the pillar of crimson fire.

Sydonay had completely shed his armored form and returned to his winged Manticore shape. Only the single thought of saving Hecate repeated in his mind. He choked as a long chain wrapped around him to bring him to an abrupt halt.

"Bel Peol what are you doing?!" he roared angrily, and the Judge of Paradoxes replied with a deeply concerned expression.

"You go in there and you're sure to die," she said, trying to talk sense into him.

"Better than leave her alone in that darkness again!" Sydonay replied as he tried to pull off the chain. To prevent his escape, more of the length of Tartaros wrapped around his arms and legs.

"You think you're the only one who cares about her?" Bel Peol said. "Would she want you to have to go through what she does?!"

But Sydonay would not hear it, and continued to thrash and flail around in an attempt to free himself from Tartaros, to no success.

The two Flame Hazes they had been combating against nodded to each other once and decided to take advantage of the opening in their defense. While Yu Xuan whirled into a spinning sawblade to slice through the both Crimson Lords, Rebecca opened fire.

"Really?" Bel Peol said with an obviously miffed voice as she used her other hand to spin a barrier out of the other end of Tartaros. An Unrestricted Method activated in it, and the barrage of energy bolts bounced off immediately upon entering the spell's proximity. While one of the redirected balls hit a surprised Rebecca Reed in the shoulder, the rest struck the form of Yu Xuan, breaking her momentum and forcing her back into her normal state. The Judge of Paradoxes quickly followed up on her stunned opponent by slamming the same weighted end into Rebecca's gut and Yu Xuan's chin a few seconds after the other.

"Is there really any point in fighting more?" she told them as they winced in pain.

In the meantime, the Seeking Researcher Dantalion and his assistant Domino screamed as they scrambled into an escape pod. Just before the crimson blaze could toast them, they launched out of the palace like a bullet from a gun's barrel.

Satisfied with the hesitant retreat of the two Flame Hazes, Bel Peol held the free end of Tartaros aloft, preparing to activate a safeguard to preserve the Palace to ensure it would not be completely destroyed. Meanwhile, Sydonay could only sigh as he watched the deity of the Crimson Realm manifest itself over his beloved Hecate.

"Tch," Margery clicked her tongue. She turned to the Manipulator of Objects as she lifted her foot off her. "Get your ladies outta here while you can," she told her seriously before mounting Marchosias to escape herself. "We're done here."

* * *

Returning to ground zero of Alastor's manifestation, Hecate clung to Yuji tightly. While she had only seen it from a distance before, she now felt the full weight of the Crimson God's immense presence. It may have not been the first time she had stood before one so powerful, but she knew this one was capable of annihilating even the one she served, for he was also known as the god who judges other gods, the God of Retribution.

And it was more than that. The girl whose existence melted away to bring forth the Flame of Heaven reminded her too much of her own role as the Priestess. When she thought of that, she shut her eyes fearfully, holding Yuji tighter.

Alastor's fire was overpowering, devastating everything around them to ash. And his voice was strong, solemn, and overwhelming as he passed judgment upon the two.

"You have threatened this world for the last time, Supreme Throne. And without the cornerstone to Bal Masque and their machinations, the balance will be preserved for ages to come, and this world will be safe for both the humans and for Crimson Denizens. Take comfort in that as you embrace your destruction."

"No, you've misjudged her," said the brave voice of a young man. Yuji Sakai did not turn away; rather, he looked eye-to-eye with the deity defiantly. "Everyone has, even the both of us were wrong. But who gave _you_ the right to judge Hecate when you don't understand anything?"

The Flame of Heaven appeared to be surprised, but deemed it as a foolish and desperate act of rebelliousness from a child. He did not reply with words, but responded by unleashing the full, unrelenting power of his flame. The heat was intense, and it completely engulfed the Mystes and the Supreme Throne.

And yet, the inferno could not consume them. The fire would stay a few feet away from making any contact with them, swirling around them as if an invisible bubble-like barrier shielded them from the intense heat.

Not all of the Power of Existence had gone into manifesting the infernal deity into this world. Much of it had also been drained by the quick-thinking Mystes, who channeled all of it into the Anti-Flame Ring Azure. He clutched the protective Treasure tightly in one hand while holding the frightened Hecate close with the other.

"I promise you, Hecate, from now on I'll find a way to save you," Yuji declared while he fought back the immense pressure of the flames.

The Priestess opened her eyes as her fear gradually lessened. She looked at his face, then at his hand. The Mystes was too busy to notice it, but as he used his power to fend off the fire, his fist was burning with a shining silver fire.

Hecate's eyes widened, and then she smiled a little. She believed him. For now, she would believe he could find an alternative. There was no logical reason for it. It was simple faith. But it would be enough to quell the darkness and emptiness that haunted her heart. She held the hand burning under silver flame and added her own power and skill into the Anti-Flame Ring.

Soon, the flames would pass, and a blinding bright light would sweep over all.

* * *

"Ugh."

The girl with long dark hair, clothed only in her long dark cape opened her eyes slowly. Right in front of her was the bright blue sky with white clouds drifting by. The looming shadow of Sereiden was no longer present—either destroyed or transferred elsewhere by Bel Peol's failsafes.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter sat up, finding herself atop a building. But that was not the only thing she had noticed, nor the first.

The tip of a huge broadsword was raised just a foot away from her face. At the other end of it, that same pesky Mystes held it with a single hand, and right next to him stood the Priestess in white, looking at her stoically. Both of them were completely unscathed.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter gasped. "What-what's going on?! Alastor?"

"Hmm, well, for one, it seems you really do have the capacity to contain my entire existence, and so were spared the fate of your predecessor," the Flame of Heaven explained. The Crimson God once again spoke through the pendant around her neck. "Unfortunately, it appears that these two have managed to find a way to survive my full power as well."

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter attempted to draw the Nietono no Shana from her cape, but she flinched in pain before she could even touch it. She glared at the Mystes and Crimson Lord before her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she said, a little surprised they did not execute her for that small act of resistance. "Aren't you going to finish us off?"

Yuji simply sighed and lowered his blade. Even Hecate did not bother to have Trigon out. The scowl on the Flame Haze turned to a look of puzzlement.

"It's not exactly in our place to do that," Yuji said, smiling. "After all, you can't be just a Flame Haze either."

"What?" the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter said, now fully bewildered.

Before they could continue their conversation, a pink-haired maid swooped in from the air and snatched the dark-haired girl away with one of her ribbons. While she flew with propellers of white lace boosting her forward, the two other Flame Hazes were already on their way out of the city.

Watching them, Yuji shook his head. "This is really just the beginning, isn't it?" he said as he turned to the Priestess.

Hecate smiled brightly in agreement. It was her sweetest and most radiantly cheerful smile coming straight from the heart. Yuji couldn't help but give off a little luminescent blush as he scratched the back of his head.

A moment later, a figure crashed straight from the sky into the platform they stood on. When the dust cleared, Sydonay appeared before them in human form, visibly relieved after being so scared to death. He took a few steps towards the Priestess before stopping awkwardly, remembering how much Hecate did not like to be touched.

He stood in utter shock, mouth agape, when Hecate approached him herself and wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace.

"It's good to be alive," she told him.

Sydonay simply smiled and nodded, and hugged her back. Yuji was content with watching them from the side.

Bel Peol's landing was much more gentle than the General's, and as soon as she touched down, Hecate extended a hand to her, inviting her.

The Judge of Paradoxes was just as astonished at the sudden change in the girl, but she was far more reluctant than Sydonay was, and simply smiled at the Priestess with her hand waving. Yuji took that same hand and pulled her towards the other two members of the Trinity, unaware that while he did so, the mature woman blushed, for more than one reason.

The Priestess and the General welcomed the Strategist into their hug. It was certainly a warm and long forgotten feeling for the three of them. As they shared in the embrace, Bel Peol once again recalled what Chigusa Sakai had called them not too long ago.

A family.

Maybe the mortal human woman might actually be right.

From another rooftop just across the street, Margery Daw's blood red lips formed a satisfied curl as well.

"That's something you don't see every day," she told Marchosias.

"Yeah, who woulda thought it huh?" her contractor replied. "I bet a certain pair of teens are just waiting to give you the same treatment when we get back."

The Chanter of Elegies smirked. "Heh, not while I'm sober," she said, turning away from her view of the Mystes and the Trinity. "Come on Marco, let's go home."

Heh, I kinda like the sound of that word.

* * *

Sure enough, as soon as she got back, the Chanter of Elegies quickly gave way to her urge to party hard. After all, she did just come back from an all-or-nothing mission. As she indulged in a little hedonism, she held Keisaku's face in a headlock right on her bosom.

"Thish ish your punishment for dissing me you little punk!" she said loudly. "Taste marshmallow hell!" she exclaimed as she threw away a bottle of liquor and cuddled the head of the suffocating young man hard.

Despite the lack of oxygen intake, Keisaku was actually quite happy to see the lady back, even with her rough and playful treatment. Off to the side, Marchosias just laughed and guffawed at the shameless display.

Eita watched them too, leaning on a wall with arms crossed. He was glad everything was back to normal like everyone else, but deep inside, he wanted to make sure a few certain things—or people—made it out uncompromised. Perhaps he'd start by checking on a certain female childhood friend the next day.

* * *

In India, Khamsin Nbh'w turned away from the direction of Japan and continued to traverse a desert. As he walked, he reminisced of a battle of his own long ago.

* * *

At the same time, in another country, Lamies stared at an old, faded, and severely damaged portrait. Its contents were indistinguishable, but he continued to study it at length until he would spot a travelling agency just out of his field of vision.

Coming closer, he noticed that there were still openings for a flight back to Japan in the near future.

* * *

In Tokyo, Wilhelmina watched as her group, including the now crippled Ernest Flieder, disbanded and left in separate ways. As Rebecca walked away, she waved back at the Manipulator of Objects saying, "That was the most fun I've had in years! Call me again if you're planning to do it another time!"

Wilhelmina just waved back, smiling a little. They may have lost, but at least there was one person she could count on, besides another.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter had not yet left her side. The whole way back, she had been deep in thought, trying to solve a puzzle she couldn't even comprehend. Somehow, she just could not get that damned Mystes out of her head.

"Is there something bothering you ~de arimasuka?" she asked the young Flame Haze, who responded with startled yet blunt denial.

"N-No! It-it's nothing, absolutely nothing! Why should anything bother me! It's useless!"

Wilhelmina could only look at her with a confused and concerned face.

* * *

Back in Misaki City, Yuji and Hecate made their way through the gates of the municipal high school.

"So, how's Sydonay?" Yuji asked the girl with dark green hair. "I haven't seen him all day and I have the feeling he'd be stalking us right about now."

"Don't worry about him, he's just sulking back at home," Hecate told him with a straight face and in soft monotone.

Yuji chuckled. "Well, at least Bel Peol's getting along with mom all of a sudden. She keeps asking to play more chess with me though."

Inside the building itself, Hayato Ike bumped into Yukari Hirai on his way to the classroom, accidentally knocking her bag off and spilling her books. He didn't even pause to help her, let alone notice her. But it was of no real fault of his, for that was the reality of being a Torch.

However, at least one human could see her, one who cared for her deeply. Kazumi Yoshida arrived a few moments later and wasted no time in bending down to pick up her friend's belongings. As she gathered the scattered materials, the Torch stared at her with dim eyes.

Kazumi noticed this and smiled at her. The girl before her may be a Torch, a replacement for the girl who had inherited whatever was left of her existence, but that did not matter. To her, she was still Yukari Hirai, and she was determined to treat her as such. In her heart, Kazumi repeated a promise she had made for her dear friend.

I'll make sure no one ever forgets you, even if you disappear, Yukari-chan.

The Torch continued on in silence, but with a small smile on her lips. It wasn't long until Yuji and Hecate met up with her, and they gladly greeted one another.

Before they could even begin to converse, though, a young man came up from behind and playfully smacked Yuji upside the head.

"You owe me big time Sakai," Keisaku told him, grinning, before continuing onwards.

Yuji blinked, a little confused. "I'm gonna go ahead, I'm a little curious about what he meant," he told the girls, who stayed behind to have their own private talk.

"From now on, I'll take my relationship with Yuji seriously," Hecate told Kazumi. "I won't give up this time. I plan to be with him forever."

"That's a very long time." Kazumi smiled at the Crimson Lord. "I take it you're taking back your surrender."

The disguised Priestess nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The human girl winked. "But I hope you're ready to lose, Supreme Throne Hecate~"

Hecate smiled as she replied to her challenge. "I don't intend to lose to you or anyone else. Be prepared for the coming storm, Kazumi Yoshida."

As the two girls followed after the boy they both treasured, life in the city returned to normal. And the days would continue to be such for a just little longer for a handful of humans, a Flame Haze, a Trinity of Crimson Lords, and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo.

"_For now, we'll live our lives in co-existence, bringing about each of our own wishes step-by-step together."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of Season 1! Sorry the finale came so late, but a lot of stuff happened in the past month that made me unable to finish the chapter.

After some contemplating, I've decided to throw the entire trilogy of seasons into this one story for the sake of your convenience, meaning that instead of three different stories like the Eternity series, you'll be getting 72 chapters total (not counting Itadaki no Hecate "OVAs", which will be produced as separate one-shots). Itadaki no Hecate II is still half-plotted, and I could sure use some suggestions on how I can improve on it.

Thank you all for so much support. It was a fun adventure sharing this story with you all. I hope you enjoyed reading my little tale, I sure enjoy (note: present tense) writing it. And I appreciate all of your suggestions and reviews, and of course I'd like a final verdict from each and every one of you on your thoughts on Season 1, including from those without an account (there's a reason anonymous reviews are enabled).

Until Season 2 rolls around (probably after I've finished the half-completed Itadaki no Hecate Episode 13.5), peace out!

PS: _Shakugan no Shana: Eternal Legacy_ is suspended indefinitely and I don't know when I'll be able to go back to it; probably after Itadaki no Hecate Final. I'm honestly having more fun with this series more. I'd also honestly appreciate anyone NOT asking me about it in the reviews.


End file.
